La llama de la esperanza
by Nosoyunanekito 07
Summary: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro? . Hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto, solo una decisión.
1. Solo el inicio

**bueno este es mi primer intento, se aceptan críticas n . n**

**Casi lo olvido xd , Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

**Nota: Ya corregí los errores de falta de palabras, es una falla del celular cuando coloco puntos sin un espacio con las palabras u ojo para los que usen smartphone.**

* * *

><p>Yo ...<p>

Siempre lo intentaba...

No sé cuántas veces ya ...

...Asquerosos humanos

La alarma sonó como usualmente hacía . Abrí los ojos cansados — Otra vez el mismo sueño de siempre — dije a mí misma. No sabía muy bien si decirle sueño o pesadilla, o si debería ir al psicólogo o al psiquiatra ...En fin, creo que son de esas típicas pesadillas por tener pocos amigos o quizás porque en verdad no le doy mucha importancia a ello. Nunca busqué compañía ni tampoco ellos me buscaron ; en este mundo no hay amigos de verdad y no hay alguien que necesita uno,solo es lo que la sociedad quiere hacerte creer.

Me levanté de la cama,miré a mi alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía mi cuarto, era tan... sin vida .Parecía deshabitado,pero eso es lo que me gustaba de él . Muchas veces , mi madre me decía que hay que renovar los colores ; mas siempre lograba distraerla con otros temas como : a dónde se fue papá ayer, etc.

— Miku,el desayuno ya está listo . Rápido o llegarás tarde a la escuela - oí a mi madre decir desde la cocina. Suspiré, miré el crucifijo en la pared ,encima de mi cama — Siempre me pones nerviosa — dije como si me fuera a contestar, mi familia era religiosa pero al estilo moderno, predicar sin ir a la iglesia.

Comencé a cambiarme y como siempre hacia día tras día pensaba sobre esos "dones" que tengo. Puedo ver cosas que las personas normalmente no pueden ver y siempre me llaman la atención los objetos sagrados . Siento que es algo incómodo de ver , como los crucifijos...¿Por qué las personas siempre tienen el momento de mayor sufrimiento de su "salvador"? A veces pienso que las religiones son solo tonterías y buscan lo mismo ; sin embargo no son lo suficientemente valientes para decirlo : Vida eterna porque le temen a la muerte.

Pasó una sombra a mi costado que se ocultó tras un mueble viejo, sonreí — No te cansas de estos juegos , ¿verdad?— una niña de apariencia triste salió detrás con el cabello amarrado en dos tas y los ojos negros — Recuerda que me asustabas a los seis , pero ya no más — .

— Desde que tienes 15 años te has vuelto más aburrida — me dijo ella con tono infantil — Aún recuerdo cuando una vez te asusté y lloraste ¡Te veías tan linda! ... — recordaba ella .

— Y no volviste por un tiempo porque mi madre echó agua bendita . Tuviste que esperar un año para que ese olor a sagrado se vaya, aunque yo también lo detesto por eso te dejo quedar aquí — le dije a la vez que me ponía el abrigo ,lista ya para irme a la escuela. Mentí , la dejaba estar conmigo porque me agradaba su compañía ¿Qué? Dije no tener amigos , no una amiga fantasma .

— Odio esa agua — me respondió ella como puchero — En fin, ¿tuviste otra vez esa pesadilla? — me preguntó algo preocupada. Asentí sin interés — Pues, he leído en la biblioteca del Inframundo que los humanos que sufren de constantes pesadillas es porque están estresados y su alma se encuentra inquieta. Aunque también leí que quizás no sea solo una pesadilla , dependiendo de la usualidad de estos sueños, puede ser una premonición — .

— Premonición...já — bufeé yo — ¿Sobre qué sería mi "premonición"? — dije algo divertida y no tomándome muy en serio lo que me decía.

— Depende de cómo es tu sueño... — murmuró — ¿Qué es lo que comprendes de él? — .

Me quedé pensativa, sabía muy bien que se podía inferir de todas estas pesadillas .Desde que puedo ver espíritus, sé que algo malo va a ocurrir y se supone que debo lograr evitarlo...pero siempre termino fallando en mis sueños . Por alguna razón , nunca comprendo qué hacer y me quedo sin hacer algo útil .

— Miku,rápido, ven a desayunar y deja ese mundo de fantasía tuyo — reclamaba mi madre mientras que yo solo gruñía de pereza interiormente. Mi madre entró a mi cuarto . La niña frunció el ceño . Mi madre me señaló que saliera de la habitación con su dedo esquelético . Obedecí. La pequeña miró amarga a mi madre, nunca le cayó bien ella y estoy segura que fue por el agua bendita. Obviamente ,mi madre no podía ver a la fantasma.

Desayuné robotizadamente como todas las mañanas que tengo que ir a clase . Un día cualquiera ,un desayuno cualquiera el cual mi madre no le puso ningún esfuerzo ,como siempre,solo lo hace por cumplir.

Me fui rápidamente de mi casa . Caminaba rápido porque estaba retrasada; pero como soy veloz llegué justo a tiempo. Ingresé a mi aula correspondiente : La misma bulla de siempre, las mismas chicas hipócritas riendo, los mismos hombres decidiendo quién es la chica más bonita del lugar.Y así , solo tonterías. Por suerte, el asiento de al fondo y al lado de la gran ventana estaba vacía . Me senté ,dejé mi mochila bajo la carpeta y me recosté esperando que la clase comenzara lo más antes posible ; mas , demoró unos minutos .

Me quedé mirando el cielo azul . Estaba despejado a pesar de que el humano lo contamina todos los días, y además lo único que hacemos es devorarnos este planeta : Comemos sus animales, sus plantas y deforestamos.

— Lindo,lindo día — dije en voz baja mientras todos platicaban hasta que el profesor ingresó y todos nos paramos a saludarlo . Nos mandó a sentar y dijo algo sobre un alumno nuevo — No necesitamos a un pervertido más en este salón — susurré tratando de verle el lado cómico.

De pronto una brisa fría recorrió mi cuerpo . Me llamó la atención, era una sensación extraña , sentía como si existiera otro yo . La energía que emanaba de alguien era brillante entre tanta oscuridad, o también en el sentido opuesto . De todas formas ,era...como si solo existiéramos esa persona y yo .

Subí los ojos y miré al estudiante de cabellos rubios y sedosos quien se presentaba — Mi nombre es Len Kagamine . Un gusto conocerlos — dijo formalmente él, las chicas suspiraron como normalmente hacen por cualquier chico atractivo . Él no le tomó mucho caso a esto y como si detectara algo en el aire me miró directamente a los ojos — ¿Qué se trae...? — pensé.

— Profesor,quisiera tomar el asiento de allí si es posible — señaló él el asiento que estaba delante de mí, se hallaba vacío. Ell profesor asintió pues no era una petición extrema.

Se sentó de lo más normal, como si mi presencia no existiese, y como si no me hubiera dirigido la mirada generando un ambiente incómodo . Yo me sentía vigilada a pesar de que yo era la que se sentaba detrás de él . Esta extraña sensación de nerviosismo no era propia en mí...

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra; es decir, era la hora de conversar . Todos le hacían conversación al rubio ; mas él solo daba respuestas cortas . Era notorio que los demás le llegaban altamente a la punta del...talón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — me preguntó mientras que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos . Palidecí . Sus ojos azules aparentaban poder ver mi alma y sus secretos . Eso me disgustaba.

— Miku...— atiné a decir a penas un poco sombría — ¿Y tú? — pregunté dándome cuenta unos segundos después de que mi pregunta era estúpida.

— Acabo de presentarme — se río — Mi nombre es Len — dijo algo divertido y menos formal.

— Y bueno Len... — dije cortante — ¿Qué es lo necesitas? — pregunté para ponerle fin a la conversación.

— No es nada — me miró a los ojos , respiro hondo como si examinara el aire de nuevo y se volteó — Espero que seas tú — lo escuché decir.

Las horas transcurrían como todos los días, los estudiantes tratando siempre de poner un esfuerzo mínimo . Quizás sea mi salón o quizás es que la sociedad cada vez se está volviendo más holgazana; ya nadie da todo de sí en algo . Si tuviera un deseo creo que seria renovar la humanidad, darle un nuevo comienzo o un posible final ; y así volveríamos a dar todo de nosotros como en los tiempos antiguos.

El profesor había preguntado a los estudiantes sobre el tema que estaba explicando, muchos tartamudeaban . Era ese típico tema tan complicado como geometría en el espacio que debes tener una imagen 3D de las cosas, pero combinado con álgebra de ecuaciones irracionales . Cursos que al final, la mayoría de personas no utilizará o acaso uno va a estar haciendo algo y de pronto ve una imagen triangular y comienza a ponerse a medir : Si este ángulo vale 13 entonces este otro con el teorema de Poncelet podemos deducir...que debí poner atención en clase.

Cuando le tocó al rubio contestar, o mejor dicho a Len . El aula quedó impresionada y debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí un poco. A el profesor, siempre a los de cara bonita, le gusta demostrar que siempre son burros por eso siempre les da las preguntas más difíciles y pues contestó de manera veloz . Incluso el profesor desconfiaba de la respuesta y pensó que la había adivinado, salió a la pizarra demostrando su desarrollo . Las chicas suspiraron una vez más , están muy enamoradas de él . Len tomó asiento y pude notar en su rostro : una jeta burlona y de satisfacción.

Tocó receso, no es que lo estuviera esperando con ansias . La verdad nunca tengo mucho que hacer así que me quedo siempre en el salón sola . Los demás salen al jardín del colegio y unos que otros se quedan en el aula. A Len lo atrapó un grupo de chicas fanáticas, pobre de él , aunque no debería pensar tanto en él . Su vida no es de mi incumbencia.

Al rato,al salón entraron un grupo de 4 chicas, con la falda de la escuela más arriba de lo normal . Eran esas típicas chicas que se creen mejor que el resto y siempre andan rodeadas de muchas personas . No le di importancia aunque me sorprendió un poco que hayan ingresado al salón solitario(donde estoy yo) y no estar en el jardín rodeadas de chicos como les gusta a ellas . Muy tarde me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, hablaban como si fueran a tomar venganza de algo o alguien . La "líder" del grupo caminó hacia mí y el resto la siguió.

— ¿Qué fue de lo que hablaste con nuestro príncipe? — me gritó la pelicastaña de cabello corto y cuerpo desarrollado . Debe ser por eso que los chicos la buscan tanto : Tiene cuerpo exuberante y no le molesta mostrarlo desabrochándose uno que otro botón de la blusa.

— No fue nada importante — murmuré, no quería problemas solo que me dejaran tranquila.

— Entonces ¿por qué no nos cuentas?— gritó una pequeña rubia detrás de ella . Su cuerpo era infantil pero sus bellos ojos cautivaban de seguro a las personas —Entiende que fue raro que te hablara a ti . Todos intentábamos hablarle ;pero por alguna razón te seleccionó a ti y queremos saber por qué-.

— No quiero incomodarlas,pero eso no es de su incumbencia — respondí . Me molestaba que ellas hicieran gran capricho por una tontería así . Sabía que debía contener mi rabia para que no terminemos discutiendo; sin embargo ,no puedo soportar a las chicas así.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — levantó la voz una pelirrosada — ¿Te crees especial porque te habló? ¿Sabes quién eres? ¡Nadie! Eres siempre la chica invisible de este salón . No eres nada ni nadie y no tienes a nadie tampoco, nunca nadie va a recordarte solo eres pura escoria — me dijo...la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo...

— Para empezar, realmente no necesito amigos y menos personas como ustedes que me digan qué hacer, cómo vestirme, qué pensar . Quiero una vida tranquila ,sin molestias ;y por cierto me parece una actitud muy cobarde de venir a confrontar a una sola persona siendo un grupo de cuatro ¿O acaso no tienen cerebro suficiente y entre las cuatro tienen que compartirlo? — respondí ofensivamente . Creo que me pasé pero no iba a permitir que unas monos sin evolucionar me traten de esa manera . Mi vida es mi vida y no debería de causarle interés particular a alguien.

— ¡Agárrenla, vamos a darle su merecido! — ordenó una peliverde... creo que su nombre era Gumi . Si no me equivoco ,era buena persona hasta que un chico le rompió el corazón se volvió una de estas cuatro atolondradas.

— ¡Suéltenme o llamaré al profesor! — grité, aunque sabía muy bien que el profesor estaba muy distraído con la secretaria nueva,esposa del director . Y seguro estaban muy "ocupados" en su oficina durante el receso. Me agarraron los dos brazos, dos chicas, y las otras dos me miraban de forma burlesca . Malditas cobardes, si querían pelear justamente debió ser de uno a uno.

— Voy a golpearte,zorra — amenazó la pelicastaña y luego sentí un dolor en la cara : Me había dado un puñete en el rostro, en la mejilla para ser más precisos . No golpea nada mal, debo admitir . Y por intentar hablar mientras me iba a dar ese golpe ,se me había roto una pequeña parte del labio donde salió un pequeño hilo de sangre. La miré a los ojos,levantando mi cara y retrocedió como si se arrepintiera un poco . Quizás aún tenía consciencia.

Continuó golpeándome . Esta vez en el estómago . Sus golpes no eran lo que más me dolía, sino ser humillada de esta manera . Siempre me consideré una persona tranquila y reservada . Mas , ahora solo quería venganza, molerla a golpes; mi sangre hervía de enojo . Quería la capacidad de defenderme, la capacidad de desaparecer a mi enemigo...

**Bastardas...**

**¡Me las pagarán!**

De repente comenzó la tierra a temblar violentamente . Ellas se asustaron y me soltaron ; me fui a una esquina del salón a tomar aire y tratar de calmar el ardor en mi estómago . Ellas se juntaron casi al centro del salón.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?— gritó la rubia siendo protegida por las mayores del grupo . Me sorprendí de : A pesar de tener tan malas personalidades ,conservaban la fraternidad entre ellas.

El movimiento se detuvo, ellas se calmaron un poco ; mas seguían en posición de defensa . Después de unos cinco segundos las luces del aula comenzaron a fallar, no es que estuviera oscuro sin ellas,pero con ellas se veía menos tétrico . Las luces explotaron y casi le caen los pedazos rotos a Gumi . Por suerte, retrocedió.

El silencio inundó el ambiente, comencé a preocuparme un poco — ¿Qué está...? — iba a susurrar para mí ; pero antes de eso una sombra negra . No sé si poder decirle sombra pues era más denso que eso . Una mancha negra de forma humanoide apareció saliendo del suelo como si saliera de una tumba . Ellas se alarmaron más.

—¡Qué mierda! ¡Esto es una broma muy pesada . Por favor ,quién sea, pare! — gritó la pelicastaña... ya recordé su nombre de ella, es Meiko . Solo a ellas dos las conocía, las demás chicas no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacen llamar. Meiko fue la que más se asustó de todas : Comenzó a temblar y a llorar . Y luego el ser se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellas . Algo no marchaba bien, sentía que algo maligno estaba entre nosotras . A pesar de que no me sorprendo mucho porque estoy acostumbrada a ver personas con su última apariencia en vida (Es decir, antes de morir . Y las personas que han sufrido accidentes pues...no se ven tan bien que digamos) ; mas esta cosa o lo que sea que fuera no tenía rostro . Solo era una mancha negra . Así que también llegó a perturbarme .

— Retrocede,retrocede, por favor — mumuraba la pelirrosada . Parecía que le costaba hablar; se le veía muy asustada y ,según lo que sentí , su energía se encontraba débil. La cosa esa ,como quieran ponerle, no hizo caso y siguió avanzando . Todas ellas se dividieron por diferentes lugares del aula y la mancha atrapó a la que no pudo huir tan rápido...a la pelirrosada. Con sus manos oscuras y opacas la tomó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla . No me podía hacer nada , tan solo rogaba por su vida . Ella intentaba soltarse . Nos quedamos petrificadas ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer?

Los pocos segundos que nos quedamos sin hacer nada fueron suficientes . Escuchamos un sonido de "crack" en el cuello de la pelirrosada . Esta sombra la soltó y la dejó caer . Estaban las huellas de sus garras en el cuello de la fallecida. Tenía una gran fuerza para poder haber hecho eso en tan poco tiempo. El ser dio una vuelta y nos miraba a nosotras, seleccionando a su próxima víctima. Noté que emanaba una energía muy negativa en el ambiente que hacía que todo se vuelva pesado y más lento . Además de que me sentía incómoda, como si algo más grande estuviera a punto de tragarme o hacerme desaparecer. La mancha aquella comenzó a olfatear el aire, creo que estaba analizando las energías . Muy tarde me di cuenta que estaba buscando la energía más fuerte de allí ; y digo muy tarde porque justo en ese momento ya se encontraba corriendo hacia mí.

Me lanzó al suelo. Las chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible . Supongo que tener amigos si conviene despues de todo ¿no? . Sabía que no podría dar batalla a gigantesca criatura. Primero ,solo me acorraló contra el suelo . Le dirigí una mirada seca, no tenía rostro creo ya haber mencionado pero aun así podía ver . Se quedó pensativo porque no me asusté y solo me quedé esperando la muerte...

— Miku...te estábamos buscando... — susurró el ser e inevitablemente me asusté ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Por qué me buscaba? — Estuviste muchos años perdida ¿eh?... pensaste que podías huir de nosotros... —seguía hablando — Oh es cierto ,no recuerdas nada . Bueno no te preocupes... Te destruiré completamente... -.

Era mi momento final . Tomó mi cuello y apretó muy fuerte — Voy a morir — pensé... pero luego sentí mi cuello más liviano . El ser había sido golpeado por un ágil chico de cabellos dorados y se había obligado a retroceder.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó dándome su mano para ayudar a levantarme . La tomé sin remordimiento, en esa situación ya no me quedaba orgullo — Gracias Len... — dije con vagas fuerzas por la apretujada de cuello que me había dado esa cosa.

Cuando miré el sitio donde había caído el cuerpo humanoide negro . No se encontraba donde la patada de Len lo había dirigido, esa cosa era veloz. Un poco preocupada miré a Len y él solo me sonrío — Tranquila, te protegeré — dijo para calmarme y funcionó . Al oír eso sentí un calor agradable ; pero no pude analizar mucho la sensación porque rápidamente Len se estaba enfrentando con esa cosa . Le puse atención a la pelea por si necesitara mi ayuda aunque de seguro no sería muy útil.

Len tenía muy bien manejada la situación . El ser tomaba una posición de ataque estilo felina lo cual le daba facilidad de saltar alto y atrapar a su víctima ; sin embargo, Len era veloz y podía esquivarlo sin sudar ni un segundo . También , lo sorprendente fue que tenía la suficiente fuerza como hacerlo volar por los aires . Lo golpeaba a patadas y a puñetes limpios hasta que por fin cayó . Len dio un pequeño suspiro como si fuera cosa de todos los días y que lo tuviera harto . Se acercó a la mancha y le arrancó la cabeza de un solo jalón . No salió sangre ni nada, como si solo estuviera vacío por dentro . El cuerpo y la cabeza del ser se incineraron solos, dejando puras cenizas y ninguna evidencia de la terrible cosa que acababa de aparecer.

— Parece que no pude llegar a tiempo... — dijo con leve tristeza mirando el cuerpo de la pelirrosada tirada en el piso, muerta— Al menos pude salvarte a ti — me sonrió optimista.

— No entiendo nada , Len... — respondí yo . No era momento de verle el lado positivo a algo sino de las explicaciones —¿Qué era esa cosa? , ¿por qué nos atacó? , ¿cómo pudiste ser más fuerte que eso? , ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?, ¿por qué... —.

— Poco a poco comencemos — me interrumpió él — Para empezar eso es un demonio . Parece que fuera la primera vez que vez que ves uno . Es poco común verlos a menos que tengas algo que ellos quieran . Y sí , sé sobre tus dones — yo me limité a callar mientras me explicaba — Y dos, él fue invocado . Lo sacaste a la fuerza del lugar de donde estaba y es por eso es que vino hambriento y atacó sin rabia y sin piedad . Aunque la verdad siempre son violentos... -.

— ¿Quién...quién lo invocó? — pregunté yo asustada e intrigada ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

— Fuiste tú ,Miku...Tú lo invocaste — respondió con voz seria y seca.

* * *

><p><strong>buenoooo hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les haya gustado c: comenten graciaaaas tratare de subir lo más pronto posible byeee n.n<strong>

**Ya lo arreglé c: todooo para que se pueda entender bien el capítulo n.n arigato gosaima su**

**NOTA : Capítulo remasterizado :D uff me demoré un montón XD**


	2. Despertando para ver la realidad

**Hiii x3 bueno aqui lanzo otro capiii c: espero les gusteee n.n**

**Perdonen los errores de falta de palabras en el anterior capitulo, es un problema de guardado D: no soy tan distraída xd... verdad xd? chan chan chaaaaaan.**

**Estaré revisando para que no vuelva a suceder y apenas suba este capi trataré de tener tiempo de corregir el otro c:**

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes si quiera lo increíble que es lo que me estas contando?- exclamé impresionada, era imposible lo que Len me decía.<p>

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero tienes que hacerlo- respondió algo enojado porque no le creía- No es mi culpa ni tampoco tuya, venimos al mundo con un propósito .Ya sabes ahora cuál es el tuyo- .

-Pero...-murmuré con pocas fuerzas-...No quiero . No puedo cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande . Renuncio. Hazlo tú -dije decidida .

-Miku, entiende de una vez más-exclamó enojado y suspiró para calmarse-No puedes renunciar,no lo elegiste,es lo que eres y como es lo que eres pues debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad -me ordenó él ,yo negué con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo enojar pero soy la menos calificada para cumplir lo que me estaba diciendo - ¿Nunca has sentido que no perteneces a este mundo? - me dijo y me puse a reflexionar.

-Quizás tengas razón...-murmuré sombría y cabizbaja- Pero no acepto ser la salvadora de este mundo,más bien, no salvaría a la humanidad, somos una plaga y si es cierto lo que me estás diciendo pues es hora de que se elimine esa plaga-sentencié.

-Esta bien, esa es tu decisión y la respeto- me respondió tranquilo lo cual me sorprendió,pensé que iba a insistir en que salve a la humanidad- Además, no eres la salvadora .Me has captado mal la idea-.

-¡¿Qué demonios soy entonces?!- grité confundida.

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera, eres la salvadora y la destructora, eres Dios y el Diablo a la vez, lo bueno y lo malo concentrado todo en una sola persona-.

-¿Cómo puedo ser dos cosas totalmente diferentes? No tiene sentido- le dije mientras me lamentaba enterarme de todo esto.

-Porque tú eres la que decidirá si la vida humana continúa, no solo eso, si quieres que todo deje de existir...el universo se ha encontrado inestable últimamente y solo Dios o el Diablo pueden cambiarlo-me replicó - Miku ,desde ahora te encontrarás en escenarios muy peligrosos...-.

-No necesito tu ayuda, si soy Dios o el Diablo como me estás diciendo entonces puedo protegerme sola.-le interrumpí yo,otra vez mi orgullo atacaba.

-Sí la necesitarás, a pesar de ser Dios y el Diablo vas a ser atacada por ángeles y demonios pues ellos ya no reconocen que eres su "señor" porque fuiste combinado con el "enemigo"- hablaba y explicaba tranquilo a pesar de que yo me encontraba exaltada.

-Llegamos- dije cortante señalando la puerta de mi casa, después de lo ocurrido él pidió acompañarme a casa lo cual no negué porque me encontraba aterrada- Muchas gracias por salvarme hoy - fingí una sonrisa y le cerré la puerta en la cara a él y a sus hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Estaba buscando información sobre lo que me decía Len, me encontraba inquieta si tan solo le hubiera pasado a alguien más no tendría problema alguno pero me ocurrió a mí.No quiero salvar a la humanidad pero tampoco me parece justo que los inocentes,que hay pocos,tengan que pagar por los demás. Seguí buscando sin encontrar nada que ya supiera : Dios creó el mundo y luego al humano a su imagen y semejanza. Traté de encontrar algo que dijera sobre personas como yo, Dios y el Diablo en una sola persona y por qué se da esto, al final me rendí y me recosté sobre mi cama.<p>

-Hola Miku- me dijo la pequeña niña fantasma ,estaba muy cansada para contestar asi que no lo hice -Supe que hubo un temblor en tu escuela - comentó- Lo bueno es que no hubo heridos-

-Sí hubo,pero él la desapareció al igual que se desapareció el demonio, y luego utilizó una magia rara para borrar la memoria de las testigos-pensé en voz alta y obviamente la niña no tenía idea de que hablaba-Nada- dije con pesadez.

-Parece que otra vez no pudiste hacer amigos-dijo ella riéndose-O probablemente si hiciste y eso es lo que te molesta tanto - se burló con más gracia.

-Para tener solo 7 años eres muy molesta- contesté mirándole seriamente.

-Deberías saber que tengo más que eso pues no recuerdo cuántas décadas llevo penando- respondió- En fin Miku ,me estoy aburriendo...haz algo para divertirme-me reclamó.

-Pues...-me senté en mi cama para mirar su pequeño ser-¿Qué tan divertido te parece que alguien te diga que eres Dios y el Diablo el mismo día que viste a alguien morir por invocar a un demonio porque elaboraste un conjuro con tu rabia...?- cuestioné yo a la pequeña pensando que no me daría una respuesta.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-preguntó ella y yo solo me quedé boquiabierta¿ella también? ¿acaso el perro del vecino lo sabe también? ¡Todos lo sabían menos yo !-Me alegro por ti, tienes una gran labor en tus manos espero que hagas lo correcto-.

-¡¿Por que tú...?!- grité yo-Olvídalo,creo que me voy a acostumbrar a que las cosas no tengan sentido pronto- dije para luego ponerme más seria- ¿Qué es lo debería hacer...? ¿Qué debo elegir?...-.

-Ni idea- respondió ella muy relajada-Pero estoy segura que siendo tú podrás averiguarlo- me contestó y vio en mis ojos que estaba deprimida- Desde que te conocí siempre supe que eras especial y luego comencé a investigar sobre ti en la biblioteca del inframundo ; allí encontré la verdadera historia de Dios y el Diablo, y como creaban este mundo juntos, etc- contó mientras que en mis ojos comenzaba a inundar la curiosidad.

-¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca a buscar esos libros para mí?- pregunté suplicante.

-Lamentablemente el portal al inframundo se encuentra cerrado por estos momentos- entristecí-Pero por suerte me robé unos cuántos libro que trataban sobre eso- sonrío amable,se fue atrás de un mueble mío y los sacó.

Estaban muy polvorientos pero en buenas condiciones ,la niña me ayudó a encontrar datos que podrían explicarme mejor lo que soy y como es que alguien como yo existe.

Después de un rato di con una historia de la creación muy interesante, explicaba que los ángeles habían mentido a los humanos sobre la verdadera historia para que sigan rezando y teniendo fe .La historia decía: Dios y Satanás eran muy buenos hermanos,no tenían edad ni forma pero existían en el universo. Un día se sintieron muy aburridos y decidieron crear algo, jugaron un poco con unos cuántos átomos y electrones y sin querer crearon el universo; después de unos minutos , Satanás propuso crear muchos sistemas solares y así entre tanta creación cada quien aportando sus ideas se crearon los humanos;sin embargo,el problema fue que los humanos éramos los seres más inteligentes de la tierra y Dios y Satanás sabían que llegarían a la divinidad al igual que ellos . Dios votó por dejarlos existir y Satanás por destruirlos pues no quería compartir la divinidad, por más inteligentes que sean los humanos, son muy violentos y abusan de todo ,solo le causarían problemas al universo y especies inferiores,cosa que Dios no se había percatado, como no se ponían de acuerdo, decidieron luchar el uno contra el otro utilizando ángeles y demonios. Después de unos siglos se pusieron de acuerdo,iban a volverse mortales juntos como una sola persona;los ángeles y demonios estaban en contra de eso porque perderían a su amo pero ellos no les hicieron caso; se unieron y formaron a un ser que tenía como padres a María y José, era Jesús.Él eligió salvar a las personas y fue crucifcado para salvar a las personas de sus pecados. Desde esa vez la existencia de Dios y el Diablo han estado en alguna parte del universo esperando renacer; la única pista que hay de como ubicar al mesías es que los sexos se van alternando en cada resurrección y que la virgen María si tenía un hijo se iba a llamar Jesús...pero si era mujer sería Miku .

-¿Suficiente?- me preguntó y yo solo asentí más tranquila.

-Pero...hay miles de Mikus... además no se puede asegurar de que tendrá el nombre que quería María-refuté, no quería ser lo que soy a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

-El universo genera que siempre sea así,ya no puedes negarte a lo que eres-dijo,era la primera vez que la veía tan madura-Acepta tu destino.

-Pero... no soy... quien para decidir eso-murmuré algo triste no quería admitirlo pero no soy perfecta para decidir sobre la vida de otros.

-Te dejo sola para que lo pienses- me dijo dándome un sonrisa.

La niña se fue,me quedé sola y pensativa, estaba comprobado...soy lo que llaman el "Mesías" pero realmente no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila y que se me encarguen millones de vidas... tan solo no puedo aceptarlo.

De la nada,escuché que la puerta de entrada se cerraba de un zarpazo, era mi papá. -Seguro ha vuelto ebrio de nuevo - pensé, y luego ágilmente me acerqué a la puerta de mi cuarto,que se hallaba cerrada, y le puse seguro para que no pueda pasar. No estaba de humor para conversar con él y menos en ese estado.

Oí a mi madre y a él discutiendo como de costumbre cuando regresa con unas copas extra. A veces me parecía gracioso que mi madre no entendiera que mi papá no va a cambiar por más que se lo pida, el trago es su vicio y su familia no le importa tanto como para dejarlo.A mí no me importa,de pequeña me afectaba un poco pero después entendí que deprimirse por un ser que te tuvo por error era tonto.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?!- escuché a mi madre gritarle y luego se oyó un sonido sordo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Comienzo a creer que mi mejor decisión sería exterminar todo, además que si nos volvemos nada de alguna forma seríamos el todo de esa realidad pero ese todo ya no causaría más daño a los demás.

Después de tanto pensar y lamentarme de haber nacido decidí que lo mejor era irse a descansar y prepararse para otro terrible día.

* * *

><p>Me desperté sudando frío,parecía la madrugada, otra vez la pesadilla que ahora tenía más sentido,la premonición de mi intento fallido de salvar a la humanidad. De nuevo el mal presentimiento del día anterior ocurría...<p>

Me levanté de la cama, fui hacia el interruptor de mi cuarto a encenderlo pero no funcionó, comencé a asustarme.

-Esta vez Len no estará para salvarme- me dije en voz alta algo miedosa-Tengo... que valerme por mí misma-murmuré orgullosa.

Moví mis pies silenciosamente, busqué algo con qué defenderme por si me atacaba un demonio pero no tenía nada,hasta que miré en la pared arriba de mi cama, el crucifijo de mi "yo pasado" (Jesús) .

-Termina en punta hmm ... ,puede servir-susurré mientras lo tocaba y le buscaba filo.

Entonces, recordé que mis padres estaban abajo y tenía que ir a salvarlos,no porque sean mis padres solo porque no soportaría ser responsable de otra muerte más... Además... lo que estaba pasando...¿Yo también lo provoqué?

Sin pensarlo más, me serené y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto lentamente para no hacer ruido; sin embargo , un chillido típico de puertas viejas que necesitan aceite se escuchó.Traté de no darle importancia pero lo hacía solo para calmarme,ya que con ese sonido el enemigo sabía que estaba saliendo de mi habitación.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue ir al cuarto de mis padres, había una vela roja en la mesa de noche de mi madre prendida así que pensé que habría alguien. Entré sin chistar más, en el suelo se encontraba un juego de la ouija . Me asusté y retrocedí ¿mis padres habían invocado a un demonio?¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo aquí? Por suerte no había nadie en la habitación porque no hubiera sabido qué hacer. Comencé a presionar con más fuerza el crucifijo de madera por la mala corazonada.

Escuché un fuerte golpe de los platos contra el piso en la cocina, que se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Tenía miedo,pero no de morir, si no de ver algo realmente horrible. Armada de valor , iba a investigar la cocina pero primero tenía que buscar alguna linterna. Busqué en el clóset de mis padres y encontré una caja de zapatos con una nota,"Encuéntrame ,Miku" es lo que decía, no reconocía la letra, era muy borrosa y chueca - Como si lo hubiera escrito un demonio-me burlé nerviosa.

Abrí la caja, dentro de ella se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, la linterna.

Al parecer el demonio me estaba retando, tragué saliva, de todas formas si iba a morir mejor que sea antes de tomar la decisión definitiva(salvar o no salvar a la humanidad), así ya me sentiría culpable de nada.

-Aquí voy- dije en voz alta como si le estuviera avisando y retando a la vez.

Bajé las escaleras y encendí la linterna, en una mano la linterna y en la otra el crucifijo. Me sentía como en un videojuego de terror.

Respiré hondo y decidí primero ir a la sala,me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi padre estaba en el sofá, me acerqué a él sigilosamente y lo desperté con la luz de la linterna. Preparé el crucifijo por si acaso...

-¿Que mierd* crees que estas haciendo?-gritó molesto,me asustó un poco y retrocedí, él actuaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

-Papá...tenemos que salir de aquí- dije valiente- Ayúdame a buscar a mamá- le rogué.

-Pequeña niña cobarde-dijo y se volvió a recostar en el sofá como si nada - Vete a dormir, es solo un apagón,ya no seas cobarde.

Me mordí el labio, ese hombre me hacía rabiar mucho,por eso es que casí no le hablaba; tuve que calmar mi enojo porque sino traería más problemas.

Suspiré, mi padre volvió a su maldito sueño. Lo dejé y fui a la cocina que estaba contigua a la sala. Entré rápido y confiada en que quizás no había nada.

Ojala hubiera sido así...

Pero estaba equivocada.

-Miku...hija- murmuró mi madre con algo en la mano,ocultándolo ;los ojos llorosos e inflamados; y el cabello desordenado...no parecía mi madre.

-...¿Mamá..?-dije asustada con las piernas temblando. Esa sensación cuando sabes que te has encontrado con algo muy malo...tenía justo esa sensación.

-Me encontraste Miku...- sonrió ella, su sonrisa era tan... diabólica - Te felicito, eres una valiente mujer-susurró para luego mostrarme lo que tenía oculto, un cuchillo recién afilado- No te resistas-.

-¿Por qué mamá? ...-murmuré lamentable mientras un poco de agua inundaba mis ojos.

-Lo siento hija,yo tampoco quería esto - decía mientras se acercaba.

-Explícame al menos la razón por la que quieres matarme, supongo que sabes qué soy pero aun así no le encuentro sentido- reclamé decidida a saber la verdad aun si iba a morir.

-A mí desde pequeña me enseñaron a adorar al señor de los demonios, mi madre era una bruja como yo lo soy ahora - contó - Pero luego me enteré por libros del Inframundo que Dios y el Diablo se habían vuelto un solo ser hace mucho tiempo-se río y dejó de acercarse a mí , estando a unos centímetros de distancia - Después de tenerte y haber olvidado mis ideologías, descubrí que eras especial, aprendiste muy rápido a hablar con espíritus y no se gastaba tu energía...-me miró a los ojos e intentó atacarme pero lo pude esquivar- Y me di cuenta... que eras el amo y el enemigo, vea por donde lo vea , tienes una parte de Dios y creo que... si te asesino puedo liberar al Diablo de tu interior y eliminar a Dios- sentenció- Debo matarte Miku . Sé que hoy te enteraste de quien eres, por eso vienes con ese dulce olor a víctima de un demonio. Además no eres mi hija, solo una abominación... Si no te mato yo... lo hará otro... jajaja-puso una expresión terrorífica y atacó.

Retrocedí pero el cuchillo rozó mi rostro, un poco de sangre se esparcía por mi mejilla; comprendo por qué mi madre quiere matarme, soy Dios y el Diablo por todos los santos. Soy lo que ella venera y lo que ella trata de destruir con su fe. Si un católico supiera lo que soy, intentaría lo mismo. Yo represento el mal y el bien combinados, y esas dos cosas jamás se deben combinar.

Me siento culpable de mi existencia, ella tiene razón soy solo una abominación, no pertenezco a ningún bando...lo mejor sería dejarme matar ya que no encajo en esta guerra de católicos y satánicos. Solo quería ser normal y tener una vida tranquila. Jamás desee que medio mundo quisiera matarme solo por existir. No es mi culpa, no me siento que fuera buena y tampoco mala. Solo soy una persona la cual su alma es un tabú y por eso quieren destruirme.

Ella me miró con desprecio, me odiaba, la herida de la mejilla me ardía, había sido más profunda de lo que pensé . Atacó de nuevo, a pesar de que quería dejarme matar una parte mía no me dejaba; huí de la cocina y al cerrarle la puerta en la cara el cuchillo se quedó trabado en la puerta, eso me ayudó a ganar un poco de tiempo; apresuré el paso, mi papá ya no estaba en la sala pero no le tomé importancia . Me oculté detrás del televisor y del mueble, apagué la linterna y mi madre entró a la sala.

-Mikuuuu ¿dónde estás hija?- preguntó con una voz tenebrosa.

Comenzó a rebuscar en todo sitio, con ese cuchillo tambaleándolo y manchado de mi sangre. El ambiente estaba silencioso,hasta podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que luchaba por seguir con vida.

Sudaba en frío, me costaba respirar, el ambiente se volvía más helado . Cerré los ojos solo un segundo, al abrirlos me encontraba unos ojos que me miraban y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que habría asustado hasta al más valiente.

-Te encontré , Miku-

Mi último aliento fue más pesado...

...Mi último aliento como la antigua Miku

De pronto mi padre estaba luchando contra mi madre, él trataba de quitarle el cuchillo pero ella ahora tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Estaba impactada, jamás pensé que mi padre sería el que me salve de esta. Había más posibilidad de que me salvara el vecino.

Una parte de mi corazón sintió felicidad. Mi padre estaba arriesgando su vida por mí, no era tan malo después de todo. Sí me quería pero a su manera. Era un mal padre, pero aun así me í por unos pocos segundos. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pude sonreir un poco. Ya no me sentía tan abandonada. Quizás... solo quizás... no me hubiera alejado tanto de mi madre, si lo hubiera dicho como me siento, quizás hubiera cambiado y pedido perdón. Ojalá no hubiera nacido como "el Mesías". Ojalá hubiera tenido más valentía para decirles las cosas...como hubiera deseado que hayamos sido una familia feliz.

Quise ayudarlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba,estaba paralizada pero no del miedo, sino que jamás imaginé que mi padre se arriesgaría por mí. Los dos peleaban desiguales, mi madre con una gran fuerza y un cuchillo y mi papá algo herido y lento por la resaca. Creo que estaba obvio quien iba a ganar o perder... pero aun así, quise mantener mis esperanzas.

Mi madre hirió a mi padre en el estómago, quien aún seguía confundido solo sabía que mi mamá estaba tratando de matarme. Un poco de sangre cayó en la alfombra , mi padre me miró como quien dice - Lo siento - y luego fue acuchillado múltiples veces por mi madre hasta morir desangrado. La sangre había salpicado por todos lados incluso llegó hasta mí.

Mi madre tomó un respiro, estaba jadeando por la pelea que acababa de tener. Cogí fuertemente el crucifijo y sin querer se me resbaló la linterna. Ella no me había dirigido la mirada, ni me importaba, no sentía miedo, no sentía nada. Solo pensaba en la cara agonizante de mi padre, que a pesar de todo me quiso a su manera , una mala manera pero fue suficiente como para sacrificar su vida por mí. Solo podía pensar en los sueños rotos de familia feliz que no pude complacer. Solo pude pensar en que mi madre me había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo; la persona que supuestamente me quería más era la que quería matarme. Solo podía pensar... en que el único ser que de verdad me quería en este mundo... se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p>Un rubio ingresaba a mi casa, primero tocaba la puerta pero al no oír respuesta supuso que lo mejor sería ingresar. La puerta estaba sin seguro así que no le fue difícil. Miró alrededor y luego olfateó un terrible olor, que emanaba de dos cuerpos en la alfombra enfrente de la puerta que daba a la sala. Dado esto se tapó la nariz y me buscó desesperadamente .<p>

Miró los cuerpo en la sala, los analizó un momento pero luego pasó corriendo sin notarme; buscó por todas las habitaciones hasta que volvió al sitio de donde empezó : Lo oí mover algunos muebles algunos muebles . Hasta que divisó mi cabello aguamarino que se reflejaba con la luz del atardecer.

-Miku , ¡Miku! - exclamaba asustado Len mientras movía el mueble del televisor y me sacaba de allí - ¿¡Qué sucedió!? - preguntó alarmado porque me había visto bañada en sangre,ojerosa, con el cabello despeinado , mirada cansada, y un crucifijo en la mano con sangre de mi madre que solté cuando me encontró.

-Len...-murmuré triste y lamentable mientras él me cargaba en sus brazos.

-Está bien... no pasa nada...- sonrió, me hizo sentir más tranquila - Lo bueno es que no estás herida, pero tenemos que limpiarte...-señalaba mi vestido blanco para ir a dormir que hora se encontraba rojo.

Me tuvo en sus brazos y con un ademán me señaló que íbamos a irnos de esa casa. Pasó al lado de los cuerpos, mi padre aún estaba reconocible...pero mi madre estaba mutilada, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó...

Me dejó echarle un último vistazo a la casa, como si me despidiera de pequeña sala, el comedor , las escaleras , mi cuarto, el cuarto de ellos. Todo se veía tan distante. Mis juegos infantiles en la sala. Cuando ayudaba a mi mamá con las compras. Cuando mi papá aún no bebía y me ayudaba a hacer mis tareas. Mis cumpleaños y los de ellos. Los dulces que preparaba con mi madre. Las primeras peleas de mis padres. Los golpes que le daba mi padre a mi madre. Los gritos de la nada que me daba mi mi padre comenzó a frecuentar las tabernas y llegaba intento de matarme de mi madre. La muerte de mi padre. La descuartización y mutilación de mi madre viva hasta que su eso. Solo parecía un sueño del que iba a despertar.

El zumbido de las moscas paseando en los cadáveres me despertó de mis recuerdos...

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Len con voz tranquila mientras me tenía en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Asentí, había terminado la despedida con mi antigua casa. Apenas salimos de la casa, Len saltaba tan alto que podía llegar al techo de las demás casas, tenía una gran fuerza. No me asombré , suponía que podía hacer eso y más. Después de unos minutos, pude quedarme dormida en sus brazos...

* * *

><p><strong>C: les gustoooo?<strong>

**espero que si porque por corregir los errores del cel no he comido xd**

**-.- si te gusto dijeee xd**

**:D trataré de subir el sgte lo más rápido posible (siempre digo eso e_e xd)**

**Comenteeen c: críticas etc, opiniones, si me falta más de narración etc n.n**

**Bye bye gracias por leerlo x3**


	3. Confía en mí

**Yaaaay c; aquí con otra más nwn , el anterior capi nos quedamos en en... (revisando xd) Ay que mala autora soy xd.**

**Nos quedamos en que Miku se despedía de su antigua vida, ¿qué será de ella? (no sé e.e ) ¿A donde la lleva Len? (AL TELOOO XD) ¿Que significan esos cambios de personalidad? (que la historia esta jarcor y tienes que seguir leyendo :D)**

**Disfruten! ~*u*~**

**pdt: perdon la demora xd**

* * *

><p>-Miku...despierta...-hablaba despacio el rubio-Ya llegamos, tienes que despertar...-insistía pero me hice la dormida, no tenía muchas ganas de abrir los ojos hacia la realidad, mirar los ojos que estaban viendo mi rostro manchado en sangre ajena durante todo el camino -¡Despierta por el amor de Dios!-gritó él algo enfadado aunque me dio un poco de gracia.<p>

-Jajajaj...hm...-me reí pero luego seguí haciéndome la dormida, no pensé que Len también perdiera la paciencia . Se ve tan sereno e imperturbable , pero me agrada más así.

-Estabas despierta ...¿Verdad?- me miró con cara acusadora y en broma. Abrí los ojos, ya me sentía mejor para dejarlo ver mi alma de nuevo a través de esos ojos azules que tenía.

-¿Para qué me haces despertar?-pregunté yo dando un bostezo y bajaba de los brazos de Len para ponerme de pie.

-Mira- señaló una casa blanca muy grande , protegida por unas rejas a su alrededor- Desde ahora esa va a ser tu nueva casa- sonrío por alguna extraña razón , inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos lo que faltaba hasta llegar a las rejas que se encontraban muy limpias; Len sacó una llave de su bolsillo y lo insertó en el candado que impedía que se abrieran fácilmente. Hecho estos abrió las rejas - Damas primero- dijo sonriente , ingresé y él después . Caminamos por el sendero que hay entre las rejas y" la casa de la Barbie" ( ironía porque era muy grande y bonita). Abrió la siguiente puerta, di otro bostezo más. Me encontraba cansada y con falta de sueño por lo ocurrido . Entramoa a la casa, al frente de la puerta unas escaleras con alfombra roja.A los alrededores habían adornos de mármol. Todo se veía caro y único. Me sentía tan vulgar en ese sitio. Tan simple.

-Len... ¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunté lo obvio , él asintió- ¿Eres millonario o qué?- dije curiosa, él solo se río lo cual me enojó un poco. Parece que él está tan acostumbrado a la clase alta que cuando una persona se sorprende con eso le causa gracia, aunque no fue muy burlona, sino como si le causara dulzura.

-Ven Miku, arriba está el baño . Date un baño de burbujas para que te relajes ¿de acuerdo?-dijo él, enseguida miré mis ropas, con la sangre ya seca y muy difícil de sacar. Suspiré .Tendría que deshacerme del vestido pues ya no servía para nada.

-Espera...-murmuré recapacitando- ...¿Q...quieres que me bañe?- dije en voz casi inaudible pero por suerte Len escucho y este contestó asintiendo con la cabeza - Pero...esta es tu casa, no puedo bañarme en la casa de un chico y peor aún si no lo conozco mucho-dije mirándole a los ojos y un poco ruborizada.

-No es solo mi casa-respondió él- Desde ahora será tu casa, si quieres que cosas como las que te pasó no vuelvan a suceder y te pueda proteger de los peligros que ahora te rodean-dijo él con la voz algo seria.

-No estoy segura- dije algo triste- Es verdad que ya no tengo a dónde ir, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que tú necesariamente vas a cuidar de mí-revelé algo pensativa.

-Ay pequeña-dio un corto suspiro Len-Entiende que me destino es protegerte a como de lugar, aun si me dices que no tengo que. Así que por favor quédate aquí para que al menos sepa dónde estas-pidió con una pequeña sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera.

-Mmhh...-no sabía que contestar porque me encontraba algo dudosa. No sabía nada de Len y de un día para otro tengo que vivir con él. Pero tampoco puedo ser desagradecida con él porque me rescató ayer del demonio, tengo que aceptar más amabilidad de su parte. Sin embargo, jamás me ha gustado dejar que las personas hagan favores por mí o sean buenos conmigo. Normalmente eso se da cuando las personas quieren algo de ti-¿Qué quieres a cambio...?-pregunté triste intentando confirmar si Len era como esas personas.

-¿Algo por mí...?-Len pensó en voz alta mientras colocaba su mano en su quedó unos segundos así.Yo lo miraba con esperanzas de que su petición no sea muy extremosa-Que seas feliz- sonrió él agradablemente.

-¿Feliz...?-pregunté yo algo confundida

-Sí-respondió para luego explicarse-Desde que te conocí no te he visto muy feliz ni reír . Hoy es la primera vez que te veo sonreír y eso me hace feliz. Si eres feliz , yo también lo seré-.

Me quedé pensando un momento. Esos hermosos ojos azules me estaban convenciendo muy bien. Debía pensar rápido para evitar ser una carga , por más que me agrade mucho Len y él quiera darme su amabilidad para apoyarme en esta situación, no puedo aceptarla.-Lo siento Len,dudo que me pueda quedar aquí. Eres muy generoso y por eso no puedo - esto hizo que él entristeciera. Me sentí mal respecto a ello pero sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Pero...-iba a refutarme él pero se le fueron las palabras-Al menos quédate hasta que encuentres un hogar-pidió con ojos de cachorro degollado, no pude negarme. Su poder de convencimiento era alto.

-De acuerdo- dije lo cual causó alegría en él-Pero solo serán unos días eh-sonreí - cuida de mí por favor-pedí.

-Lo haré- sonrió ampliamente-Deberías ir a darte un baño-propuso él.

-Ya te dije que no pienso bañarme en la casa de un hombre-reclamé, ni loca me bañaría con él en la casa ¿y si es un pervertido? Puede que luzca muy inocente pero siempre hay que desconfiar un poco de la gente y ya tengo experiencias que lo prueban-Además no te conozco tan bien-

-Miku no soy un pervertido-dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente , quizás mi mirada estaba muy acusadora -Soy Len Kagamine, soy tu protector . Te daría más información si te quedaras a vivir aquí pero creo que ya tienes suficiente como para poder bañarte...-sentenció, miré a un costado y acepté-Además si fuera verdad que soy un pervertido, y no lo soy , me fijaría en chicas un poco más desarrolladas- dijo él tratando de hacerme sentir tranquila pero solo me hizo enojar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me falta desarrollar?-pregunté molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-Ah no.. lo que quise decir-se interrumpía él mismo sin saber como arreglar lo hecho-Hay mujeres menos voluminosas que otras-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mierda, no quise decir eso...amm...-se retractaba Len , me parecía gracioso su comportamiento y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa -Te estás riendo y yo que pensaba que había herido tus sentimientos-se quejó.

-Lo siento es que eres gracioso- sonreí. Len tenía razón, hoy estaba sonriendo más que de costumbre ¿Porque será? ¿Quién sería el responsable de mis sonrisas?

-Oh bueno entonces supongo que ser plana te lo tomas de un lado optimista-dijo él descuidadamente, sin darse cuenta que había despertado a la bestia.

-¡¿Cómo que plana?!- le grité muy histérica- Mi cuerpo es voluminoso a su manera, además sería muy vulgar si tuviera un excesivo pecho y trasero-.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón...-dijo pensativo-Pero sí eres plana Miku, acéptalo- comenzó a reír mientras yo me amargaba más-Es broma, aun así eres muy linda-sonrió , esas últimas palabras hicieron que mi corazón retumbara y un pequeño rubor se apoderada de mis mejillas.

-C...Cállate pervertido...-murmuré apenas intentando que esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago se fuera.

-De acuerdo ya no te molestaré con eso- dijo amable- Ven , te mostraré el baño para que puedas bañarte ya -.

Subimos las escaleras de la casa y luego volteamos a la derecha, habían muchas habitaciones como para dudar si es adinerado o no. No le di importancia a ello y lo seguí. En el techo habían candelabros bien conservados, toda la casa parecía la reconstrucción de un palacio colonial por sus estilo barrocos y clásico . Las puertas de las habitaciones tenían la manija color dorado ¡Que gran lujo era esa casa! Tan limpia, tan de la realeza. Comencé a preguntarme si Len vivía con alguien más pero preferí mejor no hacerle la pregunta porque quizás era algo incómodo de contestar, pero la casa era demasiado grande como para poder estar ahí solo. Además el ambiente no tenía ninguna energía de soledad.

-Llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta blanca , dejando ver una hermosa bañera color blanca con caños dorados. El lavabo era de la misma combinación y hecho de mayólica. Unas luces más simples pero que combinaban bien con el baño estaban colgadas en el techo-Bueno ,disfruta de tu baño- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias-murmuré para luego despedirme y cerrar la puerta del baño y luego le puse el seguro -Solo por si acaso- pensé.

Abrí los dos caños, uno de agua fría el otro de agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera paseaba de un lugar a otro en el baño. Me vi en el espejo que había colgado en una esquina, estaba horrenda - No puedo creer que Len me haya visto linda- pensé en voz alta mientras abría el caño del lavabo para limpiarme la cara. Agua rojiza caía, esa agua que ahora esta combinada con la sangre de mis padres. Me eché agua en el cabello que también se encontraba manchado. Todo de mí se encontraba manchado de sangre y de culpabilidad, culpabilidad de haber nacido. Cerré los caños de la bañera. Me quité el vestido blanco-rojo y la ropa interior . Lo dejé en el suelo- De todas formas voy a botar esto- pensé y me sumergí en la bañera.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, privado y podía estar sola para perderme en mis pensamientos. Justo como quería - He estado aguantando mucho- murmuré mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y me ponía a llorar ¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto? Nunca pensé en hacerle daño a alguien y ahora había matado a mi madre. Mi vida se estaba destruyendo. Ni siquiera recordaba qué es lo que había sucedido .Me encontraba muy molesta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mi madre apuñalándola una y otra vez mientras que ella rogaba por su vida y pedía perdón. No tuve compasión, la mutilé viva.

-Mierda- exclamé de la rabia de que me estuviera sucediendo esto , acompañando con un brusco movimiento de manos lo cual hizo que un poco de agua cayera al piso - ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo vivir tranquilamente con esto! -

La cara de mi madre agonizante y mi padre arrepentido estaban en mi cabeza todo este tiempo, quería llorar, desahogarme como estaba haciendo . Me sentía mal, no quería llorar en frente de Len por eso estuve aguantando todo este tiempo. No lloro porque los quería mucho o que sin ellos voy a estar deprimida , si los quería y quizás es un poco por eso mi llanto. Pero lloro por haberle quitado la vida a otro ser y ver como se lo quitaban a alguien más. Mis manos ya están sucias y lo estarán toda la vida . Me arrepiento de saber que mi padre si me quería , así no hubiera dolido tanto su partida. Lloro porque fui víctima de un engaño toda mi vida. Es difícil aceptar que lo que pensaste que era bueno era malo y lo que pensaste que era malo era bueno por dentro.

-Es raro verte llorar-dijo la pequeña niña que había aparecido sin que me diera cuenta-¿Me extrañaste tanto?- río.

-¿Q...Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con la voz miserable mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Soy tu amiga Miku, obviamente al ver lo que había pasado en tu casa me puse a buscarte-contó la pequeña ; se me dibujó una sonrisa.

-Tú...pequeña mocosa...- murmuré más animada- No me preguntes qué pasó , no me siento del carácter para explicar.

-De acuerdo - sonrió ella - Veo que ya estás muy cómoda en esta casa - comentó.

- No para nada - dije - Solo me quedaré aquí temporalmente hasta encontrar un nuevo hogar- .

-Hmmmm... ya veo - murmuró - Neee... y ese galán que tienes ¿cómo se llama jajaja?- preguntó riéndose con brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-¡No es mi galán! - respondí molesta - Es simplemente un chico que es amable conmigo , oh , su nombre es Len ... Ah y es mi protector - sonreí con dulzura sin percatarme.

-¿Tu protector?- preguntó ella algo confundida -Si no me equivoco... el protector de Jesús terminó traicionándolo-reveló.

-¿Qué...?...- estaba impactada - ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que Len va a terminar matándome? - exclamé asustada por el hecho de que Len sí sería capaz de hacerme daño.

-Lo siento , Miku- murmuraba la niña lamentándose - Debí venir antes e informarte del peligro. No debí irme al Inframundo y dejarte sola lo siento pero no imaginaba lo que podría pasar.

-No es tu culpa pero...- pensaba en voz alta - ¿Quién fue supuestamente el que traicionó a Jesús?-.

-¿Eso no es obvio?- dijo mientras yo trataba de pensar pero estaba tan distraída con mi actual protector/asesino que no pude leer su pensamiento obvio -¡ Judas, Miku! ¡Judas! - exclamó moviendo las manos recalcando lo obvio. Al escuchar esto maldecí.

-Osea que yo ya estoy muerta desde que llegué a esta casa- suspiré- En serio no puedo creer que Len vaya a matarme, se le veía tan bueno . Pensé que me defendería hasta el final pero... - mire hacia el piso recordando lo de mis padres -... parece que tendré que hacerlo por mí misma.-sentencié.

-Bueno , tampoco hay que ser tan negativas ; quizás no te mata tan rápido- dijo irónicamente.

-¡No me ayudas!-grité enojada- Prefiero ya no pensar en ello, de todas formas tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche. No tengo donde pasarla.-lamenté.

-Y luego de eso...¿Que harás?-preguntó la pequeña con mirada curiosa y algo preocupada- No quiero que te lastimen Miku, eres mi única amiga-confesó.

-Aw... Yu...-decía conmovida y por poco digo su nombre-Lo siento , lo olvidé- dije disculpándome-Pues después de eso me iré ; y si trata de impedirlo , escaparé-.

-Hmm... estaré para ayudarte, no te preocupes- me sonrió ella, luego de unos segundos se escuchó las campanadas del reloj de la sala de Len que estaba cerca al pasillo - Ya son las 5 pm... tengo que irme Miku , aunque no lo creas , nosotros también tenemos horarios-se despidió ella para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

-Hasta lueg...-dije pero ella ya se había ido - Otra vez vuelvo a quedarme sola- pensé un poco triste y solitaria.

El agua caliente ya se había vuelto fría y tiraba a helada; el dichoso ambiente de un buen baño había sido arruinado por una mala noticia. No estaba a salvo en ningún lado. Y tampoco podía confiar en Len ;la persona que, según yo , era en la que más podía confiar ¿Y si él en verdad quería matarme? No tenía mucho sentido, podía dejarme matar por el demonio esa vez , pero no lo hizo. A lo mejor su consciencia no se lo permite pero al final va a terminar haciéndolo. Maldito destino.

Me levanté de la bañera , tomé una toalla que se encontraba encima de la tapa del inodoro (cerrada). Suspiré harta de que medio mundo quisiera matarme. Sequé mi cuerpo y luego mi cabello, dejándolo solo un poco húmedo. Traté de sonreír un poco ara mí misma siendo optimista, pero estaba muy confundida como para poder hacerlo de manera é mi ropa y me encontré con un gran problema...¿Qué ropa iba a ponerme?

Me puse a dar vueltas alrededor del baño, podía salir en toalla. No tenía caso haberme bañado y volverme a poner la misma ropa ensangrentada. Además de que me hacía falta ropa interior, lo vergonzoso sería cuando me lo entregara.- Este es un buen momento para ponerse a orar- pensé para luego recordar que sería muy tonto rezarme a mí misma ¡Rayos! no tenía nada que ponerme, estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haber precavido vivir en un temporal mundo de fantasía, me encontraba en un gran aprieto.

De la nada veo que debajo de la puerta del baño alguien estaba pasando ropa limpia - Toma esto- escuché una voz masculina, no era de Len , era de otro chico. Su voz era tranquila y revelaba que era un adolescente como yo , pero... ¿Quién sería?

Tomé la ropa, había todo lo que necesitaba , no necesito entrar en detalles. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando a que termine de alistarme, una vez hecho esto y de haberme amarrado las coletas con cintas blancas , de haber ornado mi cuerpo con un fino vestido blanco que caía delicadamente y colocar unas zapatillas blancas en mis pies ; me atreví a salir.

-Tú debes ser Miku Hatsune - dijo un peliverde de mirada triste y pensativa , con un traje negro y unos guantes blancos , zapatos recién lustrados y brillante ; cabello algo despeinado pero de aparencia dócil - Soy el mayordomo de Len-sama, Gumiya Megpoid , es un placer conocerla - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-E..es un placer para mí igualmente- respondí algo ás pensé que Len tendría un mayordomo ; era obvio que adinerado sí era pero no pensé que tendría su propio mayordomo y además un mayordomo tan singular como aparentaba este.

-Quizás se olvidó de mencionarme... es tan olvidadizo- murmuró quejándose de Len y leyéndome la mente.

-Oh justo estaba pensando en que no me parecía posible que Len tuviese mayordomo- dije algo divertida.

-Hmm podríamos decir que te leí la mente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa el peliverde.

-¿Eh?-murmuré yo sin comprender muy bien la idea.

-No , tiene importancia-contestó- Sígueme por favor te llevaré con Len-sama - pidió Gumiya a lo cual yo obedecí , en el camino dijo - No deberías desconfiar de Len, no creo que termine matándote. No he sentido esas intenciones- aconsejó, lo que me dijo me había sorprendido mucho ; había podido leer mi mente por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso eso?-pregunté algo asustada y preocupada de que pueda decirle a Len sobre mis planes de huir si es que no me deja irme.

- Que raro que no te hayas dado ás al convivir con los humanos me he acostumbrado demasiado a limitar mi aura...-dijo. De repente sentí un pesar en el aire y la rapidez de mis pasos cambiaron por lentitud - Listo, ya solté un poco, creo que puedes adivinar que soy-.

-Un demonio...-murmuré desconfiada, no sabía si Gumiya también quisiera matarme - Y además de demonio, tienes el poder de leer la mente...-.

-Solo un poco, si una persona se concentra demasiado en una idea puedo leerle la mente, por ejemplo no puedo leerte la mente ahora pero por tu cara y tu cambio de voz sé que estás algo sorprendida de que soy u demonio y no sabes si deberías confiar en mí- me limité a callar- Claro que solo lo estoy infiriendo puesto a que no puedo leer tu mente ahora, pero sobre las ideas respecto a Len-sama puedo hacerlo con mucha facilidad , parece que estás muy concentrada respecto a él-.

-C...Cállate- reclamé , él no sabía nada de nada y se pone a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Me irrita tanto; por suerte se quedó callado durante lo que quedaba de camino.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a un lindo salón extenso, había una mesa al medio así que obviamente era el comedor. Allí se encontraba Len con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cenando un delicioso filete y tomando un poco de vino. - ¿No es menor de edad?- pensé para mí me vio se levantó de la mesa y fue a saludarme. Gumiya se despidió con una reverencia y se fue.<p>

-Miku , te queda muy bien ese vestido lo escogí para ti -dijo campante el rubio, me limité a asentir de mala gana. Su mirada cambió a preocupada -¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo triste.

-No es nada Len, gracias por todo- dije mientras huía la mirada de la suya , se acercó más a mí en forma de insistencia- ¡Dije que no es nada!-le grité.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Si realmente no fuera nada no me gritarías como una loca histérica...-se quejó él del mal trato que le estaba dando.

-Tienes razón...-murmuré inaudible-Es solo que... me encuentro muy cansada... y... no estoy de buen humor-dije excusándome.

-Es mentira señor, ella piensa que usted va a traicionarla así como Judas hizo con Jesús-acusó Gumiya que había salido de la nada con un plato de filete igual al de Len dejándolo en el asiento contiguo y otro vaso de vino servido hasta el tope.

-Maldito...-pensé en voz alta por haberle confesado eso a Len.

-Ehmm, gracias Gumiya pero a la próxima prefiero que ella sea quien me lo diga-dijo Len un poco molesto.

-Como usted desee , señor- respondió para luego sacarle a lengua ...¿¡Qué clase de mayordomo es ese!?...- Me despido;estaré en mi habitación ; volveré para recoger los platos - y luego se fue rápidamente.

-B...Bueno... G..Gumiya es muy gracioso ¿no crees?... haciendo bromas tontas -mentía yo sin éxito alguno.

-Miku-me miró serio -Comprendo que puedas sentirte intranquila sabiendo que en mi vida pasada fui Judas pero... ¿llegar a desconfiar del actual yo? ¿acaso no te he demostrado que quiero cumplir con mi labor?-bajé la mirada , me hacía sentir mal sobre mis pensamientos - Da igual , vamos a sentarnos y comer- dijo de mala gana, parece que esta vez sí se había enojado.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, moría de hambre y de sed , así que no me importó beber el vino , aunque torpemente me di cuenta que era jugo de uva .Len no decía nada, se encontraba molesto y comía la carne mecanizada y velozmente. Parecía que estaba esperando a que dijera algo. No me gustaba verlo así, sabía que era mi culpa pero no podía disculparme sin sentirme segura... segura de que puedo confiar en él.

-Len...-dijo pero no me había escuchado o se hizo el que no me escuchó- Len... perdona no debí dudar así de ti...pero comprende que es muy difícil para mí volver a confiar en alguien...-decía tratando de disculparme.

-Tonta- dijo mirándome a los ojos de forma acusadora y un poco cómica a la vez-En serio no debiste desconfiar de mí de esa forma, no necesariamente voy a hacer lo que mi vida pasada hizo y tú tampoco- reclamaba él , yo solo lo miraba con ojos tristes - No te entristezcas,tonta- dijo , se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabeza - Yo voy a cuidar de ti , jamás te traicionaría- sonrió , un rubor atacó una vez más mis mejillas.

-Perdona por haber dudado de ti Len, soy una tonta- lo miré a los ojos disculpándome sin darle importancia a que vea el color rojo de mis mejillas.

-Te perdono , tonta- me alegré y le devolví la sonrisa-En serio eres muy tonta como para pensar que voy a traicionarte- decía y yo asentí ligeramente - Eres la tonta más grande del mundo- empecé a enojarme por hacerse el chistoso -Si estuvieras en un concurso de tontas, pierdes por ton...¡Auch, eso me dolió!-se quejó cuando no lo dejé terminar su frase pisándole el pie.

-Uy perdón, no fue a propósito , es que soy taaaaan tonta...-dije yo burlonamente.

-Vas a ver voy a vengarme- decía Len con unas lagrimitas cómicas de dolor en sus ojos.

-Shhh- lo silencié - Calla y come- dije con una tierna sonrisa , él rió divertido. Me quedé viéndolo hipnotizada como idiota mientras reía-Es tan lindo... Deja de pensar bobadas-me decía a mí misma mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro y un poco sonrojada.

-Eto...¿Miku?-dijo Len confundido y que por suerte no había escuchado el halago que le había hecho.

-No es nada , no es nada . Ajajajaja... AJAJAAJAAJJAAJ-movía la mano de un lado a otro indicando que no sucedía nada y con una risa muy exagerada.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fiiiin xd aaaaaaaa tengo que limpiar mi cuartoooo oshtiaaaa xddddd<strong>

**En fin espero que les haya gustado, agradezco los reviews c:**

**perdonen si hay errores ya arreglé todo lo que pude pero por alguna razón el servidor lo guarda mal xd ya hice unas modificaciones (hacker okno xd) y espero que no se corten palabras e.e(putas palabras no se corten XD , palabras : Okay u.u )**

**Bye bye nwn**


	4. La historia de un amor olvidado(Parte I)

**Holaaa de nuevo no subiendo a tiempo xd**

**Gomen e.e!**

**Disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p>-Ahh...que buen sueño...-daba un gran bostezo estirando los brazos , sentada en una suave cama con la funda de color amarillo ,suaves almohadas atrás mío donde había recostado mi cabeza hace unos momentos. Sobé mis párpados para despertar completamente . Había una ventana al lado mío ,estaba un poco abierta, y el soplo del aire movía suavemente las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del sol entraran .Me sentía feliz, quizás por haberme quedado en la casa de Len. ¿Quién sabe?<p>

Tendí mi cama con algo de holgazanería ;no podía ser tan fresca de ser desordenada todavía que me estaba quedando en casa ajena, aunque fue muy penoso el día anterior para irme a dormir , realmente no puedo creer que haya podido quedarme dormida en una casa ajena ; es que la cama es tan cómodaaaaa , apenas me eché sentí como si estuviera cayendo en el cielo, tan plumosa y suavecita. ¡No fue mi culpa quedarme dormida, nadie se resiste a una cama así!...

-Parece que será un buen día- dije mientras miraba el sol, animosa. Luego recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior- Me pregunto qué estaría recordando para poner esa expresión..-me dije algo triste mientras pensaba...

_-Bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir- dijo Len mientras me miraba con los ojos cansados._

_-¿Dormir?-pregunté yo olvidando que había prometido quedarme a vivir con él por un tiempo._

_- Len-sama el cuarto de la señorita Miku aún no está listo, parece que tendrá que dormir con ella-dijo Gumiya mientras recogía los platos generando un aire incómodo- Solo estaba bromeando- sonrió burlonamente ._

_-Gumiya...-miraba el rubio de manera correctiva- Deja de hacer esas bromas, recuerda que tuve que implorarle a Miku por que se quede hoy-reclamó._

_-Está bien , está bien. Perdona si te hice sentir incómoda-me dijo Gumiya .Asentí- Bueno , Len-sama-dijo el "sama" de alguna forma sarcástica-¿quieres que la acompañe a su cuarto o tú la llevas?-preguntó._

_-Yo la llevo-contestó rápidamente-Sígueme Miku- dijo y yo obedecí, después de dar unos pasos ya alejados de Gumiya ,caminando por los pasillos angostos , dijo- Perdona por la broma que hizo Gumiya, como te darás cuenta es más un amigo que un "mayordomo" solo que a él le gusta ser conocido así.-._

_-N...No te preocupes-respondí-Me alegro que no lo veas solo como un mayordomo-murmuré._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Porque de alguna manera creo que es algo aniñado tener un mayordomo a esta edad ¿no crees?- me reí un poco._

_-Malvada, te burlas de mí-lloriqueaba él- Bueno, realmente él y yo somos amigos solo que le gané en algo donde si yo ganaba él tendría que ser como un "siervo para mí"-comentó._

_-Ohh...y ¿cómo así le ganaste?-pregunté de curiosa, luego la mirada de Len se opacó por un momento._

_-Solo... digamos que peleamos un poco... realmente no tiene importancia- dijo mirando hacia un costado como quien recuerda algo malo._

_-Hmm ya veo- parecía que había preguntado algo malo así que me quedé callada junto con él._

_-Ya llegamos- con algo de pesar me miró a los ojos y trabajó una sonrisa- Que descanses Miku- sobó mi cabeza como niña pequeña y se dio media vuelta dejándome sola y con palabras en la boca._

-No debí preguntar nada...-me lamenté mientras me apoyaba sobre la pared y miraba el jardín a través de la ventana-Quizás lo mejor sería no hablar mucho hoy- pensé con un poco de tristeza.-Tonta, tonta , tonta-pensaba mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-me pregunté a mí misma, no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía o bueno, estaba actuando como era antes de que empiecen los problemas con mis padres , antes de que peleen , antes de ser completamente infeliz. Entonces... ¿mi felicidad había regresado?

Suspiré .No quería culpar de mi felicidad a la aparición de una nueva persona en mi vida , esa persona que me estaba confundiendo. Volví a la normalidad : La mirada más seca, la sonrisa más caída, el cabello un poco desordenado a pesar de haberlo peinado, la respiración más tranquila y menos enérgica.

De repente, oigo que tocan mi puerta.

-Miku , el desayuno ya está listo , si buscas tu ropa está en el segundo cajón de la derecha de tu mueble. Len te está esperando- dijo sin utilizar el "sama" Gumiya ,aunque se escuchaba su voz normal, sentía que algo andaba diferente en él.

Se había ido antes de poder darle las gracias,hice una mueca de molestia. No me sentía cómoda- Quizás he hecho algo para que peleen-pensaba mientras me cambiaba con la ropa que por fin había encontrado, un polo rosa y unos pantalones azules. Abrí los ojos como platos , me había dado cuenta que esa era la ropa que solía tener en mi casa. Revisé los demás cajones, estaba toda mi ropa , no se había perdido ni una sola. Sonreí.Tendría que agradecérselo a Gumiya más tarde.

Salí de la habitación, por suerte recordé el camino , llegué al comedor donde estaba Len ,algo malhumorado, comiendo y Gumiya a su lado ;no lucían muy amistosos que digamos pues miraban en direcciones opuestas y habían colocado mi asiento al medio (la mesa es rectangular) de ellos dos.

-Miku, que bueno que te despertaste-sonrío Len pero no como normalmente lo hacía - Ven siéntate, desayuna- fingió entusiasmo.

-Ah... de acuerdo..-murmuré tratando de ser animada pero el ambiente no me lo permitía , realmente me sentía muy incómoda.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no es nada- sonreí , la mirada de Len no lucía como la de siempre, solo parecía que estuviese muy molesto y triste.

-Con esa cara que tienes quién no se va a sentir mal-dijo Gumiya, palidecí , ¿por qué le había respondido así?. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos...

-Mira quién habla, brócoli-respondió Len mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y yo estaba al medio , creo que vi una que otra chispita entre los dos.

-E...Eto...chicos...-murmuraba intentando calmar la pelea entre estos dos pero parecía imposible.

-Ya te dije que dejarás ese estúpido sobrenombre infantil - reclamó el peliverde enojado.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, brócoli? - dijo Len con mirada retadora.

-Maldito imbécil...-murmuró el peliverde y luego me miró como si percibiera algo - ¿Ves? Con tus tontas peleas ya la estás haciendo pensar que ha hecho algo malo-.

-¿ Y tú como rayos vas a saber eso? - gritaba el rubio, jamás había visto esa faceta suya.

-¡Yo leo la mente, idiota! -respondió Gumiya cada vez en tono más acelerado.

-Cierto, entonces supongo que no tengo que hablar y solo pensarlo.

-Hijo de pu...

-¡Justo eso estaba pensando! ¿ Eres muy bueno en ello no? - dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Se acabó, ya me harté de ti ,idiota. Me voy. No me esperes despierto-Gumiya se paró de mala manera y se fue hacia los pasillos mientras se perdía con las pocas sombras que había.

-...Hmm...-bufó Len para luego mirarme con pesar-... Lamento lo que acabas de ver Miku- decía él mientras se sobaba la frente estresadamente -Es solo que hoy...Gumiya recordó algo por lo que peleamos una vez y ahora nos encontramos de mal humor.

-No te preocupes...- murmuré tratando de estar calmada y no irritarlo más - Len , jamás te había visto tan enojado...-comenté temerosa.

-Lo siento pequeña , no quise asustarte - dijo para luego acariciarme la cabeza, se sintió poco reconfortable a decir se sentía una caricia muy honesta.

-Esta bien - sonreí falsamente - De todas formas sé que solucionarán sus problemas.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil-dijo sonriendo algo triste e inconscientemente acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente lo cual causó un leve rubor en él y en mí.

-Oh... no quise hacer eso... eto.. yo- tartamudeaba sin querer y me trataba de disculpar.

-Se sintió bien-dijo sonriente y mirándome a los que pude recuperarlo.-Gracias por animarme-.

-No es nada...- miré hacia otro lado mientras me apenaba un poco por su hermosa mirada.- Y ahora...¿no vas a ir a buscarlo?- dije con preocupación.

-Hm...no lo haré . No me siento del humor para hacerlo; si voy por él solo terminaremos peleando más- confesó cabizbajo.

-Pero... me gustaría ayudar... de alguna forma...- murmuraba yo mientras trataba de buscarle la mirada.

-Es imposible- dijo con un tono serio- Perdona no quise que sonara así, son cosas que hice que tú no podrías deshacer pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Con tu llegada, Gumiya recordó eso-confesó.

-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo...?- pregunté, estaba muy confundida con lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Olvídalo- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada- No me hagas caso, solo digo tonterías. Ve a tu cuarto a ver televisión ¿si?-.

-...Me dijiste que confiara en ti y lo hago...- respondí algo ofendida- Pero al parecer tú no lo haces ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?- le grité

-Cálmate... solo no puedo decirte, Miku... Las cosas del pasado se olvidan y ya-me miró seriamente- No hablemos más del tema.

Rápidamente, se levantó y se fue dejándome sola. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan "misterioso"? . Además de que me trataba un poco cortante.¡Qué idiota! Me hizo enojar mucho su comportamiento, no era justo conmigo ; solo quería ayudarlo no tenía porque enojarse también conmigo.¿O me estoy pasando de curiosa?. Pero estamos viviendo juntos, es como si fuéramos vecinos o algo por el estilo , al menos creo que tengo un poco de derecho a saber lo que pasa ¿no?.En fin, me fui a mi cuarto pero sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que había pasado entre Len y me sentía inconforme con solo olvidarlo, además parecía que tenía algo que ver conmigo. Len había dicho que mi llegada le hizo recordar algo...¿Qué le hice recordar? No quiero ser la culpable de sus peleas, para tal caso, sería mejor irme.

-Gr...Odio tanto misterio-me dije a mí misma mientras abrazaba mi almohada con rabia.

-¿Misterio de qué?-preguntó la pequeña niña de coletas que ,una vez más, había aparecido de la nada -Te ves furiosa- dijo en su típico tono infantil.

-No es nada-le dije para luego recordar como me había tratado Len y ,en un intento de no repetir su manera de que "las personas no se metan en su vida",recapacité-Lo que quise decir es que hoy estoy teniendo un día muy confuso.

-¿Hmm?-se sentó en mi cama-No entiendo Miku-sonrío.

-Es que... Len y Gumiya hoy han peleado y de alguna manera yo soy la causante o yo estoy relacionada a sus motivos para pelear-comenté.

-Pues..¿por qué no le preguntas a tu galán la razón de sus peleas?-preguntó amigablemente.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi galán!-dije furiosa-Y ese tonto no me quiere decir por qué.

-Oh.. y supongo que te enojas porque te guarda secretos...-dijo la pequeña riéndose.

-Pues me molesta mucho que yo sí confíe en él pero él no pueda hacerlo-decía molesta-Es más,voy a ir a decirle que no puede tratarme de esa forma-dije mientras me paraba y salía mi habitación , la pequeña se limitó a reír un poco y luego seguirme.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato ,deambulando porque no recordaba con exactitud donde se encontraba su cuarto, la pequeña se metió de curiosa a un cuarto que se encontraba polvoriento . Tuve que seguirla porque si rompía algo yo iba a ser la responsable.<p>

-Miraaaa, hay un montón de cosas antiguas aquí-murmuraba la pequeña muy animada mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, todo estaba cubierto por mantas para su conservación pero ella estaba que sacaba todas las mantas y revoloteaba-Incluso hay cosas del Inframundo-exclamaba maravillada.

-¿Cosas del Inframundo?-dije para luego ver hacia mi alrededor y me di cuenta que todo parecía estar encantado de alguna forma-Bueno sí parece serlo-suspiré, no había razones de por qué esas cosas estaban ahí ; seguro para ellos que siempre han conocido ese mundo es normal tener estas cosas.

-Hey ,Miku-dijo la niña mientras sacaba cosas de una caja sucia- ¡Mira esto!- exclamó mientras sostenía una pequeña esfera-No puedo creer que lo tengan ¿no es genial?-decía ella dando vueltas con eso mientras yo solo procuraba que no se le cayera.

-Amm...sí... muy genial... extraordinario-decía yo asintiendo-...¿Qué es?-pregunté sintiéndome algo ignorante y riéndome un poco.

-¿No sabes qué es esto?-preguntó sorprendida-Esta esfera es lo que las supuestas "adivinas" utilizan para ver el pasado,presente y futuro. Solo que los humanos no pueden utilizarlo por eso la mayoría de adivinas dicen cualquier tontería con estas esferas o a veces ni siquiera las usan y fingen hacerlo . Solo las personas que tienen un poder espiritual alto , o los fantasmas, o los demonios pueden usarla correctamente...casi me olvido de los ángeles..-.

-Oh... se oye genial-dije yo mientras la pequeña seguía muy emocionada-¿Es la primera vez que vez uno ,verdad?-dije mientras ella ponía su mirada de infante.

-¡Sí! , es muy difícil encontrarlos porque para crearlos hay que necesitar de ciertos dones, además que gasta mucho la energía del que lo cree-respondió.

-Supongo que deben ser caros...-murmuré - Me pregunto por qué lo habrán comprado...-decía para mí misma.

-Nee...Miku-dijo ella llamando mi atención- ¿No quieres averiguar lo que sucedió con Len y Gumiya?-sonrío como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

-¿Ah...?-lo había olvidado por completo-¿Pero ...es correcto?-pregunté .

-No lo sé. Pero quiero utilizar uno ,será muy divertido-decía ella animándome.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo... no me gusta ver que se pelee con Gumiya...-suspiré botando la culpa-Si quiero entenderlo...¿tendré que hacerlo no?-sentencié.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-gritaba ella eufórica mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro para que no vayan a interrumpir.

-Está bien , hagámoslo-dije sonriente , no soy una persona que le guste meterse en la vida de los demás pero...¿por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? ...acaso Len ...¿me importaba?

-Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte mucho en lo que quieres ver- me dió las instrucciones-Ah, y te comento que no es como en las películas ,es mucho más real-.

-Hmm...-me quedé pensativa- Entonces...¿?-.

-Es como si lo estuvieras viviendo, en ese preciso momento -contestó- Pero no puede pasar nada malo...creo-dijo, le miré algo molesta- Solo era bromaaaa-hizo puchero.

-Está bien,está bien- dije riéndome-Hagámoslo- dije de forma comencé a concentrarme para poder usar la esfera correctamente.

_Permíteme saber, por favor._

_¡Quiero ayudarlo!_

_Aún si no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo._

_Solo quiero verlo feliz..._

Y rápidamente, la habitación comenzó a desintegrarse de alguna manera. La realidad se estaba distorsionando , la pequeña sostenía la esfera y luego con su otra mano me tomó la mía . Ella estaba asustada y emocionada,pero yo trataba de mantenerme tranquila ;aunque la verdad estaba casi como ella. Después de unos pocos segundos, todo quedó en un vacío y unas pequeñas luces se veían a lo lejos. Y para mi mala suerte, el piso comenzó a ser menos denso y de pronto comenzamos a caer . No pude evitar abrazar a la pequeña de miedo.

Después de caer unos minutos, sentí que choqué contra algo frío y un poco suave. Abrí los ojos , había nieve alrededor. La niña se levantó antes que yo y me ayudó a hacerlo. Hacía mucho frío , maldije que no estaba con algo más abrigador. Solo veíamos nieve y oscuridad, estábamos algo así como en medio de un bosque. Escuchamos unas voces y nos acercamos poco a poco a ellas...

-Espera, Miku- susurró la pequeña deteniéndome- Debemos ser cautelosas, lo más recomendable sería no ser vistas por nadie para no cambiar algo en el futuro-.

-De acuerdo-dije , entonces nos acercamos agachadas y a través de arbustos para no ser vistas fácilmente. Logramos ver a tres personas alrededor de una fogata conversando animadamente.

-¡Aún no entiendo como pudiste jalar ese examen!-se reía Len agraciado , estaba más joven , de unos 13 años de edad aproximadamente.

-Ja ja ja... tiene razón Len , estaba muy fácil... Miki - comentó Gumiya quien también se encontraba rejuvenecido , ¿viaje en el tiempo , eh?

-Ay... ya cállense ustedes dos-reclamó una chica de cabellos rojizos y lindos ojos - No soy tan buena en exámenes, pero soy mejor que ustedes en acción-.

-Sí ,claro-dijo Gumiya sonriente.

-De todas formas yo seré el que proteja a Miku- decia Len de alguna forma orgulloso.

-Jajajaj ni creas tanto , quizás ahora nos llevas la delantera pero si mejoramos... quién sabe.. la nueva protectora podría ser yo - decía ella con cara triunfante.

-Miki, por más que quieras no puedes superar a Len , él es la viva imagen del antiguo protector así que no puedes vencerlo-decía Gumiya resignado y desanimándola.

-Quizás tú te das por vencido pero yo no lo haré-dijo sacando la lengua-Quiero ser más poderosa, sé que poco a poco lo lograré , para eso estamos entrenando ¿o no? -.

-Sí pero...-decía el peliverde tratando de desalentarla.

-Pero nada, van a ver chicos, dentro de unos años voy a ser más fuerte que ustedes dos-decía Miki con brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Bueno, tienes 10 años antes de que nazca la pequeña Miku , si no puedes vencerme entonces yo seré su protector-sonrío el rubio burlón provocando que la pelirroja le miró de manera retadora.

-Ya , ya ... no sean tan competitivos- dijo Gumiya tratando de calmarlos-De todas formas, deberíamos volver ya... van a llamarnos la atención si llegamos muy tarde-.

-Odio ese internado, nunca nos dejan divertirnos, todo es estudiar y estudiar y estudiar- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras se paraba- Vamos chicos-dijo ella resignándose pues era la hora de volver. Se veían los tres muy felices... no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Y de repente todo se volvió a nublar, el frío desapareció.Parecía que éramos transportadas a otro recuerdo. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de sostener a la pequeña. No había de qué temer. Solo me sentía un poco triste porque de alguna forma sentía que Len confiaba más en esa chica , Miki si no mal recuerdo , que en mí...Pero luego me di cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías, eso no me debía afectar para nada.

-Miku, atenta- dijo la pequeña despertándome de mis pensamientos ; esta vez ya no hacía tanto frío pero estaba lloviendo -Ahí- señaló a un rubio, ya de apariencia como la del Len actual, que cuidaba la puerta de un hospital , sentado en las escaleras. Como si esperara a alguien.

-¿Que estará haciendo tan tarde en este hospital?-pregunté para mí misma, como la vez anterior, estaba oculta entre arbustos con la pequeña-Espera este hospital es...-dije mientras recordaba que ese era el hospital donde mi madre había dado a luz.

-¿Qué sucede,Miku?-preguntó la pequeña intrigada.

-N...No es nada...-respondí, quizás solo me estaba confundiendo; no podía estar realmente segura-Es Miki...-dije mientras veía a una chica de aspecto maduro, su cabello rojizo intacto, unas botas negras y un abrigo blanco , miraba de alguna forma con recelo a Len.- ¿Qué pasa... porque no se ven tan amigables...?-.

-Len... tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?-decía la pelirroja en un tono irónico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gustaría decir que es un placer volverte a ver... me gustaría-dijo cortante Len.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan crudo con tu buena amiga-sonrío ella-Entonces... ¿me dejarás pasar?...-preguntó ella con voz bélica.

-No lo creo, Miki-respondió- Si quieres pasar por esta puerta, tendrás que pasar sobre mí-.

-Jajaja... siempre tan dramático...-decía ella riéndose , por alguna razón , no lucía la chica inocente y feliz del recuerdo pasado-No creas que no estoy enterada de las reglas del protector , sé que solo puedes verla el día de su nacimiento y después no podrás verla hasta que pasen unos 15 años y un poco más-.

-¿Y qué hay con ello?-preguntó él , tan frívolo, parecía como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

-Que cuando no estés presente , la mataré-sonrío con maldad y mirada asesina-Y me volveré algo mejor que una híbrida , seré la más poderosa , ya verás...¿o acaso piensas guardarla para ti y absorber sus poderes cuando sea el momento correcto?-.

-Yo no pienso hacerle daño, cumpliré mi promesa de protegerla , no como tú-contestó sereno.

-Bueno... en fin.. "señor protector" , voy a matar a su linda Miku , ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-preguntaba ella mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo blanco.

-Supongo que no me dejas opción-dijo él para luego sacar una pistola que se encontraba en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y apuntándole dijo-Tendré que matarte para que no le hagas daño-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-aceptó la batalla sacando dos pistolas blancas y comenzó a disparar a toda velocidad.

Estuvieron esquivando y disparando por un buen rato, parecía de esas películas con efectos. Luego tragué saliva duramente| . No quería que a Len le pasase algo malo por mi culpa . Me di cuenta que apenas nací Len ya me estaba protegiendo, siempre soy una carga para él. Además que por mi culpa estaba peleando con la que alguna vez fue su gran amiga. Sin embargo, debo aceptar que la Miki del anterior recuerdo y la Miki de ahora , no parecían ser la misma persona.

Entonces, Miki fue haciéndose más lenta en sus ataques y movimientos. Len aprovechó eso, lo cual yo no esperaba , y le disparó en el brazo. Miki gritó de dolor pero no se daba por vencida, con el otro brazo intentó disparar pero se demoró mucho. La sangre salpicaba por todas partes. Me quedé impactada al ver esto, el lado salvaje de Len , no tenía miedo pero... Len mataba de una forma muy sádica. Finalmente cuando la dejó completamente inmovilizada y acorralada en un rincón, apuntó y le disparó en la cabeza acabando con su dolor.

-Él es muy...sádico...¿no crees?-preguntó la pequeña un poco traumatizada por lo que acababa de ver, me había olvidado por completo que ella estaba a mi lado.

-C...Creo...-murmuré apenas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Len se sentó en las escaleras, al rato vino Gumiya alterado y saltando por los techos . Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver si Miki se encontraba bien, pero estaba muerta ; Len la había matado.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?!-le gritó el peliverde desconcertado mientras Len miraba hacia otro lado ignorándolo -¡Len, te estoy hablando!-gritó él.

-Ya te escuché-respondió de mala manera-Solo cumplía con mi deber-dijo sin remordimientos.

-Pero no tenías por qué asesinarla ; podías haberla hecho entender de que no debía hacerle daño a Miku-decía Gumiya- Podrías haber intentado hacer que vuelva a ser la de antes-decía mientras se lamentaba.

-Ya lo había intentado demasiadas veces ya no podía arriesgarme-dijo el rubio-Su codicia la llevó a terminar así ; esto ya no es mi culpa. Es algo que estaba fuera de mis manos desde un principio-lo miraba a los ojos el rubio a Gumiya directamente.

-Pero...¡Tú eras su amigo, debiste apoyarla en vez de abandonarla en un mal camino!-le seguía reclamando Gumiya con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a Len- Ya no te reconozco...tonto...¿cómo pudiste asesinar a la persona que siempre te daba ánimos...?... ¿serías capaz de matarme a mí también?-preguntó haciendo que Len traga saliva.

-Eres mi amigo, Gumiya ; pero ella cambió y dejó de serlo , hay una gran diferencia en ello-declaró Len.

-Eres un maldito Len...-murmuraba Gumiya mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Voy a vengar su muerte...-.

-Cállate, solo estás molesto porque no pudiste hacer nada al respecto todos estos años. Es impotencia.-.

-No...Te reto a un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo...si yo gano... me ayudarás a revivirla... -reclamaba el peliverde-Y si yo pierdo, no me verás en toda tu vida , es justo , ¿no crees?-.

-Hmm...prefiero que seas un siervo, así me serías útil - sonrió -Acepto- dijo Len para luego comenzar a pelear a pesar de que ya se encontraba algo cansado.

-Deberíamos detenerlos-murmuré suavemente para que solo la pequeña me escuchara.

-No..¿estás loca?-me dijo con su voz casi inaudible- No puedes entrometerte en estas cosas del pasado, debes dejar que sigan su camino.

-P...Pero...-objetaba yo.

-Nada de peros , puedes cambiar el futuro de forma perjudicial- dijo para luego hacerme callar.

Después de unos minutos u horas , el tiempo se perdía muy rápido , los dos terminaron en el suelo apenas con fuerzas para respirar. No quería ver eso , ya había tenido suficiente. Len se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, se levantó y le dio su mano a Gumiya haciendo las paces pero él no aceptó.Gumiya estaba muy triste y decepcionado de sí mismo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez, con la única bala en su pistola que estaba arrojada en el suelo , intentó quitarse la vida pero por suerte Len lo impidió. La verdad no entendí que sucedió después, Len le estaba tapando los ojos con sus manos a Gumiya mientras este trataba de resistirse como si algo malo le estuviera haciendo , brillo una pequeña luz entre los dos y luego el peliverde se quedó dormido .Len"olfateó" el aire como suele hacerlo cuando me siente, miró directo a los arbustos y se estaba acercando allí (donde estábamos nosotras escondidas). Cerré los ojos con fuerza , me asusté mucho. Ver a Len con tantas heridas, sangre en su ropa, y una mirada atroz y salvaje...me atemorizaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos de vuelta al presente...

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté un poco asustada por el cambio de tiempo tan repentino.

-Le transmitiste tus deseos a la esfera de que querías regresar-me explicó ella-Era lo mejor, si nos veía posiblemente hubiera pensado que somos el enemigo o algo por el estilo.

-N...¿Nos hubiera matado?-pregunté confundida.

-Probablemente- respondió secamente- Me parece muy desgraciado de su parte haber hechizado a su amigo-comento.

-¿Hechizado?-pregunté , ¿cómo que lo había hechizado?

-Sí , a Gumiya...creo que ese es su nombre-dijo ella y yo me limité a preguntar con la mirada- Fue un hechizo débil , pero que hubiera durado si nunca te hubieran encontrado; parece que todos estos años había olvidado quién es Miki y qué es lo que había sucedido-decía ella mientras parecía que sacaba unos cálculos- Hmm... a estas alturas... ya debe haber recordado exactamente todo...creo...-.

-¡Eso es horrible!-exclamé impactada. Me sentía confundida, Len siempre parecía una persona tranquila,noble,madura que jamás recurriría a la violencia a no ser de que sea necesario para proteger a los seres que ama ; pero es...es...¡No sé ni lo que es!

-Tranquila Miku, los protectores tienden a hacer cualquier cosa por sus mesías , ya sea manipulando ya sea á lo que esté a su alcance-.

-Aún así...el chico que siempre me muestra es sereno y calmado...no parece el verdadero Len a veces... quisiera que me dejara conocerlo completamente-murmuré triste.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho completamente -me dijo ella y antes de que pudiera refutarla me interrumpió-Miku, te conozco desde tu infancia y sé quién de verdad eres ; Len seguro sabe que no lo dejas ver tu personalidad y solo le muestras un lado , un lado que todos conocen y es duro y frío.-.

-¡Así soy yo! , no es mi culpa ser lo que esta sociedad llamaría un "emo"-reclamé algo enojada.

-¡Por dios mujer!-gritó ella graciosamente-Acuérdate cuando jugabas conmigo de pequeña y nunca parabas de reír , ríes de todo , eres alegre y cariñosa, ¿cuántos regalos le hiciste a tus padres antes de los 8 años? recuerdas ¿o no? Quisiste cambiar porque tu pequeño mundo se estaba destruyendo a pedazos por tus problemas no puedes negarlo, tu personalidad ya estaba definida incluso desde pequeña. No eres fría y menos le puedes pedir a alguien que te abra su corazón sin que tú lo hagas primero.-

-Yo...-iba a contrarrestar lo que me decía pero no sabía como.

-¿Dime?-dijo ella todo oídos.

-Nada...-murmuré dejándola ganar en esta discusión-No sé si lo que dices es verdad pero...últimamente me he estado sintiendo un poco diferente desde que llegó a mi vida...no quiero...dejar esta personalidad por otra que es más fácil de herir...-me lamentaba.

-Si realmente quieres conocerlo a fondo...deberías-aconsejó ella , me puso una sonrisa cálida y se acercó a mí-No pierdas a la pequeña Miku , ¿de acuerdo?-puso su mano en mi í.

-Nunca pensé que tanta madurez entrara en ese cuerpecito tuyo - me reí y ella se puso histérica-Ya , ya ; no te enojes solo bromeaba , lo mejor sería salir de esta habitación porque ya está empezando a oscurecer. Quiero buscar a Len y ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas con Gumiya...-decía hasta que abrí la puerta lentamente y todo estaba oscuro afuera-¿Eh?..-dije , no era tan tarde como para que todo esté tan oscuro de repente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la pequeña tomándome de la mano y retrocediendo un poco al escuchar un sonido como si se hubiera caído algo y roto en mil pedazos.

-Esto es raro...no puede ser un demonio...¿verdad?-me decía a mí misma dándome valor-Len dijo que no podían entrar aquí-trataba de calmar mis nervios.

-Entonces...-dijo la pequeña con una voz baja y temblando un poco-...¿Qué es eso?-dijo refiriéndose a algo a lo lejos, no entendía qué pero pude visualizar dos ojos rojos, era un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>POOOOOOOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD<strong>

**de nuevo thanks por los reviews :3**

**pos me ha salido largo y seguro la otra parte va a ser muy corta (meteré bechitos por ahí okno xd)**

**Byeee x3**

**Pdt: Lo malo de esto, es que tengo que leer todooooooo xd para ver si está correcto y no se ha comido palabras juder u.u**

**Pdt de la Pdt: volví a corregir el capítulo porque soy tan retarded que no había leído que faltaban unas palabras xd Y.Y**


	5. La historia de un amor olvidado(Part II)

**Hello minaaa c: un intento mío de escribir a tiempo xd (y a tiempo para empezar... ¿a qué día me refiero?) Ni pta idea :D**

**Supongo que entre el viernes o sábado u.u**

**Ando en exámenes D: por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar la historia asi que si anda algo rara es porque mucho estudiar ya me dañó el cerebro**

**¡Daño cerebral...PERMANENTE! Tú estás esclavo del mal (pongan en youtu xd "Los nintendos-Yrion Autotune") pinche cancioncita xd**

**Bueno dejándome de tantas bakadeces xd...**

**Gracias Erza por tu continuo apoyo c: tus reviews son muy kawaiis nwn ¡Arigato!**

**Y no me olvido de mis reviews anonymous xd c: muchas gracias: chicas/chicos/aliens/Elbananero/etc :3**

* * *

><p>-Rápido, corre- dije tomando a la pequeña de manera fugaz esperando que el demonio de terribles ojos rojos no nos haya visto. No podía distinguir en las oscuridad pero con mi memoria me bastó para alejarme unos metros y colocarme detrás de una pared junto con ella.<p>

-D...Deberíamos mantenernos ocultas por un rato...Al menos hasta que se vaya...-musitó la pequeña , asentí insegura aunque probablemente no me veía bien . Estábamos tomadas de las manos para no perdernos.

-Pero...si nos quedamos esperando lo más posible es que nos encuentre por nuestras energías-hablé en voz baja - Lo mejor sería buscar a Len...-

-Dale con tu chico , vamos a morir y sigues pensando en él-dijo ella un poco divertida y reclamando.

-Me refiero a que puede salvarnos , tonta- le dije con molestia.

-Ahhhhhh...-por fin se daba cuenta de las cosas-Entonces vamos, pero debemos ser cuidadosas si no queremos que el demonio nos encuentre primero-susurró . Como no veíamos nada ,con nuestras manos sobrantes tocábamos la pared y los demás objetos para evitar chocarnos. Obviamente, yo dirigía a la pequeña aunque no sabía a dónde.

-Nee...-le dije -¿Ese demonio puede hacerte daño?-pregunté con inquietud y preocupación.

-Por supuesto , Miku- contestó como si nada- Puede matarme en este mundo y llevarme con él al Infierno , ya no podría tener mi juicio final donde tengo las opciones del cielo y el infierno dependiendo de los pecados que he cometido-

-...¿Y cuáles son tus pecados? Nunca me contaste-decía yo ansiosa y chismoseando en vida ajena.

-Hmm.. pues no tengo...casi-murmuró con dudas- ¿No deberíamos buscar a Len?-preguntó ella cambiando el tema.

-E...hmm, sí-dije. Si algo había aprendido es que insistir a alguien en sus problemas nunca trae nada bueno (Len ¡tonto!).

-Espera- me detuvo ella rápidamente- Escucho ruidos por allí , vamos por otro lado- recomendó al oír un crujido.

-Pero si yo no escucho nada importante-respondí-¿Estás segura?-pregunté y luego sentí que la pequeña de pronto ya no tomaba mi mano. Moví las manos hacia ella y no estaba-¡¿Dónde estás?!-grité preocupada.

-¡Aquí!-gritó ella asustada .El angosto pasadizo donde estábamos se iluminó porque la pequeña , gracias al cielo, logró presionar un interruptor que se hallaba cerca de ella. La luz parpadeó unos instantes, ella estaba parada pero luego cayó sentada al suelo, estaba herida. Vi al demonio adelante de ella. Este era diferente al anterior. Tenía unas garras enormes y gigantescas. Era negro parecido al que vi antes pero un poco más alto además estaba de pie. De sus garras del brazo izquierdo goteaban unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. La miré a ella y en su hombro tenía destrozado una parte del hermoso vestido que siempre llevaba y se podían ver las heridas provocadas por ese infeliz.

-Maldición...-dije retrocediendo asustada. La terrible sensación de desaparecer atacó de nuevo. Realmente es imposible describir exactamente como se siente cuando encuentras un demonio. Miedo, pánico y angustia. A la pequeña se le escapó una lágrima. El demonio iba tras ella. Estaba inmovilizada por su herida. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto ...pero... ¿Enfrentarme a esa cosa que parece indestructible? - Tranquila...voy a...-decía tratando de calmarla a pesar de que ella estaba tranquila.

-Huye, Miku- dijo con una triste sonrisa la pequeña. Su mirada me rompió el corazón. No podía dejarla así como así ¿Ser culpable de otro asesinato? "Con tres ya tengo bastante (la pelirrosada y mis padres )" pensé. No podía huir. Pequeña niña tonta. Era muy miedosa como para atreverme a luchar con semejante monstruosidad , aunque trataba de no aparentarlo, pero si ella estaba en peligro...debía hacer algo por mi única amiga.

El demonio levantó su brazo derecho, le iba a dar el golpe de gracia. Respiré , tomé valor. La pequeña se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Me lancé contra esa cosa muy pesada. Ni siquiera se tambaleó. Pareció como si hubiera soltado una risa burlona y diabólica. Se volteó y me miró. Al menos pude atraer su atención.

-¡Miku!-gritaba la pequeña mientras que veía como trataba de luchar. Obviamente, estaba en clara desventaja. El demonio lanzaba golpes muy rápidos y fuertes que rompían todo con lo que chocaran. Esquivaba y esquivaba pero sabía que en algún momento determinado iba a terminar cansándome. Me alejé lo más posible de la pequeña y procurando que el demonio me siguiera. A lo lejos pude escuchar como gritaba mi nombre con desesperación. - Gracias por ser tan buena amiga- susurré sabiendo que no me escucharía.

Volví a estar a oscuras, no se podía ver nada; solo sabía que el demonio estaba cerca mío cuando escuchaba una que otra cosa romperse - Len va a matarme por destruir su casa- pensé agraciada. Estaba siendo optimista por alguna razón. Quizás ya me había convencido de la idea que me iba a pasar algo malo.

-¡Mierda!-grité cuando ese demonio tomó de mi cabello y me lanzó contra algo de madera. Me dolió terriblemente la cara. Olvidándome del dolor , creo que me había roto un hueso de la nariz o algo, seguí huyendo mientras de mi nariz chorreaba la sangre. Se me hacía difícil respirar. La sangre también estaba por mi garganta dado que la nariz y la boca se comunican. Me estaba ahogando. En mi desesperación lo único que pude pensar es que: Si me ahogaba, el demonio iría detrás de la pequeña y la mataría.

Entonces tenía dos problemas: Primero, ese maldito demonio me estaba persiguiendo mientras yo apenas y podía correr porque estaba cansada y ni siquiera podía respirar . Y segundo, si yo moría , la pequeña posiblemente lo haría también.

-¡Miku te encontré!-gritó la pequeña. Quedé impactada. ¡¿Por qué demonios vino hasta mí cuando quería alejarme lo más posible de ella para sacarla de todo peligro?! .

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le grité muy enojada y por hacer esto boté más sangre por la garganta.

-¡Miku!-exclamó ella preocupada acercándose a mí -¡¿Puedes respirar?!-decía ella . Las cosas comenzaban a hacerse borrosas para mí.

-¿Por qué me buscaste? ¡Con esas fuerzas...-tocí- ...podías haber huido y salir de aquí!-le repliqué.

-P...Pero... estaba preocupada por ti-dijo ella mientras yo me conmovía- Me importas , Miku , eres como una hermana para mí - sonrío ella. La calidez de su corazón se transmitió a la mía.

-Aww...-decía con lagrimitas cómicas en los ojos- Eso es tan...¡Cuidado!-grité cubriéndola del ataque del demonio. Caí en el piso y se escuchó un sonido sordo. El sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo cruelmente contra el áspero piso. No podía hablar , no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo ; apenas y podía respirar. El demonio se estaba acercando. La pequeña no me abandonaba y se colocó adelante de mí . "Mucha valor para alguien tan pequeño ¿no?"-pensé feliz por ser defendida tan noblemente. Mis párpados se hacían pesados cada vez más y el demonio estaba ya a muy pocos metros de ella. Una lágrima mía cayó por la impotencia de no poder defenderla.

**¿Necesitas poder?**

Escuché a una voz un poco más ronca que la mía pero de alguna forma igual a la mía. No había nadie más a mi alrededor que no sea la niña y el demonio. Imaginé que todo ello era solo mi imaginación además no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque de repente una ventana cerca a nosotros se rompió en miles de pedazos y dos personas ingresaron ágilmente. El rubio cayó de pie y apuntándole con una pistola que ya había visto antes (la que solía utilizar él y asesinó a Miki con ella) .

-Parece que empezaron la fiesta sin mí- alcancé a oír. Le dio un disparo llamando la atención del demonio quien al parecer ahora estaba un poco herido. Luego, nos miró por unos segundos. Una expresión de enojo reemplazo a su faceta despreocupada- Bastardo...-susurró para luego comenzar a dispararle salvajemente mientras el demonio trataba de luchar contra él.

Todo se oscureció repentinamente...

* * *

><p>-¿Miku?...Mikuuuuu...¿Estás despertando...?-abrí los párpados lentamente mientras escuchaba a una pequeña con sus lindas coletas negras sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro- Hmmm...quizás si tu galán te da un bechito te despiertas-dijo ella pícara.<p>

-Eh...¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?!-exclamé ruborizada y sentándome en la cama en la cual estaba echada hace unos momentos-Ah y...¿estoy en...?-decía yo mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-En tu habitación ,Miku- dijo Len que estaba ahí hace rato sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba un poco ruborizado por las cosas que la niña había dicho. ¡¿Qué más le habrá dichooooo?!

-E...Esta no es mi habitación...-respondí indiferentemente , Len se limitó a mirarme con un poco de arrepentimiento. ¡Por supuesto que iba a comportarme molesta con él después de que me trató mal!

-Nee nee , él nos salvó- dijo sonriente la niña sin notar la incomodidad entre Len y yo.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí de repente?-pregunté confundida.

-Es que te desmayaste-dijo la pelinegra un poco preocupada- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó revisando de arriba a abajo infantilmente.

-Sí , sí ; tranquila - dije riéndome un poco por su forma de actuar- Hablando de eso...¿Cómo está tu hombro?-pregunté y sin dejarla responder la agarré y revisé su pequeño hombro pueril. Estaba bien vendado y desprendía un suave olor a "sagrado" .

-Ese idiota de Gumiya me echó agua bendita para desinfectar la herida. Ni siquiera soporto su olor y me la echó directo- reclamaba ella chillando con lágrimas de puchero-Fuee horribleeeee-.

-Jajaja ; me imagino- dije sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Aunque después Gumiya se comportó muy lindo...-dijo ella un poco sonrojada. Len al escuchar esto, arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-Le haré saber a Gumiya que piensas que se comportó muy "lindo"-dijo Len riéndose y molestando a la pequeña quien ponía cara de enojo- A menos que hagas lo que te pedí-.

-Está bien , chantajista - se quejó mientras que yo no entendía nada. Se levantó de la cama y se fue por la puerta**(ni modo que por la ventana XD) **no sin antes decir-Pórtense bien-dijo infantilmente generando un ambiente tenso ,dejándonos a solas.

-En fin...-suspiró- Perdona por no haber estado ; salí sin avisarte , es que fui a perseguir a Gumiya. No quería que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo-contó.

-No importa, igual no te necesitábamos. Pudimos defendernos solas- le dije de mala gana y un poco enojada esperando a que se disculpara.

-Claro que sí- se acercó más a mí y me ruboricé de inmediato- Y por eso tienes esto, tonta- dijo señalando mi nariz que estaba adolorida y tenía colocada una especie de curita/venda.

- No toques, duele-me quejé- No me había dado cuenta de la vendita , ¿la colocó Gumiya?-pregunté curiosa.

-No , ¿por qué él iba a hacerlo?-preguntó , por alguna extraña razón, algo irritado- La coloqué yo-dijo mientras me miraba fastidiado.

-Oh...- me di cuenta que lo ofendí con mi pregunta-Gracias, Len- le sonreí amigablemente.

-N...No hay de qué-dijo el mirando levemente hacia otro lado- Ah, cierto, Miku...-dijo con la voz un poco más baja.

-¿Dime?-pregunté intrigada y luego Len tomó mis dos mejillas y las apretó fuertemente - ¿Quueeeeuuu haceeuuuus?-.

-No vuelvas a usar los objetos privados de las personas-me miró acusador y agraciado. Quedé sorprendida. ¿Cómo supo que usé la esferita?

-Eto... Nouuu seeeuuu...-decía hasta que me soltó y pude sobarme las mejillas-... a qué te refieres...- traté de disimular una mirada de "yo no fui" .

-Ajam...Estoy hablando de la pequeña esfera que usaste para chismear qué es lo que había pasado entre Gumiya y yo-acusó- ¿O me equivoco?-.

-L...Lo siento- dejé de mentir-Es que quería que Gumiya y tú dejen de pelear- murmuré algo triste mientras agachaba la cabeza y de repente acarició mi cabeza suavemente-¿Len?-.

-No te disculpes...-sonrió-Me di cuenta porque al regresar y dejarte descansar en cama un rato, me puse a ordenar las cosas rotas con Gumiya y encontramos la esfera fuera de su sitio-.

-E...Esa pequeñaaa demoniaaa-exclamé algo enfadada porque la pequeña no lo dejó donde correspondía . Él se río.

-Y dime , Miku...-murmuró levemente- ¿Viste todo?-preguntó con una expresión triste y seria.

-Ahm... supongo...-respondí recordando todo lo que había visto.

-Creo que lo mejor...-hizo una pausa para salir del asiento y sentarse en la cama a mi lado para luego mirar al techo como quien se pone nostálgico-...sería explicarte todo para que no pienses que soy un maldito asesino-sonrío de manera triste y nostálgica.

-Solo si te sientes cómodo contándolo-le dije mirándolo a los ojos honestamente. Ya no me importaba saber o no ; si ya se había amistado con Gumiya entonces yo estaba feliz.

-Quiero hacerlo , además será también una forma de disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento-dijo serio- Perdona, Miku-susurró. Yo asentí tranquilamente y le sonreí para que no se entristeciera.

-No te preocupes. No debí meterme tanto en tu vida. Perdóname a mí también-me disculpé.

-Tonta. Vamos a vivir juntos así que somos como una familia. Entre la familia no hay secretos pues siempre se descubrirán-dijo riendo animado.

-Sí, una familia-dije sin darme cuenta de lo que él me había dicho- Espera , Len te dije que no podía vivir aquí .No quiero ser una carga...Solo era temporalmente-.

-Miku, dado lo sucedido de hoy y que además Gumiya volviendo del Inframundo me comentó que muchos demonios de rango D andan detrás de ti...He decido que te quedarás a vivir aquí-dijo de manera sutil y tratando de no sonar muy autoritario.

-Pero...pero...-decía tratando de contradecirlo-¡¿Cómo que "tú" decidiste?!...Y además...¿Qué es un rango D?-exclamé furiosa y luego procedí con una pregunta calmada perdiendome del tema.

-Oh, Miku , es verdad. No sabes nada del Inframundo y todos los seres que allí habitan-dijo pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos rubios pues había olvidado algo muy importante-Está bien te contaré todo : Sobre mí y sobre el Inframundo ¿De acuerdo?-asentí con intriga.- Además lo de si te quedas o no...podemos decidirlo después...aun así me dirás que sí ...-dijo lo cual me hizo enojar en broma y terminé golpeándolo por chistoso.

* * *

><p>Len me explicó muchas cosas interesantes. Primero, lo de la chica Miki. Me dijo algo que ya podía deducir más o menos. Aunque no me esperaba que Gumiya estaba enamorado de ella y por eso se comportó así cuando murió aun si ella ya no era la de antes. Según Len, Miki era una chica muy alegre y atenta en clases , siempre le gustaba ayudar y era amigable con todo el mundo ; sin embargo cuando fue derrotada por un ángel en una batalla de entrenamiento comenzó a volverse más avariciosa pues tenía sed de poder. La familia de ella siempre la llenaba de malos comentarios , era adoptada pues perdió a su madre de muy niña y su padre la abandonó.Era una híbrida igual que Len, es decir, el producto del amor de un(a) ángel y un(a) demonio(a) . Miki fue creciendo y alejándose más de sus amigos ; se sentía muy impotente porque haga lo que haga siempre terminaba siendo la más débil a la que todos deben proteger en las misiones. Tampoco era la más lista ; pero Len dice que lo importante de ella es que siempre lograba que el grupo se uniera ; tenía el talento de poder hacer que todos se lleven bien. Lamentablemente , su avaricia e impotencia fueron demasiado contra su bondad y sociabilidad ; comenzó a juntarse con los demonios y ángeles más fuertes pero no respetaban las reglas y eran muy agresivos. Se volvió como ellos y nunca recordaba a sus viejos amigos. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras que Gumiya intentaba "recuperarla" y fracasaba. Y al final, Len desanimaba a Gumiya para que deje de insistirle, y así olvidó a su amor.<p>

Un día cuando Miki ya era una adulta y había cometido varios delitos de los cuales la habían salvado sus amigos de rango alto, leyó en unos libros de la biblioteca del Inframundo que : "El salvador de este mundo tiene muchos poderes, normalmente nadie lo nota porque no se activan fácilmente. Estos poderes se generaron por el rezo incesable de los creyentes y la adoración que le daban al Diablo los demonios. Esa esperanza y energía pueden ser absorbidas por cualquiera, incluyendo humanos. Solo necesitamos al Mesías y realizar unos encantamientos con los siguientes pasos...(...)".Dado esto , ella vino el día de mi nacimiento a matarme. (Sí tuve razón, era el hospital donde nací) .Len me salvó ese día porque sabía que Miki iba a ir a asesinarme y cometer el conjuro con mi cuerpo fallecido ; se lo comentaron unos "amigos" de ella. No entendí mucho cuando dijo que sus amigos de Miki le contaron eso ¿Qué clase de amigo te acusa para que te maten? Pero él dijo que es porque se estaba haciendo fuerte rápidamente y querían verla muerta por ello...antes que supere a los de rango B y se vuelva un A.

Es triste la historia de Miki ; pero noté que Len realmente se encontraba muy arrepentido de haberla asesinado y no haber simplemente tratado de hacerla entender una vez más . Dejó caer unas lágrimas y lo abracé . Mis latidos se aceleraron un poco al hacer eso pero no comprendí por qué.Len se calmó y se soltó para luego darme una linda sonrisa de oreja . Se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe y ...¿Ah? ¡Que cosas dices Miku Hatsune! AJAJAJAJA. Después de eso comenzó a explicarme cosas del Inframundo. Al estar contándome todas estas cosas, sentía que la confianza entre nosotros había crecido y nuestros lazos se habían hecho más fuertes. Me alegraba mucho ello.

Me explicó sobre los rangos de demonios y que también hay para ángeles. Está por orden alfabético, por ejemplo D son los más bajos pero aún así no hay que descuidarse con ellos. De ahí vienen los C, B y A que son los de más alto rango. Se supone que los que se encuentren en esa categoría (A) son los demonios y ángeles más fuertes. Le pregunté a Len qué rango era pero él dijo que no tenía rango por ser un híbrido. Los híbridos no tienen rango y normalmente son excluidos . Aunque seguro que Len tiene un rango muy alto. ¡Es muy fuerte!

Después me contó como logró hacer las paces con Gumiya. El peliverde se había ido al Inframundo a olvidarse de todo y Len que se había preocupado, pero no quería admitirlo, se fue a seguirlo un rato después de que se fue. Además que por irse los dos y dejar la casa sola es la razón por la cual el campo que evita que los demonios o ángeles ingresen e intenten hacerme daño se haya debilitado. En fin, cuando encontró a Gumiya se disculpó por haberlo encantado y haber hecho que olvide todo lo que posiblemente lo pusiera triste (sobre Miki) sea eliminado, así como lo que se volvió y su existencia en sí. Gumiya había estado recordando de poco en poco ; mas mi llegada provocó que recordara más rápido. No le lanzó un hechizo muy fuerte así que por eso pudo recordar después de un tiempo. Len se disculpó muchas veces hasta que logró convencer a Gumiya. "Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que esta tontería...¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!" le dijo Gumiya a lo que Len se limitó a responder con ojos brillosos de cachorro degollado.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de explicarme todo eso, se despidió pues era ya de madrugada y era hora de dormir. Me estiré vagamente. No tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Además que yo duermo de boca abajo y mi nariz estaba rota,fracturada,lesionada,destrozada así que iba a ser muy doloroso dormir en mi posición normal. Oh y si se preguntan por la pequeña, se fue a conversar con Gumiya y lo ayudó a ordenar todo. Aunque eso es lo que supongo porque escuchaba muchas risas a lo lejos por parte de ella. Creo que estaba rompiendo más cosas de las que lo ayudaba a recoger...Espero que no me responsabilicen de los daños hechos.

¡Miku!-escuché la voz de Len detrás de la puerta. Me levanté de la cama para abrirle la puerta sin idea de por qué me buscaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté confundida pues pensé que ya se había ido a dormir.

-Me olvidé de avisarte. Mañana volvemos a la escuela-dijo sonriente sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Y me dices recién ahora!-reclamé un poco molesta-Me voy a dormir, tengo que descansar las pocas horas que me quedan.

-Jajajaj , lo siento. Que descanses-dijo el rubio para luego tomar mi cabeza y dar un suave beso- Buenas noches- sonrió y se fue.

-Ah...hmm...-tartamudeaba yo porque no me había esperado que hiciese eso mientras mi cara se ponía como tomate-Idiota...- .

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay subí antes de lo previsto :333<strong>

**Y no he estudiado ni mrd xddddd**

**Ah y lo del sangrado de la nariz no pienses que exagero , realmente es así no puedes respirar xd**

**Y se desmayó por el shock c: y la leve contusión en la cabeza.**

**Si no me creen agarren a alguien y golpeenlo con la fuerza de un demonio contra algo de madera. Verán que sigue todos los procedimientos XD**

**Gracias por leeeeer ~~~~**

**Merezco Review? x3**

**Pdt: Si hay algo que no entiendan pueden decirme para explicarles, yo tampoco no entiendo muy bien mi historia xd pero nya al menos tengo una idea xd.**


	6. Amigas,risas y un toque de amor

**Holaaaa c:**

**Estoy de vagas *.***

**Pero estoy trabajando (solo dos dias decada semana xd)**

**En fiiin c: estoy haciendo el capi recien hoy (sábado) y todavuia que voy a salir xd asi que seguro lo subo mañana disculpen la tardanza si es que lo subo tarde D: **

**Además que voy a tener que hacerlo del cel y de ahí me demoro más pero ya no voy a usar el Fanficton para editar la historia solo para subirla porque se come palabras xd. Tuve qie descargarme Docs to go para celular y ahi tengo word :3 y fanfiction reconoce! o eso espero xd...**

**Bueno etooo ya hice muy largo esto, disfruten del capítulo x33.**

Era de noche. Miré a mi alrededor ,había solo derrumbes. ¿Dónde estaba? No encontraba cara conocida por más que buscara. Escuché voces y me acerqué al lugar de origen. Había una fogata pequeña y una chica de cabellos turquesas amarrada de manos y pies a unas pequeñas estacas clavadas en la piedra rectangular donde se encontraba echada ¿Era yo? Un pelirrojo se estaba acercando con un objeto en forma puntiaguda. Unas personas que aparentaban pertenecer a una secta lo seguían mientras que él se acercaba a mi otro yo . No podía verles las caras, tenían puestas capuchas pertenecientes al traje largo que usaban en forma de vestido pero uno no femenino.

Parecía que estuviesen haciendo algún extraño ritual. El pelirrojo posicionó el objeto hacia mi otro yo ,notaba que estaba asustada.¿Ese desconocido iba a hacerme daño? De repente sentí un terrible dolor en el estómago. Todo se volvía nublado. Miré mi ropa que se estaba manchando de mucha sangre, como si me acabaran de acuchillar. No podía ver con precisión a mi otra yo. Dirigí la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, lo que le hacía a mi otra yo me afectaba a mí.Dio una puñalada más e incoscientemente grité el nombre de Len.

-¡Len!- grité asustada sudando en frío, sentada en mi suave cama-¿Una pesadilla...?- dije para mí misma con un poco de miedo mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Así parece- me contestó el rubio que yacía a mi lado. Abrí los ojos como platos y me ruboricé-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- preguntó algo divertido.

-No ahmm solo...-no quería admitir que estaba teniendo un pesadilla y que lo llamé para que me salvara-Ahmm en todo caso...¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté curiosa y también cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Vine a despertarte ¿recuerdas?- dijo señalando su uniforme, el mismo de mi escuela.

-Oh, cierto-dije acordándome de que ese día Len me había dicho que ya podía volver a la escuela - ¿Vas a venir?- .

-Obviamente- dijo arqueando la ceja- Solo imagina que soy un estudiante normal- y dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pero de normal no tienes nada...-murmuré en broma - Lo siento, pero resultará algo difícil. - .

-Pero sí parezco el alumno promedio ¿o no?-decía inseguro.

-No, pareces una estrella de cine promedio-dije sonriente.

-Hmm, lo tomaré como que soy guapo-contestó pícaramente y con una sonrisa ganadora.

-¡Y...Yo no dije eso!-exclamé ruborizada.

-¿Que sucede , tienes fiebre? preguntaba acercándose a mí.

-No,no. - lo botaba cubriendo mi rostro con mi flequillo y empujándolo hacia la puerta para luego cerrarle en la cara-¡Voy a cambiarme! ¡No me demoro!- le dije.

-De acuerdo pero no había la necesidad de que me echaras- se quejó en broma,luego de esto, se fue.

-Me pregunto por qué me pones tan nerviosa- dije al aire con pesar y con mis mejillas algo coloradas.

Tomé mi ropa,estaba encima de mi mesa de noche . Me cambié lo más rápido posible porque no quería atrasar a Len . Me quedé pensando en la pequeña pues era raro no haberla visto desde que desperté.Amarré mi cabello en dos coletas como usualmente lo hago . Tomé mi maletín que contenía mis útiles ; y fui a la búsqueda del desayuno dirigiéndome al comedor.

-No lo pruebes aún, está caliente- decía Gumiya a la pequeña campante que saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de comer las galletas recién horneadas que Gumiya tenía en un plato.

-¡Dame, dame!- pedía ella mientras babeaba por el sabroso olor de las galletas.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo.

-Mikuuuuuu- gritó ella mientras se acercaba a abrazarme sorpresivamente.

-Hola, hola- le dije mientras la acariciaba como a un perrito.

-¡Dile a Gumiya que me dé sus galletas, tengo hambre!-reclamaba jaloneándome.

-Los fantasmas no sienten hambre-comentó Gumiya con mirada acusadora - Además que son para todos, si te las doy entonces te las vas a acabar-.

-Bueno, a desayunar- dijo un rubio algo sudado y un poco ajetreado con la ropa desacomodada.

-¿Miku, qué han estado haciendo?-preguntó la pelinegra con un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras malentendía las cosas.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando, tonta!-reclamé enojada mientras la sangre me subía a la cabeza.

-Me fui a entrenar unos minutos - dijo Len...¿sonrojado?- Eres muy malpensada-criticó cómico.

-Ya,ya. Otro día cuenten sobre sus intimidades, es hora de desayunar.-dijo Gumiya haciéndonos apenar a mí y a Len , creo.

-¡Cállate!- dijimos al unisono yo y el rubio.

-Aww que romántico-murmuraba la pelinegra-Gumiya tienes que ser romántico conmigo,eh-reclamaba ella dejando a todos en silencio.

-Come tu galleta- dijo Gumiya sin haberse inmutado poniendo la galleta en la boca de la pequeña quien se sonrojó.

-Gracias-dijo ella con la boca llena.

-Gumiya pedófilo- murmuró Len haciéndome reír. Y Gumiya al escucharlo lanzó una mirada asesina pero graciosa a la vez -Era bromita-dijo Len con voz infantil.

-En fin...-dijo Gumiya suspirando-Miku, ¿quieres una galleta?-me preguntó.

-Ah...gracias-dije mientras me acercaba pero el rubio le quitó el plato a Gumiya.

-Di "ahh"-dijo el rubio acercando su mano a mi boca.

- No voy a hacer esooo-reclamé mientras me ponía colorada - ¡Len, idiota!- le gritaba a la vez que le daba golpecitos en la cabeza .

Después de desayunar como una familia,lo cual me hizo sentir muy feliz por el resto del día, fuimos a la escuela. Para mi sorpresa Gumiya también iba a ir solo que no me había dado cuenta del uniforme por el delantal que la pequeña lo había obligado a ponerse para que se quede tranquila . Durante el camino me sentía muy famirializada a pesar de los pocos días que conozco a Len y a Gumiya. Y creo que es lo mismo con la pequeña, también se ha encariñado y en especial con Gumiya, pobre de él.

Al llegar a la escuela, todas las chicas vinieron corriendo a recibir a Len y a Gumiya. Salí volando por la gran jauría de perras en celo . No me equivoqué al decirle a Len que es como una estrella de cine. Aunque comprendo a las chicas, es muy amable y gracioso además es guap...¡Deja de pensar eso,Hatsune! De todas formas, al ser arrinconados por las chicas decidí irme por mi cuenta . La pequeña decidió que ya era de volver al Inframundo pues el portal se estaba debilitando y si ella está mucho tiempo fuera del Inframundo tiende a perder energía.

Llegando a mi clase, raramente animada, iba a sentarme como suelo hacerlo pero noté algo extraño...las "chicas populares" estaban sentadas allí y cerca también . Así que decidí sentarme al medio quedándome al lado de ellas . Realmente esperaba no tener problemas ; además que la última vez que las vi alguien terminó muerta.

-Oh,rayos...- murmuró una rubia a quien se le rodó el lápiz y cayó al piso.

-Toma-dije tratando de ser amable con ella mientras le alcanzaba su lápiz.

-Gracias...Tú eres...- decía la rubia mientras le brillaban sus ojos- Miku...¿verdad?...-preguntó.

-Ah, sí - dije tratando de terminar la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

-Soy Rin Kagamine-dijo sonriente, había algo diferente en ella.

-¿Kagamine?-dije el mismo apellido de Len.

-A pesar de mi apellido no estoy relacionada sanguineamente con el chico nuevo...ah... Len-comentó respondiendo a mis dudas.

-Ya veo- dije comprendiendo.

-Rin...-dijo un voz algo tímida- ¿Es ella?- preguntó una peliverde algo preocupada.

-Así es...es Miku-murmuró para que luego la pelicastaña que ahora ocupaba mi sitio me dirigiera la mirada de forma rápida.

-¿Miku? Eres la chica de la otra vez...-murmuraba la pelicastaña recordando lo que pasó y la muerte de la pelirrosada.

-Nee, quiero disculparme en nombre de todas por haberte tratado tan mal...-decía la peliverde pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo me disculpo en nombre de todas-exclamaba la pelicastaña cómicamente.

-Yo también me disculpo en nombre de todaaaaas-gritoneaba Rin.

-Pero yo me disculpo más-dijo la peliverde dándome múltiples reverencias.

-¡Yo me disculpo más, toma las llaves de mi casa!-se disculpaba la rubia dándome sus llaves mientras yo las recibía confundida.

-Ah pues...¡Las llaves de mi auto, es tuyo ahora!- competía la pelicastaña dándome unas llaves con su llavero rojo que decía "Meiko".

-¿Quieres a mi madre? Te la doy si quieres-gritaba la peliverde y no pude aguantar la risa.

-¿Ves? Nadie quiere a tu madre- le dijo la rubia riendo a la graciosa peliverde.

-Está bien, chicas. No se preocupen . Con hacerme reír está bien- sonreí amigablemente. No sabía que tuvieran ese tipo de personalidad, me agrada.

-Mi nombre es Meiko Sakine-se presentó - Y en serio perdona por haber sido tan idiotas ese día. No debimos acorralarte ni nada por el estilo. Por nuestra culpa, Luka...-murmuraba tristemente.

-Meiko, tranquila ; sé que ella está en un mejor lugar-dijo calmándola la rubia.

-De todas formas, en serio nos sentimos muy mal y lamentamos lo ocurrido , Miku-se disculpó la peliverde agachando la cabeza y las demás la imitaron.

-De acuerdo-acepté sus disculpas . Realmente estaban arrepentidas-Perdónenme a mí también-dije recordando lo de la pelirrosada pues eso había sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó confundida Meiko;además que las demás también . No quería entrar en explicaciones complejas . También que no debía soltar tan fácilmente cosas sobre los demonios y temas relacionados a ello . Así que solo me traté de excusar.

-E...Eto... es que de alguna forma siento que también fuera mi culpa-dije tratando de convencerlas a pesar que no convencía ni a mí misma.

-Ya,chicas, por favor-suplicaba un rubio , rodeado de muchachas dispuestas a lo que sea por él , entrando al salón rodeado de muchas marcas de besos , despeinado y la ropa desarreglada.

-Len, alguien te está mirando molesta-le susurró Gumiya quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?-preguntó curioso Len mientras se sentaba al lado mío; Gumiya, adelante de él. No me encontraba molesta. No sé por qué Gumiya había dicho eso.

-¡No estoy molesta!- le grité... ¿irritada? ¡Pero si no estaba molesta!

-¡Ah! No me grites-reclamó el rubio mientras se tapaba los oídos . Por unos segundos , se quedó mirándome como si me estuviera examinando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté por la forma tan directa en como me miraba.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta de que el uniforme te queda bien . Te ves linda-explicó sonriendo.

-G...Gracias...-dije para luego esconder mi cabeza entre mis brazos igual que lo haría una tortuga con su caparazón-Maldición, ¿por qué Len me pone tan nerviosa?-pensé apenada.

-Wuuu-hacían soniditos las chicas a mi costado dando a entender que hay "amor en el aire" .

-Silencio, alumnos-ordenó el profesor causando que todos nos calláramos y le pusiéramos atención.

-Me aburro-murmuraba Len recostándose en su carpeta . Si lo pienso bien, él debe tener más años de los que aparenta además que estudiar los mismos temas una y otra vez debe ser muy aburrido.

Después de un rato, el profesor dejó unos cuantos ejercicios un poco complicados . Cuando ya iba por la mitad me llegó una pequeña hojita de papel arrancada de un cuaderno cuadriculado que decía :"Mikuuu, saliendo de la escuela ¿quieres venir a la casa de Meiko? Haremos karaoke y tenemos 4 micrófonos y si quieres más cosas. Me avisas . Gumi " y gracias a esta carta recordé que el nombre de la peliverde era Gumi . Me quedé pensando un rato ¿Sería bueno ir? Había aceptado sus disculpas y todo ello ; y también que ya no parecían ser tan malas como antes : sus energías habían cambiado . Pensé por unos minutos , me estaba desanimando porque quería almorzar "en familia" ; mas miré a Len y luego...

-Hey Len , ¿tú y Gumiya están ocupados después del cole?-preguntaba una chica animada y coqueta que estaba al otro lado de él.

-Amm , creo que no-murmuró Len sin prestarle mucha atención siendo honesto.

-¡Grandioso! Salgan con nosotras-pidió ella muy contenta.

-Hmm...está bien- respondió el rubio para luego echarse a dormir sobre la carpeta. La chica y sus amigas se pusieron a celebrar.

No lo pensé más y acepté."De acuerdo, nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela unos minutos después de la salida" escribí con emoción . Que divertido es dejar de ser "emo" es la primera vez que vaya a ir a casa de una amiga...¡Conseguí una amiga además de la pequeñita! No quiero sonar como una tonta chica de las que me suelo quejar; pero me siento algo emocionada por poder divertirme con chicas de mi edad ; aunque también quería almorzar con Gumiya,Len y la peque...¡Bueno Len va a salir así que yo también tengo ese derecho! Grr, me hace rabiar. Además la pequeña niña de seguro que estará hasta tarde en el Inframundo y solo volverá para la cena . No importa, voy a divertirme lo que pueda en mi primera invitación con amigas ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

A la hora de receso, me quedé en el salón como solía hacerlo siempre. Y esta vez pasó algo parecido a la anterior, la única diferencia es que ahora era un grupo de chicas amantes del yaoi quienes secuestraban a Len y a Gumiya...recé por ellos . Se quedaron conmigo Gumi,Rin y Meiko . Me comentaron que desde lo que pasó con Luka habían decidido cambiar y dejar de "perder el tiempo". Noté que realmente les importaba mucho ella ; por más que parecía que solo era una amistad frívola fue todo lo contrario . Sabía que en parte que fue mi culpa lo de Luka...eso me está matando...ojalá en algún momento pueda confesárselo a ellas.

-¿Y qué canciones vas a pedir, Miku?- preguntaba Rin mientras me miraba con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.

-Ammm, no tengo idea - dije sinceramente y riéndome un poco.

-Yo voy a pedir una de Shakiraaaaa-gritaba Gumi mientras trataba de moverse como ella. Y digo trataba porque parecía una ebria bailando.

-Gumi. Así no es. Es así-dijo Meiko para luego bailar y hacerlo peor.

-Chicas... me están dando vergüenza ajena... - murmuró la rubia lamentándose. Luego un brillo en sus ojos nació -¡Nadie sabe bailar mejor que yo al estilo Shakira!- y se pusieron a bailar las tres haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

-Ven, Miku, bailemos Macarena- me animó Meiko pero me negué inmediatamente -Vamos, todos saben como bailar eso-dijo ella mientras me jaloneaba para ponerme a bailar con ellas. Solo les seguíel juego un rato.

-Miku, ¿estás aqu...?- dijo un rubio abriendo la puerta del salón .Lamentablemente, estaba bailando "Macarena" y no pude darme cuenta a tiempo - ¡Jajajaja no mames! ¡No pensé que te gustara bailar tan mal!-exclamaba él burlándose.

-¡Len! ¡Idiota! - grité ruborizada mientras el seguía riéndose así que decidí tirarle mi cuaderno en su cara.

-¡Ay mi carita!-se quejò - Deja de reaccionar con la violencia-reclamó y le lancé otro -¡Carajo! - se sobaba la nariz mientras yo me limitaba a reírme.

-Ya noviecitos-dijo Meiko mientras que con sus brazos nos acercaba a mí y a Len -No peleen- decía sonriente.

-No somos novios- dije sacándole la lengua a Len.

-No podría ser novio de alguien tan plana como ella-comentó.Me enojé con él y lo miré grueso . Meiko notó que Len me había hecho sentir algo incómoda e intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno... am...Miku hoy nos vamos a divertir muchooo-hablaba animada mientras me zamaqueaba y después de unos minutos se fue a la esquina donde estaba Rin y Gumi.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó Len de curioso.

-Sí-contesté cortante. Iba a irme con las chicas a seguir conversando pero me tomó del brazo - ¿Qué?-.

-Era una broma, lo siento. No pensé que te lastimaría-se disculpó con la cabeza agachada.

-Fuiste muy idiota-reclamé un poco triste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, tonta-sonrío-Además, a pesar de que seas plana eres linda, ya te lo dije antes -.

-¡Deja de decirme planaaaaa!-comencé a golpearlo para que dejara de molestarme ,haciendo caso omiso al cumplido que acababa de hacerme y la aceleración de mi pulso que este había causado.

Después del receso, tuvimos una práctica en la cual pude contestar con seguridad todas las preguntas ¡Y sin estudiar! .Al cabo de un par de horas, por fin terminó la escuela . Ordené mi mochila apresurada y feliz. Meiko,Rin y Gumi me estaban esperando en la puerta pues ellas lograron adelantarse como habíamos quedado.

-Len, me despido. Voy a salir con las chicas para hacer karaoke-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas lo más rápido posible.

-¿Eh? Cierto...pero debo acompañarte ...¿Y si te sucede algo?-murmuraba él.

-No hay peligro. No te preocupes-sonreí con confianza aunque no lograba convencerlo-Bueno, me voy, chau-dije animosa saliendo del salón mientras él me miraba con cara de puchero.

-Pero...pero- trataba de refutarme él.

-Tú también vas a salir con tus amiguitas .Tengo mi derecho - reclamé para luego irme . Creo que se quedó un poco sorprendido de lo que dije .

Llegamos a la casa de Meiko ; no había nadie en casa o bueno...parecía que ella viviera sola. Eso me daba un poco más de empatía con ella porque cuando aún vivía con mis padres ellos nunca estaban en casa . Fuimos a la sala y la ayudé a conectar las cosas para ponernos a cantar . Sentía pena por los vecinos pero ya qué. Nos invitó té helado con limón . La casa de Meiko estaba bien arreglada y limpia además que había una sensación de tranquilidad . Meiko trajo su sake y me di cuenta que esa tranquilidad iba a ser exterminada.

-Mi precioso sake-dijo Meiko mientras tomaba directo de la botella.

-Te vas a emborrachar-le advirtió Rin pero le hizo caso omiso -Ay , Meiko, vamos a la cocina ; te ayudo a hacer bocaditos- ordenó llevándosela no sin su amado sake.

-Yo voy al baño - dijo corriendo Gumi a toda velocidad.

-Me quedé solita...-murmuré con lágrimas falsas y cómicas . Escuché un ruido cerca de mí. Había un cuarto oscuro semiabierto. -Mierda , ¿un demonio?- pregunté al aire enojándome un poco porque ya estaba harta de lo mismo -Ah no, te has metido con la chica equivocada- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la pequeña habitación.

Algo rápidamente me tomó de la cintura y me tapó la boca. Grité pero no se escuchó.Vi un rostro familiar y me calmé . Pero luego me enoje más por haber visto ese rostro inoportuno.

-Shhh...no hagas ruido. Si me ven acá van a pensar que soy un acosador y posiblemente van a golpearme-susurró Len quitando su mano de mi boca.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-susurraba enojada y algo roja porque esa habitación era como un clóset - ¡Se supone que estabas con tus amiguitas! - .

-Las rechacé al final de cuentas .Te dije que debo protegerte. No eres normal, señorita, recuerda que la mayoría de los seres del Inframundo quieren hacerte daño- me resondró - Ahora ve a jugar y finge que no me has visto.

-Yo no sé fingir-seguí reclamando -Sal de esta casa ya, puedes cuidarme desde la calle-.

-Es que hace frío-dijo con cara de cachorro y algo infantil.

-El súper asesino de demonios, protector del Mesías , puede luchar con miles de enemigos a la vez pero no puede soportar el frío- dije irónica.

-Que bueno que lo comprendas-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza-Hmm siento una presencia, rayos... está en la calle-.

-¿Sabes la ubicación con solo analizar la energía?- pregunté.

-No, es que lo veo a través de la ventana- dijo mientras señalaba la ventana y detrás había una sombra oscura rondando la casa.

-Ve, defiéndeme mi protector-le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia la sala para que fuera a la puerta y saliera de la casa.

-¿Y si mejor esperamos a que ingrese a la casa?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa vivaz.

-No, ve, mátalo ; haz leña con él . No sé ; pero no deben encontrarte aquí -dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿No debemos encontrarlo?-preguntó una pelicastaña de forma pícara-¿Qué han estado haciendo, chicos? -levantó una ceja de forma acusadora.

-Vas a tener que desinfectar esa habitación-murmuró la rubia refiriéndose a la pequeña habitación de donde acabábamos de salir.

-Él ya se va. ¡Chau!- le gritaba a Len quien se hacía arrastrar. Una vez ya fuera pude calmarme -Listo- dije como si me hubiera deshecho de una carga pesada.

-Que mala eres con él- dijo riéndose Gumi. Tomó el micrófono -¡Y ahora a cantar!-.

La estábamos pasando muy bien . Por suerte la música no permitía que escuchen con claridad los balazos que Len le daba al demonio . Meiko comenzó a tomar más y más sake así que tuvimos que decomisárlo . Los bocaditos que habían hecho Rin y Meiko estaban muy ricos . Eran unas pequeñas bolitas con manjar . Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que vi a través de la ventana como Len reía como maniático mientras cuatro demonios trataban de acorralarlo . Creo que a él le encanta matarlos... a veces pienso que ese lado psicópata de él es lindo.

-¿Qué haces Miku?-preguntó Gumi porque me levanté rápidamente y cerré las cortinas para que ellas no puedan ver la escena.

-Ah... es que tengo frío-me excusé sonriente.

-Pero las ventanas estaban cerradas-murmuró Rin confundida.

-Ah...es que... aun así-decía yo sin saber excusarme pero por suerte Meiko me salvó pasándome el micrófono -Oh, miren, mi canción favorita-.

Y estuvimos cantando un par de horas hasta cansarnos. Meiko se quedó dormida en el sofá y Gumi y Rin en el piso. No quise despertarlas, se veían muy graciosas y tiernas así.Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellas a dormir pero Len me estaba esperando y no quería ser grosera. Desconecté todo, dejé más o menos en orden y me fui.

-Vamos ya, mataste mis oídos quiero ir a dormir-pidió Len haciéndome reír.

-Uhh, no mentías, sí hace frío-dije temblando.

-Te dije-me puso su abrigo encima -Espero que eso pueda calentarte un poco.

-S...Sí lo hace...g...gracias-dije apenada por su caballerosidad.

-No hay de qué- y revoloteó mi cabello -¿Te divertiste hoy?-asentí contenta-Me alegro-dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente -Cada día te pones más linda ¿verdad?-.

-¡Eh!-exclame muy ruborizada -Pero qué cosas dices el frío ya te llegó al cerebro ¿verdad?-dije nerviosa mientras le hacía un examen de salud con la vista.

-Olvídalo, tonta-sonrío-Espero que esta Navidad sea mejor que las demás -dijo mirando el cielo y las estrellas de forma soñadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerloooo realmente perdonen por haberme atrasado tantooooo voy 6 horas escribiendoT.T puto celular cansa escribir xd ojalá me haya salido con el mismo estilo que cuando lo hago con lap .<strong>

**PDT: AHHHH LEÍ MI FIC Y ESTABA UN ASCO XD YA LO ARREGLÉ DONT WORRY ESPERO QUE NO LO HAYAN LEÍDO TAN FEO COMO ESTABA XD**

**espero que se hayan divertidoooo leyendoo :)**

**Byeee byeee tengo sueño T.T 3:14 am judeeeeer xd**


	7. Especial de Navidad

-Ya están-murmuré sonriente sacando del horno unas crujientes galletas . Tenía colocado guantes para proteger mis manos del calor de la bandeja.

-¿Miku...?- murmuró un peliverde bostezando por el cansancio -¿Qué haces tan tarde en la cocina?-.

-Gumiya, me asustaste-reclamé- Hacía unas cuantas galletas para Navidad-sonreí.

-¿Navidad?- murmuraba soñoliento - En el Inframundo no solemos celebrarlo- comentó -Deberías descansar , son las tres de la mañana-.

-Ahmm...pero...ya hice las galletas-decía dudando.

-Ah...- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos - Si querías pasar un grato momento con nosotros comiéndolas, te lo agradezco - sonrío amablemente mientras tomaba una , al parecer había leído mi mente . Luego procedió a comerla.

- ¿Qué tal están? - pregunté preocupada por su silencio.

-...Muy salado - dijo tragando con esfuerzo - Sabe a sal - tosió -Voy por agua - escuché apenas al pobre agonizante .

-Lo siento mis galletas casi te matan-dije riéndome por como se ahogaba en agua .

-Ay Dios...- se lamentó mientras miraba la mesa y revisaba los ingredientes -Esto no es azúcar... ¡es sal! - exclamó regañándome.

- ¿Ehhh? Eso significa que voy a tener que botarlas...-murmuré con una leve tristeza.

- Tranquila,podemos hacer más - dijo tratando de animarme - A pesar de que son las tres de la mañana - decía lamentándose cómicamente.

-Ya dijiste que me vas a ayudar, cúmplelo - sentencié cruelmente.

-Malvada-soltaba pequeñas lágrimas cómicas.

Después de hacer muchas galletas, obligando a Gumiya y tirándole agua helada cuando se quedaba dormido , le comentaba sobre las tradiciones navideñas . Realmente no sabía nada de nada . Tuve que explicarle la tradición del árbol y su respectiva estrella ; también la representación del nacimiento del niño Jesús . De tanto contarle, se animó para adornar la gran mansión . Nos demoramos un poco pero logramos terminarlo . Me di cuenta que a Gumiya le gusta tener quehaceres y ayudar a los demás con tareas de la casa . Solo nos faltaba arreglar un poco más el árbol así que nos tomamos un pequeño descanso de dos horas .

- Gracias por tu ayuda Gumiya, no hubiera terminado sin ti - dije mientras le servía té helado .

- No te preocupes, fue divertido - bebió un poco para refrescarse - Además que Len se va a animar porque su querida Miku preparó galletas para él - .

- ¡Qué cosas dices! - le grité ruborizada y algo molesta . Suspiré - No entiendo porque todos me molestan con él - me quejé .

-Hmmm... es que se les ve lindos juntos - explicó amigable - Además sí serías el tipo de chica en el que Len pudiera confiar - comentó.

- ¿Confiar? ¿No lo hace ya?- pregunté confundida . Pensé que Len confiaba en mí .

- Sí confía en ti , como una amiga . Solo digo que podría confiarte cosas que nunca pensó compartir . Esa es la ironía de amar - dijo y me limité a no decir nada - Aunque eso se aprende por uno mismo -.

-Gumiya...- murmuraba pensativa - A ti...¿tú llegaste a amar alguna vez?- pregunté recordando a Miki .

- No sé si eso podría llamarse "amor" - respondió nostálgico perdiéndose en sus memorias - Eh, lo siento . Me perdí por un momento . Supongo que amé sin ser amado - sonrió tristemente.

- ...Lo siento . No debí preguntar - agaché la cabeza .

-No te preocupes . No me molesta la pregunta; me molesta la persona relacionada a la respuesta - .

-Ya veo- murmuraba comprendiendo los profundos sentimientos de Gumiya en los recuerdos que ya debió haber olvidado . Supongo que a veces no es tan fácil por más daño que haya causado , olvidar a alguien que amaste .

- ¡ Miku ! ¡Gumiya! - exclamó una pequeña brincando de un lado para otro infantilmente - ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? - preguntó ella con intriga .

-¡Hola! - exclamé mientras la abrazaba . Ese día yo estaba muy animada cosa que ya se estaba volviendo común -Estuvimos arreglando todo para Navidad . Está bonito ¿verdad?- pregunté insistente.

- Sí , Miku . Hay muchos colores por todas partes solo falta el árbol - halagó - ¿Quieren que les ayude? - preguntó entusiasta .

-Claro que puedes - dije animada - Toma - le entregué muchas luces que en conjunto eran más grande que ella . Se tambaleó un poco - Sujeta las luces, yo las colocaré y Gumiya...- di órdenes .

-Gumiya se va a dormir - reclamó él despidiéndose - Suerte - dijo por último .

-Bueno supongo que solo seremos las dos - comentó la pequeña . Me limité a sonreirle - Oh cierto Miku... ¿ de dónde trajeron todos estos adornos de Navidad? -.

- Tenía guardadas cosas de Navidad en un gran baúl en mi cuarto . Parece que a la hora de mudarme, Len también lo llevó a mi habitación actual solo que no me había dado cuenta - .

- Tienen un olor a guardado - mumuró ella quejándose .

- Sí...bueno . Hace mucho que no abría el baúl - sonreí - Ahora quédate quieta que no quiero que se te caigan los adornos - reclamé en broma.

Mientras estaba con ella de alguna forma pensaba mucho ¿Por qué arreglar tanto? ¿Desde cuándo les daba importancia a esta clase de celebraciones ? Solo porque tuve un lindo sueño mientras dormía me sentía de un gran humor para estas celebraciones . No solo un sueño , un recuerdo de mí abriendo regalos , mientras mi madre servía un delicioso pavo y mi papá arreglaba la mesa . Eso había sucedido ya hace tanto que casi no lo recordaba . Y solo quería compartir ese tipo de alegría con mi nueva "familia" . Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que vivo con ellos y desde que la pequeña se ha vuelto más unida a mí . Es por eso que realmente siento que quiero compartir el sentimiento de... de... ¿unión y fraternidad?

Además que Meiko, Rin y Gumi me contaban toda la semana, antes de Navidad ,sobre las cosas que iban a hacer con sus respectivas familias y supongo que eso me animó a hacer algo por Navidad . No sé si nos unirá más o no pero... quiero tener un grato momento con ellos. ¡He dicho!

Cuando terminé de decorar el árbol , la pequeña se fue a jugar con Gumiya o más bien ir a despertarlo y molestarlo ; yo mr quedé en la cocina comiendo algo dado que con Gumiya no llegué a comer nada solo nos refrescamos con té helado . Recordé a mi familia, en sus momentos felices , ¿nostalgia?No debería sentir por personas que no se preocuparon por mí... o bueno... no cuando más lo necesité .

-Hey - escuché una voz familiar. Desperté de mis pensamientos , lo miré y sonreí - Te veías triste ¿está todo bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Sí . Tranquilo - contesté disimulando el brillo extra en mis ojos - No te había visto en todo el día- .

-Ah, sí . Es que me encontré a Gumiya antes de que se vaya a dormir . Me comentó que te habías animado para celebrar Navidad...así que fui al Inframundo para traer unos regalos - sonrió y yo quedé sorprendida .

- ¿En serio? - exclamé - Muchas gracias , Len - sonreí con calidez.

-No...No hay problema- tartamudeó un poco y miró hacia otro lado cómicamente .

-¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunté dado que ya era la hora de almuerzo y posiblemente tenga mucha hambre .

-¡Sí!- gritó como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo el día - Además, sería genial si me cocinaras - comentó de forma aniñada .

-Que te cocine tu mujer-respondí orgullosa - Solo te voy a traer algo de lo que calenté para comer- sentencié.

-Ah, osea que ¿solo vas a cocinarle a un chico si es tu esposo? - reclamó agraciado .

-Supongo- contesté para luego sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Tanto así quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo y me quedé impactada, creo que hasta casi se me cae el plato que le estaba llevando - Gumiya dijo que habías cocinado galletas especialmente para mí - sonrió pícara y encantadoramente .

-¡Las galletas son para todos!- grité enojada y ruborizada . ¡Rayos, Gumiya!

-Entonces tienes amantes - murmuró lloriqueando - Jajaja , es broma, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?- .

-No me emociono . Simplemente que aún no sé controlar bien mi sentimientos - reclamé enojándome .

- Gracias por abrir tus sentimientos - dijo- Poco a poco luces más feliz que en el primer momento en que te vi en la escuela . Ya no eres tan cortante y tampoco tan antisocial . Estás creciendo - dijo para luego acariciarme la cabeza tiernamente .

-Eh... eto...- murmuraba tratando de entender la combinación de sentimientos que aparecían a causa del lindo gesto de él .

-Ojalá ellas también crecieran junto contigo - dijo en broma refiriéndose a mi pecho y por culpa de su bromita recibió muchos golpes en la cara - ¡Duele, sádica! - se quejaba.

-Eso te pasa por tonto - sentencié amigable - Ton...ti...to - dije dándole palmaditas en la cabeza . De pronto , Len se acercó un poco más para luego mirarme a los ojos , hipnotizándome .

-¿Interrumpimos algo... ,chicos? - preguntó Gumiya con voz pícara .

- No , Gumiya, tu presencia nos es grata en este preciso momento, justo te estábamos extrañando - dijo Len un poco sarcástico , solo un poco .

- ¿Ya prepararon la cena navideña? - preguntó la pequeña con el cabello un poco desordenado y estaba agitada . Miré mal a Gumiya .

- No es lo que crees - respondió él leyendo mi mente - Empezó a tirarme almohadas para que despierte y yo también le tiré unas cuantas - contó mientras yo simplemente le lanzaba una mirada acusadora .

-¡Y me dolió mucho ! - exclamó ella en forma de reclamo . Que bueno que Gumiya nos había explicado lo que había pasado o eso me hubiera hecho malpensar aún más las cosas .

- Tengo hambre - se quejaba Len , miré su plato y no había nada ; sí que tenía hambre - Gumiya, sé el hombre de la casa ... cocíname algo - exigió .

- Cocínate tú , ya estás grandecito - dijo riéndose - Ah no , espera , la última vez que cocinaste algo ... incendiaste la cocina -.

- ¿Ves? Por eso debes cocinarme algo - dijo Len con una sonrisa ganadora .

- Salgamos a comer - propuso la pequeña bien apegada a mí , abrazándome .

- Es una buena idea - la apoyé .

- Bueno , pero Len invita . Yo no tengo dinero humano - sonrió Gumiya .

- No creo tener mucho dinero humano - dijo desilusionándonos - Solo tengo esto - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo . La abrió y todos eran billetes de cien - ¿Con esto nos alcanzará? - preguntó ingenuo .

- Con eso podrías construir una casa - lo miré - ¿De dónde sacaste tanto ? - indagué .

- Cierto Len , ¿de dónde sacaste tanto? - dijo Gumiya con una mirada más seria que la mía .

-Se podría decir que les hice uno que otros trabajos a ciertos humanos...- dijo recordando y colocando su dedo índice en su boca - No se preocupen . Eran personas malas de las que me encargué - .

- ¿Estás haciendo de asesino?- preguntó la pelinegra un poco asustada, abrazándome más fuerte .

- No deberías hacer eso - le llamó la atención Gumiya - No es bueno meterse en asuntos humanos . Está bien que sea lo único que sabes hacer pero no deberías - .

-Len... hacer eso es malo... matar a alguien va en contra de las leyes . ¿Qué pasa si te encuentran? - dije algo preocupada .

-Dudo que se enteren de dónde estoy realmente . O siquiera quién soy . No acepto trabajos cualquiera ; me encargo de violadores, extorsionadores,asesinos, drogadictos y cosas así - comentó como si nada .

-Len...- murmuraba Gumiya - Ay, necesito unas cuantas vacaciones de ti y tus sandeces - dijo riendo . Al parecer, la vida no es tan importante para ellos como para los humanos - Vamos a comer - .

- ¡Pediré un gran postre!- decía saltando la pequeñ animadamente - .

- Tú no puedes ir . Si las personas ven que las cosas se mueven solas se van a asustar - dijo Gumiya entristeciendo a la pequeña - Te traeré algo ¿de acuerdo? - y la pequeña le dio un súper abrazo .

- ¿Vamos? - me preguntó Len sonriente como siempre . A veces es imposible creer que él es capaz de matar algo o a alguien.

- De acuerdo - fingí una sonrisa . Mis dudas desde que vivía con él no se habían eliminado . Confiaba en él pero... quería saber quién es realmente .

Comimos en un pequeño restaurante , fue muy divertido . El mozo era muy carismático y atendía muy bien . La comida estaba deliciosa. Y Gumiya pidió todos los dulces que la pequeña había encargado . Len como siempre , molestando a Gumiya de pedófilo ; aunque a veces suelo presentar dudas sobre las intenciones de Gumiya con ella . Cuando llegamos a casa, Gumiya se fue con la pequeña al comedor con los dulces y Len se quedó conmigo en la sala viendo televisión .

Tenía algunas preguntas para Len que no podía hacerlas ¿Por qué te es tan fácil matar a alguien? ¿Qué escondes bajo esos ojos azules? Y tantas preguntas más . Quería saber de el porque... ¿me importa? Siento que cuando está con nosotros una parte de él es infeliz , una parte que él esconde .

-Len ...-dije para llamar su atención .

- ¿Dime?- contestó tan cordial como siempre .

- ¿Podrías contarme algo de ti?- pregunté inquieta - No me hagas recurrir a la esfera , quiero que tú me lo digas - exigí .

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? - se quejó apoyándose más en el sofá .

- Porque... eres mi amigo y me importas - dije temeraria a su fría mirada .

- La amistad es algo que se construye en muchos años . No es algo que se pueda crear en meses ...- dijo y inevitablemente me sentí mal - Pero... también me importas - sonrió .

-Dijiste que me dejarías conocerte más - fruncí el ceño .

- Hay cosas del pasado que son mejor no contar - dijo de forma negativa aún sonriendo .

- Miro tus ojos y veo que no eres totalmente feliz - conté - Déjame ayudarte - se quedó mirándome por unos segundos .

- No te rindes ¿verdad? - preguntó algo feliz . Asentí con la cabeza - Está bien . ¿Qué quieres saber? -.

- ...¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien por dinero ? - pregunté .

- Bueno... desde pequeño sabía que siendo tu protector muchas personas me traicionarían e intentarían matarme . Fue entrenado especialmente para asesinar a esas personas y la verdad que no le veo mucho drama el matar a alguien . Supongo que perdí... esa sensibilidad -.

- Pero... ¡¿Por qué tus padres permitirían ello?! - dije tristemente y enojada . No podía creer que todos sus largos años habían sido para asesinar ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz con eso?

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años - abrí los ojos como platos - Mi padre era un demonio y no podía aceptar que su hijo iba a ser el protector . Mi madre no le creyó al oráculo a pesar que nunca se equivoca . No sé que pasó realmente pero recuerdo que desperté y mis dos padres estaban en el piso muertos - .

- Eso es terrible...- nunca me había puesto a pensar que Len se encontraba en la misma situación que la mía : todos nos odian por una u otra razón e intentarán matarnos .

- Creo que para una humano es muy triste... pero en el Inframundo es más normal de lo que crees - fingió una sonrisa - Por suerte, la familia de Gumiya me adoptó y no intentaron matarme . Con ellos fue que me entrenaron- .

- ¿ A qué edad... fue tu primera víctima?- me arrepentía un poco de lo que estaba escuchando pero a la vez me sentía feliz de que Len confiara en mí .

- ...Seis años- dijo de manera cortante como si fuera un mal recuerdo - Fue un humano ... no lo conocí pero... su mirada suplicante fue lo suficiente como para hacerme tener pesadillas por varias semanas - .

- C...¿Cuántos años tienes?- .

- Tres siglos - sonrió - Soy joven pues normalmente se viven 9 siglos - me quedé pensativa por unos momentos . Ya no sabía que preguntar - Creo que me toca mí , ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegué a tu antigua casa a buscarte?- Esa pregunta se sentía como un cuchillo clavado en el pecho .

- Yo... había despertado en la madrugada y... mi madre intentó matarme - decía con dificultad - ...por suerte, mi padre me protegió y al hacerlo falleció... No recuerdo más - .

-Ya veo - dijo dando un suspiro y perdiendo su vista en otro lado por unos segundos - ¿Por qué siempre siento que me estás analizando? -.

- Porque... lo hago - dije riéndome y él se enojó un poco - No lo sé . Contigo siento curiosidad y cada vez que te veo siento que te debo ayudar con algo... - .

- Hmm eso es normal , siempre he sentido que cuando las personas me conocen tratan de acercarse lo más que puedan - dijo como si le molestara un poco - Contigo es diferente - se acercó - No me molesta que sepas muchas cosas sobre mí . Me molestaría si al saber todas esas cosas ya no quisieras acercarte más - .

- Len... - murmuraba - Eso no pasaría . No importa qué es lo que hayas hecho o cuál es tu verdadero "yo" . Sé que de todas maneras me agradaría - dije desde el corazón .

-Eres una caja de sorpresas - dijo animado para luego mirar el reloj - Son las doce , Miku , toma - dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándomelo -Es un pequeño brazalete - .

- ¡Es muy lindo! - dije al verlo . Tenía una preciosa piedra morada - Muchas gracias , Len - dije alegre mientras me lo ponía en la muñeca derecha - .

- No hay de qué - contestó - Además de ser un lindo brazalete... también es un lindo rastreador con el cual te encontraré fácilmente . Así si estás en problemas al menos ya sé donde estarás - .

- ¿Qué? Eso es invasión a la privacidad - dije enojada mientras trataba de abrirlo para quitármelo - ¡No sale! - le grité exigiendo una explicación .

- Está programado a que solo yo pueda quitarlo - me miró victorioso - No puedes quitarlo por más que lo intentes ;tampoco puede romperse a menos que ya tenga varios años de uso - rió maliciosamente .

- ¡Que malo! - dije mirándole furiosa - Aun así ...te lo agradezco mucho - dije y le di un pequeño beso en la nuca . Como vi que se conmovió se me ocurrio preguntar - ¿Me lo quitas? -.

- ¡No! Manipuladora - dijo con la cara color tomate .

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoooo esperp que les hayaaaa gustadooo ahora tebgo que darle una releida porque en mi cel tenía 3,308 words y ahora tiene 2, 688 words xddds whaaaaaa Fanfiction deja de comerte mis palabras xddd c: Espero que hayan pasado bien su navidad. Creo que me quedó algo corto xd . Y perdón por la demora, cada vez estoy más tardona xdds jajajaja<strong>

**Gracias por leer c: chauuu!**

**Psdt: No sé si haré un capítulo por año nuevo . Miku ****tonera (?) XD**

**Psdt de la psdt : Un reviewcito por el mágico baúl de Miku donde alcanza un árbol, luces y cosas para llenar una mansión entera! xd **

**Psdt de la psdt de la psdt : Por como verán el perspnaje de Len ya se está desarrollando en vez de el de Miku xd no sé como será mi producto final de Len pues trato no hacerlo muy cliché como en los estereotipos el típico chico malo xd , trato que sea el típico incomprendido que deposita toda su confianza en una persona y vuelve a ser feliz :D**


	8. Especial de Año Nuevo

-¿Una cita múltiple?- pregunté asombrada por la petición de mis amigas .

-¡Sí!- dijo Rin con entusiasmo y un leve rubor en las mejillas - Podemos salir con unos cuántos amigos míos por año nuevo .

-Pero Miku ya tiene a Len - comentó Gumi con una sonrisa acusadora .

- ¡Yo y él no estamos saliendo! - les grité . Ya estaba harta de que siempre me emparejaran con él - Ni siquiera me gusta...- fruncí el ceño .

-Entonces está hecho , tendremos una cita múltiple por Año Nuevo - gritó Meiko agitando su botella de sake .

-Ahmm... pero...- murmuraba y sintiendo que . por alguna extraña razón , eso estaba mal .

- Nada , Miku, dijiste que no te gusta así que tienes que venir - me resondró Rin - A menos que... nos hayas mentido - sonrió .

-¡Yo no les mentido! ¡Len no me gusta!- grité furiosa por la gran insistencia .

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? - dijo el profesor de manera seria ,con la tiza en la mano y frente a la pizarra - Explíquenos que es tan importante , Sakine - .

- Ah... eto... profesor ... verá - murmuraba Meiko sin saber qué inventarse - Año Nuevo... ya tú sabes - dijo generando risa en el salón .

-¿Se está burlando de mí, señorita?- dijo con voz más severa y mirándola rudamente - No creo que quiera ganarse un castigo ; además de que está en clases extra por su bajo rendimiento se da el derecho de chismear , siéntese -.

-Viejo huraño... - murmuró Rin a lo cual atiné a reír.

-Hatsune , ¿usted también?- dijo sobándose la frente expresando estrés - Por favor , vaya a la dirección y espere allí a su apoderado - tragué saliva , tomé mis cosas y me fui .

¡Genial! Lo único peor que haber asistido a clases extra por faltar a clases, y dado a esto fallar en algunos temas ,es que te metas en problemas en las clases extras . Y no podía calmarme porque mis padres estaban muertos , ya no tenía apoderado . Es cierto que Len me estaba haciendo el gran favor de pagarme la secundaria , y en algún momento se lo voy a pagar , pero eso no lo hace mi apoderado .

También estuve pensando sobre la cita múltiple ¿estaría bien? La verdad no pensaba celebrar Año Nuevo porque la autora es muy holgazana como para hacer un especial más; sin embargo , aquí estamos . Si voy con ellas de seguro que los otros no disfrutarán mucho el Año Nuevo . No es que me quiera sentir importante , solo que yo también me sentiría algo triste si mi familia no está completa .

Así que la gran duda : ¿Ir o no ir? Tampoco creo que vayan a celebrar algo por Año Nuevo , lo mejor será ir . Es una fecha para salir a divertirse y no tanto para pasarla como familia . ¡Ánimo, Miku! ...Aunque tampoco quiero conocer a nadie... ya me costó mucho hacer las amigas que tengo ahora y recién me estoy acostumbrando a ser más social ...Maldita adolescencia .

Miré el brazalete ,que me dio Len, por unos segundos - Yo no le di ningún regalo - me lamenté mientras admiraba la bella joya morada con aires misteriosos .

-Señorita Hatsune , entre , por favor - pidió la directora con voz firme y encantadora.

- Voy- dije mientras me levantaba del asiento de espera y abría la puerta lentamente -¿Sí?-.

- Tengo entendido que usted le faltó el respeto al profesor durante las clases - asentí - Bueno, su apoderado está abajo conversando con el profesor y en cualquier momento ingresarán juntos - tomé aire adquiriendo valor . Después de unos segundos , alguien tocó la puerta y la directora los hizo pasar .

- Buenos días - dijo Len muy sonriente y actuando con tranquilidad . Tuve muchas ganas de gritarle , mas tuve que quedarme con las ganas .

-Eh... ¿usted no es un alumno?- preguntó la directora confundida . Todos estábamos confundidos .

- Mierda... - susurré de los nervios sin que nadie me escuchara .

- Sí , soy un alumno de esta escuela - dijo amable tomando asiento en las sillas rojas frente y cerca al escritorio de la directora .

- Entonces... ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo ella desconcertada hacia el profesor .

- Intenté no dejarlo ingresar pero él insistió - contestó el profesor .

- Yo soy el apoderado de la señorita Hatsune - dijo fresco y de manera tranquila .

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamamos al unisono los tres .

- Pues verán , mis padres eran amigos de los padres de Miku - inventó mientras yo me quedaba perpleja por su forma de actuar - Lamentablemente , mis padres ya fallecieron como dice en mis datos de estudiante - usó un tono melancólico conmoviendo al profesor y a la directora . Solté una pequeñ gota de sudor por su dramatismo - Entonces , los padres de Miku tuvieron que viajar por asuntos personales y me la encargaron - sonrió demostrando confianza en lo que decía .

- Con que así era la cosa...- murmuraba la directora - Exijo una prueba de lo que me estás contando - pidió incrédula . No era tan tonta como para caer tan fácil en la historia de Len .

-Tome- dijo dándole una pequeña hoja con dos firmas y muchas palabras impresas . Como una clase de contrato - Este es un documento donde , a pesar de ser menor de edad , soy el responsable de Hatsune Miku- la directora lo leyó por unos segundos y confirmó que las firmas sean de mis padres comparando con antiguos documentos que ellos ya habían firmado .

- No conozco mucho sobre los temas legales ; sin embargo , las firmas son auténticas . Está bien - dijo afirmando su responsabilidad sobre mí .

-Bueno , ya que esto se aclaró...¿Por qué fui llamado?- preguntó con tono maduro .

-La señorita Hatsune me faltó el respeto , se burló de mí en las clases extra . Exijo una sanción para ella - reclamó el profesor . Rogué al cielo por que ese momento se terminara lo más pronto posible .

-¿Qué tipo de sanción?- preguntó Len sin perder formalidad .

- Que venga todos los días a mi casa y se disculpe siendo mi criada . Una especie de servicio comunitario - pidió él . Obviamente todos nos quedamos sorprendidos .

-Oiga , profesor usted no puede exigir eso - dijo la directora de forma autoritaria .

- Usted no sabe nada del sistema educativo de esta escuela . El antiguo director estaría totalmente de acuerdo con mi petición- dijo contestándole de manera agresiva . Por unos segundos , sentía que el profesor trataba de ver mis piernas de forma hostigante . ¿Un pervertido?

-Creo que eso sería una exageración-Len cambió su voz a una más seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él - dijo la directora enfada por la forma como había respondido el profesor -Perdonen por haberlos llamado , pueden retirarse . Voy a conversar seriamente con usted- se despidió de nosotros y luego miró grueso al profesor .

Len me tomó del brazo , nos despedimos y nos fuimos tranquilamente . ¡Todo había salido bien! Las clases extra ya habían terminado . Podía sentir la brisa refrescando mi cuerpo . Como soltaba mi cabello y dejaba mis usuales coletas . La sensación de "vacaciones" estaba en el aire . Respiré profundamente tratando de llenarme de buenas energías . Len se detuvo en la puerta de la escuela . No sabía que hacía . Yo estuve muy distraída con el canto de los pájaros .

-Ya vuelvo , Miku - dijo Len con normalidad y con su pistola blanca en la mano .

-Te espero - sonreí - ¡Espera!- grité reaccionando - ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? - dije un poco asustada .

- Ah... me voy a matar al profesor...-dijo como si no fuera nada importante .

-¡Pero!¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! - le grité enojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza .

-¡Ay!- se quejó - ¿ Por qué no? - dijo mirándome algo enojado y antes de que me deje responder dijo - Un viejo pervertido que tiene el descaro de mirarte de mala manera en frente de mí y de la directora es un peligro - quitó el seguro de su pistola haciéndola sonar - Debe morir -.

-Len, no . Por favor, no es la forma correcta de solucionar las cosas - pedí . Dudó por unos segundos - Por favor , Len , sé que es un viejo verde pero no ensucies más tus manos de lo que ya están - .

-De acuerdo - soltó un suspiro con pesar - Pero si intenta algo es hombre muerto - sentenció .

- Ay Len...- murmuré - No todo se resuelve matando a las personas - sonreí .

- A mí me funciona muy bien - dijo bromista o quizás no tanto . Lo miré seria - Está bien , dejaré de ser tan impulsivo ...ay humanos... - .

-Y vas a dejar ese trabajito de sicario - reclamé algo molesta .

- Pero con eso me pagan mucho - lloriqueó .

- Nada . Hay otras formas de hacer dinero donde no matas a nadie... - dije decidida .

- ¡Bueno! Pero haremos que Gumiya se encargue de una pastelería para tener ingresos - dijo perjudicando al pobre de Gumiya .

- Okay - dije animada pues la idea me parecía divertida .

- Y tú vas a ayudarle - sentenció sonriente .

-... Okay...- dije con más pesar . Al menos Len ya no se ensuciaría las manos sin una buena razón .

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa , entré a mi habitación y dejé mi maleta tirada a un costado . Abrí las cortinas para que entre la luz . Luego , me puse a confirmar si tenía ropa linda qué ponerme para la cita múltiple . Aún faltaban dos días para Año Nuevo ; es decir, este y mañana . Todavía no les avisaba que iba a salir por Año Nuevo y esperaba que no estuvieran planeando algo porque si no me iba a sentir mal . Al rato me llamaron para almorzar , ordené mis cosas y fui al comedor .<p>

Allí estaban la pequeña , Gumiya y Len como de costumbre ; y como siempre , Gumiya había preparado el almuerzo . Tiene un gran talento para la cocina , creo . Siempre que se trate de comida se le puede confiar a Gumiya . Él es... como la mamá de la familia o algo así ... ¿Eso significaría que Len es el padre ? ...Hmm... un padre asesino , una madre cocinera y una hermana fantasma . Parece como si fuera la historia de un fic pero bueno...

-Nee neee ¿qué vamos a hacer por Año Nuevo? - preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada .

- Bueno...creo que nada - respondió Gumiya y prosiguió a comer - Es una fecha muy celebrada en el Inframundo pero como celebramos Navidad ya estoy muy cansado para adornar la casa - .

-¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó la pequeña berrinchudamente - Miku ¡Tú debes tener un plan! - .

-Ah... bueno... yo la verdad ...voy a salir ese día - sonreí desilusionando a la pequeña .

-Ehhh ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? - sorprendí a la pequeña con mi respuesta .

- Voy a salir con unas amigas - dije alegre - Vamos a tener una cita múltiple - me entusiasmé .

-¿Cita múltiple?- preguntó Len algo confundido - Es lo que hacen las chiquillas de tu edad para conseguir novio ¿verdad? - .

- Ahmm ... no exactamente - respondí razonando - Podría decirse que se hacen emparejamientos al hacer en un grupo de amigos y a ver qué pasa -.

-Ya veo - contestó Len para luego seguir comiendo - Aun si es Año Nuevo , es peligroso así que te seguiré de lejos - .

- ¡Otra vez! - exclamé - Cuando hice karaoke con las chicas también nos espiaste y sí se dieron cuenta - .

- Eso es porque tú me sacaste de mi escondite y me mandaste a la calle - dijo con mirada recelosa en broma .

- No quiero que me sigas - me quejé levantándome de mi asiento acaloradamente - Ya es terrible ser lo que soy (Mesías) ; solo te pido un momento de privacidad donde pueda ser como una chica normal - .

- No eres normal - me miró serio - Tú vida no va a ser normal tampoco ; no puedes fingir lo que no eres - se levantó agarrando su plato - Gracias por la comida - agradeció y se fue a dejarlo a la cocina .

- Ese idiota me hace rabiar - dije mientras cortaba la carne rápidamente .

- Aunque... a pesar de ser un idiota creo que tiene razón - dijo muy tranquilo Gumiya .

- ¿Tú también , Gumiya? - dije de mala manera .

- Es verdad , Miku . Creo que aunque no lo sabe decir ...de alguna forma él se preocupa por ti - .

- No debes ser tan mala con él , Miku - aconsejó la pequeña .

-Es que... por fin estoy haciendo amigas y solo quiero tener una vida normal - bajé la cabeza .

- Hmmm , míralo de esta forma...Si no hubieras conocido a Len posiblemente no hubieras logrado ser tan social como eres ahora - dijo Gumiya mientras me daba una sonrisa cálida .

- Tienes razón - murmuré arrepentida .

- Que hermoso es tener la razón - respondió Gumiya .

- Tranquilo , querido - dijo la pelinegra dándole palmaditas en la espalda .

Y de pronto se escuchó el teléfono - Yo voy - dije rápidamente y corrí hacia el teléfono - ¿Diga? - .

- Aló , Miku . Soy Rin - escuché una voz - Te llamaba para decirte que mi primo Rinto no puede salit con nosotras ese día . Él iba a ser tu pareja . Además que otro amigo mío se ha enfermado y él iba a ser pareja de Meiko - .

- Que mala suerte - respondí desmotivada .

- Ahora no sé si seguir con la cita múltiple o cancelarla . ¿De dónde voy a sacar a dos chicos más? - se lamentaba .

- Espera , Rin . Conozco a dos chicos que de seguro vendrán - sonreí a pesar de que no me podía ver - .

- Está bien , Miku , cuento contigo . Besos , bye - . se despidió y cortó .

-Ay...- suspiré mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar - Ahora tengo que convencer a esos dos - dije decidida .

* * *

><p>-Leeen - dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación .<p>

- Pase - escuché su voz y abrí la puerta . Él estaba leyendo libros , en su cama , y tenía muchos a su alrededor - ¿Qué necesitas ? - preguntó cortante .

- Ah... eto... yo vine a disculparme - dije tartamudeando - No me expresé bien antes, y posiblemente te había ofendido así que... -.

- Ya veo - sonrió y paseaba su mirada de su libro y de mí - Ya en serio , dime qué necesitas - dijo haciéndome reír .

- Bueno... también es que necesito que seas mi pareja ...- me miró perplejo - ¡ En la cita múltiple , idiota! - grité .

- Me asustaste - respondió riéndose - De acuerdo , seré tu pareja . ¿ Algo más? - .

- Sí . Necesito que convenzas a Gumiyas de venir ya que él debe ser pareja de mi amiga Meiko - pedí humilde y con los ojos brillosos .

- Hmm eso será fácil - respondió él - O quizás muy difícil...- dijo pensativo - En fin , déjamelo a mí - sonrió amable .

- Gracias - dije y me di media vuelta pero antes de salir - ... Y en serio perdona por no darme cuenta de que te preocupas por mí - dije y me fui .

* * *

><p>A unas cuántas horas antes de Año Nuevo...<p>

-De ninguna manera - respondió Gumiya a la petición de Len .

- Por favor , Gumiya , no seas así - pedía él - No le malogres su salida con sus amigas - .

- Que ya van a llegar en menos de una hora a nuestro sitio de encuentro - dije fingiendo tristeza para convencerlo más rápido .

- Hmmm ... no voy a dejar a la pequeña sola - decía Gumiya .

- Ella ya se fue - respondí - Dijo que había una reunión de fantasmas por Año Nuevo y ella quería ir - .

- Sí y seguro va a conocer a alguien apuesto , quién sabe - dijo Len tratando de incomodar a Gumiya .

- Hmmm... si digo que sí...¿me dejarán en paz? - preguntó él pidiendo clemencia .

- No , simplemente no te molestaremos por el momento - dijo Len matando sus esperanzas .

- ...Al menos es algo - dijo para luego ir a su habitación y alistarse .

-Yay , lo logramos - dije contenta haciendo un hi5 con Len .

- Cierto , Miku ... - dijo Len y me limité a prestarle atención - ¿Por qué yo soy tu pareja ? ¿ Por qué a mí que a Gumiya u otro chico? - .

- Ah pues...- decía pensando - .

- Listo , ya estoy - dijo Gumiya . Notó algo raro en el ambiente - Creo que interrumpí algo - se rió .

-No , idiota , no - respondió Len algo molesto - Vámonos ya - dijo motivado .

Nos encontramos con las chicas en un centro comercial . Cada pareja se veía tan lindaaaa , exceptuando a mí y a Len obviamente . Fuimos ver un pequeño show que estaba cerca del centro comercial y era gratis . Fue divertido , una especie de acrobacias hacían los muchachos del show que impresionaban a todo el público ; aunque no mucho a Len y a Gumiya . Tenían una mirada de " Yo puedo hacerlo mejor" . En fin , después de eso fuimos por unas bebidas . Yo había llevado mi dinero pero Len insistió en pagar mi zumo de naranja . Me conmovió un poco su caballerosidad hasta que empezamos todos a ver las estrellas y colocó las bebidas en mi cabeza . ¡ Eso es bullyng !

Al rato , fuimos a un karaoke; y como siempre , Meiko terminó ebria y bailando cualquier cosa . A decir verdad , Len no canta nada mal aunque cuando canta suena como un lindo niño shota . Era la primera vez que lo veía divertirse tanto . Creo que a Len a veces también le gustaría ser un adolescente normal .

Salimos del karaoke , esperando las doce frente a un edificio con un reloj inmenso . Muchas personas estaban ahí reunidas e hicieron el conteo en voz alta "3...2... 1 ... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! " . Hubo fuegos artificiales por todos lados , se veía tan hermoso el cielo lleno de colores . Volteé a ver a mis amigas y me di cuenta que todos se estaban besando .

- Señorita , por favor ...- decía Gumiya siendo asfixiado por los besos de Meiko .

- Eso no lo vi venir - comenté riéndome un poco del sufrimiento de Gumiya .

- Hmmm somos los únicos que no se están...- interrumpí a Len .

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - dije con mirada seria y algo divertida .

- Era solo una broma - dijo riéndose - Feliz Año , Miku - dijo mientras mirab los fuegos artificiales y disimuladamente tomando mi mano .

- Feliz Año - dije admirando también los fuegos artificiales y correspondiendo el gesto .

Y sin darme cuenta , no me solté de la mano de Len lo que restaba de salida ...y él tampoco soltó la mía .

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay subí tempranoooo xd xdxdxd <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado c: hubiera subido antes pero estoy jugando silent hill 2 *-* que trauma con ese juego e.e xd**

**Y cuenteme c: ¿cual ha sido su mejor regalo de esta navidad?**

**Chaitooo :D**

**pdt : wdf fanfiction xd tenía 3, 326 palabras y ahora me dices que tengo 2.909 una vez que guardé aquí mi nota de autora xd que haces con esas palabras , te las metes por el cul* o qué e.e?**

**Espero que no tenga niguna falla T.T**

**Editor de fanfiction me la chingas e.e mejoren esta cosa XD**


	9. Pervertido-san

Una vez más había tenido la pesadilla , no pude salvar a los humanos . A pesar de que siempre lo intentaba , no lo lograba . Todo se empezaba a deteriorar a mi alrededor y luego a desaparecer . Algunas personas estaban heridas y yo corría hacia ellas para socorrerlas ; al rato , morían . Hacía lo que podía pero todo terminaba en muerte . Incluso las personas que estaban completamente sanas y sin rasguños se desplomaban e n seco . Todo era un caos ; la gente corría como loca , tratando de huir de la muerte . No parecía ser su salvadora ; más bien , una triste expectadora .

- Hey hey , tienes que ir a tu escuela - decía una pelinegra empujándome .

- Gracias , lo había olvidado por completo - agradecí . Me levanté de mi cama y desperté de mis pensamientos . Bostecé con flojera . No pude evitar contagiarle un poco de mi preocupación respecto al tema .

- ¿Qué sucede ? - preguntó infantilmente percibiendo mis sentimientos .

- Otra vez tuve ese mal sueño - respondí lenta y cansada .

- Hmm... - pensaba la pequeña - No debes preocuparte por ello . Quizás me equivoquéy no es una premonición - trato de animarme .

- Aun si no lo fuese ... es frustrante - murmuré malhumorada - A veces olvido que soy una combinación monstruosa ... - lamenté .

- ¡No digas eso! - gritó ella sacudiéndome . La detuve - No me importa que seas o que piensen lo demás de ti . Para mí eres Miku y punto . Si yo pienso así deberías hacerlo tú también - puso cara de puchero .

- Tienes razón - dije conmovida - No hay razones para amargarse la vida - dije levantando el brazo hacia mi rostro y apretando el puño con determinación - ¡Yay! - grité animada y la pequeña me acompañó en ello .

- ¿Por qué gritan tan temprano? - renegó Len con cara soñolienta , el cabello algo despeinado y en pijama - Deberías alistarte - aconsejó .

- ¡ Idiota! ¡Estoy en pijama! - le grité enojada cubriéndome con las sábanas . Mi pijama de ese día era un camisón amarillo con escote y algo suelto . No es que sea muy escotado pero me daba vergüenza . Len idiota .

- Miku , tranquila , es solo un camisón . No hay algo malo en ello - decía él para calmar mis nervios .

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Estás en ropa interior! - grité mientras cubría mis ojos y me ruborizaba completamente .

- ¡Es solo un bóxer! - respondió enojado - Humanas ...- dijo en un suspiro .

- ¿Acaso otra humana te ha visto en bóxers ? - pregunté algo enojada sin razón .

- No pero... ¿por qué te molestas? - preguntó confundido acercándose lentamente a mí .

- Len ...Miku tiene que cambiarse para llegar a tiempo - dijo la pequeña algo estresada por la tonta discusión y notando que se me estaban escapando las cosas de las manos - También deberías hacerlo - .

- Mmmm ... tienes razón - murmuró él - Nos vemos en el desayuno - dijo con una cálida sonrisa . Últimamente ya se estaba volviendo más " humano" .

La pequeña cerró la puerta y me miró graciosa y acusadoramente - ¿No decías que no sentías nada por él ? - .

- Es verdad . No siento nada por él - respondí sin titubear .

- Ay ... Miku . Para que te des cuenta que sí este fic va a necesitar como treinta capítulos - se quejó .

- ¡ Silencio , enana ! - dije cómicamente haciéndola rabiar .

- ¡Que no me digas enana!- exigió con voz chillona .

* * *

><p>Después de cambiarme y desayunar , fuimos de camino al colegio . Esta vez , la pequeña nos acompañó ya que el portal del Inframundo estaría abierto hasta la tarde y ella se sentía aburrida . Se tomó de mi mano como una niñita consentida . Hubiera sido chistoso si la gente nos quedaba mirando por el comportamiento infantil adorable de ella ; sin embargo , como es una fantasma no pueden verla .<p>

También se tomó de la mano de Gumiya y comenzó a balancearse entre los dos . Len estaba a mi costado , nos veíamos como una típica familia feliz . Ya estaba olvidando la terrible pesadilla que había tenido esa mañana . Hasta que ... el viento pasó un poco fuerte . No fue exagerado aunque fue lo suficiente como para levantar mi falda en la parte trasera . Un sonido de "chick" apareció generando incomodidad . Volteé la cabeza igual que los demás .

- ¡¿Que carajos crees que estás haciendo?! - gritó Len muy enojado observando al chico pelirrojo agachado detrás de mí que tenía una cámara en sus manos y acababa de tomar unas fotos aparentemente aprovechando el momento en que el viento levantó mi falda .

- ¿Eh...?- se quedó pensando él - Oh mierda . Olvidé quitarle el sonido - murmuró mientras configuraba la cámara haciendo caso omiso .

- Bastardo ...- murmuró Len mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo . Otra vez ahí iba el lindo psicópata .

- ¡Pervertido!- grité enojada al pelirrojo y le di una patada en la cara con todas mis fuerzas .

- ¡Ahh! - se quejó de dolor - Pero... ¿por qué ...? - lloriqueaba cómicamente el pelirrojo .

- ¡ Yo lo mato! - gritaba Len exaltado con su pistola en la mano . De alguna forma sabía que no era capaz , lo veía en sus ojos ; solo quería asustarlo para que no lo vuelva a hacer .

- Vámonos ya - dijo Gumiya colocando su mano en el hombro de él - Sabemos que no serías capaz de hacerlo y menos en frente de Miku - .

- No vale la pena - miró Len encolerizado al pelirrojo . Este no se inmutó y se limitó a quedarse callado . Len estaba muy enojado y se fue refunfuñando por todo el camino .

A unos pocos metros del pelirrojo , volteé a verlo . Él estaba sobándose la nariz donde justo mi pie le había dado . Sentí un poco de lástima por él pero eso le pasaba por pervertido . No le presté mucha atención a que llevaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela .

* * *

><p>-Así que esta es tu escuela... - murmuraba la pelinegra curioseando cada parte de mi colegio - Mi escuela tenía un estilo más antiguo y tenía solo sección primaria - contaba .<p>

- Bueno , pequeña , ya tengo que ir a mis clases - dije despidiéndome pero ella me hizo puchero y me tomó del brazo impidiéndome ir - ¡Caracho! - reclamé .

- No quierooooo . Llévame a algún sitio entretenido de este lugar - pidió .

- ¿Tú piensas que soy tu niñera o qué? - dije en broma y ella se quedó pensativa - Mejor no me respondas - supliqué en un suspiro .

- Ya sé , vamos a la azotea y hacer de vagas - pedía jalando un poco de mi blusa .

Y otra vez el mismo sonido de "chick" pero esta vez con flash...

- ¿Tú otra vez?- dije mirando seriamente al pelirrojo con la cámara en las manos .

- Espera , no me golpees . Puedo explicarlo - dijo él cubriéndose el rostro pensando que iba a darle una patada otra vez .

- Está bien . Tienes unos pocos minutos antes de que mis amigos me busquen y te encuentren acosándome - sentencié de brazos cruzados .

- Esto va a ser difícil de creer pero debes confiar en mí ...- murmuraba calmadamente y le respondí asintiendo - Tú estás siendo acosada por el fantasma de una pequeña niña y no soy un pervertido , soy un amante de lo paranormal . Por eso quería tomarle una foto a la fantasma - dijo con una sonrisa - Akaito Shion a tus órdenes , mi lady - me dio un guiño .

- Parece un poco coqueto ¿no crees? - comentó la pequeña ante la presentación pícara de Akaito .

- Hmmm... al menos no luce ser mala persona - le respondí riéndome .

- ¿Puedes escucharla? - preguntó asombrado Akaito - Es más , ella te está jalando de la blusa y no estás asustada ...- decía impactado .

- Sí , Akaito . Por como verás , yo también puedo ver y sentir a los fantasmas igual que tú - dije con una sonrisa . Era la primera vez que me enorgullecía de mis dones .

- Increíble . Por fin otra humana que puede verlos - dijo como si fuera un alivio - Perdona lo de la foto . No pensé que el viento levantaría tu falda de esa manera - dijo con un reverencia .

- De acuerdo . No pasa nad...- decía pero fui interrumpida .

- Miku , te estás tardando . Ya va a sonar la campana - dijo Len un poco preocupado y además acababa de salir del aula para buscarme - ¡Eres tú! - exclamó Len .

- Es un disgusto vernos

de nuevo - dijo Akaito con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras yo trataba de calmar a Len pues el seguía pensando que era un pervertido .

- Tranquilízate , Len - pedía mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo - Todo fue un malentendido . No trataba de tomarle fotos a mi ropa interior ; solo quería tomarle fotos a ella - dije señalando a la pequeña que se encontraba divertida con el malentendido - También puede ver a los espíritus y se ha obsesionado un poco con ellos ...- .

- Oh ya entiendo - murmuró Len calmándose y desapareciendo a su bestia interior - Un gusto , soy Len Kagamine . Si le haces algo a Miku , te mato - alzó su mano para luego estrecharla con la de Akaito y darle una sonrisa amistosa .

- Así que Miku es tu nombre ...- pensó en voz alta Akaito - Y cuéntenme... ¿ustedes son pareja? - preguntó con cierto interés .

- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! - gritamos al unisono .

- Aún no pero lo serán - dijo la pequeña riéndose .

- Silencio , enana - reclamé un poco avergonzada .

- Tú tampoco eres muy alta que digamos - dijo Len burlándose de mi estatura .

- ¡ Nadie te pidió tu opinión ! - respondí llamándole la atención mientras que este bajaba la cabeza como un cachorrito que se ha portado mal - No me pongas esa miradita , no funciona conmigo . Ya deja de insinuar que soy chata - .

- No traté de insinuar que eres pequeña - habló como si estuviera arrepentido - ¡ Traté de hacerte entender que eres pequeña ! - .

- ¡ Silencio he dicho ! - dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza en juego .

- ¿Ves? Son uno para el otro - comentó ella acompañado de un suspiro de cansancio .

- Tal parece ser así - dijo riéndose Akaito - En fin , noviecitos vamos a clases de una vez que se nos hace tard...- iba a terminar de hablar pero Len y yo le dimos una patada en la cara por hacerse el chistoso .

* * *

><p>Tuve una práctica en un examen que ya ni recuero su materia (historia creo...) y obtuve la mayor nota posible ¡Yay! Ni siquiera supe como lo hice , dado que no había estudiado nada . Jajaja , tampoco sabía que había examen ese día . Mientras daba mi examen , sentía que ya sabía las respuestas como si hubiera estado allí o hubiera sido testigo . ¡Qué cosas! ; mas no importa . Mientras siga con buenas calificaciones eso no me tiene que preocupar ; es más , es como una bendición ¡Aleluya! ¡Alabado sea... yo!<p>

Oh cierto no les comenté... Len cumplió su promesa de la pastelería . Dejó esos malos trabajos y con todo el dinero reunido compramos un local . Nos está yendo muy bien y es divertido darle una mano a Gumiya . Él cocina y yo atiendo a los clientes . Me gusta mucho la decoración del local y lo bueno es que tenemos un mostrador donde los clientes escogen cómodamente . Aún no tengo una vestimenta específica ; así que voy con mi uniforme de escuela . Len también nos da una mano ; cuando me siento muy exhausta toma mi lugar o si no está ayudando a Gumiya con los postres aunque los oigo pelear mucho a través de la puerta . A pesar de ello , sigue siendo divertido .

- Tome , aquí está su postre . Gracias por su preferencia - dije entregándole a una mujer una pequeña bolsita que contenía su postre y utilicé una sonrisa comercial .

- Gracias, hija - respondió y me entregó el dinero . Después de ellos , abandonó la pastelería muy contenta .

- ¿Cómo te va ? - preguntó Len animado .

- Bien , creo que hoy hay más clientela que de costumbre - respondí alegre .

- Debe ser porque la gente ya debe haber comentado de este lugar y nos estamos haciendo conocidos - supuso .

- Seguro . Además que Meiko , Rin y Gumi dicen que en cualquier día de estos vienen a darnos una mano - conté - Y de paso a comerse unos cuántos dulces como forma de pago...- dije riéndome .

- Ya tenemos bastante con la pequeña queriendo comer nuestra producción - dijo en broma .

- Lo sé - reí con él y se acercó un cliente - Buenas noches , ¿en qué puedo ayudarl...¡Akaito! - exclamé sorprendida por la visita de este .

- No sabía que trabajan en la nueva pastelería de la que todos hablan - dijo Akaito sorprendido

- Bienvenido - dijo Len de mala gana - Yo lo atenderé , Miku , tú ve a darle una mano a Gumiya - dijo colocándose en la caja registradora .

- ¡No seas celoso , Len , y ven ! ¡No quiero que Miku le eche sal a los pasteles ! - se escuchó la voz de Gumiya detrás de la puerta que separa donde se atiende a los clientes y la cocina .

- Aún no olvida lo del especial de Navidad - dije en un lloriqueo cómico .

- ¡Maldito Gumiya! - reclamó Len de mala gana y no le encontré razón . No entendía su comportamiento inestable . De mala gana se dio media vuelta, dio un portazo y se fue a darle una mano a Gumiya .

- Eso fue un poco raro... - murmuré - ¿Qué postre deseas? - pregunté educadamente .

- A ver... Ese de ahí con fresas...También el otro de allá de chocolate...- señalaba para que yo los colocaba dentro de una bolsita - Y por último este de lúcuma , por favor - .

- Aquí tienes . Veintinueve con treinta , por favor - pedí y me entregó el dinero - Los otros dos postres... ¿ son para tus padres? - pregunté de curiosa mientras le daba su cambio .

- Ah... no , son para mis hermanastros - sonrió .

-¿Tienes hermanastros? - pregunté asombrada - Eso debe ser divertido - .

- Bueno... depende.. - dijo un poco desanimado - Se llaman Kaito y Kaiko , son gemelos pero totalmente diferentes - contó con una sonrisa .

- Wow... tres hijos , son una familia grande - devolví la sonrisa .

- No tanto , mi madre biológica falleció al darlos a luz y mi padre viaja todo el tiempo por trabajo ; así que solo somos tres en casa - contó más detalles de su vida personal .

- Oh lo lamento... yo también perdí a mi madre... - dije sintiéndome conmovida para al cabo de unos segundos darme cuenta que se me estaba escapando información .

- No te preocupes , fue algo destinado a ser - no entendí muy bien lo último que me dijo - Ya tengo que irme , cuídate Miku - se despidió apresurado .

- Eh... ¡Hasta luego! - exclamé por su rápida despedida . No supe si me llegó a escuchar .

- ¿ Ya se fue ? - preguntó Len sin dejarme responder - No te coqueteó ¿verdad ? - dijo dándome un abrazo por la espalda .

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Qué cosas dices , idiota! - gritaba ruborizándome . No entendía los repentinos cambios de humor de Len ; además que me ponía muy nerviosa con sus gestos de cariño .

- Tonta - me dio un beso en la nuca - Me haces enojar - se quejó .

- ¡¿ Y ahora qué hice , maldito bipolar ?! - grité histérica .

- ¿ Bipolar? ¿Yo? - contestó - Como se nota que no te conoces en tus días difíciles - se burló .

- ¡Cállate , tarado! ¿No te das cuenta que espantas a los clientes? - le grité . Ya nos era normal pelear así .

- ¡ Tú con tu fea cara...! - respondió el insulto .

- Mi... ¿fea cara? - dije bajando la cabeza con leve tristeza .

- Ay , mierda . Lo siento , sabesque solo estaba brom...- .

- ¡ Yo soy hermosa , malnacido! - grité con todas mis fuerzas haciendo retroceder a Len .

- Miku , por un momento pensé que te había entristecido - reclamó algo molesto y triste .

- Perdón , perdón . Solo seguía el juego - respondí .

- Ehmmm ... disculpen...- murmuraba un cliente .

- ¡Disculpe! Ahora mismo lo atiendo - me disculpé por la mala atención que le estaba dando .

- Len , dile a Gumiya que me dé unos dulces - pidió una pelinegra apareciendo así como así .

- Contigo vamos a quedar en quiebra - suspiró

- ¡Gracias por su compra ! - la clienta tomó su cambio y se fue - Len , recuerda que las personas van a pensar que estás loco si le hablas a algo que ellos no pueden ver - dije colocando mis brazos en la cintura .

- Ya lo sé , ya lo sé - dijo él harto de que le dijera siempre lo mismo .

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de dormir y no pude conciliar el sueño pues recordé una pesadilla y tuve miedo de volverla a tener . Era la pesadila donde un pelirrojo me acuchillaba . No sabía si comentárselo a Len dado que Akaito es pelirrojo y podría ser la persona que me acuchilla en mi sueño . No quería ser una paranoica pero eso significaría que Akaito va a hacerme daño y debo evitarlo... Aunque no parece del tipo de persona que lastimaría a otra...<p>

Solo parece que fuera infeliz ...

La verdad es que su energía es un poco diferente a los demás . Sigue siendo la de un humano pero... bueno supongo que es porque puede ver a los espíritus igual que yo ... Mmm probablemente su energía es un poco triste porque él aún no supera la pérdida de su madre... de todas formas solo estoy especulando .

Seguro es solo mi imaginación ; y lo del sueño debo dejarlo ser . Es cierto que en mis sueños podía predecir cosas que pasarían en un futuro ; mas también puedo haberme equivocado . Mientras más largo el sueño hay más probabilidades de error .

- Fue un largo día... - hablé para mí misma a la vez que miraba el techo - Es increíble que Len no me quiera quitar esto ni siquiera para ir a dormir - me quejé mirando el brazalete de piedra morada - ...eh... ¿la piedra está más oscura ? - dije y prendí la luz para examinar - Que extraño...-.

- Miku , duérmete ya - exigió Len abriendo la puerta sin mi permiso .

- ¡No abras la puerta sin mi consentimiento! - grité olvidando que todos estaban descansando a esas horas .

- ¡ Shhhhh! Joder , Miku - susurró - ¿ Por qué haces tanto escándalo a estas horas? - .

- Lo lamento , es que estaba pensando...- respondí .

- ¿Y no puedes pensar mañana? - pidió cansado .

- Eto... es solo que... me sentía algo preocupada - dije dudando si contarle .

- Ay... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó resignándose a estar despierto un rato más .

- Es que amm... Akaito ... no lo sé ... Hay algo extraño con respecto a él... - murmuraba sin explicarme . Posiblemente si a Len le contaba lo del sueño , iba a matar a Akaito .

- ¿Algo extraño? - dijo pensativo - ...Ahm... creo que ... haber encontrado a un humano como tú te hace sentir que es extraño...-.

- Sí pero... a veces... parece que fuera infeliz - dije con tristeza .

- Miku , solo lo conoces un día - se rió - Quizás es solo tu primera impresión de él . Con el pasar del tiempo , puede que tu idea sobre Akaito cambie - sonrió y me dio palmaditas en la cabeza - Ahora deja de pensar en él y ve a dormir - ordenó como si fuera una niña pequeña .

- Ya , ya - me dirigí a mi cama .

- Buenas noches - sonrió mientras me cubría con las sábanas - Que descanses - .

- Q...Que... descanses...- murmuré apenada porque me estaba arropando . Se fue de mi cuarto y me limité a decir - ...Idiota... -.

* * *

><p><strong><em>gdputo teclado se lageo XDDD <em>**

**Ya ya está xdd bueno gracias por leer espeeo no les disguste el personaje de Akaito es solo para celarlo a Len y confundir un poco a Miku además que sus hermanastros serán importantes en la historia n.n **

**Y pos... alguna idea de lo que es el brazalete realmente? **

**Chan - chan - chan**

**Xd bye**

**¿Review ?**


	10. La fiesta del duque de Venomania (I)

- ¡Tienes que esconderte! - pedía con insistencia a Len .

- Esta es mi casa al igual que tuya . No me digas que pensabas que nunca se iban a dar cuenta de que vivimos juntos - respondió sin intenciones de hacerme caso .

- ¡ Peroooo...! - presioné con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos .

¿Qué hay? ...Fue un buen día y algo ocupado . Por suerte , no tuve más prácticas ni exámenes . A la hora de trabajar en la pastelería , terminé exhausta dado que hubo mucha clientela ¡Cada día hay más y más ! A Gumiya se le ve muy feliz porque a todos les gustan los postres que él prepara ¡Son deliciosos ! Este es un día normal y tranquilo donde puedo sentirme como una chica adolescente, estudiante promedio y con un trabajo a medio tiempo . En conclusión : el sueño americano .

Todo estaba súper bien...

Excepto por un pequeño detalle...

Meiko,Rin y Gumi... Quieren conocer mi casa .

No pude evitar decirles que no , se veían tan ...tan... tan... "Déjanos conocer tu casa , por favor " y no pude decir que no así que ahora estoy en graves aprietos . Al llegar a casa , me lo tomé con calma . Comencé a limpiar esto y aquello ; dejé la casa reluciente y luego me duché y cambié a toda velocidad . Estaba esperando a que llegaran . Solo iban a estar unas horas ¿Qué tan malo podía ser ? Ignoraba la idea de que les sorprendería saber que yo vivía con Len y Gumiya .

_- No , claro que no . ¿A quién le sorprendería eso? - pensaba calmándome y siendo optimista - Ellas son mis amigas...seguro no se ofenden por no haberles contado... Es más , le pueden ver el lado bueno - hablaba conmigo - ... ¡ Mierdaaaa , ya la cagué ! - lloriqueé ._

Y cuando finalmente entré en razón , fui corriendo hacia mi "querido" Len para pedirle que se largue un ratito . Al parecer , ser muy brusca no funcionó ¡Aun así no podía rendirme fácilmente! Si ellas... sabían que vivía con Len... ¡De seguro me hacían la vida imposible !

- Por favoooooor , Len... - rogué - Haría lo que sea si me haces este favor - .

- Tonta , no tengas nada que yo quiera... ¿ o sí?- se preguntaba confundido .

- Eso me lo deberías decir tú - me enojé - Por favor , Len , no quiero que nos molesten después de saberlo . No deben saberlo , al menos , no ahora - .

- Creo que mejor temprano que tarde - sonrió y se escuchó el timbre de la puerta - Oh , ya llegaron - se animó y se dirigió a la puerta .

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas!? - grité enojada por ser ignorada . Lo tomé del brazo y lo empujé rápidamente a una pequeña habitación .

- ¡ Miku ! ¡ No seas tan exagerada , joder ! - reclamó él detrás de la puerta .

- Lo siento, Len - dije un poco nerviosa - Solo será mientras estén aquí - dije colocando una silla encima de la puerta , atascándola .

- ¡ Sácame de aquí ! - exigía empujando la puerta .

- ¿ Miku, estás aquí? Lo siento pasamos porque la puerta estaba abierta... - mumuraba una pelicastaña .

- Aquí estoy - sonreí amablemente - ¿Qué tal, chicas? - actuaba sospechosamente sin darme cuenta .

- Eh... bien... ¿ Pasa algo? - preguntó la rubia mirándome preocupada .

- No , no es nada - sonreí ampliamente . Estaba preocupada por que Len se escape de la habitación o grite por ayuda .

- Woaaaah...Tu casa parece una mansión ...- comentaba Gumi mirando todo asombrada .

- Sí que lo es ¿no? ... Aún no entiendo la necesidad de una casa tan grande - me quejé .

- ¿ Entonces no te gusta tu casa? - preguntó la pequeña Rin tiernamente .

- Eh... bueno sí me gusta - sonreí calidamente - Aquí he pasado muy gratos momentos con mi familia - dije atesorando ese lugar .

- Se nota que tú y tu familia se llevan muy bien - comentó Gumi con alegría .

- Tener a tus padres siempre deve sentir bien ¿no? - preguntó Meiko escondiendo una leve tristeza que apenas y pude percibirla .

- ¿Eh? ... Bueno... ¿Tú no ves a tus padres muy seguido? - pregunté .

- Casi nunca están en casa - sonrió indiferente - De todas formas , no importa . Así tengo la casa para mi solita - .

- Y así nosotras nos podemos colar en tu casa - la animó Rin riéndose .

- Eto... Nee chicas , vamos a mi habitación que aquí en la entrada hace frío - inventé un pretexto antes de que Len perdiera la paciencia y se escapara .

- ¡Okay! - exclamó Gumi infantilmente .

- ¡Miku Hatsune! - gritó Len . Para mi desgracia , había roto la puerta de una patada y la silla había salido volando , cayendo encima de Rin .

- Eh... Eh... Len ... Eto... chicas...- decía tartamudeando - ¡Ahhhh se me lengua la traba ! - grité sin sentido .

- Rin... Rin... ¿ sigues viva ? - preguntaba Gumi picando a Rin con un palito .

- Algo...- respondió agonizante - Ayúdenme a salir de aquí ...- pidió y la ayudaron .

- Miku ... ¡No me vuelvas a encerrar! - reclamó Len molesto .

- Perdón , perdón - dije riéndome por la cara enojada de Len ¡Se veía tan gracioso!

- Un segundo... ¡¿Len , qué haces aquí ?! - exclamó Meiko sorprendida .

- Vivo aquí - respondió .

- ¿ Ehhhh? Miku , ¿ vives con él? - exclamó Rin ya recuperada .

- Eh ... pues verán ... - trataba de explicarles .

- Es que nosotros estamos casados - dijo Len jalándome del hombro para apegarnos .

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo .

- ¡Es solo una broma! - decía moviendo rápidamente los brazos - ¡Len , idiota! - le grité .

- Tú me encerraste . Tenía que vengarme - se rió y acarició mi cabeza rápidamente .

- Incluso así...- seguía renegando - Chicas , quizás hay algo que no les comenté... Yo vivo con Len y Gumiya... es que... Ahmm ...- .

- Sus padres se fueron de viaje por negocios y mi padre los conocía ; así que me la encargaron y yo paso a ser su tutor . Gumiya vive conmigo porque ... ehmmm... lo adopté - mintió Len .

- ¿Lo adoptaste? - preguntó Rin confundida .

- Ahmm... sí...podría decirse... - murmuró él .

- ¡ Yo fui el que te adoptó a ti ! -gritó Gumiya apareciendo detrás de Len .

- Da igual , brócoli - se burló Len .

- Dejen de pelear - dije separándolos - Nee , vayamos a mi cuarto - les dije a ellas .

- Si quieres - murmuró Len como si no le quedara de otra .

- ¡ A ti no! - lo golpeé en la cabeza .

* * *

><p>- Nee , Miku , ... ¿no te es extraño vivir con dos chicos ? - preguntó la rubia y luego tomó un poco de agua del vaso que tenía en sus manos .<p>

- No lo es... Al comienzo lo fue - dije riéndome recordando cuando recién vivía con Len y Gumiya - Pero... al cabo de un tiempo... terminé acostumbrándome a su compañía... -.

- Aunque estar rodeada de chicos guapos hace que luego eso pierda su efecto...- murmuró Gumi como lamento .

- ¿A qué te refieres ? - pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado .

- Es que estás rodeada de Len , Gumiya y además el chico nuevo Akaito ; y lo peor es que no te gusta ninguno... Bah... es un desperdicio - explicó Meiko.

- ¡Tienes que ponerle empeño , Miku ! - exclamó Gumi .

- ¿ Empeño a qué? - solté una pequeña gota de sudor por su gracioso comportamiento .

- Enamorarte , mujer , enamorarte - respondió Rin - Cuando te enamoras y es correspondido : El amor recorrerá tus venas y a la vez calentará tus mejillas . Tu mundo dará vueltas rápidamente . Tú y él podrán detener el mundo cuantas veces quieran . Cada beso será -.

- Ay no , ya empezó - dijo Meiko tapándose los oídos - ¡Termina la cursilería! - .

- Jajaja... Rin parece que eres muy apasionada - comenté viendo como se le ruborizaban las mejillas .

- A Rin le gusta Akaito...- susurró Gumi rápidamente .

- ¡Gumi! - gritó ella con mirada sedienta de sangre - Te dije que no dijeras nada , baka -.

- ¿ En serio te gusta? - me reí - ¡Que adorables se verían juntos ! -.

- Ah es que... él es taaaaaan lindo y amable - decía Rin risueña - Me gusta un poquito - dijo con timidez . Nos limitamos a mirarla con ternura y curiosidad - Me enamoré de él cuando... Estaba en aprietos... se me había perdido un lapicero y el profesor estaba dictando . Entonces... él me presto su lapicero - sonrió ruborizada .

- ¡¿ Solo por eso ?! - gritó Meiko decepcionada y Rin asintió - Siempre supe que eras enamoradiza pero no creí que tanto - .

- Rin... es la historia más poco romántica que he escuchado - dije con pesar .

- Concuerdo con Miku - murmuró Gumi .

- Ustedes son muy crueleeees...- lloriqueaba Rin .

- Lo somos - dijo Gumi como si fuera un cumplido - Nee , Miku... ¿realmente no te gusta Len ? - negué con la cabeza - Es que siempre se ven lindos juntos ; además que siempre ve por ti ... - .

- Es cariño de hermanos - sonreí - Y si me gustara... posiblemente yo no le guste a él -.

- Que pesimista - dijo Rin dándome palmaditas en la espalda .

- Miku , soñar es gratis - comentó Meiko animándome a enamorarme .

- No , no , no . Eso no ocurrirá - negué con la cabeza .

- Chicas , les traje algo de comer - dijo Len abriendo la puerta lentamente acompañado de Gumiya - Las hizo Gumiya - sonrió refiriéndose a las pequeñas empanadas .

- ¡Qué amable! ¡Gracias!- dijo Rin para luego comenzar a devorar .

- ¡Gumiya eres muy bueno en la cocina! - exclamba Gumi atragantándose .

- ¿Cómo no te puedes enamorar de estos seres perfectos? - me reclamaba Meiko , confundiendo a Len y a Gumiya .

- ¿Eh? ¡Meiko! - grité por molestarme con temas personales - No es tu problema - dije enojada mirando hacia el costado . Meiko suspiró y le pidió una empanada a Len - Yo también quiero - reclamé en forma de puchero .

- Toma - sonrió Len mientras me daba la bandejita - ¿O prefieres que te los dé en la boca ? - .

- ¡Kyaaaaa! - Rin se desmayó mientras sangraba por la nariz .

- Wow , eso fue muy directo . Anda , Miku , di que sí - comentaba Gumi enérgica .

- ¡No , gracias ! - grité nerviosa .

- Bueno... ya nos vamos - sonrió tristemente y se dio media vuelta .

- ¡Espera! - sin necesidad , jalé de su polera - P...Puedes quedarte aquí , si quieres... - .

- Gracias - dijo de forma linda provocando que mis mejillas enrojecieran - ¿Ves , Gumiya? Te dije que funcionaría - se destruyó el mágico momento .

- Tienes razón . Mañana te pago - dijo Gumiya lamentándose haber perdido su apuesta .

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que estaban apostando sobre si les daba permiso de quedarse aquí o no - dije indignada .

- Pues sí , solo quería ver si podía quedarme aquí - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente - No te enojes , solo quería estar a tu lado pero Gumiya creía que no podría convencerte- pidió pero seguí mirándole seria - ... Te daré la mitad de lo que me debe Gumiya - se resignó .

- ¡Siéntente como en tu casa! - exclamé molestándolo en broma .

- Eh... ¡Esta es mi casa! - reclamó divertido .

- Nee...ustedes dos hacen sentir muy solos a los demás - dijo Gumiya para luego señalar a Meiko y Gumi .

- Estoy sola... tan sola...- se lamentaba Meiko en posición fetal en el piso .

- Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien... ¡Nuncaaa! - gritaba Gumi dando vueltas .

- Ehmmm ¿Alguien se tomó la molestia de despertar a Rin? - pregunté mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi cabeza .

- ¡Rin , despierta , Akaito te ama ! - gritó Gumi para que ella reaccione .

- ¿¡Me ama!? - exclamó ella . Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que solo era una broma de Gumi - ¡Gumi , idiota! - gritaba Rin mientras ahorcaba a Gumi .

- ¡Peleaaa! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! - gritaba Meiko eufórica mientras sacaba su botella de sake y comenzaba a beberla .

- ¡Meiko alcohólica! - atiné a decir por su insaciable sed al sake .

- Y se supone que los humanos son los normales - lamentó cómicamente Gumiya .

- En vez de hacer tus chistes , deberías darte cuenta quién te está mirando molesto porque sin querer le conté sobre tu beso con Meiko - dijo Len señalando una esquina donde yacía la pequeña niña .

- ¡Hey, hola! - exclamé aprovechando que mis amigas estaban distraídas .

- Miku , Gumiya es un idiotaaa - lloriqueaba en broma la pequeña .

- Ya , ya . Tranquila -dije acariciando suavemente su pequeña cabeza .

- Oh , cierto Miku . Toma - dijo dándome un folleto - Me lo han entregado y dijeron que era para ti - comentó amistosamente .

- ¿Quiénes? - pregunté mirando cuidadosamente el folleto . Era sobre una fiesta a la media noche .

- Sirvientes del duque de Venomania - respondió amigable - Miku , tengo que irme ya , las campanas del Inframundo están sonando ¡ Hasta luego ! - dijo apresurada . No tuve tiempo para despedirme .

- Miku... ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Gumi . Había vencido a Rin que estaba noqueada .

- Eh... la verdad no sé - respondí entregándole el folleto .

- ¡Miren , es una invitación para la gran fiesta del sábado! - exclamó ella y en seguida se acercaron todos - Es una fiesta que se da anualmente . Solo personas de la alta sociedad pueden ir . Es muy raro ser invitada , normalmente... tienes que comprar entrada pero son muy caras . Por eso , solo van los de la alta sociedad - .

- El duque de Venomania...quién sera - dijo Len con desinterés .

- He escuchado de él , es muy guapo y tiene mucho dinero . Lo malo que siempre sus fiestas son con máscara así que nadie lo llega a reconocer - contó Meiko

- ¡Aquí dice que puedes llevar tantos invitados como quieras! - exclamaba Gumi con emoción .

- Eh... ¿De qué me perdí? - dijo Rin despertando otra vez - ¿Fiesta? ¡Yo voy! - .

- No he dicho que voy a ir... - murmuraba insegura - No lo conozco y tampoco pienso que sea buena idea ir a una fiesta donde solo estará la alta clase - .

- Si vamos a la fiesta , Len promete ser tu pareja de baile - dijo Meiko . No sabía por qué pero la tan sola idea provocaba una aceleración en mis latidos .

- Pero yo no he prometido nad- dijo Len pero lo interrumpieron .

- Hace mucho que no vamos a fiestas así . Creo que sería bueno ir a esta , ¿no , Len? - comentaba Gumiya presionando más a Len .

- Vamos , Len , dile que serás su pareja - pedía insistente Gumi .

- ¡Está bien! - gritó - Miku...- me miró directamente a los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa - Si vamos a aquella fiesta , prometo ser tu pareja de baile...- murmuró un poco tímido y ruborizado .

- ...I..Iremos...- susurré levemente .

- ¡Funcionó! - exclamaron Gumi, Rin y Meiko al mismo tiempo .

- Bien hecho , Len - felicitaba Gumiya .

- Ya cállense - dije enojada y muy avergonzada .

- Debemos conseguirte un vestido - dijo Len acariciando mi cabeza delicadamente .

- H...hai - le di la razón .

- Owww...Miku es tan linda cuando está apenada - comentó Meiko conmovida .

- Mmm...- Rin revisaba su celular - Mi padre ya llegó a casa así que tengo que volver - sonrió .

- También nos vamos nosotras . Ya es tarde - dijo Meiko tomando su bolso .

- Las acompaño - sonreí .

- Es peligroso - dijo Len - Gumiya lo hará - sentenció .

- Yes , my lord - dijo Gumiya con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba para acompañarlas .

- Adiós , Miku - se despidieron ellas .

- Bye ! - grité .

- Parece que nos quedamos solos - murmuró Len - ¿Quieres algo de comer? - .

- Sí , busquemos si Gumiya nos dejó algo - .

* * *

><p>Fue divertido comprar un vestido con Len . Lo malo fue que la señorita que atendía pensaba que éramos pareja y eso por alguna razón me provocaba estar más nerviosa de lo normal cuando salgo con Len . No es que siempre esté nerviosa con él pero siempre hace algo que me saca de mis casillas . En fin... mi vestido es de color celeste , más oscuro que mi cabello , tiene lo hombros al descubierto y parece como un corset en la parte de la cintura . Es realmente bonito y Len estuvo de acuerdo .<p>

También tuve que comprar mi máscara . Habían unas máscaras que cubrían toda la cara ; sin embargo , esas no combinaban bien con mi vestido así que conseguimos de las normales que solo cubren parte de tu rostro y nariz ; de color morado para que combine mejor con mis ojos . Len y Gumiya tomaron el mismo estilo de máscara solo que con un diseño más varonil . Se les veía muy bien con ellos ( Gumiya se probó el suyo cuando llegué con Len a casa ) . El de Len era de color azul oscuro ; y de Gumiya , verde .

- Miku , ¿ya estás lista? - preguntó Len ingresando a mi cuarto sin mi permiso .

- Sí - dije dándole un último toque a mi cabello . Lo había dejado suelto y ensortijado en las puntas - ¿ Qué tal? - pregunté sobre mi aspecto pero no recibí respuesta - ¿Len? ¿Hola...? - .

- Eh... Sí ... Yo ... Es decir... - balbuceaba él - Te ves... muy hermosa - dijo con las mejillas rojas .

- Gracias - dije sonriente - ¡ Eh ! Mi corazón...- exclamé por el fuerte latido de este .

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - se acercó más a mí .

- No es nada . Últimamente late más rápido pero no creo que sea nada grav...- dije sin poder terminar la oración porque me perdí en la mirada de este .

¿Qué me pasa?

¿ Por qué me pongo así cuando Len esta a mi lado ?

Esta rara sensación en el corazón...

Se está apoderando de mí cada vez más .

- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? Estás toda colorada - dijo acercándose más .

- ...M...M...M...¡ Muy cerca ! - le grité dándole un golpe en la cara sin querer ¡Fue pura reacción! - ¡Len! Lo siento... es que ...es que...- trataba de explicarle algo que ni yo misma entendía .

- No al maltrato varonil - pidió lloriqueando . Lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo . Al final y al cabo , la situación dio risa - Gumiya ya debe estar listo , vamos - extendió su mano hacia mí . Esa reconfortante mano que acepté de inmediato .

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos con Meiko , Rin y Gumi a unas cuantas esquinas de la casa . Obviamente no fuimos caminando . Meiko había llevado "prestado" el auto de su mamá ; y a pesar de ser menor de edad , sabía conducir muy bien . Me pregunto cuántas vecea lo habrá usado . Fuimos un poco apretados en la parte trasera se los asientos . Ya que éramos cuatro y normalmente alcanzan tres . Rin estaba diciendo a cada rato que Len me cargue ; mas al final ella terminó siendo cargada por Gumi .<p>

Cuando llegamos al lugar festivo ,bajamos muy sorprendidos por el gran castillo . Aunque se suponía que sería en un lugar lujoso , nunca imaginamos un castillo draconiano .

Se podía escuchar la música , una orquesta tocando algo lento , las risas de los aristócratas , etc . Para entrar al inmenso castillo , solo tuvimos que enseñar el folleto . El hombro de tez morena nos dejó pasar tranquilamente . Habían muchas personas bailando y conversando ; nosotros nos pusimos a conversar un rato mientras nos acomodábamos al lugar .

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! - exclamó un hombre de cabellos morados ,usando el mismo color de máscara que yo, y que la gente aclamaba desesperadamente - ¡ En unos minutos comenzaremos con un divertido juego ! ... Mientras... ¡Bailen y coman del buffer ! - se retiró , la gente lo aplaudió .

- Supongo que ese debe ser el duque... - murmuró Len - Hey , Miku... ¿Bailas? - me ofreció .

- Am... Te advierto que posiblemente voy a pisar tus pies - dije aclarando mi inexperiencia .

- No importa - dijo tomando mi mano - Será divertido - dijo llevándome a la pista de baile .

- Hmmm...- trataba de buscar tema de conversación antes de que se ponga incómodo por la pieza lenta .

- Otra vez estás roja - dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla - Espero que no estés enferma - me miró algo triste .

- ¡No es eso! ...- respondí rápido - Últimamente... me siento más nerviosa a tu lado... la verdad... no sé como explicarlo - fui sincera .

- Miku...- murmuró confundido - No me digas que...- estaba a punto de decir algo pero un hombre nos interrumpió .

- ¿Me permite la pieza con la señorita? - pidió el duque cortés y galante .

- Ah... Por supuesto ...- contestó Len . Se despidió de mí con un gesto elegante .

- ¿Son novios? - preguntó el pelimorado amigablemente .

- ¡Eh! ¡No , no lo somos! - exclamé nerviosa y ruborizada .

- Por la forma en como te comportas se podría decir que te gusta mucho - sonrió acusador .

- ¿G...Gustar...? - me pregunté en voz alta - ...N...No sé si me guste... pero... le tengo un gran cariño - confesé . De todas formas , era un extraño .

- Hmm... pues le recomiendo que disfrute de esta fiesta con la persona que posiblemente le gusta... - terminó la pieza e hicimos una reverencia festiva - Ya que... podría ser la última - susurró de una forma macabra y me dio un rápido beso en el cuello . Él se alejó dejándome completamente confundida .

- Amo esta fiestaaaa - gritaba Rin como loca mientras me acercaba .

- ¡Bebida gratis! - decía Meiko agitando botellas en cada mano .

- Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho - dije feliz por verlas así pero seguía estando algo confundida por lo que había hecho aquel hombre .

- No somos las únicas - Rin me miró pícaramente - Te veías tan entretenida conversando con el duque - .

- Era por el tema de conversación , no por él - contesté reclamando .

- ¿De qué conversaban? - preguntó Len curioso .

- ¡De que si me gustabas o no! - pensé - De... amm... la fiesta... el techo...- murmuraba sin saber que decir , solo se me ocurría lo que dijo mi mente - La decoración de la fiesta - atiné a decir .

- Oh... ya veo ...- murmuró - Miku ... sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes... - trataba de sacar el tema pero salí corriendo de los nervios .

- Uh... eso fue peligroso - estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa . No quería que Len se enterara de que posiblemente me guste .

- Damas y caballeros...- exclamó el pelimorado desde las escaleras y siendo enfocado por luces - Que comience el juego...-.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto .

Escuché unos gritos desgarradores de hombres y mujeres .

- ¡Len! ¡Len! - grité aterrorizada sin poder ver nada . Rápidamente , alguien colocó un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz humedecido con algo .

- Tú vienes conmigo...- escuché el susurro de la persona que me cargaba en sus brazos mientras me cubría con el pañuelo , era el duque . Mis ojos se cerraron a pesar de que seguía asustada por las personas corriendo y huyendo del lugar . El olor a sangre que emanaba . Mis amigos en peligro . A pesar de todo ello , no pue evitar caer en un tedioso sueño .

* * *

><p><strong>Graciaaas por leer (me pregunro si estuvo emocionante XD)<strong>

**Este capítulo se creó...**

**Canción de Gakupo + LenxMiku + Mi imaginación = ... esto XD**

**Bye bye deja tu review onegaii :33**


	11. La fiesta del duque de Venomania (II)

- Rayos... ¿dónde estoy...? - pregunté levantándome del suelo lentamente . Estaba en una habitación oscura aunque , por suerte , entraba un poco de luz a través de una ventana sin cortinas - Qu...¡¿Qué está pasando?! - exclamé ; más que asustada , me encontraba en shock por ver a tantas mujeres a mi alrededor . Algunas estaban dormidas y otras estaban llorando .

- ¡Miku! - gritó Meiko con algunos rasguños en el rostro .

- M... ¡Meiko! ¿Estás bien? - dije preocupada mientras me acercaba a ella y trataba de no pisar a las mujeres que estaban en el piso durmiendo cual bella durmiente .

- ¿Te refieres a esto? No es nada - dijo sin darle importancia - Me lo hizo tratando de defenderme de las personas que nos empezaron a atacar . Rin y Gumi siguen dormidas . - señaló una esquina . Al parecer , ella las había acomodado para que estén apoyados una sobre otra .

- Que bueno que están bien... - me sentí más aliviada - ... Bueno... y entonces... ¿qué está pasando aquí? - susurré temerosa pero tratando de vencer mis miedos para salir de ese terrible lugar .

- ¿No lo saben...? - murmuró una mujer de cabellos blancos con una cola baja - Nunca pensé que fuera cierto... ¡ Pero tenían razón ! - se atormentaba la mujer mientras se caía en sus rodillas y lloraba .

- S...Señorita , tranquilícese - traté de que siguiera contando .

- El duque... este duque... ¿cómo creen que tuvo tanto éxito...? - murmuraba la mujer sin saber explicarse .

- ¿ De qué estás hablando ? - Meiko perdió la paciencia .

- ¡ Él hizo un pacto con un demonio ! - gritó ella llamando la atención de todas las que nos encontrábamos despiertas - A cambio de las riquezas... el sufriría una horrible maldición ... - .

- ¿Qué le pasó? - pregunté intrigada .

- Dicen... que su maldición fue matar personas para vivir... - contaba con suspenso - Él se volvió...un vampiro - .

- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Es una broma verdad? - dijo Meiko de forma incrédula .

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo tampoco lo creía pero es cierto! - gritaba ella desesperadamente mientras las demás comenzaban a murmurar como si estuviera loca . Rompió en llanto .

- Aun si es cierto o no ...- dije llamando la atención de todas - Tenemos que salir de aquí a como de lugar - .

- Tienes razón ... - dijo Meiko un poco estresada - Revisemos si hay algo que podamos utilizar para defendernos y tratemos de despertar a las demás - dio órdenes responsablemente . Todas obedecimos .

- Meiko , aquí hay una puerta . Está cerrada pero sabremos de donde puedan ingresar - descubrí .

- Eh... Me duele mi cabeza... - murmuró Gumi despertando - Rin , despierta ...- la zamaqueó .

- G...¿Gumi...? - dijo ella un poco desconcertada - ¿Dónde estamos? - .

- Estamos encerradas en este pequeño cuarto y no sabemos qué sucederá - habló Meiko rápido . Se notaba que estaba muy aterrada ; más tratabade tomar el mando y manejar la situación - Ayuden a buscar algo con qué abrir la puerta - .

- De acuerdo - dijero al unisono algo soñolientas .

- ¡Mierda! - chilló de dolor la mujer de cabellos blancos . Se había cortado con un espejo roto - ¡ Oh no! Sangre... - .

- D... Detén el sangrado rápido - me puse nerviosa . Si lo que nos había contado era cierto , entonces la sangre nos traería muchos problemas . Se vio una sombra pasar rápidamente en frente de la ventana .

- Ya es demasiado tarde - susurró pesimista mientras unas lágrimas caían por su claro rostro .

Se escucharon unos pasos . Todas nos quedamos calladas . Como si tratáramos de escondernos a pesar que esa persona ya sabía donde estábamos . Silenciosamente , las últimas mujeres se despertaron .

Los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta del cuarto .

El ambiente se volvió terriblemente callado .

El fuerte chillido de la puerta siendo empujada nos despertó de nuestro miedo .

- No hay nadie...- murmuró una del montón - ¡A correr! - gritó ella . Todas corrieron lo más rápido que podían tratando de salir a la vez por esa puerta .

- No... ¡ Esperen , puede ser una trampa ! - gritó la mujer de cabellos blancos pero nadie le hizo caso excepto yo , Meiko , Rin y Gumi que pensábamos lo mismo .

- Quedándonos aquí tampoco estaremos a salvo - dijo tomando a Rin del brazo lista para correr .

- Salgamos últimas - ordenó Meiko tomando también a Gumi del brazo . Protegiendo así a las más indenfensas .

La mujer de cabellos blancos nos acompañó en nuestra huida . El pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro . Lo peor era que no teníamos con qué defendernos . No podíamos perder la calma o si no todo sería peor . Avanzamos unos cuantos metros donde había un poco de bullerío .Unas cuántas mujeres comenzaron a gritar . Se nuestros aceleraron sus pasos en dirección contraria . Todo era un caos .

- Pero... ¿qué tenemos aquí?...- dijo un hombre con terno . Parece que había sido un cómplice en la fiesta - Unas hermosas señoritas ¿queriendo escapar? ...Eso está muy mal...- .

- A...¡Aléjate! - gritó la peliblanca con las piernas temblando .

- Jajaja...- se carcajeó - ¿Realmente piensas que te voy a obedecer? - sonrió macabramente . De su boca se pudo notar como sacaba unos colmillos . La mujer de cabellos blancos se había equivocado , el duque no era el único vampiro .

- ¡Corran , corran! - grité asustada mientras retrocedíamos en conjunto .

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos ; mas eso no fue suficiente . El vampiro logró atrapar a la pobre mujer . Quise ayudarla aunque sabía que de todas formas ya estaba muerta por la pérdida de sangre . Rin me jaló , no había nada qué hacer . El vampiro , sin quedarse satisfecho , comenzó a seguirnos . Nos encerramos en dos cuartos diferentes por el miedo : Yo con Rin y Meiko con Gumi .

- A... Aquí estaremos a salvo...- susurré atorando la puerta con una silla que estaba por ahí .

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - se preguntaba en voz alta Rin mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos .

- Es un vampiro... o eso creo.. - respondí - No podemos perder tiempo , debemos buscar algo con qué matarlo - .

- Buscaré algo por allá atrás - dijo ella con un poco de miedo .

- Está bien - dije mientras revisaba los cajones de esa habitación - Espera un segundo ...- murmuré para mí misma - Esta habitación... es demasiado elegante...- dije refiriéndome a la cama y a las cosas dentro de ella - Esta habitación es de... ¡Mierda , Rin! - grité preocupada deduciendo que esa era la habitación del duque .

La comencé a buscar sin éxito . Al cabo de unos segundos, vi una puerta que no había revisado . La abrí . ¡Demonios! Conducía otro pasillo donde posiblemente Rin había ido . Escuché un quejido leve . Corrí lo más rápido posible en ese tenebroso pasillo .

Llegué a otra habitación ; llena de retratos escalofriantes . Divisé a una pequeña silueta rubia junto a una pelimorada .

- ¡Suéltala! - grité desesperada viendo como aquel duque mordía a mi amiga .

- Miku... ayúdame...- susurró Rin sin fuerzas . De repente , perdió el conocimiento .

- Sabe bien - dijo él sonriendo y dejando de morderla - No pensé que traerías a una amiga tan deliciosa - se burló a la vez que un hilo de sangre caía delicadamente por el cuello de Rin . Volvió a morderla , succionando así su sangre .

- ¡Vampiro bastardo! - corrí contra él . Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas a pesar que llevaba tacones y un vestido que me quitaba elasticidad . Con una sola mano , logró hacerme deslizar por los suelos .

- Maldición...- empecé a llorar . No podía hacer nada contra él ; era demasiado fuerte para mí . Acudí al pánico y a las lágrimas amargas . Verla morir y ni siquiera intentar algo más por miedo , fui una cobarde .

Sentí una fuerte presión en la muñeca por un segundo . No le di importancia y cerré los ojos con fuerza .

**- Oye , idiota , despierta - .**

- ¿Eh...? - abrí los ojos lentamente . Mis manos estaban sujetando una espada de mango celeste - ¿Qué...? - susurré . Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y apreté la empuñadura con fuerza . Ya tenía con qué defender a Rin .

Ataqué rápidamente al pelimorado . No pude darle porque lo esquivo ; sin embargo , logré que soltara a Rin . La atrapé antes de que caiga al suelo . Su expresión de sufrimiento me provocaba rabia y deseos de venganza . Tomé su pulso ; estaba bien aunque era débil .

- Ya estás a salvo - susurré mientras la colocaba suavemente en el piso . Tomé aire y dirigí la mirada hacia el enemigo .

- No pensé que ya podías pelear - se quitó su saco y lo tiró al piso - Esto va a ser divertido - .

Intentó atacarme ; mas , retrocedí tratando de mantener el equilibrio . La espada se hacía liviana y pesada por momentos , lo cual me dificultaba los ataques . Él trataba de lanzarse encima mío y yo lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo rápidamente . Sabía que no podía seguir a la defensiva y tenía que idear una estrategia ; sin embargo , no tenía ni un segundo para pensar .

- Parece que estás en aprietos - sonrió burlonamente y logró darme un golpe en el rostro haciéndome caer .

- ¡Jódete!- grité . Le di un fuerte golpe con mis piernas en el estómago desde el suelo . Logré que se tambaleara . Retomé la compostura y ataqué con la espada .

Desapareció cuando pensé que lo había partido a la mitad . Rápidamente , reapareció detrás de mí . No tuve tiempo de dar la vuelta y fui empujada . No llegué a caer y solo me alejé un poco . Ese hombre era muy rápido para mí y lo sabía ; si iba a ganarle iba a ser con cerebro . Falsamente , levanté la espada como si lo fuera a atacar frontalmente ; él se cubrió el rostro , justo lo que quería , ataqué en su pierna . Esta vez , sí le había dado .

- ¡Maldita zorra! - me gritó de dolor y tratando de detener el sangrado de su pierna .

- Yo gano , vampiro - sonreí creyéndome exitosa y algo galante . Coloqué mi espada cerca de su cuello insinuando que era el fin .

Rió desesperado - ¿Ganaste? Ajajaja...- decía él incrédula . Se levantó lentamente del suelo mientras que le goteaba la pierna de sangre - Te enseñaré... la verdadera forma de un vampiro -.

Sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo . Se quedó quieto por unos segundos ; luego , abrió la boca y algo negro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo . Había olvidado por completo que los vampiros también son pertenecen a la familia de los demonios . Retrocedí con temor ; el simple hecho de que no tuviera forma me aterrizaba . Una inmensa sombra frente a mí me retaba , su boca era gigantesca y sus colmillos se veían muy afilados . Mi mano temblaba sin soltar la espada . Tragué saliva . Tenía que proteger a Rin ; Len no estaba para salvarme .

- Aquí voy...- me di ánimos . Tomé posición con la espada . El aire estaba pesado y yo estaba transpirado ; además , la constante presión hostigante en mi muñeca .

La verdadera forma del vampiro no habló . Solo soltó un rugido como un animal a punto de cazar a su víctima . Entonces , se acercó a mí corriendo de forma veloz . Nunca había visto algo tan difícil de seguir con los ojos . Saltó hacia el techo y rebotó cayendo directamente hacia mí . Sus colmillos chocaron contra mi espada . Estuvimos forcejeando por unos segundos , incluso salieron algunas chispas por el roce ; ambos retrocedimos y volvimos a atacar . Estuvimos así un buen rato .

En un momento determinado en el forcejeo , utilizó una de sus patas y me arañó el pecho y el estómago al mismo tiempo que me empujaba contra la pared . La espada salió volando a un lado lejos de mí . Traté de reaccionar pero me dolía demasiado la espalda como para poder levantarme . Era mi fin .

- Maldita... sea... - susurré con dificultad . Pude ver como a través de mi ropa desgarrada como escapaba la sangre . El vampiro venía a darme mi golpe de gracia . Cerré los ojos con fuerza .

Escuché disparos y quejidos provenientes del vampiro . Lentamente y temerosa , abrí los ojos . Una sonrisa se mostró en mi boca . Era Len . La alegría me invadió . No porque me estuviera salvando , sino por la desesperación de morir sin ver su rostro antes .

- Miku , perdona por llegar tarde - se acercó rápidamente y acarició mi rostro . Miró al vampiro que estaba más molesto que nunca - Acabaré esto rápido - .

Sacó su pistola blanca y comenzó a disparar . El vampiro esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Len . Me puse ansiosa por la idea de que quizás ese vampiro era demasiado fuerte incluso para Len aunque este no se inmutaba . De pronto , dejó de disparar . Bajó el arma e hizo algo con la pistola pues parecía que la estaba modificando . El vampiro no perdió el tiempo y atacó desprevenidamente .

- Ni siquiera podrás tocarme , basura...- susurró Len con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro a pesar de que el vampiro venía a toda velocidad a atacarlo .

A unos pocos centímetros de él , Len apuntó con el arma y disparó de una forma más rápida pero había otra diferencia ...las balas tenían la habilidad de seguir a su objetivo . Pude sentir como Len estaba gastando más de lo normal de su energía para lograr eso . No parecía preocuparle ; sin embargo , temí de que llegara a su límite .

- ¡Muere ,bastardo! - gritó Len sudando . El vampiro no se daba por vencido pero ya era su límite . Se levantó el polvo cuando cayó . Un poco de humo salió de su cuerpo mientras volvía a su forma humana .

- No...puedo perder...- susurraba el duque tirado en el piso y sin fuerzas para luchar .

- Ya llegó tu hora... Diviértete en el infierno - Len apuntó a la cabeza del pelimorado .

- ¿Qu...Qué estás haciendo , Len ? - preguntó débilmente Rin . Había despertado . Esto distrajo a Len por unos segunos que fueron más que suficientes para el vampiro .

- ¡Déjame! - grité cuando el vampiro se había dirigido hacia mí y me había hecho pararme - ¡Suéltame ya! - exigí tratando de zafarme de su agarre . El sostenía mi cuello , listo para morderlo .

- ¡Quieto ahí! - exclamó Len preocupado - No la muerdas o disparo - advirtió .

- Baja ... tu arma...- hablaba con dificulfad el pelimorado - Sabes... lo que pasará ... si la muerdo... - .

- Desgraciado...- susurró Len . Bajó lentamente su arma .

- Debemos encontrarlos...- murmuraba Gumi quien había entrado por la puerta detrás de mí y del duque . Estaba acompañada por Meiko y Gumiya - ¡Gakupo! - gritó ella confundiendo a los demás... ¿Acaso... se conocían?

"Gakupo" volteó a ver a Gumi con expresión nostálgica . Len no dudó en aprovechar y disparar . Los sesos de Gakupo volaron por toda la habitación . Gumi se asustó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente .

- Bien... Nadie fue mordida ¿verdad? - preguntó él con calma . Miré a Rin ; ella lucía asustada pues Len había inferido que era peligroso ser mordido .

- N...No...- dije algo nerviosa por mi mentira y fui hacia Rin para ayudar a levantarla - Nadie ha sido mordida - miré mi espada en el suelo y la recogí .

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Meiko a la vez que consolaba a Gumi . Haber visto tal escena tan gore la había dejado en shock .

- ...Apareció de la nada... - dije sonriendo como si fuera eso normal . Miré la bella espada . De no ser por ella , hubiera perdido la vida ; así que sentía un poco de admiración por la espada . De repente cuando la estaba contemplando , se volvió una clase de polvo celeste que ingresó a mi cuerpo , atravesándome - ¿Qué caraj...? - .

- Ya veo . Lograste materializar tu energía . Te felicito - dijo Gumiya con una mano en el mentón analizando lo que acababa de pasar .

- ¿Materializar...? - dije sin entender nada .

- No importa . No es algo de lo que te debas preocupar - dijo Len dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza . Luego , me di cuenta que ya no tenía su pistola en la mano y un pequeño brillo rodeaba su mano . ¿Acaso él había hecho lo que yo hice sin querer?

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? - preguntó Rin un tanto confundida .

- Pues verás , Rin... - explicó Meiko para mi sorpresa - ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no creyeras en fantasmas , demonios y esas cosas? - Rin asintió - Bueno , ya no me hagas caso - .

- ¿Qué explicación es esa? - rió Gumiya - Oh vamos , yo lo expliqué mucho mejor - .

- ¿Explicar...? - no entendía - ¿Acaso... les dijiste la verdad ? - dije .

- Sí . No se creyeron que éramos agentes del FBI y que por eso teníamos armas - contó Gumiya .

- Eso ni se lo creería Rin - murmuró Meiko .

- Claro . Es más fácil creer que somos seres supernaturales a ser unos simples agentes secretos - comentó Gumiya graciosamente .

- Salgamos de aquí rápido . Este lugar me da escalofríos - murmuró Rin apoyándose en mí .

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin en casa! - exclamé soñolienta y cansada a la vez que ingresaba a mi cuarto - Pero que día...- susurré y me tiré a mi cómoda cama sin haberme puesto pijama - El precioso vestido terminó ensuciándose...- susurré con tristeza .<p>

- Igual te queda bien - sonrió Len apoyado en el marco de mi puerta para luego acercarse a mí - Vine para hacerte recordar que Meiko pidió que no le hagamos preguntas Gumi sobre el tal Gakupo - dijo serio - Además , venía a deshacerme de unas dudas ...-. se sentó en mi cama , a mi lado .

- ¿ Qué sucede ? - pregunté inocentemente mientras me colocaba boca arriba .

- Hmm... ¿Qué fue lo que trataste de decirme antes...- susurró atormentado - Lo que trataste de insinuar . Quiero estar seguro de ello - .

- ¿Insinuar? Yo no traté de insinuarte nada - contesté honesta . Sabía a lo que se refería pero no tuve intención de insinuar nada así que no cuenta .

- Oh... Comprendo - contestó pensativo - Por un momento , creí algo que no es posible - .

- ¿Qué cosa? - .

- No es nada . Son tonterías que se me ocurren de repente - me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perrito - Que descanses - se despidió .

- ¡No , no . Ya me dejaste con la curiosidad , ahora me dices! - lo jalé del brazo con fuerza ; eso provocó que cayera encima mío .

- ¡Miku! - exclamó Len rojo como tomate . Estábamos cara a cara . Muy cerca . Aunque no esperaba una reacción así , me pareció muy lindo .

- Jajaja... Te ves muy tímido - me reí un poco avergonzada pero a la vez conmovida .

- T...¡Tómame en serio! - gritó . Palidecí . Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza . Su cara comenzó a acercarse a la mía . No pude reaccionar . Estaba tan hipnotizada en sus ojos...

Cada vez...

... sentía que nuestros lazos se fortalecían...

más y más ...

¿Habrá un límite en esto?

¿En qué momento uno de los dos explotará?

- Miku . Len ...¡Ehhhh , espero no interrumpir! - exclamó Gumiya nervioso quien había ingresado sin permiso . Además , por la posición comprometedora , era obvio que estaba malpensando las cosas .

- ¡N...No interrumpes nada! - grité apenada . Empujé a Len provocando que saliera volando cómicamente .

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Len malhumorado por el golpe que le acababa de dar .

- Solo vine a decir que Rin y Gumi se quedaran a dormir en la casa de Meiko . Ya las acompañé y están a salvo - contestó - Y también escuché muchas voces provenientes de este cuarto y me sentía solo - dijo falsamente melancólico .

- ¡¿Para eso interrumpes?! - exclamó Len ruborizado mientras se enojaba con Gumiya por razones desconocidas , según yo .

- Oww ... Mira quién está apenado- murmuraba Gumiya con ojos pintorescos - Que tsundere eres Len - se burló .

- Vas a ver , brócoli - Len se levantó y comenzaron a pelear en juego . Tanto así , que cayeron al piso juntos como dos niños competitivos .

- Diez... nueve... ocho... - me acerqué y , dándole palmadas al piso por segundo , comencé a contar ; aludiendo a las luchas libres .

- Brócoli , me las pagarás . Voy a molestarte más con ya sabes quién - decía Len a la vez que trataba de ahorcar a Gumiya .

- Y yo te molestaré más con Miku - dijo mientras le doblaba la pierna a Len .

- Oigan , a mí no me metan en sus jueguitos - dije enojándome un poco - Es más , váyanse a pelear a otro lado y déjenme dormir - exigí .

- Tiene razón . Yo me ocupo de este niño - dijo Gumiya . Agarró a Len del cuello del polo, de su pijama , y lo comenzó a arrastrar ; sacándolo de mi cuarto .

- Nooo . Miku , sálvame - pedía como niño .

- Nop . Dulces sueños - le saqué la lengua . Se fueron y no se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta . Me tiré de espaldas a la cama . Estaba muy cansada como para cambiarme de ropa . Y lo peor es que tenía demasiadas preguntas : ¿Qué pasa si eres mordida por un vampiro? ¿Cómo apareció esa espada? ¿Len me estará ocultando algo? Tantas preguntas y tan poca energía .

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa x33 subí el capi lo más rápido que pudee :D<strong>

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el capi anterior n.n**

**Son un público maravilloso *.* cuidense minnaaaa disfruten del cap espero que haya estado tan emocionante como ayer xdd**


	12. ¡Rin-chan , yo te ayudaré!

- ¡Buenos días , dormilona! - gritoneaba la pequeña muy energética - Vamos ... Despiertaaaaa- me empezó a jalonear .

- Ahora no . Llegué hace unas cinco horas déjame descansar - supliqué pero ella no tenía misericordia - ¡Ya ,ya! ¡Ya me desperté! - .

- Tienes que ir a la escuela ¿no? - preguntó ella ingenua .

- ¿Escuela? ... pero si estamos domingo...- murmuraba confundida . Prendí mi laptop , que no suelo usar mucho , y revisé el calendario - ¿¡Dormí un día y cinco horas?! - exclamé impactada .

- Pues sí . Estaba preocupada por ti ; mas , Gumiya me dijo que era normal la primera vez que logras materializar tu energía - contestó tranquila .

- Aún no entiendo ni como lo hice... - murmuré soñolienta . Me estiré acompañado de un bostezo .

- Supongo que lo hiciste en un impulso - dijo con una sonrisa - No desesperes , poco a poco tú misma aprenderás . Ojalá algún día puedas terminar con este laberinto ...- .

- ¿Terminar con esto? - dije rascándome la cabeza .

- Hmmm sí pero no importa si no lo logras . Volverás a renacer - contó .

- Son demasiadas cosas que no sabes explicar - suspiré - Bueno , ve a despertar a los demás . Voy a cambiarme .

- ¡Yay! ¡Tengo permiso de ir al cuarto de Gumiya! - exclamaba ella muy feliz y campante . Esperé a que se fuera para poder cambiarme .

- No puedo creer que me quedé dormida tanto tiempo y con este vestido puesto - dije apreciando el vestido que yacía arrugado y manchado de sangre - Espero que el detergente logre quitarlo - dije desanimada . Miré mi muñeca del brazo derecho - ¿Eh? - el brazalete que me había regalado Len en Navidad seguía ahí ; sin embargo , la joya del brazalete estaba rajada - ¡Maldición! Se debió haber golpeado con algo - renegué triste .

Me puse mi ropa de escuela . A pesar de haber dormido más de un día me sentía cansada . Por suerte , no había tenido ninguna pesadilla . Admiré el brazalete y tocaba la parte rajada . Luego , me di cuenta de algo ; la joya estaba más oscura también . No tenía mucho sentido y tampoco quería romperme la cabeza pensando en ello ; mas ,por alguna razón , la voz aparentemente mía solo que más ronca se había quedado resonando en mi cabeza .

- Debe ser solo mi imaginación - me puse ante el espejo y comencé a peinarme - Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Gumiya no nos interrumpía...- me quedé pensativa hasta que me pareció ver a mi reflejo moverse por sí solo - ¿Qué carajos? - .

Al momento de mirar mi reflejo estaba normal . Realmente sentía que me estaba volviendo loca o paranoica ¡Pero claro! Si hace doce capítulos medio mundo no trataba de matarme . Es horrible sentirse odiada por muchas personas que no conoces por el simple hecho de existir .

- Heeey , Miku date prisa - escuché la voz de Len desde el comedor . Fui ahí .

- Buenos días...- murmuré para luego empezar a devorar mi desayuno monstruosamente - Wow... lo acabé tan rápido - comenté .

- Alguien tenía mucha hambre - dijo Len riéndose - Tragona - me revoloteó el cabello .

- No la molestes o se comerá tu desayuno - dijo Gumiya siguiendo el juego .

- Grrr ¡Yaaa basta! - grité regañona - O me como el desayuno de los dos - amenacé .

- Nee Miku...- murmuró la pequeña apareciendo - Fue mi culpa que terminaras en la fiesta de ese duque , lo siento - pidió perdón - El folleto me lo habían entregado unos siervos fantasmas de él ; pero jamás imaginé que le servían a un vampiro - explicó .

- No te preocupes por ello . Lo bueno es que todos estamos sanos y salvos - dije y luego pasó por mi cabeza Rin - Cierto... ¿ cómo están las demás ? - me preocupé inevitablemente .

- Están bien aunque sigue algo impactadas . Creo que Meiko fue la que se lo tomó con más calma ... - respondió Gumiya . Al parecer él había estado cuidándolas de lejos mientras Len me cuidaba mientras yo dormía - Gumi dejó de llorar ayer en la tarde . Aún no sabemos por qué le causó tanto dolor la muerte de Gakupo y no tiene intenciones de decirnos - contó - Rin se sentía mal y estuvo descansando en su casa ayer . Parece que ya se siente bien porque va a ir a la escuela . Y Meiko... bueno ella está como siempre - .

- Ahora que ya les contaste la verdad , además de estar en peligro , recordarán lo que le pasó a Luka y sabrán la verdad - se lamentaba Len .

- ¿Recordarán? - pregunté .

- Sí . No me acuerdo si te conté . Yo llegué a hacer un pequeño hechizo como el que le hice a Gumiya para que lo olvidaran - respondió .

- Pero ... normalmente la mencionaban...- comenté.

- ¿ En serio? Eso es extraño ... - contestó Len .

- Seguro que como el recuerdo fue en grupo fue más dificil de vencer - dijo la pequeña - Ya saben , las energías pueden sincronizarse y luchar por una misma causa . La de ellas sería : no olvidar que le pasó a Luka - .

- Ya entiendo - bajé la cabeza - Espero que no me odien . Después de todo fue mi culpa - susurré .

- No te pongas así . Seguro que lo comprenderán - dijo Len tratando de animarme .

- Sonríe , tonta , sonríe - decía ella dibujándome una sonrisa con su manos .

- Dudo que se comporten mal . Parecen buenas chicas - comentó Gumiya .

- Chicos...- murmuré sorprendida por el efecto de sus palabras - ¡Gracias familia! - sonreí sinceramente . En menos de tres segundos , recibí un abrazo grupal -... Me ahogo , ¡ayuda! - .

* * *

><p>Al ir a la escuela , el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas ; parecía que iba a ser un gran día . La pequeña se despidió en la entrada ya que dijo que iba a ir a jugar con un niño fantasma llamado Oliver . Se le notaba muy emocionada y a Gumiya se le notaba muy celoso jajaja . Len estaba de muy buenos ánimos así que nos pusimos a molestar a Gumiya , solo un poco . Luego nos pusimos a pelear en broma . Tocaron las clases . El calor infernal era insoportable ; todos mínimo se daban aire con sus cuadernos . El profesor sudaba mucho y a cada rato estaba que iba al baño a echarse agua en la cara .<p>

Meiko estaba tomando sake para refrescarse un poco . Gumi seguía algo deprimida y no le prestaba atención al calor . Y por la quien más me preocupada , Rin , estaba totalmente feliz . Gracias al cielo , no le dio anemia ni nada parecido .

- Rin... ¿ya te sientes mejor? - pregunté amigable . Ella estaba a mi lado .

- Sí . Me desperté con muchas energías . Creo que la sopa levanta muertos de mi madre me ayudó mucho - sonrió ella . Estaba más pálida y ojerosa que de costumbre - Nee Miku , hueles delicioso ...¿ Qué perfume usas ? - preguntó olfateándome .

- Eh... bueno uno que es de olor a rosas... - dije un poco incómoda porque ella estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal - Eto ... Rin , prestemos atención a la clase - pedí un poco temerosa .

- Hai , hai - dijo ella alejándose y volviendo a su carpeta .

- Eso fue raro - me perdí en mis pensamientos unos segundos para luego notar que Len jugaba con mi cabello ( estaba detrás mío ) - Au , au no jales . Duele - me quejé .

- Perdona - dijo mientras suavemente lo desenredaba .

Sonó una campana - Listo , alumnos . Son libres por diez minutos - dijo el profesor haciendo reir a todos . Era un profesor nuevo que agradaba mucho a todos . Al parecer , al anterior lo despidieron .

- ¡ Yaaaay , recreooo... ! - exclamaba Meiko muy contenta .

- Me sofoco en este lugar - se quejaba Len mientras salía del aula y sacaba la cabeza por la ventana - Aire... ¡Aire fresco! -.

- Que exagerado - dijo Gumiya divertido por el comportamiento de Len - Toma , un cubo de hielo - dijo Gumiya entregándole .

- Y él es el exagerado - dije irónica .

- Chicos ... no me siento muy bien ; voy a ir a la enfermería - murmuró Gumi un poco deprimida .

- ¡ Te acompaño ! - exclamó Rin muy animada .

- Yo también lo haré - dije por el extraño comportamiento de Rin . Quería asegurarme de que Gumi iba a estar bien .)

- Gracias por acompañarme - dijo Gumi con una sonrisa bella . Se recostó en la cama se la enfermería y se quedó dormida .

- Vamos a reunirnos con los demás - propuso Rin . Asentí . Salimos de la enfermería y comenzamos a charlar en el pasillo - Miku... ¿está todo bien? - .

- Hmm no es nada . Es que temía que te hubiera pasado algo malo y verte tan animada... simplemente me cuesta procesarlo - respondí seria .

- Oh es verdad... gracias por no decir nada - hizo una rápida reverencia - Aunque... desde que fui mordida siento algo extraño en mí - contó de manera sombría .

- ¿Algo extraño? - .

- Sí . Me siento más fuerte y rápida . Además que también puedo percibir los olores y sabores en un grado más alto - respondió - Sin embargo , siento como si me faltara algo... - miró al piso - Y con el pasar de los días siento que me hace falta más y más - .

- Algo eh...- murmuré entendiendo lo que pasaba . De repente se me ocurrió que posiblemente Rin se estaba volviendo una vampiresa - Rin ...- dije su nombre para tomar su atención . Mi cerebro me decía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado ; mas tenía que comprobarlo para estar segura de que Rin era inofensiva . Llevé mi dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda y lo mordí . Esto provoco un leve sangrado .

- ¿Qué estás hacien...? - preguntó ella pero no terminó la frase - Tu sangre... huele bien - dijo un poco embobada por mirar mi sangre como si fuera un animal que no comía en días .

- Mierda... como lo supuse - dije escondiendo mi pulgar y comprobando que Rin era una vampiresa - Rin , parece que cuando fuiste mordida te volviste una vampiresa - dije mas Rin no reaccionó .

Se me abalanzó encima . Hicimos un leve forcejeo , pero ella terminó triunfadora . Tenía una gran fuerza . Agarró mis dos manos y las apoyó contra el suelo . Realmente no parecía Rin , se veía tan ... salvaje . Vi como dos pequeños colmillos sobresalían . Me mordió y comenzó a succionar mi sangre . Rin tenía una lucha de su consciencia y su hambre , ya que no se movía fluidamente . Sentí como unas cuantas gotas tibias caían de ella : estaba llorando . Dejé de forcejear y permití que tomara tanta sangre como ella necesite . Que se haya convertido en una vampiresa era mi culpa pues no pude protejerla .

Rin se separó de mí ; no por voluntad propia . Había sido empujada ...

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Akait ayudándome a levantarme . Miramos rápidamente a Rin .

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - lloraba Rin mientras un poco de sangre caía de su boca . Estaba asustada al igual que Akaito . Procuré mantener la calma . Iba a tomar a Rin del brazo pero ella retrocedió y saltó por la ventana a su lado . Saqué la cabeza por la ventana ; ella cayó bien a pesar de caer del tercer piso .

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Miku! - pedía explicación Akaito . Suspiré . Iba a hacer una larga historia .

* * *

><p>Cuando terminé de explicarle todo a Akaito , le hice prometer que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra a nadie . Le conté que le había mentido a Len y no quería que se enterara de ello . Rin no volvió a aparecer al menos en ese día . Tuve que mentir a los demás de que ella también se sentía mal y por eso se fue a su casa . Por suerte , las clases terminaron rápido . Me sentía agotada y un poco mareada por la falta de sangre . También , temía que Rin se haya ido a morder a alguien más hasta matarlo . Parece que no puede controlar su sed .<p>

Apenas llegué a casa me fui directo a mi cuarto sin almorzar. Todos me miraron un poco extraño ya que normalmente suelo estar más hiperactiva . No pude conciliar el sueño . Lo único en lo que pensaba era como poder evitar que Rin sea una vampiresa . Sabía que yo sola no iba a encontrar la respuesta y necesitaba preguntarle a alguien ; mas temía que no existiese solución y tuviéramos que matarla antes de que ya no se pueda controlar y pierda el juicio .

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? - me regañé mientras cubría mi rostro con mis dos manos en símbolo de ansiedad .

- Hey... - se echó la niña a mi lado - ¿Qué sucede? - comencé a llorar de frustración sin quitarme las manos de encima - ¡¿Miku?! - .

- Lo siento es que... - retiré mis manos y la miré a los ojos - ...por mi culpa una amiga mía es una vampiresa . Le mentí a Len sobre si alguien había sido mordida . Todo es mi culpa - .

- ¡Idiota! - me dio una bofetada . No muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejar de lamentarme - Con llorar no ganas nada . Tu amiga debe estar bien ; tenemos aproximadamente unas setenta y dos horas para evitar que su estado llegue al límite - .

- ¿C...Cómo sabes eso? - pregunté impresionada .

- Me lo contó alguien del Inframundo... - dijo y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos - Creo que la persona que me lo contó puede ayudarte - afirmó con una sonrisa .

- ¿Ayudarme? Eso significa que debo ir al Inframundo ...- susurre mientras lo analizaba - Está bien , iré ; sin embargo , solo nosotras dos - .

- Mmm... ok... espero que no pase nada malo - pensó en voz alta - Déjame sentir donde hay un portal cercano - me tomó de la mano - ¡Ya sé dónde! - exclamó rápida y me jaló - No tengas miedo - subió la ventana y salió por ella junto conmigo ya que yo solo le seguía el paso .

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - grité asustada por estar cayendo . Aparecí con ella en otro sitio totalmente diferente - ¿Qué fue? - dije totalmente asombrada . Era como si nos hubiéramos teletransportado .

- El portal más próximo estaba al lado de tu ventana como quien se cae por ahí - sonrió - Miku , bienvenida al Inframundo - .

- Es tan... diferente a lo que yo imaginaba - comenté admirándolo . Era como un gran festival japones .

- Toma - me dio una máscara , que estaba colgada en una pared de madera , con forma de gata que cubría el rostro de forma completa - Imagina que es un festival cualquiera - dijo ella tomando otra máscara y colocándosela - ¿Qué tal me veo? - dijo con la máscara de zorro que tenía . Un poco sombría a decir verdad .

- No es por mala pero extraña... me recuerdas a esos zorros demonios japoneses que representan a los violadores - dije sin pensar - Eh ... lo siento . Te queda bien - traté de arreglar lo dicho .

- No te preocupes - se rió - Ven , vamos a buscar a mi amiga la curandera quien me contó lo que te dije - tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar . Habían muchas luces en todos los puestos . Los comerciantes eran muy alegres y tenían frases para sus productos . Cualquiera diría que era un festival cualquiera ; sin embargo , cuando veías los productos te dabas cuenta fácilmente que era todo lo contrario .

Vendían cosas poco usuales : restauradores de energía , armas creadas por Dios y el Diablo , cuentos de demonios , la pintura "La última cena" , el libro " Como asustar a un humano" y cosas por el estilo .

La gente pasaba a mi lado sin darse cuenta de que era una humana . Para mí suerte , no habían demonios ; solo fantasmas . Probablemente , los demonios o incluso ángeles sí me hubieran detectado .

- Nee... ¿Y dónde está el cielo y el infierno? - pregunté de curiosa .

- Mmmm... lejos de aquí si vamos a pie - dijo - Todo está en el mismo perímetro . No es como te cuentan que el cielo está arriba y el infierno abajo . Está todo en el mismo plano - .

- Interesante... - comenté .

- Llegamos - dijo ella deteniéndose en frente de un puesto con las cortinas cerradas . Nos metimos sin pedir permiso - ¡Hey , IA ! - llamó ella .

- ¡Yukii! - exclamó la mujer de cabello rubio claro . Le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego la soltó .

- Ella es Miku - me presentó .

- ¡Mucho gusto! - me dio un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin respiración por unos segundos .

- I...Igualmente - dije apenas .

- Miku , tranquila ; aquí sí puedes decir nuestros nombres - sonrió amablemente .

- Yukii...- era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de ella . Yukii me había dicho su nombre cuando tenía siete años pero nunca tuve la opprtunidad de utilizarlo .

- Se siente agradable que lo digas - dijo Yukii contenta y luego recordó para qué habíamos ido -... IA necesitamos tu ayuda... Necesitamos un brebaje para hacer que una recién vampiresa vuelva a ser humana - comenzó a explicar y darle los detalles .

- Ya veo . Bueno , se puede hacer una poción para hacer que regrese a su estado humano - mis esperanzas aumentaron - Necesitas sangre del vampiro que la mordió combinado con sangre de un ángel . Eso seguro funcionará - .

- Eh... es que... el vampiro que la mordió ya murió - dije .

- Hmmn entonces busca un familiar de él . Funcionará de todas formas - abrió un cajón y sacó una botella con un líquido transparente - Tómalo . Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas ya que fuiste mordida por ella . Oh y no te preocupes , te conviertes en vampiro solo si te muerde el original - .

- ¡Eh...! ¿Cómo sabes que fui mordida? - pregunté impresionada .

- Tu energía está algo anémica . Además , tienes dos marcas de colmillo en el cuello - señaló mi cuello . Me limité a darle un sorbo a la bebida que me había dado .

- ¡Miku Hatsune! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me contaras eso?! - reclamó Yukii haciendo puchero .

- Lo siento , lo sientooooo - comenzó a jalarme del cabello .

- Chicas , ya , me desordenan el puesto - decía IA . Nos detuvimos - Bien , ahora déjenme buscar si el tal duque de Venomania tiene familiares... - dijo sacando una bola de cristal .

- Se llamaba Gakupo ...- comenté .

- Mmm... lindo nombre - dijo Yukii llevándose una mano a la barbilla .

- Encontré un pariente - dijo mirando atentamente la imagen en la mágica bola de cristal . Nos acercamos a ver quién era su pariente y me llevé una gran sorpresa .

- ¡Gumi! - exclamé muy sorprendida . Jamás se me ocurrió algo por el estilo .

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó IA . Asentí - Es su prima - .

- Nunca lo imaginé pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunté admirando la bola de cristal un poco parecida a la esfera con la que se podía ver el pasado , presente y futuro .

- Este es otro tipo de modelo de esfera mágica como el que tiene Len - respondió Yukii - Solo responde a búsqueda de personas y no te deja ver el pasado de estas - .

- Exacto , te puede dar algunos datos importantes sobre esa persona . En cambio , la esfera que me. contó Yukii que tienen te muestra todo ; mas no puedes buscar personas solo puedes preguntar por las que ya conoces . Cada uno tiene sus pro y sus contra - explicó IA .

- Entonces por eso estaba tan triste...- susurré para mí - Ya tenemos la sangre de un familiar ; solo falta la de un ángel - .

- Creo que eso va a ser mas difícil de conseguir - murmuró Yukii .

- Tengo un cliente que es un ángel . Supuestamente iba a venir hoy . Le podemos pedir un poco de su sangre... Dudo que se niegue . Es muy buena persona solo algo raro... - contó IA - Quédense hasta que aparezca - propuso . Aceptamos sin dudarlo .

IA nos ofreció unos cuantos dulces ; comí unos pocos y Yukii se atragantó con el resto . Yukii... recuerdo muy bien ese día en que me dijo su nombre ; mas yo no debía decirlo o si no se vería obligada a andar en el Inframundo para siempre . Al principio no lo entendía , después de unos años comprendí que hacer eso es lo mismo como cuando un sacerdote dice el nombre de un demonio para que se vaya : un exorcismo .

Tomamos té ; las horas parecían interminables y el cliente aún no llegaba . Esperaba que el ángel nos entregara su sangre se buena voluntad pero a la ves temía que descubriera quién era yo . Estaba un poco emocionada ya que iba a ser el primer ángel que iba a ver en mi vida . Lamentablemente , todo lo que sube tiene que bajar , y terminé quedándome dormida .

* * *

><p>Un hombre de cara amable me despertó de casualidad cuando estaba tratando de retirarme la máscara - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - pregunté alarmada . Desperté a las demás .<p>

- Perdone - se disculpó noble el chico de cabello azul - Me ganaba la curiosidad - dijo con una risa infantil .

- Kaito , buenas noches - dijo IA estrechando la mano con él - La sangre de dragón ya está lista . Te la daré si me haces un favor - .

- ¿Eh? Ya te pagué - lloriqueó gracioso - Dime qué puedo hacer por ti - dijo galante .

- Necesito tu sangre - pidió ella sacando un tubito indicando que lo llene hasta la mitad - Por favor , es para una buena causa - .

- De acuerdo , de acuerdo . Kaito Shion siempre ayudará a las damiselas en peligro - sonrió .

- Espera un segundo...- dije - ¿Eres el hermano de Akaito? - pregunté sin meditación previa .

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - me miró intrigado .

- Ah... yo...- dije incoherentemente . Me levanté rápidamente del asiento donde me había quedado dormida . Al parecer , Kaito había desamarrado el lazo que evitaba que la máscara se cayera y esto provocó que cayera por el movimiento brusco - ¡Maldición! - pensé . Kaito y yo cruzamos miradas .

- Ah... así que eras tú ... "Falso Dios" - dijo Kaito con desgano . Se mordió el pulgar y comenzó a llenar el tubo de su sangre - IA , no deberías tener a alguien como ella en el negocio . Solo ahuyentará a los clientes - comentó frío .

- ¡Kaito! - le llamó la atención IA - No digas esas cosas , por favor - .

- Como quieras - respondió de mala manera - Listo , ya lo llené . Dame la sangre de dragón , por favor - dijo falsamente cortés . IA le entregó un pequeño frasco . Se fue sin despedirse .

- Que extraño . Normalmente es tan gentil - comentó IA algo preocupada .

- Es normal , IA . Como Miku es una combinación del Dios y el Diablo , lo único que hacen es odiarla - dijo Yukii - Es una tontería . Ni que fuera culpa de ella - se quejó .

- Perdón por haberme colado en su negocio sin medir las consecuencias - hice una reverencia . IA me hizo levantar la cabeza .

- No tienes de qué disculparte . Yo sabía quién eras cuando entraste - recogió la máscara del suelo y me la entregó junto con el tubo de ensayo que contenía la sangre de Kaito - Debes ir ahora por la sangre de Gumi , yo ya no puedo ayudarte más . Les deseo buena suerte - nos despedimos con un abrazo . IA era una gran persona .

* * *

><p>Volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos . Regresamos en otro portal que nos dejó más cerca de la casa de Gumi . Teníamos que obtener su sangre a como de lugar . Ya eran casi las diez de la noche . Sabía que iba a tenerle que contar la verdad a Len y rezaba para que no se vaya a enfadar mucho conmigo .<p>

Llegamos a la casa de Gumi . Un aire frío recorrió mi espalda . Algo andaba mal . Sentí la presencia débil de un demonio . La pequeña me ayudó a entrar por la venta que daba a el cuarto de Gumi .

- ¡Rin , detente! - exclamaba Gumi tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Rin quien succionaba su sangre . Los padres de Gumi habían salido así que dependía de mí salvarla .

- ¡Aléjate! - grité abalanzándome sobre Rin y saqué el tubo donde se hallaba la sangre de ángel - ¡Tienes que tomar esto ! - le hice tragar un poco pero me empujó .

- ¡Quema , quema! - gritaba Rin con lágrimas en lo ojos y sacando la lengua como si le hubiera dado agua hirviendo .

- Miku , tienes que hacer que se termine de tomar esa sangre no importa qué - dijo la pequeña quien ya había podido subir por la ventana .

- ¡Quietaaa! - forcejee con Rin procurando no derramar ni una sola gota de sangre . No podía contra ella y usar un solo brazo . Gumi no podía ayudarme , estaba demasiado débil . Mas , como siempre ... apareció mi salvador entrando triunfante por la ventana .

- Rápido , hazla tragar eso - dijo Len sujetando los brazos de Rin contra el suelo mientras yo estaba encima de ella .

- ¡Abre la boca , maldición! - grité . De pronto , Meiko y Akaito ingresaron por la puerta de la habitación . No había tiempo para hacer preguntas . Akaito nos dio una mano para que Rin abriera la boca .

- ¡Ya está! - gritó Akaito cuando por fin logró que Rin abriera su boca .

- Perdóname Rin . Es para tu bien - susurré rápidamente y vertí toda la sangre en su boca . Gritó espantosamente y luego perdió la consciencia - ¡Rin! - exclamé asustada .

- Tranquila , es normal - dijo Gumiya al lado de la cama de Gumi dándole una bebida energizante para que se recupere - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le preguntó a Gumi ; esta asintió levemente .

- Gracias a Dios por fin esto se terminó...- susurré . Meiko encendió la luz de la habitación y me di cuenta que todos me miraban acusadoramente - ¡Perdón por no decir la verdad! - comencé a llorar botando todo el estrés que había acumulado ese día .

- Creo que fue demasiada presión de grupo - comentó Meiko dando razones a mi llanto .

- Tranquila , tranquila . No llores , idiota - dijo Len levantando mi rostro - Jamás vuelvas a mentirnos , eh - sonrió cálidamente .

- Yo... - murmuraba sin comprender como todos se habían enterado - ¿Cómo así supieron...? - .

- Es curiosa la historia . Supongo que recuerdas que sé leer la mente - dijo Gumiya .

- Maldición - murmuré cabizbaja .

- En fin , Gumiya sabía que Rin había sido mordida . No pensamos que su transformación iba a ser tan rápida y nos descuidamos dejándote a solas con Rin cuando llevaron a Gumi a la enfermería , perdón por eso - se disculpó Len .

- Aprovecharon ese tiempo a solas para contarme que habías mentido y que Rin se estaba transformando - comentó Meiko .

- Y yo tuve que contarles a ellos qué es lo realmente había pasado con Rin pues Len me apuntó con su pistola - lloriqueó - Oh , y también me enteré que es tu protector y tú eres el Mesías - .

- En fin , no sabíamos como curar a Rin así que yo iba a ir al Inframundo pero como te vi tan deprimida te llevé conmigo para que te sientas mejor - contó la pequeña .

- Claro que lo hizo sin consultarme pues es peligroso - dijo regañándola Len .

- Bueno , bueno . Aproveché que te quedaste dormida y les envié un telegrama del Inframundo diciendo que Gumi era la prima del duque y necesitábamos que Rin bebiera un poco de su sangre - prosiguió la pequeña .

- Y yo me enteré hace unas horas que Rin era una vampiresa y tenía que dejar que me mordiera . También tuve que confesar mi familiaridad con Gakupo... era muy buena persona . No sé qué le pasó - murmuró Gumi un poco triste .

- Ya , no te pongas así - la animaba Gumiya .

- ¡Hey , no te pongas tan cariñoso con ella! - reclamaba la pequeña muy inquieta .

- Oww... es tan tierna y celosa - dijo Meiko halagándola .

- ¡Espera! ¿Pueden verla? - me confundí más de lo que ya estaba .

- Ah , cierto Miku . Parece que involucrarse en cosas sobrenaturales provocó que su energía creciera y ya pueda ver espíritus simples - explicó Len .

- Miku ...- se acercaron Meiko y Gumi - No fue tu culpa lo de Luka , fue nuestra . Lo sentimos - dijero en un fuerte abrazo .

- Chicas... - correspondí el abrazo .

- Eh...¿dónde estoy?...- murmuraba Rin despertando . Se levantó del suelo - ¿Por qué me siento tan gorda como Meiko...? - hizo reir a todos y recibió un golpecito por parte de Meiko - Mierda , ya recordé - exclamó asustada . Me miró a mí y a Gumi y nos saltó encima - ¡Lo siento , lo siento . No podía controlarme! - decía con lágrimas de felicidsd porque todo eso ya había terminado .

- Ahora que lo recuerdo...- murmuró Gumiya - Rin es la única a la que no le hemos contando la verdad - .

- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? - preguntó secándose las lágrimas .

- Miku es Dios y el Diablo a la vez - dijo Meiko divertida esperando la reacción de ella .

- Eh... - puso una cara de sorpresa leve mientras lo procesaba . Se puso frente mío , cerró los ojos y juntó las manos .

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Akaito confundido al igual que todos .

- Le rezo a Miku para poder aprobar de año - contestó concentrada . Todos soltamos la risa .

* * *

><p>- Creo que dormiré como un bebé - dije sentada en mi cama estirándome .<p>

- Miku ...- escuché la voz de Len y luego entró a la habitación - Quiero ver donde te mordió Rin - dijo preocupado .

- No te molestes . No va a infectarse ni nada - dije tratando de tranquilizarlo pero eso no funcionó - Está bien - levanté mi cabello e incliné mi cuello hacia un costado .

- Mmm...parece que ya está cicatrizando - dijo mientras miraba .

- Te lo dije - sonreí triunfadoramente hasta que sentí como me daba un suave beso en mi cuello - ¡Eh! ¡Ehhh! - se rió por mi reacción .

- Neee - se abalanzó sobre mí - ¿Te parece si retomamos lo que Gumiya interrumpió la otra noche? - preguntó sin chistar y acercándose más a mí . Con mis dos manos cubrí su boca . Esto lo sorprendió un poco . Me permitió levantarme y se alejó un poco triste .

- ¡Espera! - lo sujeté del brazo antes de que se fuera por la puerta .Yo estaba sentada en mi cama - No es que no quiera eso...- hablé ruborizada - Solo que así no . No quiero que sea el mismo día que una amiga me mordió y tuve que hacerla humana...- expliqué .

- Lo comprendo - dijo acercándose para acariciar mi cabeza - ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a besar? - dijo con una sonrisa y un poco rojo .

- Eto...yo creí... - traté de dar excusas .

- Tonta - me dio un beso en la frente - Mañana vamos a la playa - propuso - Así ya no tendrás más excusas - susurró y se despidió para luego irse por la puerta .

- Len... baka... - murmuraba ruborizada tratando de entender qué es lo que nos estaba pasando - Otra vez... - puse mi mano donde se supone que está el corazón - Esta sensación tan angustiosa y a la vez tan maravillosa...- .

* * *

><p><strong>Arigato por leer c:<strong>

**El pj de Kaito me salió muy basura con Miku xD ya verán que pronto cambiará ... será peor xd okno pero es que Miku tiene la culpa c: aaaaa muchovspoiler xd **

**Gracias por haber leído me salio muy largo ekcap esperp que les haya gustado ay estoy que escribo como retrasada xd**

**Cahuuu :3**


	13. Playa y dos corazones rotos

- Cuando hablaba de ir a la playa... - murmuraba Len refunfuñando y con ropa playera - ¡Me refería a los dos! ¡Solo los dos! - gritó enojado ; sacudiendo los brazos en el auto .

- No te vamos a dejar solo con Miku en la playa . No dejaremos que la corrompas - comentó graciosamente Meiko mientras conducía - ¡Oye tú , tarado , aprende a manejar ! - empezó a gritar por la ventana .

- Eto... Mírale el lado bueno ... La pasaremos muy bien - dije con una gran sonrisa . Len se quedó cautivado por unos segundos .

- Awwww , Miku es tan dulce - exclamó Rin y luego me apretujó las mejillas .

- Emm... Creo que le estás haciendo daño - murmuró Gumi compadeciéndome con la mirada .

- ¿A qué playa iremos? - preguntó Gumiya animado y con un flotador de patito .

- Estrella . Es una que a Akaito le gusta ir - respondió Meiko casi atropellando a alguien .

- ¡¿Akaito vendrá?! - gritó Rin con corazones en los ojos . Y gracias al cielo , dejando de apretarme los cachetes .

- Sí . Meiko le dijo que viniera con nosotros . Ah ... me parece que dijo que también vienen sus hermanos - contó Gumi al mismo tiempo que estiraba los pies . Estábamos cansados del largo camino hacia la playa , aun si era en auto .

- Esto era una cita... - lloriqueaba Len .

- Tratemos de disfrutar este día ¿de acuerdo? - dije animada .

- Ah... sí - se quedó mirándome algo ruborizado y provocó que me sonrojara también . De pronto , comenzó a apretar mis mejillas .

- ¡Ay no , tú también! - chillé de dolor . Intenté soltarme ; mas no tuve éxito .

- Oh , rayos ...- susurró Meiko . Todos alcanzamos a oir - Parece que han cerrado el camino , no importa . Sujétense , chicos - advirtió . Arrancó el auto a toda velocidad .

- ¡Yupiiiiii! - exclamaba Rin levantando las manos como si fuera un juego de parque de diversiones .

- ¡Meiko! ¡Mira la pista! - gritaba Gumi asustada .

- Ya , ya . Un momento - contestó Meiko . Terminó de beber su sake - Listo , ya está ¿Qué me perdí? - .

- ¡Conduce , carajo! - dijo Gumiya sosteniéndose de donde podía . Estábamos en un camino rocoso y el auto no era un 4x4 .

- ¡Rápido , Meiko! ¡Quiero ver a mi Akaito! - reclamaba Rin por lo que Meiko aceleró .

- Cállate , Rin , cállate por favor...- rogué con los ojos llorosos .

- ¡Llegamos! - dijo Meiko enérgica . Todos salimos lo más rápido posible del auto .

- He vivido cosas horribles... - murmuraba Len apoyando sus manos y sus rodillas en la arena - ... pero Meiko conduciendo es la peor de todas ... - .

- Ay , no seas exagerado - dijo Rin moviendo la mano como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia - Gumiya está excelente - .

- No , no lo está - señalé al peliverde que se hallaba vomitando .

- Tranquilo , ya pasó la pesadilla - decía Gumia dándole palmaditas en la espalda .

- Lo sé pero... ¡Buaaaag...! - siguió vomitando .

- Que delicioso sol - comentó Meiko estirándose - ¿Dónde puedo ponerme el bikini? - murmuraba .

- El tuyo es rojo ¿no? - preguntó Rin ; Meiko se limitó a asentir - El mío es amarillo . Espero que le guste a Akaito - dijo Rin risueña .

- Yo tengo uno verde ¡Es mi color favorito! - exclamó Gumi sacándolo de su cartera y enseñándolo .

- ¿Y el tuyo de qué color es , Gumiya? - preguntó Len bromeando .

- Jajaja - fingió risa Gumiya - Sabes que puedo leer en tu mente " Oh , me pregunto cómo será el de Miku . Quiero verla pero no quiero que nadie la vea " - las chicas rieron .

- ¡... Mentiroso ! - exclamó avergonzado Len . Gumiya seguía mirándolo concentrado - ¡Deja de leer mi mente ! - exigió él con voz sufrida .

- La verdad es que...- dije llamando la atención de todos sin querer - ...n...no traje bikini... - noté la obvia cara de desilusión de Len .

- ¡No te preocupes! Estábamos listas para eso - respondió velozmente Meiko - Te compramos uno turquesa - Len volvió a sonreir .

- Te noto muy animado - le dijo Gumiya .

- ¡Cállate! - respondió apenado .

- ¡Hey , chicos! - exclamó Akaito a lo lejos . Se le notaba muy alegre - Alquilé una casa , síganme - pidió .

* * *

><p>El calor era desvastador . Por suerte , en la casa de playa que alquiló Akaito había un ventilador aunque uno no era suficiente . Nos invitó bebidas frías para refrescarnos . Sus hermanos se estaban cambiando y por eso todavía no aparecían . Nos relajamos un poco y nos sentamos en las sillas y sofás que habían ahí . Akaito estaba sin camisa y tenía un short rojo . Dado a esto , Rin comenzó a sangrar por la nariz chistosamente . Al cabo de un rato , Len y Gumiya comenzaron a desnudarse ; es decir , se quitaron el polo .<p>

- Miku , vamos ya a cambiarnos . Los hermanos de Akaito están guardando en un bolso las cosas necesarias para ir a la playa - dijo Rin jalándome de la mano .

- D...De acuerdo - respondí un poco tímida . Fuimos a una habitación con Meiko y Gumi . Había un probador . La primera en cambiarse fue Meiko .

- Ay como amo este bikini - dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y nosotras la halagábamos . Lo que más destacaba en Meiko era su "pechonalidad" .

- Me tocaaaa - pidió Rin empujando chistosamente a Meiko provocando que casi caiga . Pasaron unos minutos , Rin por fin salió - ¿Qué tal , eh? ¿Creen que a Akaito le guste? - preguntaba nerviosa .

- Si es un buen chico le gustarás aun si no tienes cuerpo - dijo Gumi tratando de alentarla . Solo recibió un golpe en el rostro .

- Jajaja . Que chistosa - renegó Rin - Te toca , Miss Universo - retó .

- Ok , ok - respondió Gumi . Fue la más rápida en alistarse - Listo - sonrió .

- Te ves linda - halagué .

- Hmmm... no está mal - comentó Rin con falso desinterés .

- Miku...toma - Meiko me entregó mi bikini .

- Eh... no sé si me sentiré cómoda con esto... - salió un hilo de voz de mi boca .

- ¿Por qué? Te quedará perfecto - Rin trataba de alentarme .

- No es eso... - suspiré - Me da pena que Len me vea con esto... - confesé .

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Gumi enternecida . No asentí ni negué .

- ¡Mikuuuu! Respondeeee - exigía Rin zamaqueándome .

- Eh , ah... Quizás ...tal vez... posiblemente ... ¡No lo sé! - lloriquee - E... Estoy muy confundida . Últimamente , cada vez que veo a Len ... Me da un no sé qué - .

- Awwwww , ¿quién está enamorada? - reía Meiko mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza .

- Seguro a él también le gustas ¡Tengo que decírselo! - Rin se fue corriendo hacia la puerta . La atrapé en seguida .

- Tú no dirás nada - le dirigí una mirada asesina . Rin asintió temerosa - Buena chica - sonreí de forma bipolar .

- A veces Miku da miedo... - susurró Gumi - De todas formas... ¡Tienes que ponerte el bikini! ¡Len quiere verte con bikini! - .

- R...rayos... - estuve pensativa - Lo haré , lo haré - Meiko me dio el bikini y traté de cambiarme lo más rápido posible . Tenía de fondo el color turquesa y unos lazos blancos - M...Me siento rara - .

- Te ves preciosa . Vamos para que Len te vea - propuso Meiko . Tragué saliva . Tomé una pashmina que se encontraba en mi bolso . La amarré en mi cadera y bajé con ellas .

- ¡Ya estamos! - gritó Rin alegre - ¿Qué tal me veo , Akaito? - susurró seductoramente .

- Te queda bien el bikini - respondió . Rin se sonrojó en seguida ; no esperaba esa respuesta .

- Hey... - Len se acercó a mí - C...Cúbrete...- murmuró ruborizado entregándome su polo .

- ¿Me veo mal? - me entristecí .

- ¡No es eso! - contestó veloz - Simplemente no quisiera que todos te vieran tan bonita . Puedes quitártelo cuando estés bajo el agua ... , por favor - miró hacia un lado mientras decía esto . Sonreí y acepté . No me gustaba enseñar mucho de mi cuerpo y me alegraba que pensara de esa manera .

- Tonto - reí levemente y me puse el polo .

Se escuharon unos pasos bajando . Todo parecía normal . Había olvidado por completo que el hermano de Akaito , Kaito , era un ángel .

- Len... - dijo rápido Gumiya a Len como quien quiere prevenir a alguien .

- Lo sé . No nos dimos cuenta - habló rápido . Len hizo aparecer su pistola en la mano y apuntó a las personas que acababan de bajar - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -.

- Los hermanos de Akaito . Un gusto conocerte - dijo sarcástica una chica de cabellera azul quien , al igual que Len , se encontraba a la ofensiva . Apuntándole con un arco y flecha blancos . Detrás de ella , estaba Kaito . No hizo nada respecto al comportamiento de su gemela . Se le veía tan tranquilo y aburrido .

- Wow , bajen las armas - pidió Akaito divertido con la escena ¿Quién estaría divertido cuando están a unos pasos de pelear? - Me olvidé decirlo . Ella es Kaiko , una semiángel ; él , Kaito , un ángel . Ellos son Len , Gumiya , Meiko , Rin , Gumi y Miku . Un demonio , el protector es híbrido , tres chicas normales con una energía considerablemente alta y una mesías - terminó de explicar .

- Por esa energía nos dimos cuenta rápidamente qué eran - Kaiko se burló de la explicación de su hermana como si no hubiera sido necesaria - Podría sorportar a un demonio ... pero... ¡¿Un híbrido?! ... Tienes que estar bromeando... - .

- Te felicito . Tienes una gran autoestima a pesar de no ser más que la mitad de un ángel - contestó Len . El ambiente estaba obviamente muy tenso .

- Hmmm ¡Me agradas! - exclamó ella totalmente bipolar - Bueno , soy Kaiko Shion - se presentó extrañamente amable . Hizo desaparecer su flecha y su arco esfumándose . A continuación , Len hizo lo mismo con su pistola .

- Hey , Kaito . Preséntate - pidió Akaito tratando de no quedar mal .

- Soy Kaito - bostezó - Supongo que es un gusto - paseó sus ojos a mí . Me miró con desprecio . Luego , paseó sus ojos sobre Meiko sin queesta se diera cuenta pues estaba muy concentrada en ayudar a Rin a ponerse bloqueador ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Y por qué tiende a despreciarme tanto?

* * *

><p>Dejando todas las explicaciones claras sobre quiénes somos y quiénes eran ; fuimos a la playa . El sol abrasador calentando mi piel de forma abrupta . Tuve que ponerme bloqueador si no quería terminar tostada . Rin y Gumi se metieron al agua . Yo decidí descansar un rato en la silla de playa bajo la sombrilla . Meiko se les unió al rato .<p>

Había algo que no salía de mi cabeza . Los hermanos de Akaito , no tenía sentido . Akaito dijo que eran medio hermanos porque nacieron de su madre . Su madre fue humana ¿o no? Él es humano . Además , Kaito y Kaiko son gemelos ... ¿cómo uno puede ser un semiángel y otro un ángel completo?

Len y Gumiya se pusieron a jugar vóley . Len me invitó a jugar pero terminé rechazando su petición . Quería quedarme a solas con Akaito , quien estaba en el agua , y poder preguntarle sobre sus hermanos . No quería ser una metida ; sin embargo , algo no cuadraba ahí . Tenía que averiguarlo .

Al rato , Akaito vino adonde estaba yo para tomar un poco de agua . Aproveché ese momento y le pregunté .

- Eto... ¡Akaito! - lo llamé . Se acercó curioso .

- ¿Si? - preguntó con una bebida fría en la mano .

- No quiero incomodarte... - murmuré dudando si lo que hacía era correcto - Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti y de tus hermanos - fingí estar tranquila .

- Ah... Ya veo . Supongo que tienes la misma duda que los demás - sonrió amable y se sentó en la misma silla que la mía . Tuve que arrimarme un poco para evitar tanta invasión a mi espacio personal - Ya se los expliqué a los demás... Me da un poco de holgazanería volver a hacerlo ... a menos que puedas ofrecerme algo a cambio - sonrió traviesamente . Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar .

- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunté echando la cabeza a un lado . Tomó mis manos y las juntó con las suyas - ¿Akaito? - .

- Ten una cita conmigo - dijo esperanzado .

- ¿Eh? N...No puedo hacer eso... Rin... no me lo perdonaría - respondí un poco enojada y soltándome .

- Ou . Sabía que mis posibilidades contigo eran bajas - se quejó sin perder su sonrisa aduladora - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Rin en todo esto? - .

- ¡Eh , no , nada ! - expresé rápidamente un intento torpe de evitar que Akaito se entere que le gusta a Rin - .

- En fin...- se estiró - Al menos , una salida como amigos - pidió soñador .

- No lo sé... - miré hacia Len quien se divertía mucho jugando en el agua con las chicas ; además , Kaiko lo buscaba especialmente a él - Acepto - contesté sin dudar estrechando mi mano Akaito . No quería admitirlo . No debía admitirlo . Maldición , había tomado una decisión en un arranque de celos ; y todos sabemos muy bien que esas decisiones son las peores .

- Gracias . La verdad no lo he demostrado mucho , pero siento una leve atracción hacia ti - comentó con toda tranquilidad . Sin rubor . Sin pena . Como si le hubiera resultado totalmente sencillo confesarlo . Lo único que pasó por mi mente en ese momento fue que ojalá yo fuera tan directa como él .

- No lo sabía - traté de no darle importancia . Akaito no me gustaba . Es un gran chico ; mas no mi tipo . Y... es propiedad de Rin Kagamine - Entonces... ¿me explicarás? - .

- Claro ¿Qué quieres que te explique? - preguntó amable y con ironía . Él sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería saber .

- Pues... no tiene sentido que tú seas un humano ; Kaito , un ángel y Kaiko una semiángel - .

- Ah... verás , es una historia curiosa - rió tristemente - Somos hijos de la misma madre . Yo soy el mayor . Mi padre biológico era humano . Falleció en combate cuanto tuve seis años - trató de decirlo sin dejar ningún rastro de nostalgia . Inconscientemente , coloqué mi mano sobre la de él ; como quién lo compadece - Después , mi madre conoció a un hombre de negocios que siempre estaba ocupado . Ese hombre... era un ángel . Como era pequeño , no me sorprendí mucho al saberlo pues aún vivía en un mundo de fantasía - sonrió añorando su niñez a pesar de no ser de las mejores - Mi madre quedó embarazada de gemelos . Normalmente , cuando una mujer es embarazada por un ángel no vive para contarlo . Aunque no lo creas , es verdad . Los ángeles tienen un mayor poder de extracción de energía que los demonios . Así que , el bebé absorbería la vida de su madre y se convertiría en un ángel ; no en un semiángel . Sin embargo , el caso es que eran gemelos . Uno sería el ángel y el otro sería mitad humano y mitad ángel - contó - Mi madre lo sabía desde el principio ; mas , solo me lo dijo en sus últimos días de vida . Yo era el único que iba a visitarla . Mi padrastro estaba muy ocupado en el extranjero . Mi madre tuvo esos bebés solo con una condición ... que mi padrastro se responsabilizara de mí - suspiró pesado y dijo para finalizar - Básicamente , se sacrificó por mí - .

- Ya entiendo . Entonces... el que le quitó el alma a tu madre fue... Kaito... y Kaiko quedó siendo solo una mitad de ángel - Akaito asintió a mi teoría - Gracias por contarme algo tan personal . Lo siento por haberte presionado - bajé la cabeza . Akaito la acarició rápidamente .

- No tienes que disculparte por todo ; además , ya me prometiste una "salida como amigos" - enfatizó las tres últimas palabras .

- Lo sé . Lo sé - reí . Otra vez mis ojos se posaron en Len . No me gustaba que estuviera a lado de tantas chicas . Sabía que no podía ser tan posesiva ; en especial , porque no soy su pareja y no tengo el derecho . Mas, cada vez que lo veía sonreirle a alguien más , sentía un apretujón en el pecho .

- Te gusta ¿no? - preguntó Akaito pícaramente . Notó que andaba distraída mirando a Len .

- No estoy segura - miré a otro lado tratando de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible .

- Parece que alguien es celosa - dijo en broma . Lo miré enojada cómicamente - Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no se lo dices? - .

- Porque... - levanté mi dedo índice como si le estuviera dando una clase - ...porque ... simplemente no es el momento . Primero me aseguraré de mis sentimientos y después se lo diré - .

- ¡Bien! Eso significa que tengo oportunidad - sonrió optimista . Me limité a simplemente devolverle la sonrisa - Pero como soy tan buen amigo... ayudaré a que las cosas se aceleren un poco - se acercó rápidamente a mí no dándome tiempo de reaccionar . Con un sombrero femenino de playa , creo que de Meiko , cubrió el espacio entre nuestros rostros . Es decir , cualquiera que esté jugando en el agua , juraría que nos estuviéramos besando .

- ¿Q...Qué estás haciendo? - susurré . Estaba a unos poco centímetros de él , no hacía falta gritar .

- Estoy tomando venganza por tu parte - dijo - Estabas celosa de Len . Ahora él estará celoso también - sonrió triunfador . Oír que Len se pondría celoso de mí , por alguna razón , me hacía sentir bien .

- Eso... no es correcto - murmure contradiciendo mis pensamientos . Akaito cogió suavemente mi cabeza con una mano y la comenzó a mover como si fuera un beso apasionado - Hey... creo que ya es demasiado - reclamé . Sentía como todas las miradas estaban en nosotros dos . El silencio era mortal . Cuando por fin Akaito me había soltado dije - Mira , me dejaste toda despeinada - refunfuñé . El sombrero de playa ya no estaba cubriéndonos . Que incómodo era . No había nada de malo celar a Len ; lo que había olvidado por completo era mi gran amiga Rin . Repito , nunca se dejen llevar por los celos .

Len se acercó , decidido , con una botella de agua en la mano . Se quedó frente a frente a nosotros . Me moría de los nervios . No me debí dejar convencer por Akaito .

No me esperaba que tomara una botella y nos arrojara agua helada .

- La playa es para andar en el agua . Deberían hacer lo mismo - sonrió hipócritamente y se alejó . Su voz y sus ojos habían sido demasiado fríos . Fue tras él . Tenía que explicárselo .

- Espera... - lo tomé del brazo - No es lo que aparece - traté de ordenar mis ideas . Él se soltó de mi agarre buscamente - ¿Len? - .

- Déjame tranquilo - contestó seco . Su personalidad , su mirada , su forma de ser ... todo él había cambiado drásticamente . Sentía como si me odiara ; todo era mi culpa .

- Len... - susurré triste viéndolo alejarse . No volteó . Realmente le había hecho daño - Lo siento - bajé la cabeza sabiendo que no iba a escucharme . Decidí que lo mejor era esperar un poco a que se le pase el enojo y luego conversar tranquilamente con él . Me di media vuelta , estaba a punto de irme a nadar un poco y relajarme . Mas , me encontré con dos ojos celestes y llorosos .

- Miku... ¿por qué? - habló Rin muy deprimida y con su voz al borde del llanto - Tú sabes que él me gusta mucho... ¿Qué hice para que se besaran en mi narices? - rompió en llanto . Fui muy idiota , en serio , muy idiota .

- Yo no ... Lo siento , Rin , por favor no llores . Te lo voy a explicar - dije tratando de calmarla . Ella negó la cabeza y salió corriendo en la misma dirección donde había ido Len : hacia la casa de playa - ¡Rin- la llamé , pero no se detuvo . Detrás de ella fueron Gumi y Meiko . Me miraron , mas no me dijeron nada . Lucían ... decepcionadas .

El día me estaba saliendo muy mal . Trataba de mantenerme calmada aunque me costaba . "Todo va a estar bien " me repetía incontables veces . Nunca pensé que Len tuviera ese tipo de reacciones . Ni se pasó por mi cabeza que nos iba a tirar agua . Quisiera culpar a Akaito pero es mi culpa . Cedí a fingir un beso pues me sentía muy enojada de que Kaiko lo persiguiera a Len de un lado a otro . Se nos pasó la mano y ahora , posiblemente , todos nos odian .

Tenía que liberar estrés . Ir detrás de Len o de Rin iba a generar más problemas . Me quité el polo que me había dado Len , me quité la pashmina y me tiré al agua . La suave sensación del agua con mi cuerpo tenían un efecto relajante .

- Paz... paz y tranquilidad - susurré mientras flotaba boca arriba .

- Oh , Miku - dijo de forma molesta Kaiko - Por tu culpa Len ya no quiere volver al agua . Está muy deprimido - .

- ¿Lo seguiste? - dejé de flotar y me puse frente a frente - ¿Cómo está? ¿Está muy molesto conmigo? - la tristeza comenzó a invadirme .

- Sí . Se siente muy mal por tu culpa - afirmó con una sonrisa . Parecía que le divertía el sufrimiento ajeno - Pobre de Len , seguro que no se esperaba eso - comentó .

- Yo... no besé a tu hermano . Es solo un malentendido , eso es todo - expliqué .

- Ya lo sé - respondió con una voz menos amigable - No eres del tipo de chica que se dejaría besar por alguien que no te gusta . Y claramente , el que te gusta es Len - .

- ¿L...Lo sabes...? - quedé confundida - ¿Puedes explicarle a Len , por favor? Seguro a mí no me escucharía - .

- No voy a hacer el trabajo sucio - se burló - Además , creo que es mejor así - sonrió maliciosamente - Eres una molestia - me estupefacté al oir eso de una persona que recién conocía - Que Len sea tu protector debe ser muy difícil para él . Eres tan aburrida . Tener que estar protegiéndote debe ser una real molestia . No puedo creer como le hiciste eso a Len . Además , parece que la rubiecita también está molesta contigo . Que mala amigar eres . Si sigues así te vas a quedar con ninguna - rió - No te preocupes por Len , yo cuidare bien de él - se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse .

- Kaiko...- susurré .

- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió de mala manera .

- **Eres una perra - **esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca . Sentía como si yo no fuera realmente la que estuviera diciendo eso .

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldita?! - exclamó ella muy alterada . Probablemente , no esperaba una respuesta como esa - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! - gritó .

- **Tranquila , no ladres **- una sonrisa desafiante se escapó de mi boca .

- Maldita ... Te voy a enseñar... - dijo de forma seria . Si no era por Kaito que la estaba llamando , hubiéramos terminado peleando . Ella es muy obediente con su hermano Kaito , así que se fue al instante no sin antes lanzarme una mirada . No fue una mirada cualquiera . Fue una de los que te quieren seis metros bajo tierra .

* * *

><p>Después de estar un gran rato en el agua , fui a la casa de playa . Había una gran calma , lo peor ya había pasado ... o al menos eso pensé . Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Rin lo antes posible . Y cuando le explicara a ella, iría a explicarle a Len lo que pasó realmente . Rezaba por que ninguno de los dos estuviera muy molesto . Analicé un segundo la situación con Len ...¿Él estaba celoso? Una leve sonrisa escapó de mi rostro ¿Por qué? ¿Me gustaba? No tuve tiempo para pensar lo último porque me encontré con Rin .<p>

- Rin... eh... yo... - la llamé . Ella estaba mirando muy concentrada , al igual que Meiko y Gumi , un pasillo . No me fijé muy bien qué es lo que estaban mirando .

- Ah... Miku - respondió Rin al llamado un poco desconcertada .

- Yo no me besé con Akaito , lo siento . No fue mi intención hacerte daño , perdóname , Rin - bajé la cabeza . Sentí una suave caricia en la nuca .

- Akaito nos lo explico todo . Fue mi culpa creer que serías capaz de hacer algo así - sonrió calidamente - Pero que no vuelva a pasar , eh - advirtió en broma .

- ¡Gracias! - la abracé muy fuerte . Me alegraba no haber perdido a una amiga .

- Vamos a comer helados - propuso Gumi .

- Claro , solo déjenme encontrar a Len para disculparme con él - respondí alegre .

- Vamos ahora - insistió Meiko de manera extraña - Hay unos helados deliciosos en la refrigeradora . Te encantarán - afirmó .

- Eh... está bien ... ; mas debo encontrar a Len... ¿Saben dónde está? - pregunté confundida por su raro comportamiento .

- Aquí no está - respondió Rin colocándose frente al pasillo, impidiéndome la visión de este .

- ...Chicas ... ¿Me están ocultando algo? - pregunté sin rodeos .

- Quiero helados - pedía Gumi jalándome de un brazo .

- Entonces déjenme ver qué están ocultando... - las aparté suavemente para ver qué había en el pasillo . Lo siguiente que vi me impactó mucho e influyo mucho en mi amistad con Len -... ¿Qué están haciendo...? - susurré sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos .

- ¿No es obvio? - respondió Kaiko abrazada del cuello de Len - Nos estamos besando - .

- Pero... Len... - murmuré incoherente . Yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él ; y aun así quería reclamarle . Él solo se limitó a mirarme y sonreir . Me di cuenta que estaba tomando venganza . De veras dolía mucho verlo besarse con otra . Sentía envidia de Kaiko ¿Por qué otra vez este cruel sentimiento? Mis ojos se pusieron lagrimosos y no pude evitar bajar la cabeza . Quería desaparecer . Que me tragara la tierra . Sin darme cuenta , comencé a llorar en silencio .

- ..M...Miku -se acercó Len , aparentemente , arrepentido . Me cubrí con mis manos el rostro . El trato de quitar mis manos para vernos cara a cara . Lo empujé . Salí corriendo rápido - ¡Espera! - pidió . Luego , me siguió .

Kaiko se quedó parada sin hacer nada al respecto . Meiko,Gumi y Rin trataron de seguirme también ; mas , se detuvieron porque sabían que el problema era entre Len y yo . Len idiota . No creí que besaría a alguien que acababa de conocer solo por venganza y celos . Sabía que de todas formas , si yo lo besaba... para él no iba a ser tan especial como para mí . Él ha vivido muchos años y posiblemente tiene experiencia en temas de pareja y todo lo relacionado . Mientras que yo seguía inexperta pues ni primer beso había dado .

Mi cerebro me explicaba que fue mi culpa por haberlo puesto celoso .

Y mi corazón me decía que eso no era excusa .

Corrí más rápido que Len . Terminamos saliendo de la casa . Estaba oscuro ; lograba escuchar sus pasos detras de mí . No quería verlo ; tampoco tenía el valor pues mis sentimientos por él estaban desmoronados . Así es , mis sentimientos por él . Tuvo que pasar un drama para aceptar que me gustaba y mucho . Mas , no quería que él me guste . Me había hecho daño . Lo odiaba temporalmente . No quería sufrir por amor . Siempre me pareció tonto .

Len iba a conseguir atraparme . Fui drastica y me metí en el agua . Estaba helada . Esperé a que se cansara de buscar . Se fue a buscar en la casa después de unos veinte minutos . Salí despacio . Sin preocuparme por mi salud , ya que podía pescar un resfriado . Caminé hacia la casa tiritando . Siendo precavida para no encontrar a Len .

- ¡Miku! - exclamó Akaito . Acababa de bañarse - ¿Por qué estás mojada? - preguntó confundido .

- Ah... porque... - fingí una sonrisa . La imagen de Len y Kaiko besándose pasó por mi mente . Solté unas cuantas lágrimas .

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué lloras? - se acercó tomándome de los hombres y algo desesperado por detener mi llanto - No pasa nada , tranquila ... ehmmm... piensa en Len - dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor ; sin embargo , solo hizo que llorara más - ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estás llorando , joder? - preguntó zamaqueándome de los hombros . Realmente se ponía muy nervioso al ver a alguien llorar .

- Len... besó a tu hermana... - dije entre lágrimas - Y lo peor es que ese idiota me gusta... - me sequé las lágrimas - Lo odio ... y odio a tu maldita hermana - .

- Bueno , a veces puede ser muy fregada - se rió un poco - Len lo hizo porque estaba celoso , no debes odiarlo . Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos - lo defendió .

- ¿Estás de su lado? - reclamé . Negó con la cabeza .

- Solo te doy mi punto de vista - respondió - Además , no es bueno odiar a la persona que te gusta . Te causaría mucho dolor - .

- No puedo creer que estoy enamlrada de alguien así - me lamenté - Voy a olvidarlo . No importa qué . No permitiré que me haga daño - sacudí la cabeza como quién se anima a sí misma - Me gusta mucho . Esto será difícil ... aun así voy a lograrlo - .

- Estás muy enojada ¿no? - preguntó con gracia .

- Qué importa si lo estoy o no . Yo... no me voy a permitir querer a un tipo que se besuquea con cualquiera - la sangre me hervía de rabia . Había transformado mi tristeza en ira .

- ¿No vas a perdonarlo? - .

- Trataré de no hacerlo - dije decidida - Él... me hizo enamorarme . A pesar de lo que me ha hecho , me sigue gustando ... ¡Lo odio! ¡Haré todo lo posible para callar este sentimiento! - sentencié .

* * *

><p><strong>Miku se achoró xDDD <strong>

**Quizás no fue lo que esperaban u.u pero hubiera sido demasiado perfecto y ppco realista si en este capi se besaban y eran felicies por siempre **

**Hay que agregarle drama e.e muajajaja**

**Levante la mano quien esta odiando a Kaiko ._./ okno xD perdonen a lo fans de ella pero me parecía el personaje perfecto para hacer de villana que se quiere pasar por buena gente xd c:**

**Alguien ha escuchado " la cumbia de Goku" ? Xd en el proximo capi lo van a bailar OKNO**

**Kamehameha! **

**Alzen las manos para la Genkidamaaaa xd**

**Mientras más bailen más energía xdd**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi . No estaba muy segura de como hacerlp con o sin este drama xd no me arrepiento fue divertido y dramatico de alguna fprma c:**

**Gracias a todos los reviews ya somos más de 50 ! (reviews) n.n Gracias por tratar de entender esta historia tan fumada xd **

**chau c:**


	14. Ruleta de la Fortuna

- Ehm... Miku... ¿estás lista? - preguntó Len temeroso tocando la puerta . Ya no entraba a mi cuarto sin mi permiso . Habíamos perdido confianza .

- Adelántense . Luego los alcanzo - dije mientras peinaba mi largo cabello con calma .

- D... De acuerdo - lo oí yéndose un poco inseguro .

Miré mi reflejo con desgano . Ese día tenía que ir a la escuela ; luego , a la pastelería ; y después , salir con Akaito . Amarré mi cabello en una sola cola de caballo alta . Sabía que ese día iba a ser agotador .

Además de que mi confianza con Len se había vuelto mala ; no le había dicho sobre mi salida con Akaito . Es decir , se iba a poner peor . Realmente no esperaba que no insista . Mas , temía reaccionar de mala manera como últimamente me estaba pasando . Cuando le contesté de esa forma tan grosera a Kaiko... no me sentía yo ... aunque hay que admitirlo... es una mala persona .

Tomé mis cosas . Hacía mucho tiempo que no me iba sola a la escuela . La sensación de soledad era más pesada que cuando estaba acostumbrada . Solo eso deseaba : Estar sola .

- ¡Miku! - exclamó la pequeña dándome un abrazo por la espalda .

- Ah... hola - saludé con desinterés .

- ¿Estás molesta? - negué - Gumiya me contó lo que pasó en la playa - mostró una cara compadeciente .

- No me siento herida ; no te preocupes - sonreí falsamente . Ya no me sentía herida ... simplemente vacía . Como si mi corazón estuviera suprimiendo los sentimientos .

- ¡A mí no me puedes mentir , idiota! - reclamó ella - Si te sientes enojada , puedes decírmelo . Si te sientes triste , tienes mi hombro para llorar - sonrió y me abrazó .

- Eres... Eres una gran tonta - sonreí mientras las lágrimas salían - Len me gusta ... - confesé - ... y besó a otra ¿Cómo se supone que debería hacer? ¿Con qué cara voy a mirarlo? - decía enojada .

- Solo... trata de pensar que todo pasa por una razón . Además , Gumiya dijo que tú besaste falsamente a Akaito - respondió - Len se encuentra arrepentido porque ya lo sabe ; se lo dijeron Gumiya y las chicas - afirmó .

- No lo quiero perdonar... ¡Me niego a hacerlo aunque sé que terminará convenciéndome! - exclamé .

- De eso trata el amor - sonrió amable - Te enamoras , te enojas , te peleas , lloras y terminas enamorándote más - .

- Pues que tedioso - reí viendo el lado gracioso - ¿Me acompañas a la escuela? - pregunté un poco más animada .

- ¡Sí! - exclamó alegre .

* * *

><p>Fue divertido estar con ella . Es mi primera amiga y , pesar de tener un humor de perro , siempre puedo sonreir a su lado . Algo parecido a lo que solía hacer Len . Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes ; sin embargo , me duele y me parecería muy injusto perdonarlo tan rápido ¡El amor es tan doloroso! En fin , después de reir mucho con la pequeña , me encontré con cierta persona molesta en la entrada ...<p>

- Miku , buenos días - saludó Kaiko triunfante . Sabía que lo que había hecho había afectado profundamente mi confianza con Len .

- Am... Buenos días - contesté el saludo sin intenciones de ser amable y obviando mi desdén hacia ella .

- Hola pequeña , soy Kaiko - sonrió ella muy amigable estrechándole la mano . Algo andaba mal .

- Oh... Mucho gusto - devolvió la sonrisa ella . Por supuesto que no le había contado nada de Kaiko . No me gusta hablar de las personas que no me agradan . Estrecharon sus brazos y luego Kaiko se despidió . Ella había venido sola .

- Me alegro de que sea buena contigo - dije en un suspiro aliviada . Ella me miró confundida - Nada , no es nada - sonreí .

- Miku , ya tengo que irme - comentó - Que te vaya bien . Haz las paces con Len - aconsejó a la vez que se despedía .

- Todavía no . Que pasen días - dije resignada - ¡Cuídate , te veo más tarde! - me despedí . Rápidamente corrí hacia mi salón antes de que tocara el timbre - Buenos días - saludé a las chicas .

- ¡Mikuuu! - me abrazaron las tres lloriqueando - Te comprendemos . Estamos de tu lado - dijeron rápidamente .

- Tranquilas , no es una guerra - reí - La pequeña ya me animó así que no se preocupen por ello - .

- ¿Y qué harás respecto a Len? - preguntó Rin preocupada .

- Trataré de no hablarle por un tiempo y después lo perdonaré - conté . Nadie puede mantenerse molesta o triste para siempre . A pesar de que él haya besado a Kaiko , yo lo incité con mi beso falso con Akaito .

- Ohhh ... que madura . No esperaba menos de ti - exclamaba Gumi alabándome .

- Ya sabes , Miku . Si te sientes mal , puedes recurrir a mi sake - dijo Meiko en broma... creo . Aun así , todas reimos .

- Lo sé . Dudo necesitarlo - respondí graciosa .

Entonces , Len ingresó al aula acompañado de Kaiko y Gumiya . Kaiko abrazaba el brazo de Len juguetonamente . Len , al parecer , quería soltarse pero no encontraba una forma amable de hacerlo .

- Creo que lo necesito ahora... - susurré enojada ¡Malditos celos , maldita Kaiko!

- M... Miku... - saludó Len con un gesto y colocándose en el asiento de atrás como suele hacerlo . Lucía muy nervioso y triste . De no ser por la pequeña , lo hubiera mandado al diablo . Gracias al cielo que comprendí que también era culpa mía .

- Buenos días - traté de contestar gentil y distante . No estaba molesta y la tristeza había disminuido . Una vez que la herida cicatrice , podría hablarle como antes .

- Eh ... yo quería disculparm...- .

- ¡Hey , Miku! - exclamó Akaito muy enérgico - Hoy es nuestra cita ¿no? - Rayos ,Akaito . Siempre apareces en el peor momento . Y para empeorarlo , Rin lanzó mirada asesina .

- ¡Salida de amigos! - reclamé . Por su culpa , Len estaba maleentendiendo una vez más . Rin quitó su mirada asesina pero seguía prestando atención .

- Ya , como sea - rió - ¡Vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones! - exclamó como niño pequeño y con brillo en sus ojos . Asentí .

- Iremos , iremos . Ve a sentarte que nos van a llamar la atención - pedí . Él , muy contento , obedeció .

- Miku... ¿vas a salir hoy? - preguntó Len formando el ambiente algo incómodo .

- Ah , sí . Olvidé mencionártelo - sonreí amablemente pero fría .

- Hmm... Ya veo - susurró . Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyado en la carpeta .

- Len , Len - lo llamaba Kaiko impaciente y coqueta . Traté de no prestarle atención .

- Quiero dormir - respondió al llamado de Kaiko .

- ¡Lenny...! - llamaba ella insistente .

- ¡Carajo , déjame dormir! - reclamó Len enojado . El ambiente fue silencioso por unos segundos y luego volvió a su bulla habitual . Una pequeña y corta sonrisa escapó de mi rostro . Esta vez , Len hizo las cosas bien .

* * *

><p>Por fin cuando acabaron las clases , donde sigo obteniendo las máximas calificaciones sin razón aparente , fui con Len y Gumiya a atender la pastelería . Akaito dijo que iba a recogerme alrededor de las siete . Len no me había comentado más de mi salida con Akaito ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿De veras siente algo por mí? Me gustaría saberlo pero no voy a ser tan obvia de ir y preguntárselo .<p>

- Miku - llamó Gumiya - Ya mandamos a hacer nuevos trajes para la pastelería . Este es el tuyo - sonrió - Y este es el tuyo , Len - le entregó gentilmente . Gumiya ya estaba usando el suyo .

- Te queda muy bien el tuyo , Gumiya - dije admirando su traje de cocinero .

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó alegre - Ahora , vayan a cambiarse - dijo en un tono más mandón .

- ¿El mío es un vestido de maid? - dije mientras lo revisaba .

- Al parecer , el mío es el de un anfitrión - murmuró Len . Noté que su traje era elegante y casual . Una chaqueta marrón , una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros . Exactamente como un anfitrión .

Mi vestido de maid era con delantal blanco , vestido negro con decoraciones blancas . Era simple y muy bonito . Cuando acabé de ponérmelo , salí apresurada a atender a los clientes .

La clientela estaba como siempre : hambrienta y apresurada . Lamentablemente , con los tacones que tenía que usar ya que venían junto con el vestido , me movía menos rápido y los postres siempre estaban a punto de caerse . No es que sea mala con los tacones es solo que el vestido es pomposo . Len me daba una mano cada vez que veía que algo se me iba a caer . Le daba las gracias como si fuera una conocida .

Me estaba costando mantener mi postura de "no te conozco mucho" . Ya que por unos minutos no venía ningún cliente y por otros venían a montones . Eso significaba que : Por intervalos me quedaba completamente a solas con Len .

- Que extraño . Nadie viene ahora... - murmuré para mí misma .

- De seguro vienen cuando termina su hora laboral . Es por eso que vienen de a montones - respondió Len a mis pensamientos .

- Eso debe ser - respondí . Se generó un ambiente tenso y silencioso , tanto así que lo podías cortar con un cuchillo .

- ¿A qué hora vas a salir? - se le ocurrió preguntar a Len .

- A las siete ¿por? - .

- Curiosidad - .

.

.

.

- ¿Te gusta Akaito? - preguntó Len rompiendo el hermoso silencio .

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? - exclamé asombrada . No pensé que preguntaría algo así .

- Curiosidad - repitió él .

- No , no me gusta - entrelacé los brazos - Pero si lo hiciera no tendría por qué decírtelo - .

- ¿Ah no? - dijo con una mirada desafiante - Pensé que yo te importaba más . Después de que saliste corriendo cuando me viste con Kaiko creí que había lastimado tus sentimientos - .

- Pues fíjate que no . No me importó ni lo más mínimo - me hice la fuerte . Aun si el solo recuerdo me hacía sentir fatal ; podía jugar a ser la fuerte por unos minutos .

- Interesante - respondió - Es curioso porque... a mí sí me molesta que hayas fingido besarte con Akaito solo para darme celos - dijo con el ceño fruncido .

- No debiste reaccionar de la manera en que lo hiciste - llamé la atención .

- Entonces sí te molestó mi beso con Kaiko - .

- Cállate , idiota . No me malinterpretes . Solo digo que ya no sé qué pensar de ti - dije seria - Besando a alguien que recién conoces ... ¡¿Eres esa clase de hombre?! - .

- ¡Claro que no lo soy! Tonta - respondió él levantando la voz - Pero ¿cómo esperabas que me sienta cuando me hiciste creer que te besaste con Akaito? - .

- ¡Fue la idea de él! - grité furiosa .

- Tú no lo detuviste . Te hace tan cómplice como él - remató . Entró un cliente y solté un leve suspiro para relajarme .

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - pregunté con una sonrisa cansada .

- Ah , una Miku para llevar por favor - dijo Akaito . No me había dado cuenta que ya eran las siete de la noche .

- ¡Akaito! No me percaté que eras tú - exclamé sorprendida - Espérame unos minutos , por favor . Voy a cambiarme - .

- Ese vestido de "maid" te queda muy bien - dijo Akaito en un tono pícaro . Len le lanzó una mirada cruda .

- M...Muchas gracias - dije regalándole una sonrisa - Ya vuelvo - me apresuré yendo al cuarto donde solemos cambiarnos . Podía escuchar con claridad lo que hacían o decían Len y Akaito .

- Eh... ¿Qué tal? - dijo Akaito tratando de evitar que el ambiente se ponga incómodo mientras yo no estaba .

- Cállate - respondió Len antisocialmente - ¿A qué hora piensan volver? - preguntó .

- Hmm... Supongo que a las diez - dijo Akaito pensativo - Quiero recorrer todos los juegos del nuevo para de diversiones que se ha inaugurado - comentó entusiasmado .

- Me alegro - dijo Len con frialdad . Trataba de darme prisa pues Len , para mi mala suerte , estaba siendo muy descortés con Akaito .

- ¡Ya estoy! - avisé saliendo rápidamente del cuarto .

- Vamos - pidió Akaito con cara de alivio .

- Creo que voy a tener que acompañarlos - murmuró Len . Lo miré impactada por las palabras que salían de su boca - Ya saben , Miku puedes estar en peligro y debo protegerte como siempre - se excusó . Él lo único que quería era no dejarnos a solas .

- No te preocupes , sé defenderme - fingí una sonrisa agradecida . Tomé mis cosas rápidamente antes de que dijera palabra - No me esperes despierto , no sé a qué hora volveré - y me fui de la pastelería con Akaito .

* * *

><p>- Miku , eso fue ser muy mala - se reía Akaito .<p>

- No se va a enojar . Tú le dijiste a qué hora volvíamos - dije triunfante . Él asintió .

- Cierto ¿Qué juego quieres probar primero? - .

- ¡Tiro al blanco! - pedí muy animada . Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería jugar eso .

- Pues tiro al blanco será - exclamó Akaito muy animado . Es muy divertido estar con él .

Fuimos a jugar tiro al blanco . Al principio no le daba ; mas , imaginé que a la que le estaba disparando era Kaito y ... ¿qué creen? ¡Funcionó! No es que la odie... pero me molesta que respire . Akaito nunca le dio al blanco ; más bien , le dio a : Un niño , dos señores , cuatro madres y tres testigos de Jehová . Que bueno que las balas no son reales sino de caucho y duelen muy poco . En fin , después de ganarme un cupón de helados gratis ... fuimos por helados gratis ¡Yay!Pedí uno de vainilla para variar ya que mi preferido es y siempre será chocolate ; Akaito , de fresa . Estuve molestándolo un rato por lo "tan "varonil" que se veía comiendo un helado rosa .

Luego , corrimos hacia la Montaña Rusa . Había una larga fila y por eso tuvimos que ir corriendo . Cuando por fin fue nuestro turno , Akaito se moría de miedo . Tengo que admitirlo , tiene más temperamento femenino que yo . Estar en lo alto de esa montaña , con todo el cabello hacia atrás y comprobando que la fuerza de gravedad es 10 m/s fue aterrador y a la vez divertido . Toda la gente gritaba de miedo y emoción mientras subíamos la montaña y volvíamos a caer . Sin embargo , sabía con quién sería más divertido esa experiencia : Len ... Bueno , también fue divertido ver como Akaito terminó vomitando al final . Pobre chico .

Empezamos a recorrer todos los juegos a una velocidad impresionante ; se nos estaba acabando el tiempo . Y a pesar de que Akaito no es Len , era divertido verlo sufrir . Me llevó a una casa embrujada , supuestamente . Creo que quería intentar ligar conmigo como suelen hacerlo los hombres cuando la mujer está asustada . Realmente me asusté un poco cuando vi una sombra , por un momento pensé : "Maldición , un demonio" . Era solo una sombra creada por los trabajadores de ese sitio . Hubieron muchos fantasma con caras horrendas que salían de la nada y te asustaban . Fantasmas muy parecidos como el que está detrás de ti ...

Recorrimos el Disco Volador que en realidad es un gran peligro . Consta de que las personas se sienten en una clase de disco y se sujeten de un fierro que se encuentra detrás de la cabeza de uno . No hay seguro ni algo que garantice que vas a salir vivo . Algunas personas se ponían a bailar en el centro mientras esa cosa daba vueltas . Me sujeté fuerte . Más temí por Akaito que por mí , ya que parecía del tipo que saldría volando en estos juegos . También recorrimos : El Gusanito , La Cascada , El Asiento Loco , Salto , etc .

- Y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? - le pregunté a Akaito quien aún seguía algo mareado por los demás juegos .

- Ahm... un juego no muy agresivo... - comentó con dificultad a la vez que le hablaba a una señora en vez de a mí .

- Akaito , estoy por aquí - dije riéndome un poco por su comportamiento .

- Ah... ¿desde cuándo eres tan alta? - preguntó . Creo que un juego más y se iba al hospital .

- Olvídalo . Vamos a la Ruleta de la Fortuna . Seguro ahí se te pasa el mareo - aconsejé .

- Me parece buena idea... - murmuró a la vez que lo ayudaba a caminar .

- ¡Len! - exclamé cuando vi a cierto rubio observándonos de lejos .

- Ah , hola Miku - saludo con un desinterés notorio ¡Y eso que antes un poco más y me rogaba para venir!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté enojada . Si me estaba siguiendo iba a recibir una gran paliza .

- Vine con Kaiko - respondió - En este momento se fue al baño pero ya vuelve - sonrió victorioso . Me había dado donde más me dolía .

- Q...Que bueno que hayas venido con ella - fingí alegría - Yo y Akaito vamos a la Rueda de la Fortuna . Es un juego popular entre las parejas e íbamos a probarlo a ver qué tal - jaque mate .

- No sabía que era popular entre las parej...- le di un golpe en el estómago a Akaito antes de que me dejara mal - ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! - se quejó .

- Eh... porque... así demuestro que te estimo - sonreí tratando de verme lo más natural posible .

- ¡Oh , Len , ya volví! - gritó Kaiko tirándose encima de Len . Él puso una cara de fastidio . Si tanto le molesta ¿por qué vino con ella? - Hola Miku - dijo en un tono frío .

- Hermanita , yo también existo - exigió un saludo Akaito .

- Hola infeliz - se burló ella con una reverencia .

- Deberías respetar más a tu hermano mayor - sugirió Akaito . Kaiko se limitó a sacarle la lengua - ¡Si serás...! Se acabó ¡Estás castigada! - .

- Tú no puedes castigarme , estás en una cita ahora - se defendió Kaiko - Igual que yo - miró a Len y este asintió . Esas palabras provocaban que mi corazón se retorciera . Peor aun cuando Len confirmaba que era cierto .

- Ya verás en la casa - advirtió Akaito - Vámonos , Miku - me tomó de la mano y nos alejamos de esos dos - ¿Miku? - .

- Ah . Lo siento - dije mientras cubría mi rostro y las lágrimas salían - No es nada . Solo que... - traté de buscar excusa .

- Solo que te sientes mal viendo a Len salir en una cita con mi hermana... ¿no es así? - asentí levemente . Se quedó mirando a Len y a Kaiko desde lejos por unos segundos - Tengo una idea - sequé mis lágrimas .

- ¿Q...Qué clase de idea? - pregunté confundida . Rápidamente , me cargó como si fuera un paquete de papas y regresó con Len y Kaiko - ¡Hey , espera un segundo! - reclamé .

- Uno - contó el segundo . Se posicionó delante de Len , sin dejarle tiempo de preguntar , me lanzó contra él . Len , por pura reacción , me atrapó en sus brazos .

- ¿Qué carajos haces Akaito? - preguntó . Por fin estaba de acuerdo con Kaiko ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Akaito?

- Tú no hables ; estás castigada - sentenció Akaito de nuevo y la cargó a su hermana como me cargó anteriormente a mí . Ella empezó a patalear - Y ahora tú , llévala a la Rueda de la Fortuna - ordenó Akaito señalando a Len . Con su hermana gritando y pataleando como loca , se fue a su casa .

- Vaya , como desearía que él fuera malo para ti - susurró Len con una sonrisa de admiración y teniéndome cargada .

- ¿Qué dices? - pedí una explicación a su comentario .

- Nada , no es nada - respondió corto . Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la Rueda de la Fortuna a la vez que me tenía en sus brazos .

- ¿No vas a bajarme? - pregunté . No quería que lo hiciera ; mas no podía ser obvia de que estaba disfrutando el momento .

- Si lo hago posiblemente escaparás . Prefiero llevarte así hasta que entremos al juego - contestó .

* * *

><p>La espera fue larga ; además de que todos nos miraban asombrados , habían muchas parejas en el lugar . El ambiente olía a amor . No quería estar en un sitio así con Len . Era demasiado pronto y demasiado para mí . Por como estaban las cosas , dudaba de si podría disfrutar de ese pequeño momento romántico en la Ruleta . A pesar de mis peticiones , Len no me dejaba caminar por mí misma . Estuvimos casi una hora esperando . Escuchaba varios comentarios de parejas como : "Aww se ven tan lindos juntos" y "Ojalá me cargaras de vez en cuando" . El segundo comentario me daba risa pues la chica le lanzaba una mirada de "te desprecio tanto..." .<p>

- Uff... - se escuchó de Len . Ya era nuestro turno . Me colocó en el asiento y él en el de enfrente - Cóbrese - le dio al hombre el dinero y el juego empezó . Nos tocó el último asiento libre y también seríamos los últimos en salir por ello .

- En un rato nos tocará una bella vista - comenté tratando de borrar las enemistades - Me pregunto que tenía Akaito en mente... - susurré para mí misma .

- Yo tampoco lo sé - respondió al susurro que pensé que no oiría - ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó .

- A...Algo ... gracias por pagar el juego - agradecí . Yo ya me había quedado sin dinero .

- No hay de qué - .

.

.

.

- ¿Estabas en una cita con Kaiko? - se me escapó la pregunta de la boca . Me arrepentí unos segundos después de haber dicho eso .

- No - dijo frío - ¿Por qué el interés? - .

- Curiosidad - respondí como él en la pastelería - Nee... - aclaré la garganta - ¿T...Te gusta Kaiko? - dije insegura .

- Dame una buena razón para contestarte - pidió sin perder su odiosa sonrisa .

- Porque... porque... - busqué una razón - Porque me importa... - susurré .

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es mi vida después de todo - preguntó un poco sorprendido .

- Tú... - me di valor - ... eres alguien importante para mí así que... - tragué saliva - s... solo preguntaba - .

- Si soy tan importante para ti no hubieras fingido un beso con Akaito - comentó .

- ¡S...Sí me importas! - me paré impulsivamente - S... Solo quería un poco de tu atención - volví a sentarme y junté las manos .

- Entonces... ¿por qué aceptaste salir hoy con Akaito en vez de arreglar la situación conmigo? - averiguó . Me estaba sacando mucha información .

- Era... una promesa que le hice - respondí - N... No lo hacía por molestarte... como tú lo hiciste cuando besaste a Kaiko - un poco de agua comenzó a colarse en mis ojos .

- ¡Ajá! ¡Con que sí te molestó! - exclamó creyéndose ganador . Lo miré a los ojos - ¡¿Por qué lloras , tonta?! - me apretó los cachetes tratando de animarme .

- De veras no pensé que harías eso... - rompí en llanto . Len dejó de apretarme las mejillas y me abrazó - Eres un idiota - correspondí el abrazo .

- Lo siento , en serio . Cuando pensé que te estabas besando con Akaito algo en mí se descontroló - confesó - Nunca quise hacerte daño ; pero tú lo hiciste primero - me abrazó más fuerte .

- Perdona... solo estaba celosa ... no me gustaba que Kaiko se te acercara tanto - dije mientras olía el dulce aroma de Len . Su abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante hundía mi cuerpo en una tranquilidad absoluta .

- ¡Yo también sé qué es estar celoso! - exclamó mirándome a los ojos y secando mis lágrimas - ¡Ver a la persona que me gusta besando a otra , es horrendo! - gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

- Eh... l... ¿la persona que te gusta? - abrí mis ojos y el rubor atacó las mejillas de los dos .

- ¡Mierda! - dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho . Se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos - Bueno... no planeaba que saliera así ... pero ... - hizo una pausa - M... Me gustas... - .

Eh...

¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><strong> Actualizando super temprano desde la laptop de mi madre XD c:<strong>

**Okay creo que este es un capi que muchos(as) esperaban :D espero que me haya salido bien el romance xd**

**Respuestas rapiditas a reviews :3 ...**

**Ely p : jojojo lo siento D: Kaiko siempre me pareció bien kawaii por eso me daba la entrada perfecta c: Pero tengo masomenos la idea de por qué es mala... si la inspiración se va se queda como mala sin causa xD Gracias por siempre estar pendiente del fic :3**

**cutti-chan : Jajaja la cumbia de Goku es lo mejor xD! okno :D pero es un mate de risa :3 thanks for tu comentario (spanglish)**

**anemonna : Sí , estás cerca :3! Me alegro de que lo entiendas pensé que lo estaba infiriendo mal T.T jajja c: awww piensas que soy buena? que linda *-* muchas gracias . No , no voy a dejar este fic . Espero terminarlo antes de las vacaciones si no será muy problemático (por eso es que estoy que actualizo a veces temprano y a veces no , me cuesta algunos capis cuando requieren mucha imaginación . Este me costo aunque no lo creas xd )**

**Kawaii : Jajajaj un one-shot xD trataré de dártelo si termino este fic a tiempo y sí , le atinaste... masomenos creo bueno ya lo explicaré no es tanto Dios y Diablo es más por las características . Todos piensan que el Diablo es el malo pero yo trato de verlo , al menos en este fic , de otra manera :3**

**Lyderning : Hola :3 muchas gracias por animarte a comentar . Sí , sé del problema de los guiones que deberían ser rayas ; pero yo siempre subo desde celular y ahí no tengo ese signo si no lo hubiera usado D: pinche celular bamba okno . Incluso desde la laptop no encuentro la raya . Gracias por la crítica estaré atenta (dejaré de escribir con sueño xD) ah y claro el capítul hasta incluso creo el 4 era un asco xD porque no sabía del truco para evitar que se borren las palabras (deja espacios cuando uses el punto) En un futuro lo arreglaré c: (cuanto termine el fic porque soy muy floja xd) Oww es uno de los mejores? TuT de veras? (shora) Me alegro que te guste c:**

**Unaotakums : Amenaza de muerte a autora detected (?) xD jajaja sí Kaiko no puede contra el Miku x Len muajajajaja *-* Bueno Len ya se disculpó así que... no moriré (?) :D**

**Nekoxd : Bueno Akaito (en mi fic) no es del tipo que se aprovecharía , de veras la quiere a Miku así que hizo eso por ella cuando dejó a Miku y a Len solos c: Que bueno que te gusten los celos :3 (en la vida real es odioso ewe) Sí , Miku estaba demasiado triste xd , pero Yukii ayudó a que se le pase un poco :3**

**julii-teen-2332 : Que bueno que no la odiaste :D! Yo no la odio tampoco es bien linda y su carita es de angelito (por eso la hice un semiangel xd) Trataré de buscar una razón de porque se comporta así (vamos inspiración , hazla sufrida xd )**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews (somos 64 yay) :3 Este fic no sería igual sin ustedes y su apoyo .**

**Y ahora con su permiso me voy a jugar Carlos Duty (a hacer camper se ha dicho! okno xd los camperos son asquerosos e.e )**

**Bye! :D**


	15. ¡El amor es solo de dos!

Dijo que le gusto...

¿Le gusto a Len?

¡Le gusto! ...

... Oh mierda! ...

... ¡LE GUSTO A LEN!

Esos pensamientos eran los únicos que recorrían mi mente cuando trataba de dormir el día de la confesión de Len . No podía mantener la mente clara . Todo parecía ser un buen y hermoso sueňo del cual no quería despertar . No lo había visto venir . ¡¿Cómo lo iba a ver venir?! No iba a poder dormir todo por culpa de Len Kagamine .

Mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme el recuerdo de Len confesándose . Sentía que el corazón se me iba a detener al igual como había hecho el tiempo . Su suave y nerviosa voz mencionando esas cálidas palabras que revolotearon mis sentimientos . La bella vista que tuvimos unos segundos durante su confesión . Las ganas de confesarme yo también pero no pude soltarlas .

— _¿La seňorita se encuentra bien? — preguntó el hombre que controlaba el proceso y la duración del juego . La Ruleta de la Fortuna ya había finalizado . _

— _Eh... Creo que sí — respondió Len ruborizado mientras me observaba en un trance extraňo . Podría decirse que mis los ojos eran espirales . _

— No puedo creer que Len me trajo en sus brazos... — susurré entre mis sábanas — Que me haya dicho que le gusto... me ha hecho tan feliz — sonreí inconscientemente — ¡¿Qué cosas digo?! — hundí mi cabeza en la almohada .

Len ya había dicho que le gustaba y él me gustaba a mí ¿Qué podía impedir que le dijera mis sentimientos en ese momento? ¡Nada! Sin embargo , no lo hice . Estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder decírselo ¡Qué idiota soy! Ese era el momento perfecto para confesar todo lo que había estado sintiendo ; no para entrar en un trance que se curaría hasta llegar a mi cuarto .

Él me había deseado buenas noches con un beso en la frente ¡¿Cómo carajos esperes que me quede dormida cuando me pones nerviosa?!

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y yo no dejaba de pensar en él . Mi corazón se encontraba taaaaan emocionado . A la una de la madrugada , pensaba en la confesión de Len ; a las dos , qué hacer al respecto ; a las tres , como debería ser una apropiada confesión hacia Len ; y aproximadamente a las cuatro , pude dormir unas dos horas .

* * *

><p>— Nee... despierta — decía Len mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello mío . Tenía unas leves ojeras — ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó cariňoso .<p>

— Eh...Yo...Amm... ¡Buenos días! — le grité avergonzada y cubriéndome con las sábanas — Q... ¿Qué haces aquí? — .

— Vine a despertarte , dormilona — se rió suavemente y luego quitó las sábanas de mi rostro — Alguien no ha dormido bien . Me pregunto en qué habrás estado pensando todo ese rato que no dormiste — .

— T...Tonto... — susurré — Tú también estás ojeroso así que no soy la única que se quedó pensando sobre eso — fui directa .

— C... Cállate... — pidió nervioso mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas . Me encantaba ese lado tierno y tímido tanto como su lado pícaro — Cámbiate ya que vamos a llegar tarde — dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta — Ah... y Miku... — .

— ¿Sí? — .

— No me arrepiento de lo que dije ayer — susurró desde la puerta . Dejó unos segundos de impresión y se fue ... dejándome muy ruborizada y asombrada ¡Sí que sabía como poner nerviosa a una mujer!

— ¡Hey, Miku! ¡Lo oí todo! — exclamó la pequeňa saliendo del armario — ¡¿Qué te dijo?! — .

— N... Nada... — respondí . Ella insistió con la mirada — Q-q-q-que le gu-gusto — .

— ¡KYAAAAA! — gritaba ella emocionada . Tuve que cubrirle la boca pues parecía que la estaban matando .

— ¡No hagas tanta bulla! — ordené . Ella asintió .

— ¿Le vas a decir lo que sientes? — pregunto en voz baja exagerando lo que le dije .

— Tengo que hacerlo — hice una pausa — Q... quiero que sepa que él me gusta también — miré el piso y luego mis ojos notaron algo extraňo — ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? — la mano de ella estaba completamente vendada .

— Ah... me lastimé jugando con unos amigos — explico ella retirando su mano sospechosamente .

— No sabía que los fantasmas se podían lastimar físicamente — comenté .

— Yo tampoco — me dio una sonrisa que trataba de inspirar confianza .

— ¿Me juras que no pasa nada malo? — insistí preocupada por su mano y su comportamiento extraňo .

— Sí , si . Te lo juro — afirmó con desgano — Te dejo para que te alistes para tu escuela — se despidió atravesando la pared .

Me di una ducha rápida en el pequeňo baňo de mi habitación . A toda velocidad , me vestí . Fui al comedor y el desayuno no estaba listo . Gumiya se había resfriado .

Noté como Len luchaba en la cocina por freir un simple huevo . Me reí un poco y después lo ayudé . Me contó que desde pequeňo estaba acostumbrado a que Gumiya le prepare todo ; por eso es tan inútil en la cocina . Desayunamos de forma simple (pan con tortilla y jugo) y antes de irnos le hicimos prometer la pequeňa que dejaría descansar a Gumiya . Por la prisa , Len no se dio cuenta de la mano vendada de ella . Lo que realmente fue un alivio .

Además...

No me había dado cuenta que Gumiya enfermo implicaba muchas cosas .

Como irme a solas con Len y regresar a solas .

Solitos .

Solo los dos .

¡Trágame tierra!

— Miku , estás muy callada — mencionó Len mientras íbamos a paso lento . Mi corazón estaba a mil .

— ¿Eh? ...T-Te parece — dije nerviosa . Quería confesarme y lo tenía todo perfecto para hacerlo .

— Espero que lo que dije no vaya a afectar nuestra amistad — murmuró .

— En absoluto ¿Por qué lo haría? — dije de forma seria ; mas terminó sonando sarcástico .

— Solo decía — suspiró — Quizás no fue de la forma en que pensaba que lo diría ; pero fue en serio — me miró a los ojos . Traté de huir la mirada ; sin embargo , los ojos de Len eran expertos cazadores — No te pongas así . A mí también me da pena hablar de esto — se detuvo y me sujetó del brazo .

— L... Len... — susurré suavemente su nombre — Eto... — .

— No creas que te voy a presionar con la respuesta . Posiblemente yo no te guste y si es así no me lo digas . Y si es lo contrario... — sonrió — ... maldición, dije que no te iba a presionar — me soltó y siguió caminando . ¡Rayos , Len derritió mi corazón!

— ¡E... Espera! — fui detrás de él . Tenía que hacerlo , ese era el momento . Hasta el mismo Len había preparado el ambiente .

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó sonriente volteando a verme . Me acerqué lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento . Quería que me mire a los ojos . Iba a ser clara y directa ¡Len me gustaba!

— ¡Escúchame atentamente! — ordené — T... Tú también me gus...—.

— ¡Lenny! — llamó alguien . En seguida reconocí esa voz molesta junto con sus pasos acercándose — ¡Qué coincidencia! — dijo Kaiko mientras saltaba y caía dándole un abrazo a Len .

— Sí , que coincidencia... — susurré sarcástica . Que bueno que no me escuchó o hubiéramos armado un lío .

— Hola Kaiko — saludó Len intentando despegarse de ella — ¿Viniste sola? — .

— No , mis hermanos están por allí — seňalo el camino por donde vino — Apenas te vi , vine corriendo — dijo no sin antes mirarme de reojo .

— Deberías ir a la escuela . Vas a llegar tarde — me enojé y traté de ser amable ¡Quería confesarme con Len y ella vino a interrumpir!

— Tienes razón . Vamos , Len , no hay que llegar tarde — dijo Kaiko no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa burlona .

— De acuerdo , vamos Miku — me ofreció su mano . La acepté de inmediato . Ir tomados de la mano era tan romántico hasta que Kaiko se apachurró al brazo de Len . Notoriamente , había un triángulo amoroso .

* * *

><p>— Parece que a alguien le va muy bien con las mujeres — saludó Meiko cuando entramos yo, Len y Kaiko . Ninguna de las dos lo habíamos soltado .<p>

— ¡Buenos días , Miku! — exclamó Rin abrazándome . Una persona más y nos caíamos — Alguien está de mal tercio ¿no? — susurró cerca a mi oído .

— Y que lo digas — respondí malhumorada mirando a Kaiko .

— Será mejor que se suelten o si no el profesor les gritará — aconsejó Gumi a la vez que repartía unas hojas . Parecía de exámenes .

— ¿Vamos a tener prueba hoy? No dijeron nada — comentó Len ingenuamente .

— Como no llevamos el curso de Religión van a tomarnos un examen supuestamente básico — respondió Gumi . Una vez más , iba a dar un examen sin estudiar .

— Miku , necesito sobar tu cabeza para la buena suerte — pidió infantilmente Rin . La dejé hacerlo y se fue a su asiento contenta — Voy a aprobaaar — decía .

— Chicas... ¿me permiten ir a mi sitio? — pidió Len algo asfixiado . Kaiko , ya aburrida del jueguito de quién soltaba a Len primero , obedeció y se fue por su lado — Tú no tienes por qué soltarte — sonrió coqueto .

— Muy tarde — respondí enojada y haciendo puchero porque Kaiko había estado con nosotros todo el camino . Me solté de mala manera para luego irme a mi sitio .

— No te pongas celosa — pidió con cara de cachorro — No fue mi culpa aunque debo admitir que me encantó verte así — sonrió y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara — Duele , duele... ¡Sádica! — se quejó .

— Idiota — murmuré . No me había puesto celosa , para nada... Grr... comienzo a creer que soy algo obvia .

El examen de Religión comenzaba . Nunca he sido buena en ese tema . A Len se le veía muy confiado . Yo ni siquiera había revisado la hoja . Me fue bien en la primera parte : El nombre y la fecha .

Pregunta número uno : ¿De qué país fue el rey que decretó oficialmente la divinidad de Jesús?

Jamás me habían enseňado eso en toda mi vida . Y decían que era un examen básico . Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apareció una imagen de un hombre barbudo junto con sus discípulos alrededor de una mesa . Parecía que debatían sobre algo importante . Vino una palabra a mi mente , la escribí sin dudar . Después de hacerlo , me di cuenta que últimamente mi cerebro me daba respuestas de temas que nunca había estudiado .

— Constantinopla — .

Pregunta número dos : Mencione el lugar aproximado donde se encuentre "El jardín del Edén".

Eso es fácil . Ahí es donde estaban Adán y Eva... Y... y... una vez más la respuesta vino a mi cabeza .

— Mesopotamia , es decir , los alrededores de Irak donde fluyen los ríos Tigris y el Eufrates — .

Pregunta número tres : ¿Quién fue el hombre que vivió más aňos , según la Biblia?

— Matusalén . Vivió novecientos sesenta y nueve aňos — .

— Y bien alumnos ¿Ya se dieron por vencidos? — preguntó el profesor riéndose . La mayoría de los alumnos estaban deprimidos — Tómenlo con calma , es un examen de broma — todos festejaron .

— Eh... pero profesor... ya iba a terminar el examen — murmuré . Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí .

— Ni yo podría resolverlo — respondió el profesor pensando que estaba bromeando . Decidí callar y que el profesor siguiera con su clase .

— Déjame verlo — dijo Len agarrando mi examen sin mi permiso — No pensé que sucedería tan rápido... — susurró de forma sombría .

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté sin recibir respuesta mientras Len continuaba analizando mi examen . Tomé su examen sin titubear — ¡Haz puesto "no sé" a todas las preguntas! —.

— Soy sincero . No sé — contestó —Hmm... tus respuestas me llaman mucho la atención — murmuraba preocupado .

— ¿Por qué? — .

— No importa realmente — acarició mi nuca y me devolvió mi examen — No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos ahora — trato de tranquilizar mi angustia .

— Nunca me explicas lo que sucede realmente — me quejé . Me volteé haciéndole caso omiso a lo que me dijera Len ¡Me enojaba que Len me ocultara cosas!

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente , Kaiko interrumpía cada vez que quería confesarme con Len . Así fue casi todo el día en el colegio y terminé orando, en la hora de receso, por que no nos acompaňe a casa . Cada vez , Kaiko me enoja más y más ¡Ni siquiera sé qué tiene en contra mía! Odio cuando se acerca a Len . Odio cuando lo abraza . Odio que le ponga un apodo cariňoso ¡Voy a llegar a odiarla si esto sigue así!<p>

— ¡Kaiko! — la llamé en la hora de receso . Aproveche en que las chicas se habían ido al baňo y Len fue a comprar algo de comer .

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo ya cerca mío y de mala gana .

— ¿Por qué eres tan molesta a propósito? — me miró falsamente sorprendida — Sé que has notado que me gusta Len . No entiendo tus razones para siempre interrumpir cuando quiero confesarme . Por favor , ya deja de hacerlo — .

— Hmm... que egoista — murmuró .

— ¡¿Por qué egoista?! — .

— Por tu culpa... la persona que amo no puede ser feliz — ¿La persona que ella ama? ¿A qué se refiere? — Si él no puede ser feliz ; tú tampoco puedes serlo — sentenció .

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — .

— De que por tu culpa... — fue interrumpida por alguien ingresando al salón . Era Len — ¡Lenny...! — dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo .

— Ah... Kaiko me ahorcas... — se quejó levemente — ¿Interrumpí algo? — .

— Oh , no es nada , solo Miku me contaba como se enamoró de Akaito — ¡Esa maldita!

— ¡E... Eso no es verdad! — dije roja de cólera . Kaiko me estaba haciendo enojar mucho ese día .

— Ya estuvo... — Len dio un suspiro de estrés — Fue divertido al principio ; mas esto ya llegó al límite . Kaiko , deja de ser tan molesta . Pensé que todo lo hacías de broma y ahora veo que es en serio — .

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices , Lenny?! — reclamaba Kaiko — Solo digo la verdad — sacó la lengua .

— Kaiko , ya deja ese comportamiento tuyo — pedí de todo corazón . Kaiko es molesta ; sin embargo , no quería ser su enemiga .

— Kaiko... eres una molestia — dijo Len de manera fría . De alguna forma , noté impacto y tristeza en sus ojos ; parecía que se quedó recordando algo por unos segundos y luego reaccionó .

— ¡Bien! Vivan su corto y triste romance — dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta — No creas que esto termina aquí , Miku... — susurró malévolamente en la puerta y finalmente se fue .

— E... ¿Eso fue una amenaza...? — pensé en voz alta un poco angustiada .

— Sea lo que haya sido... — me dio una cálida sonrisa — Yo te protegeré — dijo haciéndome sonrojar .

— C... Calla — pedí mientras miraba hacia otro lado — Nee... Len... hay algo que he querido decirte todo el día — .

— ¿Qué es? — dijo . Creo que se hizo el ingenuo .

— Pero... no vayas a hacer un escándalo... eh... — pedí . Él asintió — T... Tú... m-m-me... — .

— ¿Te gusto? — preguntó directo . No respondí — ¡Dilo! Siento que has tratado de decirme eso todo el día — me zamaqueó chistosamente — Dime , dime , dime , dime... — insistía él .

— ¡Sí , idiota, sí me gustas! — grité impulsivamente y muriéndome de los nervios . No me di cuenta que las chicas ya habían vuelto .

— ¡¿Lo filmaste , Rin , lo filmaste?! — decía Meiko emocionada agitando su sake .

— ¡Esto se va a Internet! — exclamó Rin levantando el pulgar .

— ¡Awwwww por fin te confesaste Mikuuu! — saltaba Gumi de felicidad . Por todo el alboroto , Akaito también entró al salón por curioso/chismoso .

— ¿Qué me perdí? — preguntó él . Se escuchó un leve cuchicheo entre él y ellas — ¡OH POR DIOS! — gritó con una extraňa voz femenina . Se aclaró la gargante — Es decir , ya era hora , Miku — dijo "varonilmente" .

— Chicos... dejen de hacerme bullyng... — rogué en un lloriqueo cómico .

— Un besito para la cámara — dijo Rin en broma generando risas .

— Bueno , si el público lo pide... — respondió Len para luego hacerme sonrojar más de lo que estaba y tomarme de la cintura .

— ¡Beso! ¡Beso! — decía Meiko un poco ebria . Rin no dejaba de filmar con su celular .

— No... noo... — murmuraba mientras Len se acercaba más a mi rostro — ¡No, no, no, no, no, carajo, no! — comencé a gritar como loca .

— Tonta — me dio un fuerte cabezazo — ¡¿Realmente pensaste que te besaría en este momento?! — renegó — Soy más romántico que eso , idiota — .

— ¿Así? Pues no parece — dije molestándolo en broma .

— Puedes preguntarselo a todas las mujeres con las que he estado — respondió .

— Uh , seguro . Ahora deben estar o muy viejas o bajo tierra — seguí el juego . Graciosamente , estábamos volviendo a la normalidad .

— Al menos , puedo afirmar que fui todo un rompecorazones — sonrió guiňando un ojo .

— ¿Seguro? A mí no me gustan los tipos así — cruzamos miradad asesinas .

—... Tú ganas , mujer — dijo él — Solo por eso te violaré mientras duermas — sonrió pervertidamente .

— ¡IDIOTA! — grité a la vez que le golpeaba su bella carita .

— Q... ¿Qué clase de amor es este? — murmuró Akaito .

— No tengo ni idea... , Akaito — le respondió Rin al mismo tiempo que seguía filmando —... pero apuesto que tendrá muchas visitas en youtube — sus ojos le brillaron de una forma extraňa .

* * *

><p>Regresarnos solos no fue tan incómodo como pensaba . Nos reímos y nos molestamos como de costumbre . Me alegro que por el hecho de gustarnos no hayamos cambiado radicalmente . Cocinamos juntos , almorzamos juntos , hicimos las tareas juntos , etc .<p>

Nos dimos las buenas noches con un beso... ¡en la frente! Y nos fuimos a descansar .

Un momento...

Ahora que lo pienso...

Len y yo...

¡¿Qué somos?!

* * *

><p><strong>Fue un poco cortito jejeje xd gomen u.u<strong>

**Aproveché este cap en poner unas cuantas cosas importante****s c= ahora ya sabemos la razón de por qué Kaiko lehace la vida imposible a Miku (música demisterio) xD**

**Oh cierto por fin pude usar el "—" me bajé una aplicación ahora me sobransignos xd **

**Lo malo es que tengo que acostumbrarme a este teclado xd caraju no se imaginan cuantas veces he tenido que volver a escribir las palabras por eso perdón si hay algunos errores en este capítulo D= aunque lo he revisado se me puede haber pasado algo xd **

**Este teclado tiene es muy pro xdd tiene las flecjas arroba abajo, izquiera, derecha para que te muevas en los reglones y tengo sigbos de m****âs x****d**

**Alguien me explica para qué sirven estos : ¯ y – (ojo no ****es— comparen xd el que les pregunto es más corto) **

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahhhh sufriendo con este teclado bye xd**


	16. Noticia a último minuto

— Ay... mi cabeza... —me quejé con holgazanería ya que sentía retumbar mi cerebro . Me recosté para el lado contrario en mi cama y vi algo impactante — ¡¿Len?! — él estaba aparentemente desnudo dado que estaba cubierto por sábanas y su pecho estaba al descubierto .

— Oh... Hola Miku... — murmuró soňoliento — ¡¿Miku?! — vociferó ruborizado — ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! ¿Otra vez estoy soňando contigo...? — .

— ¡Idiota! Tú eres el que está en mi cuarto — lo zamaqueé un poco para que despertara — ¡¿Y por qué estás desnudo?! — me cubrí los ojos avergonzadamente .

— No tengo ni idea . Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí — decía él — Ah , espera . Sí tengo ropa — retiré mis manos . Solo traía un bóxer .

— ¡Eso es ropa interior! — volví a cubrir mis inocentes ojos.

— Vamos, es lo mismo como que me veas con short — respondió indiferente. Se levantó y dio un pequeňo bostezo — Que bueno que tú si estás vestida si no esto me daría mucho en qué pensar — expresó .

— Tarado... De todas formas , ¿qué pasó ayer? — pregunté atónita con la situación — Y vístete ya — .

— Mi ropa debe estar en mi cuarto — oí como sus pasos se dirigían a su habitación y luego volvían — Aunque me veo más atractivo así — .

— Ya cállate y ponte decente — pedí no sin antes sentirme muy avergonzada porque el chico que me gusta estaba en ropa interior ; y lo peor : había despertado a mi lado de esa forma .

— Ya está, ya está . Insistente — dijo y me dejé de cubrirme los ojos ; y por ser segunda vez lo hice cuidadosamente .

— Y bien , Len , explícame que pasó aquí — exigí .

— Sé tanto como tú — respondió — ¿No prefieres seguir durmiendo? — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa .

— Duérmete tú pero en tu habitación — contesté con los brazos cruzados — Yo investigaré qué rayos ha pasado — .

— Está bien . Te acompaňaré en este misterio — rió sarcásticamente — Tienes puesta ropa para salir así que probablemente eso es lo que hemos hecho ayer — comentó seňalando mi atuendo con elegancia .

— Creo que... las chicas iban a visitarnos ayer... — murmuré . Sobé mi cabeza intentando calmar el dolor que sentía .

— ¿A ti también te duele la cabeza? — dijo acercándose para acariciarme la nuca — Miku.…creo que tenemos resaca — .

— Pero si yo no tomo... — objeté — A menos que… ¡Meiko! — dije haciendo que mi puňo golpeara la palma de mi otra mano verticalmente . Como si hubiera resuelto un caso de Sherlock Holmes .

— Eres un genio — alabó falsamente él .

— Elemental mi querido idiota — respondí recelosa por su falso halago .

— En fin... — suspiró —... vamos a comer algo . Tengo hambre — .

— Me parece una brillante idea — sonreí .

En el camino hacia la cocina , encontramos todo muy desordenado . Los floreros estaban en el piso y las mesas y sillas de cabeza . Nada tenía mucho sentido . El olor a alcohol inundaba levemente la casa . Estaba segura de que si veíamos a Meiko por ahí tirada iba a regaňarla con todo lo que tenía ¡Me había emborrachado! Obviamente , ella lo hizo ya que yo por mi voluntad no habría tomado tanto alcohol como para no poder recordar nada .

Divisamos a una rubia durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo . Tenía su celular amarillo patito en la mano . Desde que se lo había comprado no dejaba de grabar cualquier momento gracioso o vergonzoso . ¡Eso es! Allí tendría grabado lo de ayer . Nos acercamos con cuidado a Rin , ya que es pequeňa pero mortal . Y si todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol iba a ser más peligrosa .

— Lo tengo — susurró Len . Sostenía el celular con extremo cuidado y lentamente nos alejamos de Rin para no ocasionar que se despierte .

— Dale "play" — .

— Estoy en eso — respondió renegón .

— Alguien está de malhumor hoy — me quejé implícitamente . Me había enojado con él .

— Perdona , perdona . Es solo que la resaca me pone gruňón — argumentó .

— Gruňón — dije para luego darle un beso en la frente — Reproduce el video — pedí .

— S... Sí— dijo algo ruborizado por mi gesto .

*Viendo el video*

— Saluden a la cámaraaaa — gritaba Rin animada . Aparentemente , en ese momento nadie estaba ebrio — ¡¿Quién quiere oir la confesión de Miku en HD?! — todos levantaron la mano excepto yo .

— ¡Rin , borra ese video! — pedí mientras arreglaba la mesa junto con Len y Gumiya .

— Ya es tarde . Ya lo subí a Internet — respondió . Rayos, Rin, voy a matarte .

— ¡RIN! — grité enojada .

— ¿Me pasas el link? — dijo Len haciéndose el gracioso .

— Rin , quiero hablar contigo un segundo — dijo Meiko llevándose a Rin y dejando a Gumi sola .

— ¿Qué sucede? — se escuchó decir a Rin quien se había olvidado de detener la grabación .

— Hoy no nos hemos reunido en casa de Miku por una razón cualquiera — dijo seria — Estamos celebrando que Miku y Len por fin se confesaron — a Meiko le empezaron a brillar los ojos — Es por eso que debemos hacer que hoy sea un día muy divertido — .

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? — preguntó curiosa e inocentemente Rin .

— Con esto — sacó tres botellas de sake puro de su cartera —... pero no puedes decirle a nadie ya que ellos no saben de qué se trata la celebración . Solo tú y yo — pidió Meiko que guardara el secreto con el dedo meňique .

— Cuenta conmigo — dijo Rin totalmente convencida . Pobre critura inocente que terminó durmiendo en el piso — Uh , olvidé dejar de grabar — dijo ella levantando el celular con su mano y deteniendo la grabación .

Len buscó un poco más y encontró una grabación más reciente ...

— Deja , Gumiya , te ayudo a preparar las bebidas — Meiko se acercó a él para luego separarlo del refresco que estaba preparando .

— ¿Segura que quieres prepararlos tú? — preguntó él .

— Yo también ayudaré . Así no será tan trabajoso — dijo Rin acercándose sin dejar de grabar .

— Bueno , chicas , ya que insisten — Gumiya dejó las cosas y se fue al comedor .

— Es ahora o nunca — susurró maliciosamente Meiko mientras echaba sake en la jarra — Ahora un poco de limón y azúcar para disimular — estaba llevando a cabo su malévolo plan — Pruébalo — pidió después de servirlo en un vaso .

— No puedo... tengo cabeza de pollo . Se me sube muy rápido el alcohol — decía Rin mas Meiko insistía — Está bien , lo haré — dijo Rin resignada . Le entregó el celular a Meiko, quien la filmaba , y dio un pequeňo sorbo — L... Le falta azúcar — habló con dificultad por el fuerte sabor del sake que se queda en la garganta .

— Lo presentía... ¡Gracias! — dijo Meiko devolviéndole el celular a Rin sin percatarse que esta se tambaleaba un poco . Me di cuenta de ello porque empezó a filmar de un lado a otro .

Y en otra grabación...

— Len... ¡IDIOTA! — dije un poco despeinada y arrastrando la lengua al hablar . El alcohol ya había tomado poder en mí .

— ¿Qué quieres... tarada..? — respondió Len apoyado en mi hombro . Estábamos sentados en el sofá .

— Es que... no sé . Eres idiota... — volví a insultarlo sin razón . Pude escuchar con claridad las risas de Rin y Meiko quienes nos filmaban desde lejos .

— Miku... ¿Te acuerdas cuando te confesaste? — murmuraba Len ebrio — Fue muy lindo...gracias — me abrazó . En seguida , dejé de mirar el video ppr unos segundos y miré a Len . Estaba tan sonrojado como yo . Y volviendo al video...

— Me gustaaaas... Len Kagamine... — lo abracé fuerte y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos a los ojos — ¿Cuando me dirás para estar en una rela...? — .

— Chicooooos... — exclamó Gumi y Gumiya estaba detrás de ella — Estamos bailando la conga ¡Únanse! — gritó ella . Todos actuaban torpemente por culpa del sake .

— Claaaaaroooooo que sí — Len me jaló para bailar con ellos . La formación era así : Gumi , Gumiya , yo y Len . Y al rato se unieron Meiko y Rin .

— Conga , conga , ¡Conga! , conga , conga , ¡Conga! — cantábamos borrachos y sacando los pies coordinadamente .

Otra grabación más...

— Rin... ¿Estáaaaaas bieeeen? — dijo Meiko filmando . Entró al baňo y Rin estaba vomitando .

— Te dije que soy cabeza de pollo... — hablaba Rin . Se lavó la cara y la boca .

— Ja ja ja . Se me ha ocurrido algo para darle un toque final a este día... — propuso Meiko . A ella el alcohol no le afectaba mucho — Hay que mover a Len de su habitación y ponerlo con Miku juntos y a Gumi con Gumiya — .

— Es una gran idea — afirmó Rin . Supuse que ella estaba peor que todos para aceptar algo así — Vamos al cuarto de Len — y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Len . Entre las dos , lo arrastraron . Mi cuarto está cerca al de Len así que no sufrieron mucho . Len dormía plácidamente y lo acomodaron a mi costado . Yo también estaba tan profundamente dormida como él .

— Se ven tan lindos juntos...— comentó Meiko acarameladamente .

— Sí . Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán cuando despierten...— rió juguetonamente Rin .

— Vamos por Gumi — sugirió Meiko . Rápidamente , fueron a buscar a Gumi , quien yacía durmiendo en el sofá , la arrastraron al igual que Len — Es más pesada que Len... — .

— Y que lo digas — .

Llegaron a la habitación de Gumiya , ya no se podía ver bien ya que era de madrugada . Meiko ingresó arrastrand a Gumi y se escuchó como la colocaba en la cama . Rin ingresó lentamente y se vio que Meiko se había quedado dormida al otro lado de Gumiya .

— Por fin te afectó el alcohol... — dijo en un bostezo Rin . Se dio media vuelta y se detuvo la grabación .

— Así que eso fue lo que pasó... — murmuré sorprendida por las grabaciones .

— Mmm... Meiko es una loquilla — me hizo reir Len .

— ¡KYAAAAA! — se escuchó un grito femenino no muy lejos de nosotros .

— Parece que fue de Gumi — reconocí — ¿Por qué habrá gritado así? — .

— Ah...es que Gumiya ... duerme desnudo — respondió como si nada .

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — .

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — ingresé al cuarto de Gumiya con una patada a la puerta .<p>

— ¡Mikuu...! — corrió hacia mí Gumi . Gumiya estaba rojo como tomate y cubriéndose su zona íntima con su almohada — ¡¿Por qué Gumiya está desnudo?! — lloriqueaba .

— Tranquila , Gumi , la tiene pequeňa... — murmuró Meiko riéndose y levantándose lentamente de la cama .

— ¡CÁLLATE! — gritó Gumiya enojado — ¡¿Por qué están en mi cuarto?! — .

— Meiko nos emborrachó a todos e hizo esta broma — explicó Len — Miku , no mires a Gumiya — dijo para luego cubrirme los ojos .

— Ja ja... Una gran broma ¿no creen? — decía Meiko muy nerviosa . Gumi se acercó lentamente a ella al igual que todos —¡NO , GUMI, CON EL LÁTIGO NOOOOO! — .

* * *

><p>— Toma — dijo Len entregándome una taza con café — Es para la resaca — .<p>

— Gracias... — recibí la taza . Tomé un sorbo — ¿La están pasando bien , chicas — dirigí mi mirada hacia Meiko y Rin, quienes yacían amarradas con una soga a las sillas .

— Sí , de maravilla — respondió Rin sarcásticamente .

— No me arrepiento de lo que hice — dijo Meiko chistosamente .

— Hay que dibujarles bigotes — sugirió Gumi mirando vengativamente a Meiko .

— Malvados , libérennos — exigía Rin forcejeando con la soga .

— Ay mi cabeza... — se quejaba Gumiya a la vez que toma café al igual que todos — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — .

—... ¿Torturarlas...? — dije medio en broma y medio en serio . Seguía enojada con ellas ; en especial , con Meiko .

— Hay que irnos a comer algo y que ellas pasen hambre — dijo Len muy alegre .

— Si me dan un poco de sake aguanto hasta maňana — sonrió ampliamente Meiko .

— Te daremos agua como máximo — sentenció Gumi siniestramente .

— Nee... ¿y si los ayudamos en la pastelería y así nos perdonan? — dijo Rin con ojitos de cachorro .

— Hmm... es un buen castigo — solté una risita .

— Si vamos a ir a trabajar hoy , podemos pasar por unos helados — aconsejó Len .

— ¡Tú invitas! — exclamamos todos .

* * *

><p>—... Estoy cansada... — se quejaba Meiko a la vez que ordenaba los postres en el mostrador .<p>

— Trabaja , holgazana , trabaja — mandaba Gumi desde una pequeňa mesa .

— Verlas trabajar es agotador — murmuré — ¿Nos vamos a comer helados? — .

— Claro... — respondió Len —... creo que solo seremos tú y yo... Gumiya está ocupado cocinando y Gumi está que mandonea a Meiko y Rin — dijo — ¡Será como una cita! — levantó la voz entusiasmado .

— T... Tonto — susurré un poco avergonzada .

Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad . Habían muchas personas comprando y yendo de un lugar a otro . El tráfico también era pesado . Y a pesar de la gran bulla , sentía que Len y yo éramos los únicos en el mundo .

Había una nueva heladería que se había vuelto popular rápidamente . Entramos y Len llamó al mesero para ordenar los helados . Para mi sorpresa , adivinó el sabor que quería . Eso fue lindo y tierno a la vez .

— ¿Cómo sabías que quería el nuevo sabor del que todos hablan? — .

— Solo adiviné — respondió sonriente .

— Soy fácil de predecir — lloriqueé haciéndolo reir — Len... — lo miré más seria — Nosotros... ¿Qué somos? — .

— Un híbrido y una mesías — respondió literalmente .

— ¡Eso no! — requinté — Olvídalo, no tiene caso — suspiré .

— Supongo... que estamos en una clase de relación — habló íntimamente — Pensé que no hacía falta decirlo... — rió nervioso .

— Y-Ya veo... — sonreí inconscientemente . Me agradaba que el mismo Len había admitido que estábamos en una relación . Me sentía en las nubes .

— Seňorita , su helado — dijo el mozo despertándome de mi trance amoroso .

— Gracias... — hablé tímidamente . El mozo le sirvió a Len su helado y se retiró .

— Está bueno — murmuró Len para luego seguir comiendo su helado . Aproveché que estaba distraído y acerqué lentamente mi mano libre hacia la de él . Se apenó al comienzo , tanto como yo ; después de un rato, nos acostumbramos . Regresamos a la pastelería tomados de la mano ; no sin antes dar un pequeňo paseo .

— ¡Chicos, no nos esperaron! — reclamaba Gumiya saliendo de la cocina .

— Veo que no perdieron el tiempo... — Rin miraba pícaramente que estábamos tomados de las manos .

— Trabajen, esclavas — seguía diciendo Gumi — Oh , hola chicos . Se ven bien así— comentó haciéndonls apenar .

— Quiero irme a casa — lloraba chistosamente Meiko — Necesito mi sake... — .

— Está bien . Son libres — dijo Len a lo que Meiko y Rin salieron corriendo desesperadamente de la pastelería sin despedirse — Creo que las explotamos un poco... — .

* * *

><p>A la hora de dormir, ya me había despedido de todos incluyendo de Len, me recosté suavemente sobre mi cama . Miré el techo por unos segunos muy pensativa . Como si tuviera una razón para no dormir todavía . Me recosté de lado . Cerré lo ojos por unos minutos , intentando que me diera sueňo . Me levanté lentamente y miré mi espejo . Noté como la perla del brazalete brillaba . Ya no era morado oscuro, sino negro . Completamente negro .<p>

Traté de no alterarme ; podría tener una explicación . Pensé que lo mejor era preguntárselo a Len al día siguiente . Me calmé y volví a recostarme en el suave colchón . Pero estaba inquieta , no podía dormir .

Paseé mi vista por la habitación , vi una pequeňa carta sobre mi escritorio . La tomé y la abrí . Era de parte de IA ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

_"Hola, Miku . Hace mucho que no nos vemos . Perdona por enviar una carta y no ir a hablarte de esto cara a cara ; sin embargo... es urgente . _

_Como ya estarás enterada, Yukii tiene su mano herida ; o bueno... tenía . Ahora es todo su brazo y próximamente será todo ella .__Quizás no estás entendiendo nada de lo que te estoy diciendo . Déjame explicarte , al parecer a Yukii le aceleraron su proceso de putrefacción del alma . Realmente no sé quién lo habrá hecho ; mas fue alguien fuerte dado que yo hacía todo lo que podía ; usé gran cantidad de las pócimas que tengo . Nada funcionó ._

_Yukii te visitará alrededor de las doce de la noche . He estado paseando con ella todo el día . Lo siento, no tengo el valor de decirle que no es una simple infección...¡Me odio por pasarte esta responsabilidad y por no poder ayudarla! No puedo fingir más esto ; me duele y no sé qué a hacer . Confío en que tengas el valor de decirle . Por favor, cuida de ella lo máximo de tiempo que puedas . _

_Ten cuidado con tus amigos , sé que en cualquier momento deben hacerlo pero que no sea cuando aún es Yukii . _

_Soy una tonta, no puedo evitar llorar y ensuciar esta carta . Debí decírtelo antes , lo sé ; sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo . No sin antes luchar por ella con todo lo que tengo . Lo siento... perdí la batalla . _

_Cuida bien de ella el tiempo que puedas . Yo ya me despediré bien de ella sin que se percate de lo que está pasando ._

_Gracias... , Miku... ¡Y de nuevo lo siento tanto! "_

—...¿Qué está pasando?... — susurré sombría . La carta de IA me había dejado totalmente preocupada ¿Qué rayos es la "putrefacción del alma"? Enseguida , fijé mi vista al reloj . Me quedab media hora . Iba a ir a avisarles a Len y a Gumiya que algo malo estaba pasándole a Yukii . Recordé que en la carta de IA decía que no lo hiciera , o al menos eso entendí . Me senté en la cama, mirando perdidamente el piso ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Esperoooo que les haya gutado c: Xd gustado<strong>

**Ay bueno en fin, que pasará el prox capi :o? Ya lo savrán xd de cual se ha fumado la autora? También lo sabrán xd okno esto y más en tu canal preferid... aguanta esto es una pagina web pero uds me entienden :D**

**Atención: si he actualizado tan rapido es porque las vagaciones se van a acabar y no quiero dejar el fic a medias D= u.u**

**Sayo!**


	17. Yukii

**Holaaa soy yo de nuevo**

**a ver :) escribi este capi con las sgtes canciones que si gustan pueden escuchar mientras leen el capitulo**

**Regret (Mai Hoshimura)**

**Soundscape to ardor (bleach)**

**Never meant to belong (bleach)**

**Silent hill 2 Theme of laura reprise**

**Here to stay (bleach)**

**Disfruten TuT !**

**(si ya sé me gusta bleach xd)**

* * *

><p>— Maldición...no entiendo nada... — murmuré con pesar . Tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Yukii?. Fui al baño de mi habitación y me eché agua a la cara para despertar de esa pesadilla . No fue suficiente . Agarré mi cabello y coloqué mi cabeza debajo del caño . El agua fría recorría desde mi nuca hasta mi nariz . Respiré hondo — Debo calmarme y esperarla ;a lo mejor esto es una broma muy pesada — me dije optimista .<p>

Y como nunca, los minutos se volvían eternos. Soy una persona paciente pero con una carta así cualquiera desespera . Tenía miedo de que algo realmente malo le estuviese pasando a la pequeña ¡Pero si ella ya está muerta! ¡¿Qué sería lo peor que le podría pasar?!

— Once con cincuenta y nueve minutos — leí la hora en voz alta . Quería verla pronto y a la vez no quería hacerlo ; esa mala sensación se apoderaba de mi mente provocando ansiedad. Lentamente, escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría . La luz permitió ver a una pequeña niña con su típico vestido de primaria con un estilo antiguo . Una niña que, ahora que lo analizo , tenía una mirada de tristeza .

— ¡Mikuuuuu! — exclamó ella súper contenta como solía hacerlo dándome un fuerte abrazo . Lucía tan usual, excepto por las vendas que cubrían todo su brazo — Te extrañé mucho — decía ella muy cariñosa .

— Nee...¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo...? — pregunté muy preocupada .

— ¿Esto? Es solo una tonta infección que no se quiere ir fácilmente — dijo con falso desinterés . Ella también notaba que algo andaba mal .

— ¿Me dejas ver? — se negó pero continué insistiendo — ¡Por favor! — exigí . Su rostro mostró una expresión de tristeza que nunca me había mostrado .

—E... Está bien...— susurró ella con dificultad y cierta inseguridad . Retiré lentamente las vendas .

— ¡Tu... tu mano...! — no pude terminar la frase . No sabía cómo expresarme o cómo reaccionar. Su mano estaba oscura, como si le perteneciera a un demonio — No..., no es solo tu brazo... — dije mientras quitaba las vendas una tras otra . Todo su brazo estaba totalmente negro ;continué indagando y noté como la "putrefacción" había avanzado notoriamente . Todos esos días con ella no me había dado cuenta por perderme... ¡En mi estúpido mundo de romance! Era culpa mía ¡No le había prestado la debida atención!

— No es nada . Solo una infección... — murmuró ella cabizbaja . Levanté su pequeña cabeza . Pude notar como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos — IA... lo sabía... no pudo decírmelo . Sin embargo, yo me di cuenta de esto antes que ella...sabía lo que me estaba pasando... — decía entre sollozos . La abracé . No entendía nada y aun así lloré junto con ella .

— ¿Qué... te está ocurriendo? — le limpié unas cuantas lágrimas de las muchas que salían .

— Se le llama... "putrefacción del alma" — habló lentamente tratando de ser clara a pesar de tener la voz llorosa — Posiblemente Len jamás te explicó de ello... Es cuando... un alma en pena excede el tiempo límite en no renacer... y se convierte en un demonio de rango D —.

— ¿Tiempo límite? — .

— Sí... así lo decidieron Dios y el Diablo... el tiempo límite era de unos cuatrocientos años para que el alma resuelva sus asuntos pendientes...¡Pero yo no voy más de los cien y me está pasando esto! — se apoyó en mí . Cubría su rostro mientras lloraba en silencio .

— A... ¡Algo tenemos que hacer! ¡No te des por vencida! — trataba de animarla al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos ¡No puedo permitir que se vuelva un demonio! — Resolvamos tus asuntos pendientes para que puedas renacer — ella negó suavemente la cabeza y se sentó en mi cama . Me invitó a sentarme para escucharla . Acepté .

— No puedo... una vez que empiezas la putrefacción, tus pecados ya no pueden ser perdonados — manifestó — Además... jamás podría perdonar a ese hombre... Espero que esté sufriendo en el infierno... —.

— ¿Ese hombre? ¿A quién te refieres? — ella siempre había sido un tanto reservada con su vida anterior a ser fantasma . Era hora de saber .

— Mi profesor... siempre aparentó ser un buen sujeto— miró triste la ventana — Ese hombre... fue el que me mató... — me quedé sin habla — Tranquila... otras personas la han pasado peor... — su mirada se volvió más densa — Él... me violó , me estranguló y finalmente terminó descuartizándome — .

— Que horrible... — musité mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi boca y lloraba descontroladamente . No podía creerlo ¿Ella había sufrido tanto? ¡¿Qué clase de cerdo haría eso?! No, no, ¡No! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡No podía estar ocurriendo!

—Después de hacerme eso... no pude evitar odiarlo... y siendo ya una fantasma... lo empujé por las escaleras de la escuela . No me arrepiento . Y sí , ese animal se disculpó conmigo cuando estaba pagando su condena de trescientos años... ;mas no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo... — .

— Lo entiendo... — la miré a sus pequeños y pardos ojos que habían mantenido un secreto tan terrible — Yo tampoco lo perdonaría... — susurré — Si lo perdonas... ibas al Paraíso ¿cierto? — .

— Sí . Ahí es donde vamos para reencarnar... — miraba el piso totalmente deprimida — No sé cuánto tiempo me quede , Miku — .

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No dejaré que te conviertas! — grité desesperada — ¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea! — .

— No hay nada que hacer ... Estoy condenada — sonrió triste y sincera .

— Y... ¿Si usamos agua bendita? — salí corriendo de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde suelen almacenar los objetos del Inframundo . Tomé el agua bendita y volví a mi cuarto — ¡Esto ayudará! — .

— Miku... — dijo mi nombre suavemente — IA también lo usó y no funcionada para detener la "infección" — fue pesimista .

— Pero...si la usamos... quizás... pueda funcionar o ralentizar... tu estado — se me escapaban las lágrimas .

— D-De acuerdo... usémoslo — dijo desesperanzada . Le eché unas gotas y no pasaba nada . Ella se quedaba quieta y callada .

— Maldita sea , no sirve — tiré el agua bendita al suelo — ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! — gritaba confundida y alterada .

— Te lo dije...— habló delicadamente — No hay nada que podamos hacer — una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo — Hay que tratar de disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas — .

— ¿Cómo... quieres que disfrute... cuando... mi mejor amiga... va a convertirse en demonio? — lloré sin consuelo — ¡No quiero, no voy a dejarte ir! ¡Algo debe salvarte! — .

— No llores...todo va a estar bien — decía ella acariciando mi cabeza como si la víctima fuera yo — Ya te has vuelto fuerte así que no llores... cuando te conocí eras una pequeña llorona...— recordaba nostálgica . Unas lágrimas de ella cayeron en mi mano — Con el tiempo , te alejaste de todos y eso era malo para ti . Sin embargo, cuando conociste a Len pudiste cambiar y tuviste amigas . Al principio estaba un poco celosa...ellos estaban vivos y yo no . Ellos eran los más indicados para ser tus amigos... ;pero yo no quería irme . Quise quedarme a tu lado sin importar qué . Fuiste mi motivo para volver a sonreir. Mi verdadera amiga ... — sonrió lentamente — Si tan solo Dios...me concediera un último deseo... sería renacer como tu hermana... — se desplomó y cayó en mi hombro . Ya había llegado a su límite .

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Despierta! — la recosté en mi cama y luego la zamaqueé un poco — No me hagas esto... ¡No! — lloré con todas mis fuerzas — ¡No, Yukii, resiste ! ¡Por favor, no me abandones! — trataba de reanimarla pero nada funcionaba —¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti...? — me arrodillé en el piso y hundí mi cabeza para llorar en la cama, frente a ella — Siempre estuviste apoyándome... siempre... ¡¿Por qué soy tan inútil!? — grité más fuerte que nunca .

— ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — gritó Len preocupado acompañado por Gumiya . Entraron a mi cuarto dándole una patada a la puerta .

— ¡Tienen que ayudarla! ¡Por favor, daré mi vida si es necesario! — fui corriendo hacia Len y Gumiya — Se los suplico... por favor...— lloré y lloré .

— No... hay nada que se pueda hacer... — dijo Gumiya al acercarse al cuerpo de Yukii que yacía en mi cama. Se cayó al piso por la fuerte noticia— S-Se está ... convirtiendo... — me di cuenta como sus ojos se ponían aguados .

— Mierda... — se lamentó Len afligido . Se acercó a Yukii y la miró con tristeza — Nunca te lo pude decir... pero... gracias por cuidar siempre de Miku... — susurró .

— No hablen... como si fuera una despedida... — dije entre sollozos — Van a salvarla... ¿cierto? — los dos miraron hacia otro lado . Huyeron la mirada — ¡No sean así, por favor no! ¡Tienen que salvarla! — les grité .

— No podemos... cuando esto empieza no hay nada que se pueda hacer... — respondió Gumiya deprimido .

— Se va a volver un demonio , Miku... Tenemos que acortar su sufrimiento... — dijo Len acercándose , intentando hacerme entender .

— ¡Aléjate! — retrocedí llorosa — ¡Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ustedes! ¡Cobardes! ¡Se rinden fácilmente! — recriminé . No sabía cómo desfogar la frustración que sentía . Tantos malos sentimientos combinados provocaban que me desquite con ellos .

— Len tiene razón...— murmuró Gumiya . Su cabello le cubría parte del rostro — Tenemos...que ponerle fin... — levantó la vista . Sus ojos mostraban mucho dolor .

— ¡No! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No dejaré que le hagan algo! — me interpuse entre ellos y Yukii.

— Miku, por favor... — pedía Len con la voz débil .

— ¡Aun si se vuelve un demonio, podemos conservarla! — les grité . No podía pensar con claridad . Solo sabía que tenía que defenderla a como de lugar .

— Eso sería muy peligroso... — susurró Gumiya levantándose del suelo — Cuando termine su transformación... ella no será Yukii — .

— ¡Cállate! — le di una bofetada . Gumiya se quedó impactado y no reaccionó . Lo mismo con Len — ¡No van a quitármela! — seguía gritándoles sin tomar en cuenta que ellos también estaban dolidos por ella .

— Miku... — susurró Len tristemente . Ambos bajaron suavemente la cabeza . Escuché un ruido detrás de mí — ¡Cuidado! —.

Len me jaló contra él . Yukii había despertado . Tenía la vista perdida . Por un segundo , dirigió su mirada hacia mí . Ella estaba asustada.

— R...Recuérdame por siempre... — lágrimas amargas cayeron de sus ojos y de los míos. Iba acercarme a ella cuando...

De pronto... su pequeño cuerpo se abrió en dos , saliendo así un demonio . Salimos corriendo del cuarto porque no sabíamos qué hacer . Ese demonio había salido de Yukii... ¡Ese demonio era Yukii!

— Tenemos que hacer algo... — propuso Gumiya un poco traumatizado por lo que acabábamos de ver — Len , yo no tengo...el valor para ponerle fin a esto...— .

— No lo hagan... Es Yukii... — dije entre lágrimas .

— Yukii... ¿era su nombre? — preguntó Len con una sonrisa triste . Asentí — Ese demonio no es Yukii... ese demonio nació del rencor y odio de Yukii . Si no hacemos algo, nos atacará y matará sin piedad — al terminar de decir esto, el demonio entró por la ventana del pasillo donde estábamos . Había tomado un atajo por el techo y llegó a la ventana esa .

— Maldición, corran — dijo Gumiya y rápidamente obedecimos . Estuvimos unos minutos huyendo del demonio quien no perseguía .

— Sigan corriendo , yo lo enfrentaré — dijo Len haciendo aparecer su pistola .

— ¡No le hagas nada! — me detuve unos pasos más adelante de él . Iba a ir a impedir que lastimara a lo que quedaba de Yukii pero Gumiya me detuvo — ¡Suéltame! — forcejeé con él .

Yukii era ese demonio , no importa si quería matarme ¡Es mi Yukii! No pude protegerla , todo era culpa mía . No pude sanarla . Nada de lo que hice era útil y solo... solo la he incomodado desde que nos conocimos . No podía permitir que la intentaran lastimar ¡Algo habría que hacer!

— No interfieras...por favor — pedía Gumiya con los ojos apagados .

— ¡Len , no le hagas nada! — Len no me hacía caso y levantó su arma contra el demonio que se acercaba a toda velocidad — Si le haces algo... ¡Te odiaré por siempre! — en seguida, me arrepentí de lo que dije . Len bajó su arma y la hizo desaparecer . Volteó un poco y dijo — Si eso es lo que quieres...— Se quedó quieto . El demonio venía a atacarlo sin dudar — ¡Len, no! — grité muy tarde . El demonio golpeó a Len . Él chocó contra la pared y perdió la consciencia .

— ¡Len, reacciona! — fue a socorrerlo Gumiya . Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para procesarlo . Miré a Len , había resultado herido por mi culpa . Mis pies no se movían .Me quedé cara a cara con el demonio .

— ¿Yukii...? — me acerqué lentamente . Los ojos rojos del demonio no representaban el amor que Yukii me daba, solo sed de sangre . Retrocedí . Yukii se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto — Tú... — tuvo que ser herido Len para que por fin entendiera que Yukii... ya no estaba .

— Eso no es Yukii... — repitió Gumiya . Lentamente, sacó su arma — Si ella estuviera aquí... — dijo con unos ojos llorosos y valientes — ¡Ella sabría que esto es lo mejor! — disparó sin mirar a los ojos al demonio . Este, con el único disparo de Gumiya, cayó al suelo en seco . Comenzó a evaporizarse y volverse cenizas . Gumiya se fue a hacer reaccionar a Len . Me acerqué con calma al cuerpo del demonio. Encontré la flor que le había regalado a Yukii ...el día que la conocí...

— La conservaste bien... — la recogí y sonreí melancólica — ¿Es esto... lo único que me queda de ti? — me lamenté mirando el techo . Todos los recuerdos con Yukii pasaban por mi mente...

_El día que la conocí..._

_— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó curiosa una niña de mi misma edad a la vez que estaba acercándose a mí —¿Y tus padres?— ._

—_ Deben estar buscándome — dije totalmente tranquila mientras jugaba con las flores de aquel parque — ¿Eres un fantasma? — ._

— _Claro ¿No me tienes miedo? — negué suavemente la cabeza — Bueno , es peligroso si estás sola .Alguien podría venir y llevarte — ._

—_ Siempre estoy sola — contesté honestamente . Ella se sorprendió un poco ._

— _Yo también... estoy sola — dijo cabizbaja y recordando su pasado ._

— _Toma... — le entregué una pequeña flor blanca que acababa de arrancar — Estemos solas juntas — sonreí amigablemente. Ella aceptó la flor y se le cayó una lágrima ._

_— ¡Siempre juntas! — ._

_En mi cumpleaños..._

_— ¡¿Por qué lloras?! — gritaba ella ._

_— Mis padres no van a poder pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños — dije en mi llanto infantil . Había preparado mi cumpleaños yo sola . Incluso , yo misma había hecho la torta , que estaba frente mío con las velas encendidas ._

_— ¡Ellos no importan! —exclamó un poco enojada — No tiene sentido llorar por personas que no te valoran — sonreí levemente porque lo que me dijo me animó de cierta manera — Ahora... sopla las velitas — ._

_— H-hai...— obedecí no sin antes secarme las lágrimas . Estaba tan feliz . Ella estaba siempre para mí y más en un día importante como mi cumpleaños ._

_Cuando me cambié de escuela..._

_— Hoy tampoco pude hacer nuevos amigos...— me quejé . Ya tenía aproximadamente unos diez años . Estaba regresando del colegio ._

_— ¡Hola! — saludó ella muy animada. Apenas y correspondí el saludo — Hoy tampoco pudiste hacer amigos ¿cierto? — indagó ._

_— Sí... — dije de mal humor — Siempre cuando les hablo de ti quedo como la loca del salón — suspiré de cansancio ._

_— Te dije que te dieras por vencido en decirles de mí — rió infantilmente ._

_— ¡No! — respondí terca — Quiero que sepan... quién es la persona a quien más quiero — la abracé alegre y nos caimos . Después de nuestra caida , nos reimos ._

Tantas sonrisas que nos habíamos regalado . Sin Yukii , yo posiblemente me habría suicidado . Ella siempre me daba ánimos . Siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba . Incluso cuando me había peleado con Len . Su rostro , sus ojos , su voz , su corazón . Nunca podré recuperarla . Habíamos crecido juntas , como hermanas . Estábamos solas , totalmente solas en este cruel mundo . Hubo una época en la que solo importábamos ella y yo ;nosotras éramos nuestra realidad . Y ahora... no estaba conmigo .

— ¡¿Quién es el culpable de todo esto...?! — lloré descontroladamanete . Ya no estaba Yukii para animarme . Nunca más la volvería a ver . Se había ido y se le olvidó llevarme con ella . La que una vez fue la única amiga que tuve... ya no estaba —...Kaiko... — levanté la vista hacia la nada . Recordé cuando Kaiko le había dado la mano a Yukii . Desde esa vez , Yukii había tenido la mano vendada . Ella era más que sospechosa . Muy posiblemente... ella... Algo andaba mal en mí . Las manos me temblaban . Sentía frío , mucho frío . Mi corazón latía con fuerza provocando que me estremeciera . Caí al suelo sin razón . No me golpeé el rostro pues coloqué mis manos contra el piso y las rodillas también . Solo tenía en la mente una sola cosa :Yukii... ¿Quién te hizo eso? Mi cabeza me dolía . Mis extremidades no me reaccionaban . Estaba tan deprimida . Lo demás no existía .Mi mundo se estaba rompiendo a pedazos...Alguien... ¡Alguien que me ayude!... —**K...Kai...ko...** — no me di cuenta en ese momento... pero el brazalete se había roto .

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y no me odien T.T<strong>

**TwT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yukii grrr no debi hacer este capi pero pero pero aun asiiii TnT aw bueno chaito .**

**Pdt: Lydernning se viene lo que esperabas , pero habia que darle un buen motivo a Miku , no crees? Por eso es este capi T.T**

**Pdt de la pdt : perdonen si salió corto u.u no puedo hacer un capi muy triste demasiado largo que me siento mal D: T.T**


	18. Kaiko

**N/A :Holaaaaa xd perdonen por hacer que Yukii ya no estuviese en el fic y por no tener tiempo de hacer un especial de san valentin (se los debo) En fin... continuemos con el fic xd**

**Advertencia : Intento de gore D: se recomienda discreción**

* * *

><p>— <strong>Voltea a la derecha . Tres esquinas de frente y de nuevo a la derecha <strong>— decía aquella voz en mi cabeza. No sé por qué le estaba haciendo caso . Posiblemente, porque me sentía perdida . Len y Gumiya estaban detrás de mí, siguiéndome a toda velocidad . Mis piernas no dejaban de correr.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? — pensé .

— **A la casa de los Shion **–.

Aquella voz había comenzado a hablar desde que salí de casa, asustada de la realidad . Ahora solo tenía un sentimiento... venganza . Kaiko había matado a Yukii. Toda la culpa era de ella . La odio tanto.

— ¡Miku! ¿A dónde vas? — gritó Len persiguiéndome. Él, por suerte, solo se había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza el cual no le iba a afectar severamente en un futuro.

No contesté . No sentía que podía usar mi voz . Mi cuerpo se movía solo pero no le di importancia . Solo podía pensar en Yukii. Mi mente se había nublado y solo recordaba tantos diversos momentos con ella . Se lo haría pagar muy caro a Kaiko ¿Por qué me la arrebató?

La oscuridad de la noche era siniestra. Como si predijera lo que se avecinaba . Aquella voz tan extraña y parecida a la mía, no dejaba de alentarme para hacerle daño a Kaiko. La odiaba con todo mi corazón ; mas...¿hacerle daño sería correcto? No importaba siquiera si no estaba de acuerdo. "Ella" tenía el control sobre mí .

Me detuve frente a una gran casa . La reja estaba oxidada y no podía pasar si no tenía llave. Impulsivamente, pateé la reja y esta cedió . No pensé en el dolor en el pie que esto me había ocasionado, sino en como hacer excarmentar a Kaiko . Mi mente solo andaba en eso.

— Ya detente ¿Qué es este lugar? — Len me sujetó del brazo. Lo miré seria . No sentía ninguna emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo además del odio . Así que la mirada que le dirigí fue demasiado dura . Tanto así que él me soltó — Miku, ¿qué sucede? —.

— **No te vayas a entrometer ¿sí? **— acaricié suavemente la mejilla de Len. Sonreí. Len no me reconocía .

— Len, parece que esta es la casa de los Shion— se acercó Gumiya tocando el hombro de su amigo con la mano .

— Los Shion...— susurró Len — Ya veo qué es lo quieres de todo esto ;pero con vengarte no obtendrás nada — me miró directamente . Pude sentir como "ella" dudó por unos segundos ;mas no desistió .

—** No necesito consejos de alguien que haría lo mismo que yo **— me di media vuelta para adentrarme en esa casa . A Len y a Gumiya no les quedó otra que seguirme .

* * *

><p>— Creo que estamos perdidos...— murmuró Len cuando caminábamos por un largo y ancho pasillo .<p>

— **Yo decidiré cuando estemos perdidos **— respondí de manera gruñona .

— Que ingrata sorpresa...— Kaiko apareció finalmente . Su hermano, Kaito, estaba con ella — ¿Cómo osas meterte a casa ajena sin permiso? —.

— **Bastarda... **— me acerqué al final del pasillo con los demás — **Tú...¡¿Le hiciste algo a Yukii?! **— grité furiosa .

— ¿Yo? — rió. Maldita estúpida — Tal vez sí como tal vez no — sonrió falsamente .

— **Hija de... **— las palabras salían solas de mi boca. En algún lugar de mi subconsciente, yo seguía llorando la muerte de la pequeña — **¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! **— una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla izquierda .

— ¿Estás llorando? Aww que linda eres... — comentó con sarcasmo .

— Miku, vámonos ya, Yukii no va a volver intentes lo que intentes — decía Len insistente .

— ¡Pero...! —recuperé el control de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos — ¡Yukii no tenía que pagar por mí, si tanto me odias, hubieras venido a por mí en vez de a por ella! — mis sentimientos se estaban desbordando . Necesitaba apoyo emocional . Alguien que comprendiera cómo me sentía.

— **Cálmate... Yo me encargaré de todo **—.

— Buena idea . Iré a por ti — sonrió. Con una velocidad impresionante, sacó su arco y flecha . Dirigió una hacia mí ; sin embargo, Len me cargó en sus brazos y la esquivamos .

— Kaiko... ¡Mantén la compostura! — le gritó Gumiya tratando de evitar una pelea.

— ¿Qué dices, hermano? ¿Debería matar a Miku de una vez por todas? — preguntó Kaiko sonriente. Kaito se limitó a bufear como a quién no le importa — Entonces, lo haré — se acercó a nosotros lentamente. El sonido de sus tacos contra el piso resonaba en todo el pasillo.

— Si crees que voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima, estás muy equivocada... — advirtió Len aún teniéndome en sus brazos. Me bajé — ¿Miku? —.

— Lo siento, Len... — susurré melancólica — **Esta es mi pelea **— miré desafiante a Kaiko.

— N-no voy a permitirte que pelees — decía Len preocupado. No quería que saliera herida, o peor, muerta. Kaito se interpuso entre yo y Len.

— No impidas que peleen o tendrás que luchar conmigo — advirtió Kaito habiéndose colocado entre yo y Len.

— No molestes, bastardo — Len hizo aparecer su pistola y le apuntó en el rostro — Muévete —.

— ¿Piensas que tienes oportunidad contra mí? —dijo Kaito amenazante — Ya que estoy aburrido, pelearé contigo — Kaito hizo aparecer una... ¿hoz? Sí, una hoz. Empujó a Len hacia atrás y ellos dos comenzaron a pelear.

— Gumiya, protege a Miku — pidió Len a la vez que disparaba inconstante hacia Kaito, usando su técnica especial de las balas que siguen — ¡Mierda! — gritó Len dándose cuenta de que Kaito había sedado a Gumiya y por eso estaba en el suelo durmiendo.

— Hey, Miku ¿no querías pelear, niñata? — dijo Kaiko agresivamente.

— Te lo dejo a ti... No puedo ser fuerte ahora — pensé.

— **Escúchame bien, perra **— Kaiko abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi cambio de personalidad — **Te mataré** — una extraña sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro. Sentía como hervía mi sangre por el rencor que le tenía ¡Había matado a Yukii! ¡Todo el sufrimiento... era culpa de ella!

Kaiko me lanzó unas cuantas flechas, algo lentas a decir verdad . No me estaba tomando en serio . Pero no importaba... de todas formas... se lo había dejado todo a "ella" . Se encargaría de hacerle pagar . Kaiko... ¡Maldita!

Entre Len y Kaito no habían ventajas, ambos peleaban bien. Demasiado bien. Len disparaba con todo lo que tenía y Kaito desviaba las balas con su extraña hoz . Al parecer, iba a ser una pelea larga .

— Si sigues huyendo va a ser aburrido — se burló Kaiko. Sus flechas eran interminables ya que las creaba con su propia energía .

Buffé. "Ella" actuó indiferente ante las palabras de Kaiko. Incluso, le causaba gracia . En el aire, dibujé un círculo y una estrella dentro de este. Aparecieron tres demonios. Ya veo, había sido una invocación .

— **Ataquen **— dije con una mirada gruesa hacia los demonios, quienes dudaban a quién atacar ya que ellos solo se guían por su hambre de sangre y energía . Me miraron los tres al mismo tiempo, temerosos. Cumplieron mis órdenes y atacaron a Kaiko.

— No sabía que podías hacer eso... — susurró Kaiko macabra — ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Así es más divertido! — me di cuenta que a ella, tanto como a su hermano, le fascinaba pelear .

Ni siquiera sabía como defenderme;sin embargo, ya había invocado a tres demonios impresionantemente . Kaiko los mató rápido . Tuve que invocar unos seis más para recién agotarla . Había un problema, yo también estaba agotándome .

— Nunca podrás ganarme... — reia Kaiko como una lunática . Su verdadera personalidad se había mostrado — Pobre Yukii...nunca podrás vengarla... —.

— **¡CÁLLATE, PUTA! **— grité agitada. Corrí hacia Kaiko, atacándola con la espada. La cual había aparecido en mi mano derecha. No iba a permitir que hablara así de ella.

Ella colocó su arco para evitar que le corte la cabeza. Mi espada estaba tan cerca su débil cuello. Kaiko no se había esperado que la atacaría con algo que no sean demonios de rango D. Noté un poco de ansiedad y miedo en su ojos. Por fin, se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Ambas retrocedimos. Planeamos nuestro siguiente ataque . Kaiko se me adelantó ; me apuntó velozmente y disparó. Lo esquivé apenas ; una flecha rozó mi hombro provocándome una herida. Su rostro expresó una sonrisa burlona. Levanté la espada. Soportando el minúsculo dolor comparado a lo que sentía ante la pérdida de Yukii.

— No te rindes ¿cierto? — volvimos a chocar espada y arco— Creo que es buen momento para decirte que mis flechas están envenenadas — decidí no responder y tratar de terminar la pelea lo más rápido posible.

Quien gane la batalla lo haría por estrategia, Kaiko y yo estábamos a la misma altura de fuerza y velocidad. Además que, las dos estábamos sudando mucho. Debía vencerla de una vez antes de que se me acabe el físico y el veneno me afecte.

De tanto ataque, golpe, patada, etc. Se descuidó. Pude hundir mi espada en su hombro. Gritó de dolor atrayendo la atención de Kaito y Len. Quise hundir más la espada ; mas carecí de valor. Kaiko aprovechó eso y, con su brazo no herido, me clavó una flecha en la pierna.

Chillé.

Que dolor tan insoportable.

— ¡Miku! — Len intentó ir hacia mí. Kaito no se lo permitió y tuvo que seguir luchando contra él. Había miedo en los ojos de Len, miedo de perderme.

Kaiko se había ido hacia un rincón. Se estaba desangrando. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro intentando detener la hemorragia. Aunque lo intentara, no se iba a detener. Me agaché un poco y con mis dos manos sujeté la flecha. La saqué de un tirón. Unas lágrimas cayeron por el dolor. De mi pierna chorreaba sangre, pero no le di importancia. Esto era por Yukii.

Presté atención a mi presa. Estaba jadeante y notoriamente agotada. Su mirada no se dirigía a mí, sino buscaba con desperación la mirada del peliazul. Como quien quiere darle su último aliento.

Quizás lo siguiente fu exagerado o quizás se lo merecía. En fin... me acerqué a ella. Quise darle tanto sufrimiento como fuera posible. Aproveché la abertura de su hombro e inserte mi espada con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo me encontraba muy enojada con ella por todo lo que había hecho. Canalicé tanto mi furia que terminé despegando su brazo de su cuerpo . Había tanta sangre salpicando que manchó mi rostro.

— ¡Ayúdame, por favor! — rogó Kaiko en un grito casi ahogado. Kaito la miró con desprecio.

— Que decepción... — respondió Kaito. Su mirada no mostraba sentimientos. Los ojos de Kaiko demostraron desilusión y ¿un corazón roto?...

Entiendo.

La persona que amaba era Kaito.

Buscó mi mirada, pidiendo perdón y rogando por su vida. Cobarde.

— **Perdí a mi primera amiga por tu culpa... **— susurré sombría. La sangre de Kaiko goteaba de mi cabello — **Lo siento, no puedo perdonarte... **— dicho esto, atravesé el estómago de Kaiko. Falleció al instante. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

— Creo que ya todo terminó aquí... — anunció Kaito. Su hoz desapareció en su mano y se dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse.

— Espera un segundo...— pidió Len con la voz exhausta — Es tu hermana... ¿no te importa? —.

— Ella se lo buscó — respondió a secas. Kaito es perturbador.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Akaito amigable abriendo la puerta del otro extremo de donde yo y el cuerpo de Kaiko estábamos — ¡Kaiko! — corrió todo el camino desesperado hacia nosotras. Yo estaba empapada de la sangre de Kaiko — ¡¿Tú hiciste esto?! — me gritó mientras abrazaba el cuerpo fallecido de su media hermana . Retrocedí.

¡¿Qué es lo que había hecho?!

— A-Akaito...— dije temerosa. Recuperé el control sobre mí misma y me di cuenta del atroz crimen que había cometido. Akaito lloraba mucho ; no sabía qué hacer para que se detuviera —N-no es lo que parece, ella... — trataba de explicar pero toda la escena sangrienta me asqueaba y asustaba a la vez ¿De verdad yo había matado a Kaiko?

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Eres un monstruo! — gritó él aferrándose al cuerpo de ella. Me sentía tan culpable. Soy un monstruo. Akaito tenía razón.

— Y-yo... lo siento, no quería... — mi voz se volvió más aguda de lo normal. Estaba asustada, mareada, asqueada y herida. Imposible explicarme perfectamente.

— ¡¿No querías matarla?! ¡¿Acaso fue un accidente o cómo?! — gritoneó. Estaba muy alterado — ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga! —.

Eso dolió mucho.

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

— Cálmate, Akaito — dijo Len protegiéndome. Akaito siguió llorando la muerte de Kaiko. Kaito solo miraba la escena desde lejos.

Todo se empezó a oscurecer hasta volverse completamente negro.

El veneno de Kaiko me había hecho efecto.

* * *

><p>— Estoy en mi cama...— murmuré despertando y con la voz algo quebradiza. Tenía una toalla mojada en mi frente. Mi herida en la pierna había sido vendada y tenía un curita en el hombro. Además de unas marcas de aguja en las venas de la muñeca. Seguro era para contrarrestar el veneno.<p>

— Miku... — se acercó Len abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto. Traía consigo más vendas — ¿Te sientes mejor? —.

— S-sí... — pronuncié con tristeza y bajando la mirada — Gracias por cuidar de mí —.

— No cuidé de ti. Es por eso que ahora estás herida — se deprimió. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para que levantara la mirada. Funcionó. Quité mi mano rápidamente. No me sentía digna de siquiera tocarlo — ¿Qué pasa? — se confundió por mi extraño comportamiento.

— No es nada — me recosté en la cama cubriéndome con las sábanas de allí.

— Miku, levántate por favor — pidió colocando su mano sobre mi hombro — Tengo que cambiarte las vendas, por favor —.

— Está bien— me levanté lentamente. Lo miré con dolor. Sentía que debía distanciarme de todo, incluso de él. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado para mí : Había perdido a Yukii y matado a Kaiko.

— Necesito que levantes un poco tu falda... — se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Hice lo que me pidió con indiferencia — Q-quédate quieta — comenzó a desvendar y luego a vendar.

— ¿Ya está? —.

— Ajá — me regaló una sonrisa — ¿Te sientes bien? —.

— Solo...desorientada — traté de dibujar una sonrisa en mi boca.

— No te culpes— me tomó de los hombros — No te expliqué muy bien de "eso" —.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"? —.

— Esa personalidad que tuviste cuando la mataste — explicó — Verás, Dios y el Diablo son como agua y aceite. Pueden estar en el mismo recipiente ; mas nunca combinarse —.

— Entonces...¿"ella" es mala? —.

— No exactamente. El Diablo no es malo simplemente es que da los castigos. Los humanos lo relacionan con maldad pues los hace pagar sus pecados. Es decir, el Diablo no es malo, solo más impulsivo que Dios a la hora de castigar —.

— Oh... Entiendo... — miré hacia el techo pensativa.

— El brazalete que te regalé la iba a contener por un tiempo — miró mi muñeca — Ya cumplió su propósito — señaló.

— Se estuvo deteriorando poco a poco...— comenté un poco débil.

— "Ella" va a empezar a hacer que el Dios en ti despierte. Por eso, necesito un favor — presté atención — Tienes que venir conmigo al Inframundo a entrenar. No tengo ni la más remota idea de como ayudarte a controlarla ;pero conozco a alguien que sí —.

— N-no quiero.. — no quería alejare de todo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado.

— Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo. Si no lo haces, "ella" se volverá más fuerte que tú, física y mentalmente, y terminarás convirtiéndote en la segunda personalidad — insistió.

— Pero "ella" no es mala — levanté la voz — No me importa si toma el control de mi cuerpo mientras no cometa maldades —.

— Entonces... ¿te importa muy poco volver a matar a alguien tan salvajemente como lo hiciste con Kaiko? —.

— ¡No he dicho eso! — grité sin motivos. Es solo que sentía que ya no tenía muchos motivos para seguir existiendo.

— Ven conmigo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora — me miró como si quisiera indagar en mi alma. Negué con la cabeza.

— No quiero y no me obligarás —.

Intercambiamos miradas con recelo...

— ¡Como quieras! No será mi culpa si desapareces — gritoneó.

— ¿Desaparecer...? —.

— La segunda personalidad siempre corre el riesgo de desaparecer — contestó malhumorado.

— Yo no quiero desaparecer... — susurré entristecida.

— "Ella" tampoco quiere desaparecer. Y en mi opinión, preferiría que ninguna de las dos desapareciera ya que las dos conforman a la verdadera Miku, de la cual me enamoré — sonrió — La única forma de evitar que desaparezcan es que las dos creen una armonía entre ellas y eso lo harás entrenando —.

— S-solo pido un tiempo... — ruboricé por sus palabras — Solo conoces un lado mío que es este ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que te gustamos las dos? —.

— Porque "ella" fue a vengar a su amiga — respondió al instante — Fuiste temeraria y no te importó salir herida. Y aunque estoy un poco molesto por tu impulsividad, me gustó —.

— **Bésalo, tonta ¡Bésalo ya! **—.

— ¡Silencio! — callé la voz en mi cabeza. Len se sintió aludido — No, Len, no era hacia ti. Es solo que "ella"... — moví los brazos nerviosa.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó curioso.

— N-n-nada — musité. Paseé mi vista por la habitación —Esa es...— mis ojos se fijaron en la flor blanco dentro de un vaso con agua.

— Ah... lo encontré en tu bolsillo. Lo pusé en agua antes de que se marchitara — contó.

— Eso es muy gentil de tu parte, gracias — le regalé una sonrisa : triste pero sincera.

— No hay de qué — dicho esto, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

— Akaito debe estar odiándome... —.

— No debería. Fue Kaiko quien comenzó todo — trató de que la culpa se vaya.

— Aun así... — se empañaron mis ojos — Soy un monstruo... —.

— No digas esas tonterías. Hoy es un nuevo día. Si vas a la escuela en la hora de salida podrás explicarle — decía Len optimista.

— ¿Hoy?... Cierto ¿y la escuela? —.

— Obviamente no fui porque debía cuidar de ti — me conmovió — Gumiya sí fue. Nos traerá los apuntes cuando vuelva —.

— De seguro Akaito ya les dijo a las chicas que maté a su hermana — murmuré negativa.

— No creo que sea ese tipo de persona que cae tan bajo — razonó.

— Si lo hiciera, estaría en su derecho — susurré — Yukii estaría tan decepcionada de mí... — rompí en llanto.

— Ven aquí — Len me abrazó — Desahógate —.

Aquel día lloré como una niña pequeña cuando se pierde en el centro comercial, con desesperación. Había perdido a mi primera amiga y había matado a alguien a quien supuestamente odiaba . Imposible no sentirme confundida y perdida.

Len estuvo para mí todo ese día. Escuchando mis lamentos y mis quejas. Como si yo fuera la persona más sufrida en el mundo. Pero quería sentirme así, quería llorar y ser consolada. Al menos, solo ese día.

— **Te Amo, Len **—.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que la batalla no haya sido fail xd creánme es más divertida dentro de mi cabeza c:<strong>

**Aver... ya estamos más de la mitad porque hmmm solo me falta eso y aquello oh claro eso xd (les doy la previa jajajaj) **

**Y ahora c:...**

**Por qué creen que el arma de Kaito es una hoz? **

**y Kaiko merecía morir de esa forma? **

**Chau :3**

**Pdt: corregí unos cuantos errores de letras y espacios xd gomen taba con sueño**


	19. ¡Al Inframundo!

Abrí los ojos lentamente, Len aún no me había despertado así que supuse que me había despertado antes que él pero solo por unos minutos. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquellos incidentes y también de no ir a la escuela. Len también faltaba conmigo, no me quería dejar sola.

Siempre tan lindo.

**Por nuestra culpa está perdiendo clases . **

Gumiya nos trae los apuntes. Además, él es el que elige quedarse con nosotras. Ya le insistí muchas veces que vaya a la escuela...

**Admítelo, te gusta que se quede a cuidarnos . **

Nunca dije que no . Me agrada mucho su compañía . Y es lindo que se quede... me hace sentir tan feliz...

**A mí también me pone muy contenta ;sin embargo, ¡no puedo creer que aún no nos haya besado! **

—¡¿BESARNOS?! — grité sorprendida. "Ella" solía ser.. Hmmm ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Loca!

— Toc, toc — dijo Len entrando a mi cuarto sin permiso como de costumbre — ¿Interrumpo tu charla contigo misma? — se acercó amistoso.

— E...¿Escuchaste lo que dije? — pregunté ruborizada.

— No, para nada — rió sarcástico .

— Joder — murmuré avergonzada. Miré la linda flor que luchaba por no marchitarse y ser solo un recuerdo. Me acerqué a ella — Buenos días, Yukii — sonreí con tristeza — Voy a cambiarle el agua — levanté delicadamente la flor y tomé el vaso, con mi otra mano, para luego ir a mi baño . Cambié el agua y volví a colocar la flor dentro del vaso. Solía hacer eso todos los días. Tenía temor de que se me marchitara.

— No es pez — Len se acercó y revoloteó mi cabello con ternura — Estoy seguro que Yuki estaría muy contenta de que cuides tanto la flor que le regalaste — ya le había contado que significado especial tenía esa flor para mí y Yukii.

—... Gracias... — lo miré conmovida. La distancia entre nosotros era corta. Miré hacia otro lado — D-deberías ir a la escuela con Gumiya... —.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pensé que querías un besito... — guiñó un ojo — No iré sin ti —.

— Pero...te estás perjudicando... — murmuré con culpa.

— No me importa. Ya he estado muchos años, de los que debería, en la escuela así que no me pierdo de nada. La verdad, la perjudicada eres tú — nos miramos en silencio por un momento — Hace mucho que no tocas un libro. Y lo peor, te has alejado mucho de ellas —.

Durante el transcurso de aquella larga y monótona semana que falté a la escuela, Meiko, Rin y Gumi me estuvieron visitando constantemente. Tuve que rechazar sus visitas. Gumiya o Len le decían que estaba muy enferma cada vez que me buscaban. Me dolía mentirles pero... de veras siento que debo alejarme de todo, excepto de Len y Gumiya . No quiero que sepan que yo maté a Kaiko ; y si lo saben, no quiero hablar al respecto.

**Además, a nuestro lado están en riesgo de ser atacadas por cualquier demonio, etc. Como lo que le pasó a Rin. **

— En fin, tengo que insistir. Ven a la escuela, por favor — pidió Len seriamente — No me gusta verte tan deprimida . Estoy seguro que una vez que hables con ellas, te sentirás mejor — me abrazó.

**¡Qué dulce! **

— E-Eh — intenté despegarme del fuerte agarre de cintura.

— Hagamos un trato, si vas a la escuela prometo besarte en algún momento — no me soltaba aunque lo empujara .

— **¡Acepto! **— grité emocionada. Lo abracé del cuello. Estábamos muy cerca. Me puse de puntillas – ¡No, espera. Fue "ella" no yo! — exclamé recuperando ya el control de mi cuerpo. Retrocedí muy avergonzada.

— Igual aceptaste. Así que cumple con tu palabra — sonrió triunfadoramente.

— ¡Pero...! — intenté quejarme.

— Nada — respondió al instante — Y bien, dime cuándo lo quieres — invadió mi espacio personal.

— ¿Cuándo quiero qué? —.

— El beso — me tomó de la barbilla y suavmente con su pulgar, acarició mi labio inferior. Fue tan... mágico. Los dos ruborizamos.

— ¡ATRÁS! — lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Me puse muy nerviosa — ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — le cerré en la cara con un portazo — Caray, no tomes el control de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso —.

**Lo siento, lo siento. **

— Miku...— susurró Len atrás de la puerta.

— ¿Aún no te vas? ¡Ve a desayunar! — grité.

—... Miku... — la voz de Len se volvió más seria. Presté atención — En serio, sería bueno si vas a la escuela hoy ya que... — hizo una breve pausa —... posiblemente no puedas verlas por un tiempo —.

— ¡¿Qué?! — abrí la puerta lentamente — ¿De qué estás hablando? — aunque no fuera mi intención, mi voz salió como un sollozo.

— He decidido... que mañana vamos a ir al Inframundo... — respondió huyendo la mirada. Se estaba echando la culpa, pero no me di cuenta de ello en el momento adecuado .

— ¡No quiero ir! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! — mis ojos se empañaron .

— Miku, ya viste como "ella" toma el control fácilmente. Debemos equilibrarlas para que ninguna de las dos desaparezca — me tomó de los hombros como quien quiere hacerte entender .

— No quiero... Solo quiero quedarme en esta casa toda mi vida ¿tan difícil es querer ser normal?... — se me escapó una lágrima . Soy una llorona y llorar frente a Len ya se me había hecho normal .

— Entiéndelo, por favor... — pidió triste por verme así . Nos quedamos en silencio . Len me soltó suavemente — Iré... Iré a desayunar con Gumiya. Únetenos cuando termines de alistarte — dicho esto, se marchó . Sabía que él tenía razón ; sin embargo, la noticia fue demasiada ruda para mí y no supe como manejarla sin enojarme .

Eso no estuvo bien . Rayos . Tiene razón pero no quiero dejar todo atrás y entrenar...

**No quiero separarme de esta realidad...**

Lo mejor sería ir . Creo que Len ya lo ha decidido... no quisiera irme sin despedirme .

**¡No va a ser una despedida, solo un día más de escuela! ¿Entendiste?**

* * *

><p>La misma ducha rápida, el mismo uniforme y el típico peinado . Era como si nada malo hubiera pasado . Si tan solo Yukii me aconsejara sobre qué debería hacer . Mas, al final terminé optando por ir a la escuela . No soportaría irme y no haber dicho ni siquiera "adiós" . Si lo que decía Len era cierto, entonces debía aprovechar el máximo a ese día .<p>

— Estoy lista... — musité casi inaudible . Len y Gumiya voltearon .

— Me alegro que vengas — Len sonrió ampliamente — Ahora, ven a desayunar — se acercó a apretarme los cachetes .

— Tengo entendido que no has estado comiendo bien... — Gumiya se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina — ¡Es por eso que preparé un súper desayuno especialmente para ti! — exclamó alegre. El súper desayuno consistía de muchas frutas y emparedados de diferentes contenidos, acompañados de tres jarras de leche, café y jugo .

— Eso... ¡es mucho! — exclamé sorprendida .

— ¿Y para mí? ¿Qué hay para mí, "mayordomo"? — decía Len entusiasmado.

— Para ti... Hmm... Hay agua hervida en la cocina, puedes traértela si gustas — se burló Gumiya .

— ¡Qué malo! — lloriqueó Len infantilmente . Dirigió su mirada malévolamente hacia mí — ¿Me invitas un poco? — negué la cabeza con las mejillas llenas ya que estaba comiendo — ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué linda! — me apachurró y sobó su mejilla con la mía .

— Len..., creo que la estás matando — Gumiya se dio cuenta que me estaba poniendo azul .

— ¿Miku? ¡Respira, mujer! — me zamaqueó .

— Presiento que este va a ser un largo día...— susurré con pocas fuerzas .

* * *

><p>Caminar hacia la escuela fue un poco tedioso, ya que mi herida en la pierna aún no terminaba de curarse . Decidí no quejarme pues no quería hacer un escándalo llegando en los brazos de Len a la escuela . Al menos, fuimos tomados de las manos . Ya sé, ya sé . Tenemos una extraña y curiosa relación .<p>

— ¡IDIOTAAA! — gritó una pequeña rubia apenas ingresé al salón — ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! — me abrazó con fuerzas . Gumiya y Len miraron enternecidos la escena .

— R-Rin... buenos días... — murmuré siendo fuertemente abrazada por la mencionada .

— Te extrañamos mucho y cada vez que íbamos a visitarte ...— Rin miró seria a Len y a Gumiya quienes se limitaron a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa — ...estos idiotas decían que estabas enferma . Estuvimos muy preocupadas — .

— L-Lo siento , Rin — acaricié suavemente su cabello con delicadeza . Sus mechones rubios rebeldes eran los más suaves de acariciar — No me sentía disponible como para poder verlas — confesé .

— ¿Miku? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Gumi acercándose y sobándose los ojos como si quisiera agudizar su vista . Detrás de ella vino Meiko — ¡Miku , de veras eres tú! — .

— Me da gusto verte de nuevo , Gumi — sonreí . La verdad , no comprendía en ese momento por qué me alejé de ellas tan repentinamente .

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! — me regañó Meiko — Mira , jovencita , nos tuviste muy preocupadas ; merecemos una buena explicación — reclamaba mientras agitaba su botella de sake .

— Lo siento mucho — hice una rápida reverencia . No había tiempo de explicarles todo en los minutos antes de clases — Les explicaré en la hora de receso . Realmente no debí alejarme a propósito de ustedes . Que me haya sentido mal no es excusa , lo siento mucho — .

— Serás perdonada cuando nos des tus motivos — palmeó mi cabeza Gumi y luego sonrió — Hay que sentarnos juntas como solemos hacerlo ¿sí? — .

— ¡Claro! — me sentía muy feliz . Haber ido a la escuela ese día fue una de las mejores cosas que habría podido hacer .

Pasamos un buen rato conversando y siendo regañadas en clase por ello . Las había extrañado tanto . No me había percatado que alejarme de ellas me había hecho tanto daño ; más del que yo pensaba que me haría . Estuve muy feliz y contenta . Como si todo lo malo se hubiera borrado de mi mente fugazmente . Mas , sabía que en la hora de receso tendría que contarles la verdad . Que había matado a Kaiko . Y lo peor , que iba a ir al Inframundo a entrenar para poder controlar a "ella" ¿Y si eso era lo mejor?

Faltaba poco para el receso . Ninguno de los Shion habían venido ese día . "Estarán de luto..." pensé con tristeza . Me recosté sobre mi carpeta . Todos estaban resolviendo unos problemas ; yo logré terminar antes . Según lo que me explicó Len , también la habilidad de ser una "genio" es a causa de que mis poderes están despertando ¿Por qué todo no se puede quedar como está? En fin , algo así tendría que pasar en algún momento para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no soy y nunca seré una chica normal . Tengo responsabilidades muy distintas a ellas . Como desearía poder pasarle este "don" de Mesías a alguien más .

Y cuando más sumida estaba en mis pensamientos , ciertos hermanos aparecieron .

— Lo sentimos ,profesor , se nos hizo tarde — se disculpó Akaito con una reverencia . Kaito se mostraba indiferente .

— Sí , ya lo noté — dijo con sarcasmo el profesor — Vayan a sus asientos y resuelvan los ejercicios de la página treinta a la... ¿Qué página ,alumnos? — preguntó a la clase .

— A la cincuenta , profesor — respondieron todos de malhumor .

— Sí , eso . Rápido que se quedaran todo el receso si no terminan a tiempo — advirtió .

— Buenos días , Akaito — dijo Rin que , para su suerte , Akaito se había sentado a su lado . Este solo asintió correspondiendo el saludo — Adivina quién volvió — ¡Cállate , Rin , cállate! Akaito y yo cruzamos miradas y luego me volteó la cara totalmente indiferente . Quedé un poco ofendida .

— ¿Tu hermana cuándo vuelve de viaje? — preguntó Meiko quien se sentaba detrás de Akaito y al lado de Kaito .

— Se va a quedar unos cuantos años — respondió , para mi sorpresa , Kaito muy amigable .

— Ohh... Que mal . Debes estar triste de no poder verla — comentó Meiko sin tener la menor idea de que Kaiko estaba muerta y todo era una cruel mentira — O acaso... ¿Ustedes también van a ir al extranjero? — preguntó algo angustiada .

— No , no — respondió Kaito negando con la cabeza — No iremos a ninguna parte — dijo sincero y con una bella y honesta sonrisa en su rostro .

— **¿De qué carajos me perdí...? **— murmuré para mí misma sorprendida por la interacción entre Meiko y Kaito . Nunca se me había pasado por la mente ; hacen bonita pareja . Sin embargo , al repentino cambio de Kaito respecto a su personalidad solo me hacía pensar que se traía algo entre manos ¿Planeaba hacerle daño a Meiko? No lo iba a permitir .

Gracias al cielo , sonó el timbre . Las chicas , como si hubieran planificado ello varias veces , me cargaron entre las tres y me llevaron a la azotea de la escuela . Donde nadie quería estar por el calor .

— Ahora sí — advirtió Meiko cómicamente acorralándome contra la baranda — Vas a decirme por qué te alejaste — .

— Meiko , pareces un gángster — se rió Rin .

— ¿Un hámster? — Meiko se confundió .

— Gángster ,mujer . Uno de esos matones de la tele de los que siempre te enamoras — respondió Gumi .

— Ahhh~ un gángster — sonrió — Escúpelo todo , Miku — ordenó Meiko intentando imitar a los mafiosos .

— Eto... no puedo hablar si me haces sentir presionada — reí nerviosa . Meiko suspiró — Sería bueno si toman asiento — nos sentamos en el suelo . Mi faceta se volvió más seria .

— ¿Qué sucedió? Desde que no vienes , Kaiko se fue de viaje y eso es muy sospechoso — decía Rin — Es más , Akaito se ha estado comportando de forma extraña . No se ve tan animado como suele estarlo — Rin habló exactamente como una mujer enamorada que solo quiere ayudar a la persona que ama .

— En cambio , a Meiko le ha ido mejor — comentó Gumi mirando a Meiko pícaramente .

— No sé de qué me estás hablando — respondió Meiko siendo "indiferente" — Si piensas que hay algo entre Kaito y yo estás muy equivocada...— ruborizó .

— Nadie dijo algo sobre Kaito — Gumi se reía suavemente . Meiko era gato acorralado .

— ¡Pues dile a "nadie" que se calle! — advirtió Meiko avergonzada ¿Quién lo diría? Parecía que sí había un "feeling" entre Meiko y Kaito . Eso no es bueno .

— ¡Ya cállense y dejen a Miku hablar! — exigió Rin . Ellas obedecieron y me miraron como si estuvieran esperando algo .

— Está bien... — miré el cielo . Tan azul , estaba despejado . Un cielo perfecto — Maté a Kaiko — dije de golpe .

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Gumi horrorizada . Obviamente , ellas pensarían que yo no mato ni a una mosca .

— ¡¿Por qué la mataste?! — reclamó una respuesta Rin .

— Porque... — los recuerdos de ese tormentoso día aparecieron . No dejé de mirar al cielo . Quería calmarme . Respiré hondo tratando de contener las lágrimas por recordar a Yukii y el último día que estuvo a mi lado — Ella... **mató a Yukii... **— era muy tarde . Por no ser fuerte , "ella" había tomado el control . Cada vez que tengo un quiebre emocional o ella está demasiado motivada , puede tomar el control en mí .

— Eso...¡¿Yukii?!... — decía Meiko sin poder ordenar sus ideas .

— **Así es . Con una maldición , aceleró el proceso de Yukii para volverse demonios... **— expliqué . Mi mirada era fría . "Ella" no podía lucir dulce excepto con Len . Con lo demás , fingía no darle mucha importancia ... era como si "ella" fuera mi caparazón para esconderme .

— Miku...¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Rin notando mi extraño comportamiento .

— **Kaiko era una perra y se lo merecía **— no dejé de hablar mal de ella — **Siempre me trataba mal por más que intentara llevarme bien con ella . Coqueteaba con Len sabiendo que me gustaba . Podría haberle perdonado todo eso , pero haber matado a Yukii fue demasiado . La hice sufrir mientras agonizaba y no me arrepiento ¿No me odian? ¿No soy grotesca? De seguro les parezco una psicópata por haber torturado a Kaik-... **— fui interrumpida por un cálido abrazo por parte de Meiko . Rin y Gumi la acompañaron sin dudar .

— ...No te juzgamos... — susurró Meiko claramente .

— **...¿Eh...?... **— murmuré sorprendida . No esperaba que se lo tomaran tan bien . Pensé que saldrían corriendo horrorizadas . "Ella" casi suelta una lágrima ; mas no confió tan rápidamente — **No finjan conmigo . Les doy asco . Lo sé **— Rin negó con la cabeza .

— Eres nuestra amiga ; jamás nos darías asco , tonta — sonrió Rin amistosamente .

— **Mientes , no es posible que te vuelvas amiga de alguien a quien golpeaste e insultaste **— las herí . Lo pude ver en sus ojos . Aquellos malos recuerdos del pasado .

— Miku... — suspiró Gumi — ¿Aún no confías en nosotras? — .

— **N-no dije eso... Es solo que... me parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayamos sido amigas . Hacerte amiga de la que mató a tu amiga . No tiene lógica **— respondí tratando de ser más suave para no herir sus sentimientos . Aquellas pequeñas inseguridades que tenía , con "ella" se liberaban todas ; ya que "ella" no tenía miedo de encarar a las personas .

— Cuando fuimos al funeral de Luka... — empezó a contar Meiko — No había nadie . Era de esperarse que sus padres no estuviesen , dado que ella era huérfana — no esperaba que Luka fuera huérfana ; esa era una posible explicación a su comportamiento como abusadora — Pero solamente estábamos nosotras tres — .

— A pesar de que les habíamos dicho de la triste noticia a todos nuestros "amigos"... — hizo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra "amigos" —...solo fuimos nosotras a su entierro — .

— Y después de eso nos preguntamos... ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo mal? ...Si seguimos así ¿nadie nos va a recordar como a Luka? Y pensamientos como esos pasaron por nuestra cabeza — explicó Rin .

— Nos dimos cuentas que nos preocupábamos en el aspecto físico más que en los sentimientos — Gumi movía las manos — En otras palabras , éramos unas "perras" adolescentes y solo queríamos llamar la atención de los demás —dicho esto comenzó a reirse de su antiguo yo .

— Hicimos una promesa , frente a Luka . Mejoraríamos como personas . Y honestamente , fue una coincidencia que nos lleváramos tan bien que terminamos siendo buenas amigas — terminé totalmente conmovida .

— **Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho! **— salí corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad . Cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos — **Las juzgué mal...** —sollocé en silencio a la vez que bajaba las escaleras . Me choqué con alguien provocando que los dos cayéramos al piso . Levanté la vista — ¡Akaito! — .

— Eh , Miku... — me ofreció su mano para levantarme . La acepté — ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó .

— Oh , ¿esto? Solo me entró polvo al ojo — le regalé una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me secaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa .

— Ya veo . Bueno , me voy — se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse .

— ¡Espera! ¡Akaito! — lo sujeté de su polo inesperadamente . Se detuvo y volteó un poco sorprendido — Lo siento... eto... — .

— ¿Qué sucede? — .

— ¡Quería disculparme contigo! ...— grité nerviosa — Por haberte quitado a alguien importante en tu vida . Lo siento mucho . No pensé en las consecuencias ... solo estaba llena de venganza y... — trataba de explicar . Akaito palmeó mi cabeza como si fuera su hermana pequeña .

— Gumiya me contó lo de Yukii , lo lamento mucho . No sabía que mi hermana haría eso — explicó — Pero... según mis principios , no creo poder ser tu amigo... — ambos nos entristecimos — Mataste a mi hermana , y sin importar la razón , no puedo evitar odiarte un poco... — .

— Comprendo — respondí alzando la mirada — Muchas gracias por haber sido tan buen amigo todo este tiempo... — sonreí resignada a que desde ese momento , Akaito iba a volverse un conocido más . Alguien que posiblemente se hubiera vuelto mi mejor amigo me odiaba .

— A pesar de odiarte... — susurró tomándome de la cintura y de la barbilla . Me acercó a sus labios . Estábamos frente a frente . Podía sentir su agitada respiración ; y él , la mía nerviosa — ...me sigues gustando... — dudó si besarme en los labios o no . No puse resistencia . Si era la única forma para que Akaito me olvide completamente , lo aceptaba . Al final , se decidió por un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios — Un gusto haberte conocido , Miku Hatsune ... — susurró melancólico . Me dolía verlo así ; sin embargo , su corazón se contradecía mucho : La persona que te gusta mató a tu hermana ¿A quién elegirías?

No quería que se torture al respecto , es por eso que a paso lento me fui caminando por el sendero por donde había venido Akaito . No sin antes escuchar...

— Akaito , ¿te encuentras bien...? — preguntó Rin acercándose a Akaito quien seguía muy confundido sobre sus sentimientos . Ella lo ayudaría , yo lo sé .

**Rin , te confío a un buen amigo...**

* * *

><p>Me metí a una pequeña habitación lo más rápido posible , no quería interrumpirlos ni tampoco que me vieran ; era mejor si se quedaban a solas . Rin sabría qué hacer , es muy buena animando a las personas . Ahora , solo tenía un asunto que arreglar antes de irme al Inframundo y a unos dos minutos de que termine el receso . Tenía que averiguar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Kaito con Meiko .<p>

Y hablando de Roma...

— Estoy en la enfermería... — reconocí el lugar mirando los colores de la habitación y no las obvias camillas y botiquines del lugar .

—Oh , eres tú — habló Kaiko mirando por la ventana . Se dio la vuelta para verme a los ojos — ¿Ya le rompiste el corazón al tonto de mi hermano? — dijo irónico y burlón .

— Yo no le rompí el corazón... — respondí indignada — ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? — .

— De esos que no querían tener hermanitos pero nacieron con una gemela y un hermano mayor — sonrió falsamente .

— Para qué pregunto... — murmuré — No importa . Que suerte que te encontré — .

— ¿Me necesitabas para algo importante? — .

— ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con Meiko? — me acerqué a él dispuesta a descubrir la verdad .

— Meiko ¿eh?... — dio una sonrisa nostálgica por unos pocos segundos . La cambió por una expresión siniestra — Me alegro que me preguntes algo diferente en este ciclo... — sonrió .

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté sin comprender .

— Cierto . Siempre me tocaba explicarte esta parte — habló sin sentido .

— No entiendo . Explícate — se acercó a mí y levantó un poco mi falda — ¡¿Qué mierda...?! — presionó la herida en la pierna que tenía por culpa de la flecha de Kaiko . Lo suficiente como para provocarme dolor . Casi resbalo y me sujeté de su hombro — M-Maldito bastardo... — .

— Este dolor que sientes no se compara a lo que he sentido todos estos ciclos... — apretó un poco más fuerte . Hice aparecer mi espada y retrocedió . Él hizo aparecer su hoz .

— ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! — grité adolorida . No estaba en condiciones de pelear con la pierna herida ; mas , debía protegerme — ¡Explícate! — .

— Está bien , Miku . Voy a explicarte esto por quinta vez así que... pon atención... — sonrió macabro — Cada vez que no decides si salvar todo o destruirlo , el proceso se repite . A eso se le llama ciclo . O quizás le quieres decir bucle ya que es interminable , nunca tomas una decisión — .

— Decisión... ¿Acaso... ya he conocido a Len antes...? — .

— Por supuesto . Unas cuatro veces ya , todo esto ya se ha repetido . Demasiado , diría yo — respondió .

— ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¿Por qué solo lo sabrías tú? — grité empuñando mi espada con fuerza .

— Len debería habértelo comentado ; que inservible — comentó — Pensé que te darías cuenta . No importa . De todas formas tendré que hacer esto una vez más — señaló su hoz — ¿Sigues sin darte cuenta? Soy lo más cercano a un Dios después de ti . Yo soy... el ángel de la muerte — .

— No jodas... — contesté incrédula .

— De verdad — se comenzó a reir — Siempre te cuesta mucho creerme , pequeña Miku . Obviamente , el ángel de la muerte no es como lo pintan . Yo no voy por ahí a cortarle la cabeza a los que van a morir . No tengo tiempo para eso . Solo poseo los ojos de shinigami , como tú dirías . Aunque está mal empleado... — .

— Entonces... ¿puedes ver cuánto tiempo de vida me queda? — .

— Por supuesto . Mas , el tiempo de vida de una persona es muy flexible y cambiante dependiendo de las acciones que tomen — explicó — Lo único bueno que trae ser ángel de la muerte es esta linda hoz y mi tipo de renacimiento ... — .

— ¿Tu tipo de renacimiento? — era un hecho . Estaba totalmente perdida en el tema .

— Así es . Es igual que el tuyo — sonrió — Pero claro , no sabes que tipo de renacimiento tienes — se rió — Mira , suponiendo que has sido muy buena persona y vas al paraíso , necesitas hacer una larga cola para renacer con ayuda del oráculo . En cambio , nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso . Renacemos por nuestra cuenta cuando queremos y donde queremos . Obviamente esa decisión le pertenece a tu antigua personalidad — .

— Me estás diciendo muchas mamadas... — sacudí la cabeza tratando de evitar el cansancio — Solo explícame tus intenciones con Meiko y te dejaré en paz — exigí .

— Meiko... ella es mi novia... — ¿Su novia? ¡No puede ser cierto! — O bueno , lo era . En los anteriores ciclos , lo fue . En este ciclo estoy intentando no enamorarme de ella ; sin embargo , es muy difícil — con un rápido movimiento me hizo soltar mi espada . Me acorraló contra la pared y colocó su hoz cerca de mi cuello — Todo es tu culpa , desgraciada . Meiko siempre muere por tu culpa... — me miró con un odio espectacular . Tanto así que provocó que me temblaran las piernas — De todas formas , es la primera vez que Yukii muere así que tengo esperanzas de que este ciclo será diferente — .

— ¡Un momento! — Kaito ya me había soltado — Yukii... ¿ella sobrevivió en otros ciclos?... — .

— Por supuesto . Lamentablemente , en este ciclo falleció porque me sentía muy solo y le conté a mi hermana de los ciclos . Todos pierden su memoria menos yo . Kaiko se dio cuenta que soy infeliz y propuso matar a Yukii para darte un empujón a que tomes una decisión . Claro que , no vio venir que la mataras tan cruelmente — .

— ¡Así que tú fuiste el que la alentó para matar a Yukii! — recogí mi espada , dispuesta a atacar .

— Te equivocas , jamás aprobé ni desaprobé la idea . Soy libre de toda culpa — respondió sincero . Miré el suelo , Yukii había muerto por mi culpa — Lo curioso es que si supieras controlar bien tus poderes , falso Dios , hubieras podido salvarla — .

— ¿En serio? — .

— ¡Claro! Nada es imposible para Dios , excepto revivir a alguien que fue eliminada con una arma de demonio o de ángel . No , para eso tendrías que destruir el universo y empezar desde cero . Comprender en su totalidad el poder de ser Dios y el Diablo al mismo tiempo . Y crearás un universo donde Yukii sí exista — .

— Para tal caso , mejor espero a que se repita el ciclo — dije retadora .

— Si quieres ; no te aseguro que no le voy a decir a Kaiko que la mate de nuevo — dijo . Lo miré furiosa , meterse con mi Yukii... no es aceptable .

— Y yo mataré a tu hermana — contesté con una sonrisa inconsciente en mi rostro .

— Me da igual — lo miré sorprendida — No me importa si yo era lo más importante en su vida , como solía decirme . O si me amaba más que a un hermano . No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella . Solo me interesa Meiko — dijo . Me di cuenta de algo . Todo lo que me decía era para proteger a Meiko y evitar que muera . Si creo un nuevo universo y aprendo a ser Dios y el Diablo ...¡Posiblemente todos seremos muy felices y nadie morirá!

**Crear el universo perfecto .**

— Miku , te estuve buscando — dijo Len entrando agitado a la enfermería — ¡Tú! — se dirigió a Kaito . Este se despidió con la mano y se arrojó por la ventana — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? — me revisó de pies a cabeza .

— Todo está bien — sonreí — Nee , Len... — atraje su atención . Ya estaba decidida . Los salvaría a todos sin importar que tan duro tenga que ser el entrenamiento — **Estoy de acuerdo con ir al Inframundo y entrenar... **— .

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que ace T.T aqui subiendo alas 3 am me muero de sueño pero cuando llega la inspiración llega xd<strong>

**Ahhh alguien a visto zombie loan? es buen anime lo recomiendo**

**xd tiene buena trama y esta lleno de imaginacion igual que este fic okno xd el mio esta lleno de wdf xd**

**Bueno quien se esperaba que Kaito sea el angel de la muerte? :D**

**Nota : ojos de shinigami... preguntale a google-san okno xd son los ojos que te permiten ver el tiempo de vida de los demás :D**

**MeikoxKaito amo esa pareja gomen tenía que incluirla**

**Por eso Kaito es medio loquillo xd , que todo sea lo mismo una y otra vez ehmmm lo enloqueció solo un poquito**

**Miku se va a entrenar (relleno okno xd) C: ya estamos ammm a cinco caps del final o por ahi (si claro ahora te vas al cap 30 xd okno la imaginación sí me da pero el tiempo no D:)**

**Sayoooo**

**review? :3**


	20. Bye, bye

**esto de actualizar rápido es agotador XD carjus mi última semana de vacaciones ya va a comenzar y siento que voy por el final o por la mitad jajajaja xd ay digo sonseras aver que me falta...? **

**madre santa voy borrando tres veces el spoiler indecisa si ponerlo o no xd naaa mejor no quedense con la duda muajajaja e.e**

* * *

><p>— ¡NO TE VAYAAAAAS! — lloriqueaba Rin abrazándose a mis piernas . Estábamos en la estación del tren . Yo sujetaba mi maleta con la mano izquiera y con la otra intentaba liberarme de Rin .<p>

— Ella tiene razón, no te vayas — pedía Gumi . Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo dramáticamente .

— Yo me encargo... — dijo Meiko en un suspiro . Jaló a Rin con todas sus fuerzas y pudo liberarme .

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que irte?! — reclamaba Gumi zamaqueando .

— Ya te expliqué cinco veces que tengo que ir a entrenar para poder controlarla — respondí .

— Entiéndelas, Miku, son muy infantiles para entender — se rió Meiko — Te voy a extrañar mucho, Miku — me dio un abrazo . Correspondí .

— Y yo a ti — sonreí un poco desanimada . Terminó el abrazo — Volveré lo más rápido posible — prometí .

— Vuélvelo formal — exigió Rin sacando su dedo meñique .

— De acuerdo — sonreí con ternura correspondiendo el gesto .

— ¡Nosotras también! — reclamaban Gumi y Meiko. Hice el "pacto" con ellas .

— Si no cumples la promesa tienes que tragar mil agujas — sentenció Rin.

— Eso no se oye delicioso — reí .

— Listo, Miku, ya tengo los boletos — dijo Len acercándose con una maleta, acompañado de Gumiya quien también traía maleta .

— Que rápido... — me quejé incoscientemente . Las miré, intentando no ponerme sensible — Las quiero — nos dimos un abrazo en grupo . Luego, ellas se despidieron de Len y Gumiya .

— Cuiden bien de ella — pedía Rin entre sollozos — A ti te estaré vigilando de cerca — advirtió Rin a Len .

— Ehmmm... ok — respondió Len sin comprender mucho y soltando una risa nerviosa .

— ¡Entrena duro ,Miku! — me daba ánimos Meiko — Ya sabes , cuando quieras tomarte un descanso puedes volver y nos iremos a un bar... — propuso la muy ebria .

— C-Claro...— contesté divertida .

— No , por supuesto que no harás eso — renegó Len — Es muy irresponsable — .

— Tú no eres su madre — me defendió Gumiya pero más lo hizo con la intención de verlo enojado .

— ¡Calla tú! — vociferó Len . Comenzaron a pelear graciosamente .

— No ha empezado el viaje y ya están peleando — critiqué viendo como esos dos se querían sacar los ojos .

— ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! — gritaron señalándose el uno al otro . Exactamente como dos niños de cinco años .

— Atención , el tren número seis ya tiene las puertas abiertas para sus pasajeros — se escuchó una voz femenina servicial proveniente de los parlantes colgados del techo .

— Se nos va el tren... — murmuró Len bromista . Meiko lo golpeó con su botella .

— Déjanos despedirnos — reclamó Meiko muy gruñona . Se acercó al oído de Len — Me la devuelves como está — .

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Len . Todos prestamos más atención a lo que decía Meiko .

— Ya sabes... — Meiko puso una sonrisa pervertida y le cuchicheó algo a Len que no pude oír con claridad .

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VAMOS A HACER "ESO"! — gritó Len al borde de la histeria . Me miró rápidamente y luego desvió la mirada . Se encontraba muy ruborizado .

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunté acercándome a Len . Este negó con la cabeza y movía los brazos agitadamente .

—¡NADA ,NADA! — me respondió a gritos .

— Ok pero no me grites — me quejé .

— Última llamada a los pasajeros del tren número seis . Repito : Última llamada a los... — decía la voz femenina que avisaba los horarios ,etc .

— Creo que ya es hora... — comentó Gumiya con una pizca de melancolía .

— Pórtate bien , Miku , como todas tus frutas y verduras... — decía Gumi maternalmente .

— Sí , sí — reí un poco — Adios... chicas — les di un último abrazo , aguanté mis lágrimas ; y finalmente tomé mis maletas e ingresé al tren acompañada de Len y Gumiya . Debo admitir que esa despedida , a pesar de ser triste , fue divertida .

**Las quiero .**

* * *

><p>Ingresamos al tren , Len se fue a dejar las maletas en el cuarto especial que tienen para ello y Gumiya fue a preguntar qué tipo de buffet iban a preparar y con cuáles ingredientes , etc . Creo que Gumiya quiere ser chef también del tren . Me quedé sola , meditando . Posiblemente Kaito fue el que me influenció para venir a entrenar al Inframundo . También que cuando hablé con él ,estaba muy convencido de que debería destruir el universo . Por eso hizo que Kaiko matara a Yukii . Si destruyo todo... ¿qué pasará conmigo? No quiero imaginarme sola en la nada . Me volvería loca . Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estoy un poco cerca de tomar una decisión . Solo quiero que Yukii vuelva . Y claro , evitar que Meiko muera ...por mi culpa .<p>

**Lo mejor será que entrenes bien para que la puedas proteger de un posible ataque .**

Tienes razón ; pero... ¿qué se trae Kaito? ¿Por qué la necesidad de destruir todo? ¿No hay otra forma?

**Dudo que haya mentido sobre como revivir a Yukii ; pero una cosa es cierta , él quiere que destruyas el universo . Si no , no te hubiera dicho como revivir a Yukii y no habría influenciado en Kaiko para que la matara .**

No encuentro razón para ello .

**Amor , esa es su razón .**

¿Amor?

**Él confesó que Meiko en los anteriores ciclos era su novia . Quizás está algo loco ; sin embargo , su sentimiento de amor por ella no ha cambiado . Quiere que destruyamos todo para poder salvarla a ella , especialmente . A él no le importamos los demás , solo le importa Meiko .**

— Tienes razón... — susurré .

— Miku , ¿y Gumiya? — preguntó Len acercándose .

— Creo que se fue a quejarse con el chef — dije algo divertida .

— Ay no , otra vez — murmuró Len lamentándose .

— Nee , Len ... — llamé su atención — ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en un tren? Que yo recuerde , con Yukii atravesamos un portal — .

— Eso es porque el portal solo puede dejar pasar máximo a dos personas — explicó — Además , me gusta ir en primera clase — dijo en un tono galante .

— Mmm...ya veo — miré a mi alrededor . Habían muchas personas conversando o durmiendo . Típico de un tren — La verdad , este parece un tren normal... — .

— Es un tren normal — sonrió Len — Después de la última parada , se transforma en un tren del Inframundo — .

— ¿En serio? — pregunté sorprendida . Él asintió — Están bien organizados — .

— Deben estarlo . El Comité del Inframundo se encargó de ordenar todo el universo cuando el Dios y el Diablo decidieron unificarse — contó — En esa época , yo era Judas — .

— Comité... oh... — murmuré — ¿Ellos no querrán matarme? — .

— Lo dudo , la mayoría de ellos no está interesando en absorber el poder de Dios ; sin embargo , no podemos bajar la guardia... y no solo del Comité — .

— Oh... lamento darte molestias... — .

— Para nada . Estoy emocionado — acarició mi cabeza — Será bueno poder entrenar juntos — .

— ¿Los dos? — sonreí — Pensé que solo iba a entrenar yo pero si entrenas a mi lado me reconforta — amplié más la sonrisa — ¿Qué vas a entrenar? — .

— Ah bueno... no te comenté ... — decía vacilante .

— ¿Qué sucede? Len , en serio no me explicas mucho sobre estas cosas — mi faz mostró tristeza .

— Ahh~ es que... — fue interrumpido por la llegada de Gumiya .

— ¡El chef me mandó al diablo! — gritoneaba él .

— Gumiya... — traba de calmarlo y a la vez le llamada la atención — ¡Ya es la decimocuarta vez que jodes al pobre cocinero! — .

— Pero la primera vez que comimos en un puto tren ,sabía horrible — se explicaba Gumiya .

— No podemos hacer nada al respecto . Ahora siéntate y quédate tranquilo — dijo Len . Gumiya , a regañadientes , se sentó al lado de Len . Yo estaba al frente de ellos , ya saben , en los trenes hay una mesa en medio y dos asientos adelante y dos asientos atrás , así están divididos los trenes .

— Este asiento sería perfecto para Yukii... — susurré para mí misma , los demás me escucharon — ¡Oh , es verdad! — exclamé más animada . De mi cartera de mano , saqué una pequeña flor que estaba dentro de una botella con agua . Quité la tapa y retiré la flor lentamente — Disculpe , necesito un vaso con agua — pedí al encargado de atender las necesidades de los pasajeros .

— Tome — me entregó el vaso y una botella personal de agua a parte . Agradecí .

Coloqué la flor dentro del vaso descartable y eché lo suficiente de agua . Con mucho cuidado , la coloqué en el asiento sobrante sin que se derramara el agua — ¡Ya estamos completos! — sonreí cálido .

— Sí , ya lo estamos — manifestó Gumiya mirando enternecido la flor blanca — Es muy bella — sonrió .

— ¡Y que lo digas! — exclamé sonriente . Len se había quedado mirándome fijamente — ¿Len? — .

— Ah , no es nada — dijo un poco ruborizado — Solo me había puesto a pensar que no hay ningún día en que no me recuerdes el por qué me enamoré de ti... — confesó . Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante . Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido alocado , alocado de amor .

— E-Eto... ah ... yo... — me dejó sin palabras .

— Ya , ya . No se pongan melosos que me hacen sentir violinista — decía Gumiya tratando de apaciguar el ambiente .

— Estás solterón — se burló Len . Lo acompañé en risas .

— Ah . Si tú lo dices — Gumiya se paró — Mejor me voy a conquistar chicas mientras los dejo solitos...—me miró picarón .

— Eso estaría muy bi...— interrumpí a Len .

— No , Gumiya , por favor . Por lo que más quieras — rogué . No es que no quisiera estar a solas con Len , es solo que la idea me ponía muy nerviosa .

**Idiota .**

— Bueno , ya que insistes — se volvió a sentar . Len me miró con cara de puchero .

— Maldición, será un viaje agotador... — murmuré .

* * *

><p>— Miku..., despierta... — susurró Len a mi costado . Había cambiado de sitio a "Yukii" con él . Ya era de noche .<p>

— Eh... ¿qué hora es?... — noté que me había quedado dormida apoyada en su hombro — Oh , lo siento... — retrocedí un poco soñolienta .

— No te disculpes — sonrió — Roncas cuando duermes — dijo con ternura .

—¡Shh! Yo no ronco — lo miré "enojada" . Miré al frente mío y Gumiya estaba profundamente dormido ; tanto así , que Len le había dibujado unos bigotes — Que mal amigo eres — aguanté la risa .

— ¿Qué? Él debería estar agradecido de que lo hice más hermoso — rió alto sin importarle despertar a Gumiya . Por suerte , eso no pasó .

— Espero que no me hayas dibujado nada.. — me sobé la barbilla y luego miré mi mano . No podía ver con claridad si había tinta o no ya que las luces del tren estaban apagadas para que los pasajeros puedan descansar .

— Eso no debería ser lo que te preocupe... — susurró Len acercándose a mi oído — ...más bien , deberías temer si te besé mientras dormías — mordió suavemente mi oreja . Me quedé quieta ; petrificada .

— O-o-o-o-oye... — dije tímida . Len sonrió feliz de verme tan sonrojada y dejó de mi pobre orejita virgen en paz — I-i-i-idiota ... — lo miré , avergonzada . Él estaba satisfecho de su acción .

— Solo un poco — respondió contento .

— Len.. tú... ¿me besaste?... — susurré muy nerviosa y cohibida . Un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo mientras esperaba su respuesta .

**¡Di que sí! ¡Por el amor de Dios , di que sí!**

— No , era solo una broma — contestó — ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hacía? — su mirada se volvió curiosa .

— T-Te hubiera molido a golpes — mentí ¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho realmente si Len me hubiese besado?

**¡Lo besábamos!**

¡NO!

**¿Acaso te molesta la idea de que él te bese?**

N-no , pero... ammm ¡No lo sé! ... Sé que no me molestaría que me besara ; mas , me sentiría muy nerviosa y posiblemente saldría corriendo si lo hiciera .

**Oh~ Que cobarde ...**

¡No es mi culpa! Tú te llevaste todo mi lado impulsivo . Yo soy la racional .

**Aun así . Si nos besara , yo tomaría el control y correspondería sin pensarlo ¡Lo amo!**

¿Lo amas? Yo aún no sé si lo amo...

— ¿Hola? ¿Tierra Miku? — Len pasaba su mano por en frente de mis ojos para que deje de divagar .

— Oh ... lo siento . Estaba conversando con "ella" — le regalé una dulce sonrisa nerviosa .

— Uhmm ya veo ... — se quedó pensativo — ¿Qué hubiera hecho "ella" si la besaba? — .

— Eh... pues... dice que.. — .

**¡Lo violaba!**

— Te... — pensé en una buena mentira pues "ella" solo decía tonterías — Te golpea en la entrepierna — señalé .

— Auch . Mejor no lo intento — dijo imaginándose el dolor que sentiría — ¿Qué tan fuerte pateas? — se arriesgó .

— Si quieres te pateo y me dices tú — sonreí . Jamás le haría eso , no soy malvada solo loquilla .

— Mejor patéalo a Gumiya — rió .

Su sonrisa... tan hermosa como siempre .

Podría pasar toda mi vida viéndolo sonreír .

— Disculpen , esta es la última parada — dijo la azafata en voz baja ya que no quería despertar a Gumiya . No me había dado cuenta que se había detenido el tren .

— Oh , sí . Sobre eso... — respondió Len . Buscó algo en su bolsillo . Tuvo éxito — Tome , son los boletos — le entregó amablemente a la señorita .

— Gracias — los ojos de la mujer brillaron de color rojo . Luego , volvieron a la normalidad — Listo , por favor espere a que los demás pasajeros baje y luego lo llevaremos a su destino — sonrió y rasgó a la mitad los boletos pues ya los habíamos usado . Se los devolvió a Len y se retiró .

— No me digas . Esa luz de sus ojos significaba que estaba comprobando que el boleto era real — deduje fácilmente .

— Muy bien . Ya le estás tomando el truco a esto — asintió . Ya me había acostumbrada a las explicaciones sin sentido . Incluso , podía deducir ilógicamente .

— Supongo que tendremos que esperar... — murmuré viendo como las personas bajan del tren soñolientos . Y por estar soñolientos , bajaban muy lento .

Esperamos un buen rato . Por suerte , las luces habían sido encendidas y la azafata vino a darnos unas revistas para distraernos durante la espera . Enseguida , noté algo peculiar de esas revistas . Eran del Inframundo . Ya que tenían muchos temas extraños para el mundo normal .

_La revista "Mística" felicita a los ganadores de la oferta de reducción de condena . Están ahora , un paso más cerca de poder llegar al Paraíso . Pero , por supuesto , no hay que olvidar las largas colas para poder renacer ._

También decía ...

_Nuestra famosa modelo , Lily ,ha sido bien recibida en el mundo humano . Ella nos cuenta : "El mundo humano es extraño , la gente es demasiado avariciosa y embustera . Creo que mejor me tomaré unas vacaciones y volveré a casa" . Así es , fanáticos , nuestra Lily vuelve a casa . Además , ella especificó :"Pero buscar un descanso no son mis únicas razones . Mi ex-prometido volverá al Inframundo y quiero ir a visitarlo" ._

Que linda chica . Dejar todo por ver a alguien . De seguro sigue sintiendo algo por él .

Miré su foto . Atiné . Era muy bella . Su cabello rubio cayendo en ondas suaves y unos ojos azulados . También , su voluptuoso cuerpo .

Miré mi pecho . Luego , miré a Len ; él estaba muy concentrado con su lectura . Suspiré recordando que Len me decía "plana" .

**Que envidia ¡Quisiera tener ese cuerpo!**

Continuemos con la lectura...

_Luki Megurine_

¿Eh? Dios , que nombre tan parecido al de ella . Supongo que suele pasar mucho en este fic , Len y Rin , Gumi y Gumiya , etc .

_Luki Megurine ha logrado escapar de la farándula y volverse parte importante de nuestro Comité . Es más , posiblemente , ante la falta de un líder absoluto , este se vuelva..._

— Parada del Inframundo . Ya llegamos — avisó amigablemente la señorita .

— G-gracias... — cerré la revista . Me daba curiosidad saber más sobre Luki ; sin embargo , no había tiempo que perder .

— Despierta , oye... — trataba Len de despertar a Gumiya .

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya amaneció? ¿Qué día es hoy? — dijo Gumiya totalmente desorientado .

— Rápido que el viejo nos va a gritar si llegamos en la madrugada — decía Len ayudando a que se pare Gumiya para agarrar las maletas . Tomé a "Yukii" . Se veía muy colorida .

— Espero que el camino no sea largo... — murmuré quejosa cargando mi maleta y mi bolso de mano . Llevaba a "Yukii" cuidadosamente .

— Dame , te ayudo — dijo Len a quien le sobraba una mano . Enrojecí por su caballerosidad .

— Gracias... — .

* * *

><p>La estación de tren estaba repleta . Al parecer , muchas "personas" del Inframundo viajan al mundo normal más de lo que podía imaginar .Fuimos caminando ya que , según Gumiya , el Dōjō quedaba cerca . Len llevaba mis pesados paquetes . Me sentía culpable y muchas veces le pedí que me los devolviera ; mas , el se negaba . Es todo un caballero , diablos .<p>

Después de caminar una media hora , Len quería ahorcar a Gumiya por decirle que estaba cerca . Me pregunto si algún día dejarán de pelear...En fin , a lo lejos logramos divisar una casa con apariencia de templo . Estaba emocionada . Iba a conocer al sensei de Len y de Gumiya ya que ellos dos se criaron y aprendieron a pelear allí , junto con Miki . Ese Dōjō admitía a varios alumnos y les enseñaba lo básico para que pudieran ir a la escuela donde aprenderían más .

Incluso , su sensei llegó a enseñar en una academia de pelea del Inframundo . Debe ser muy fuerte . De seguro que sí .

— ¡Abre la puerta , viejo estúpido! — gritaba Len pateando la puerta del templo .

— ¡Len! ¡Es un templo sagrado , no puedes actuar así! — exclamé nerviosa . Temía que su sensei se enojara con nosotros — ¡Gumiya ,haz algo! — .

— Ok , ok — dijo él . Dejó sus maletas en el piso . Sacó su pistola — ¡Ábrenos , maldito! — gritó para luego llenar la puerta de agujeros por sus balas .

— Caray , Gumiya tú eres más excéntrico que yo — murmuró Len viendo como la puerta caía en seco .

— Su maestro se va a enojar... —murmuré lloriqueando y mirando la puerta .

— ¿Mi abuelo? No para nada — contestó Gumiya de lo más tranquilo .

— ¡¿Tu abuelo?! — exclamé . Me quedé atónita y con la boca abierta .

— Sí . Tu maestro será el abuelo de Gumiya — me palmeó en la espalda — Él también me entrenó a mí y a él así que... te compadecemos tanto... —.

— Por favor no me digas que es un viejo decrépito y gruñón... — supliqué .

— No... ojalá fuera así . Es solo que es muy... ehmmm — Gumiya buscaba las palabras correctas .

— ¡GUMIYAAA!¡LEEEN! — gritoneó un hombre pelicastaño y con gafas ,en bata y con el cabello mojado bajando por las escaleras — ¡Joder! — se cayó por las escaleras .

— Torpe... — completó Len la frase de Gumiya .

Aquel hombre vino , salvajemente , a darles un fuerte abrazo a Gumiya y a Len . Se cayeron en grupo . Me hice a un lado . Era como ver el encuentro de una familia feliz . Sonreí .

— Los extrañé tantoooooo — lloriqueaba el pelicastaño.

— Viejo , no seas tan sentimental — decía Len intentando liberarse de él .

— Ya , ya . No llores , abuelo — le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda . Logró calmarlo .

— Mucho gusto , señorita — dijo el pelicastaño sonriente — Mi nombre es Kiyoteru Hiyama , ¿usted es la prometida de mi nieto? — preguntó con esperanza en sus ojos .

— Eh... no... — contesté un poco intimidada por su extroversión .

— Viejo , no finjas no saber quién es — se quejó Len . Me limité a prestar atención .

— De acuerdo — rió él . Se acomodó los lentes — Miku Hatsune , de veras que es un placer conocerte . Len me comentó sobre tu pequeño problema de personalidad y te ayudaré al respecto — dijo con una voz más calculadora .

— Gracias por su apoyo — hice una rápida reverencia — ¡¿OIGA , QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?! — exclamé cuando Kiyoteru empezó a palmear mi pecho .

— Solo mido el buen gusto de Len — respondió . Fue empujado por el mencionado inmediatamente .

— ¡VIEJO DE MIERDA! — gritó Len furioso . Me abrazó con fuerza — ¡Ella es mía! — un poco más y me desmayo en sus brazos .

— Lo siento , lo siento . Solo quería comprobar si te había enseñado bien a mirar a las mujeres — rió alegre y se levantó del suelo .

— Pervertido... — murmuró Gumiya — No puedo creer que seas mi abuelo... — lloriqueó .

— Tantos siglos y aún no te acostumbras — rió Kiyoteru . Lo miré enojada . Len me seguía abrazando — Sería bueno que vayan a descansar . Mañana te ayudaré a entrenar , Miku — .

— Está bien . Ven , Miku , te mostraré tu habitación — dijo Len para luego tomarme de la mano — Hey , viejo , ¿tengo la misma habitación de siempre? — Kiyoteru asintió .

— Oh , Len . Lily vendrá mañana a visitarnos — comentó Kiyoteru antes de que nos vayamos .

— ¿Lily? — Len se quedó pensativo — Hace años que no la veo ... — .

Lily... ¿la misma chica linda de la revista?

— **¿Quién es Lily? **— me aferré al cuerpo de Len posesivamente .

— Así que es "ella" ... un gusto conocerte — sonrió Kiyoteru aparentemente interesado en mi otra personalidad . Me extendió la mano . No correspondí .

— Es mi ex-prometida... — murmuró Len divertido por mi reacción — Celosa — .

— **¡No sabía que habías tenido prometida...! **— lloriqueé zamaqueándolo de un lado a otro .

— Ya , ya . Tranquila . Solo tengo ojos para ti — me dio un suave beso en la frente .

— No sabía que Lily iba a venir... — murmuró Gumiya curioso por la noticia .

— Pues sí . Me llamó para avisarle — respondió Kiyoteru — Len , deberías... tener cuidado de que no le haga algo a Miku... — .

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! — exclamó él enojado — ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que venir? — .

— ¿Me hará algo? — pregunté ya recuperando el control sobre mí .

— Sí , si te alejas de nosotros y te vas con ella a solas — contestó Gumiya .

— La verdad , no debí contarle que Miku iba a venir... — murmuraba Kiyoteru.

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! — gritó Len .

— Es que me estaba contando de su vida . Y bueno comenté la noticia de que ibas a venir con ella . La verdad... creo que en una revista decía que venía por ti . Seguro es solo una excusa — contó Kiyoteru .

— Así que va a venir por Miku... Bueno , es típico de Lily ... — murmuró Gumiya alzándose de hombros como si dijera "no hay de otra" .

— ¿Por mí? ¿Qué quiere de mí? — dije .

— Verás Miku , Lily es una mujer muy madura... — explicaba Len — ... y todas las mujeres que han estado con ella dicen que es una experta — .

— A ella le fascina oír eso y no deja de buscar estar con mujeres que sean un gran reto o tengan renombre . Como presidentas , actrices , etc — continuó Gumiya .

— Y un gran logro para ella... — dijo Kiyoteru — ...sería acostarse contigo — .

— Eso significa... — pensé por unos segundos — ¡¿Es lesbiana?! — .

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna bueno no me juzguen xd no estoy ni a favor ni en contra del LilyxMiku solo lo pongo por diversión y para que Len se muera de celos (obviamente Miku no va a corresponder xd y Lily la seguirá a todas partes por joda) ewe ya que Akaito era demasiado bueno para no sacarle celos xd<strong>

**El fic necesitaba algo de comedia despues de lo de Yukii D: pobechita xd**

**Oh y la despedida de Miku xd a proposito hice que se despidieran una y otra vez . Me imagino que así pasaría realmente .**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (yay actualizando rápido soy bien jarcor xd ay tengo hambre)**

**Chaitooo ~**


	21. Te amo

— Miku , Miku . Vamos , despierta ya... — Len me movía para que despierte .

—...Hmm... ¿Qué sucede?... — bostecé ociosa . Mi cama se encontraba en el suelo así que Len tenía que estar agachado para poder tocarme . Era de esas típicas camas que se hallan en los templos .

— Lily ya va a llegar . Acaba de llamar al viejo para decírselo — respondió Len .

— ¿Y qué con eso?... — .

— Tengo que esconderte — me dio su mano para levantarme — Ven a mi cuarto , que Lily duerma aquí y tú conmigo — ofreció .

— ¡¿Has perdido un tornillo?! — grité ruborizada por su oferta — Tú , Gumiya y Kiyoteru son unos exagerados . Hablan de Lily como si fuera una violadora del bosque — renegué .

— No del bosque , del Inframundo — dijo irónico — De todas formas , posiblemente ella vendrá a coquetear y no quiero que eso pase... — su cabello cubrió sus ojos .

— Len... — acaricié su mejilla — No le voy a hacer caso . No te pongas celoso — sonreí con cariño .

— ... Pero... no confío en ella . En algún momento que estés desprevenida puede besarte sin que me dé cuenta — se lanzó encima mío .

— ¿L-Len?... — me encerró contra la cama con sus brazos , sujetando los míos — E-esperaa... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — enrojecí por la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el suyo . Intenté forcejear con él pero fallé .

— Lo siento , Miku... — acercó su rostro . Me miró a los ojos fijamente — Iba a esperar un poco más ; sin embargo... — sus labios se acercaron a mis labios peligrosamente — ... ya no puedo soportarlo más... — .

— D-Detente... , L-Len... — .

Se acerca...

Se acerca mucho.

¿Por qué lo estoy anhelando?

— ¡Len Kagamine , hace muchos años que no nos veíamos! — gritó una rubia rompiendo la puerta plegable de una patada — Que mal , Len , es de mala educación obligar a una dama a ser besada — nos separamos muy ruborizados .

— ¡Lily! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí? — gritó Len casi tan rojo como yo .

— Esta es mi antigua habitación ¿recuerdas? — sonrió — Claro que la bella señorita está invitada , tú no — se burló .

— ¡Ella no se va a quedar aquí! — pataleó Len furioso y celoso . Tomó mis cosas y rápidamente se las llevo del cuarto en un solo viaje , solo se olvidó de la flor que yacía en un escritorio y , como siempre , en un vaso con agua .

— ¡Hey! Mis cosas... — murmuré , Len nos había dejado a solas a mí y a Lily . Era inexplicable la sensación de que tenía a una tigresa al frente y yo , una ratona .

— Mucho gusto , señorita Miku ... — se acercó . Tomó mi mano y la besó seductoramente — Me llamo Lily — .

— Eh... Lily... mucho gusto — .

— ¡Oh! ¡Que usted diga mi nombre es como oír cantar a los dioses! — dramatizó ella . Opté por quedarme callada — Dígame , hermosa princesa , ¿qué hacía una rosa tan perfecta como usted con una espina tan fea como Len? — se acercó más .

— Ah... Eh ... Yo — recordé lo que Len había tratado de hacer . Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no me había detenido a analizar que Len intentó besarme . Y lo peor , ¡cerré los ojos y no me resistí! — ¡EHHHH! ¡NO SÉ! — lloriqueé .

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó gentilmente ella por verme en ese estado de ... ehmmm ...¿confusión?

— L-lo siento , es solo que no esperaba que él hiciera algo así — me disculpé para luego bajar la cabeza pensativa .

— No triste , muñeca — me tomó del mentón — Déjame curar todos tus pesares en una sola noche de placer — se acercó a mis labios .

— Listo , Miku , ya dejé tus cosas en mi cuarto te tocará el lado derech... ¡Lily! — Len nos separó por suerte — Lo siento , Miku , había olvidado que te dejé con esta... esta... — la miró .

— Esta ¿qué? ...Habla , mierda — Lily lo miró amenazante , cambiando radicalmente su "lindo" carácter .

— Mujeriega — Len la miró retador .

— Imbécil — respondió ella .

— Fácil — .

— Retrasado — .

— Zorra — .

— Pendejo — .

— ¡Puta! — .

— ¡Ay que hermosa reunión familiar! — exclamó Kiyoteru ingresando a la habitación acompañado de Gumiya — ¿Quién rompió la puerta? — señaló .

— ¡Fue Lily! — acusó Len tal cual niño pequeño .

— ¡Cállate , inmaduro! — renegó ella .

Y yo que pensaba que Len y Gumiya peleaban mucho ...

— Damisela — Lily se dirigió a mí — ¿Usted ya ha besado antes? — preguntó curiosa .

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta...? — murmuré sonrojada . Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí ¡Demasiada presión!

— Por favor , conteste . Aunque su silencio demuestra que no... — dijo ella . Negué cabizbaja con la cabeza . Oí una pequeña risa satisfactoria por parte de Len — ¡Que apenable! — exclamó ella para luego abrazarme con fuerza — Entonces , señorita... — Len iba a separarnos pero prestó atención a las palabras de Lily .

— ¿Si? — .

— Yo le robaré su primer beso... — susurró lentamente para que Len lo escuchar todo con claridad . En otras palabras , era una declaración de guerra .

— ¡Suéltala! — Len empujó a Lily . Antes de que me diera cuenta , ya estaban jugando "tira y jala" conmigo .

— ¡Dámela , bastardo! — pedía a gritos Lily ,

— ¡Jamás! — respondió Len decidido .

— Mucha bulla me está haciendo enojar... — murmuró Kiyoteru — Por favor , Gumiya , detenlos — ordenó . Luego , procedió a retirarse de la habitación .

— A ver , chicos... — decía Gumiya sin éxito — ¡Le van a destrozar los brazos a Miku! — logró que me soltaran separando sus manos de mis preciados y útiles brazos .

— Muchas gracias , Gumiya — sonreí de todo corazón . Hubo un extraño silencio .

— ¡Gumiya! ¡¿Tú también quieres con ella?! — dijo Lily exaltada .

— ¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado! ¡Eres como mi hermano! — lloriqueaba Len .

— Chicos... — perdía la paciencia Gumiya .

— No sabes cuánto te compadezco — le di unas palmaditas en la espalda .

— ¿Compadecerme? Yo en tu lugar estaría temblando de los nervios — respondió Gumiya .

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — pregunté inocente . Gumiya señaló a Len y a Lily quienes me miraban como a una presa — Oh... , mierda — .

* * *

><p>Finalmente , cuando Len y Lily dejaron de pelear (gracias al cielo) fuimos todos a almorzar . No contamos con la presencia de Kiyoteru ya que Gumiya dijo que él comería más tarde que nosotros . Hacía muchos días que no me divertía tanto en un almuerzo , no desde lo que pasó con Yukii . A pesar de que Lily y Len no dejaban de tirarse comida o jalonearme , fue muy grato ese momento para mí .<p>

— ¿Miku? Hoy estás más pensativa que de costumbre — dijo len . Estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento . Yo estaba tan feliz porque iba a entrenar en media hora hasta que el recuerdo del casi beso con Len apareció — ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando — reclamó acercándose a mi rostro .

— ¡Eh! No hagas eso — lo empujé , miré hacia otro lado — L-lo siento... —.

— Ya entiendo lo que pasa... — palmeó mi cabeza .

— Ah ¿si? — ruboricé al máximo .

— ¡Alguien está muy nerviosa por su primer día de entrenamiento! — exclamó Len animado . Me autocontrolé para no golpearlo o gritarle .

— Sí... es eso... — dije con una voz grave .

¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué?! De todas las cosas que me podías hacer , me tenías que hacer exactamente eso ¡Joder! Sé que no resistiré mucho , sé que mi corazón no podrá aguantar un día entero latiendo de esta frenética manera sin sufrir un paro ¡Oh, Jesús! Me voy a volver loca si esto sigue así ¡Si no hubiera sido por Lily él hubiera logrado su cometido! ¿Por qué no me resistí? Es más , cerré los ojos como quien está esperando ese momento . Me gusta , me gusta mucho ¡Quise besarlo, lo admito!

Hey , otra "yo" , ¿estás ahí?

Mi otra "yo" no me responde ¡Rayos! Cuando más la necesito . Seguro se ha quedado impactada por el beso fallido de Len y debe estar lloriqueando en este preciso momento. Len, Len , Len , ¡Len! No sé si te amo , Len . No sé si quiero repetir ese intento , Len . No sé por qué no te das cuenta que me ruborizo por eso , Len ¡No sé por qué eres tan idiota , Len!

— Kiyoteru dice que termina de comer y viene a hacernos entrenar . Así que ve calentando el cuerpo — sugirió Len . Fingí una sonrisa — Nee... Miku... — murmuró algo sonrojado.

— ¿Dime? — Me muero , me muero ¿por qué te es tan fácil hablarme después de casi besarme? Me pongo nerviosa muy fácilmente , ¡KYAAAAAA! Esos labios que se ven tan suaves y tibios ¡Quiero tocarlos con los míos! ...¡¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?!

— No lo digo muy seguido ; en fin , solo quería que supieras... — divagaba ruborizado — M-Me gustas mucho... — quedé boquiabierta . Me abrazó . Probablemente porque no quería que lo viera tan ruborizado como estaba .

Aww~ Siento que voy a derretirme en sus brazos...

— Rápido , firmes — apareció Kiyoteru asustándonos .

— Viejo , arruinas el momento — se quejó Len . **Mi Len .**

— Ya tendrás tiempo para eso — sonrió Kiyoteru — Miku , muéstranos lo que tienes — Kiyoteru se colocó delante de mí — Atácame con todas tus fuerzas . Puedes usar tu espada si es que lo deseas — .

— Esto se ve interesante... — comentó Lily sentándose en la zona de los espectadores junto con Gumiya .

— Eh... ¿Cómo hago aparecer mi arma? — mi voz se escuchó más ingenua de lo usual .

— Len debería haberte enseñado eso... — murmuró Kiyoteru con una expresión seria — ¿Sabes siquiera qué es materializar tu energía? — meneé la cabeza . Kiyteru miró severo a Len — Len , ven conmigo — el mencionado asintió .

Len y Kiyoteru fueron a una pequeña habitación . A pesar de estar del otro lado de la pared , se escuchaba todo lo que decían...

— ¡Len! ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas explicado los métodos de pelea más simples? — decía Kiyoteru — Es más , al parecer ella no se encuentra utilizando no más del diez por ciento de su poder verdadero . A estas alturas , debería estar por el veinte por ciento — Len no hablaba — ¡Mierda! ¡¿Estás siquiera escuchando?! — .

— Sí lo hago — la voz de Len era firme y fría — He tenido en cuenta todo lo que me estás diciendo . Traté a propósito de no explicarle mucho sobre el Inframundo , sus reglas y todo lo que abarca ello . Sé que estuvo mal , mi deber como protector debió también ser guiarla en este complicado mundo... — .

— ¿Pero...? — .

— Pero quise darle , por un corto tiempo , una vida más normal . No sacarla de su burbuja tan apresuradamente . A Jesús le tocó su deber ya adulto ¿por qué ser duros con una adolescente? — refutó Len . Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón . Yo siempre me quejaba de no tener una vida normal y no me di cuenta que él hacía todo lo posible para dármela . Soy una desagradecida...

— Hmmm — Kiyoteru pensó sus palabras por un momento — Me doy cuenta que sientes atracción hacia ella ¿me equivoco? — .

— No te equivocas — .

— ¿La amas? — .

El tiempo se detuvo.

Su respuesta...

mi corazón quería oír su respuesta .

— Sí . La amo — escuché la voz de Len , tan honesta y melodiosa .

— Ya veo , así que tu juicio se ha cegado... — suspiró Kiyoteru — Creo que mejor se la dejamos a Gumiya , si es que él no se enamora de ella... — fue irónico .

— ¡No! ¡Sensei , por favor! — suplicó Len . Sentí una gran tristeza — ¡Yo soy su protector , no se la puede entregar a alguien más! — .

— Mira como estás . Te ves tan desesperado — dijo Kiyoteru — De acuerdo , Len . Te ayudaré a ti y a ella a entrenar . Podemos aprovechar ese amor que se tienen para entrenar ... — .

— ¡Gracias! — la puerta se abrió de inmediato . Todos fingimos no haber escuchado .

* * *

><p>— Por décimocuarta vez , por favor... Concéntrate y haz aparecer tu arma — pedía Kiyoteru agotado de lo mismo .<p>

— No puedo , lo siento... — bajé la cabeza .

— Está bien , por hoy . Viejo , déjala descansar — pidió Len acariciando suavemente mi cabeza .

— Ese es tu problema, eres muy suave con ella — gruñó Kiyoteru — Supongo que no queda de otra — sacó un revolver y comenzó a dispararle a Len.

— ¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — gritó Len esquivando las balas.

— ¡Vas a lastimarlo! — sollocé .

— Esa es la idea. Len, déjate herir — pidió Kiyoteru sin dejar de disparar.

— No, gracias . Así estoy bien — rió. Kiyoteru insistió — Esta bien, espero que funcione — una bala del revólver atravesó el brazo de Len. Chilló — ¡Suave, viejo! —.

— ¡Len! — gritè asustada . De repente , sentí como algo liviano apareció en mi mano — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Kiyoteru sonrió . No entendía lo que tenían en mente esos dos .

— Si no lo defiendes , voy a llenarlo de balas — levantó su revólver contra Len .

— Hey , hey . Una bala ya está bien , viejo . Rápido , Lily , sáname de una vez — pidió Len .

— Nop~ ... Quiero que Miku entrene — respondió con una sonrisa .

— Maldita... — renegó Len . Kiyoteru lanzó otro balazo contra él .

— ¡Bravo, Miku! — felicitó Kiyoteru aplaudiendo . Evité que la bala llegara a Len colocándome al frente de él , por instinto . Logré desviar la bala hacia otro lado .

— ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué clase de entrenar es esta?! — .

— Así se entrena en este lugar... — sonrió Kiyoteru — Debes estar preparada para todo , la verdad es que nadie te va a tener compasión si están peleando en serio — tragué saliva . Tenía razón . Len ya me dejó vivir "normal" por mucho tiempo . Tenía que dejarme de niñerías — Ahora , ... atácame — asentí .

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru es un buen maestro , un poco sádico ; pero buen maestro . No debo ser tan sentimental a la hora de pelear con alguien . Eso lo sé ... aun así... siento que matar no es la única solución . De todas formas , si yo no los mato , me matarán a mí .<p>

Cuando terminamos de entrenar , Lily curó la herida de Len . No sabía que su "especialidad" como demonio era curar . Kiyoteru me explicó que : todos los demonios y ángeles nacen con una "especialidad" . Por ejemplo la de Gumiya es leer la mente ; Lily , curar y Kiyoteru ... Bueno , él no me lo explicó muy bien . Los híbridos no tienen una especialidad ; mas , cuenta la leyenda , que poseen un poder oculto . Me pregunto si Len algún día podrá usarlo .

Terminé de ducharme. Len estaba cenando con Kiyoteru y Gumiya , no puedo creer que tenga energías para comer después de todo ese entrenamiento . En fin, me iba a poner un pijama con dibujitos de mariposas . Algo infantil ; mas , me quedaba bien y era largo . Esa noche iba a dormir al lado de Len... al lado de Len... ¡Olvídalo , cerebro! Al cambiarme , noté que la herida de mi pierna (le quité las vendas) estaba infectada . Mordí mi labio inferior con rabia y preocupación . No debía enterarse Len o si no me iba a llevar la llamada de atención de mi vida . Sabía muy bien con quién tenía que ir .

Suspiré . Completé mi vestimenta con medias y pantuflas . Me encaminé a la habitación de Lily con paso lento ...

— Disculpa... — toqué suavemente la puerta — Creo que no me escuchó... — susurré para mí misma . En seguida , la puerta se abrió .

— ¡Princesa! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! — exclamó ella feliz . Traía un pijama morado donde se podía visualizar claramente su abundante busto y sus espléndidas piernas .

— Ah... eto... — .

— No digas más — me tomó del brazo y me hizo pasar — Sé lo que viniste a buscar , doncella — susurró acercándose hacia mí .

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo solo te iba a pedir que por favor me curaras! — grité . Lily se sorprendió — L-Lo siento , es solo que... por favor , no me malentiendas — pedí sincera .

— Jajaja . De acuerdo , bella dama , yo la curaré — sonrió animada .

— E-Está bien... ; pero por favor sé prudente — la miré de reojo cuando me levanté un poco la falda para que chequeara mi herida en la pierna.

— Hmmm... esto te lo hizo un ángel ¿cierto? — asentí — Parece que Len intentó curarlo ; sin embargo , el veneno que utilizan los ángeles es el más fuerte en el mundo . Difícil de curar — .

— ¿Podrás curarme? — .

— Por supuesto , está hablándo de mí , preciosa — regaló una sonrisa pícara — Tome asiento, por favor —.

— Gracias . Por favor, no me trates tan formal – pedí sonriente. Me senté en la esquina de su cama .

— ¿Me permites decirte "Miku"? ¡Qué hermoso regalo me das! — dijo ella dramática . Por mi cabeza , rodó una pequeña gota de sudor .

— Eh... Ok... — murmuré — ¡Oh, me había olvidado de ti! — exclamé viendo la flor blanca .

— Ah , es verdad . La habías olvidado . Iba a decirle a Len que te la llevara pero como ya estás aquí... — .

— ¡Te extrañé! — fui hacia la flor y tomé el vaso . Luego , me volví a sentar en la cama de Lily .

— Es muy importante para ti ¿verdad? — preguntó Lily mientras trataba la herida colocando sus manos a unos centímetros de esta . Había una pequeña luz blanca desprendiéndose de sus manos .

— ¡Sí! Es lo único que me queda de una amiga — sonreí tristemente . Tratando de no deprimirme , sacudí la cabeza — Nee , Lily ¿por qué no eres médica en vez de modelo? — .

— Bueno , la verdad la medicina me aburre mucho — contestó sincera — Además , realmente no te estoy curando — .

— ¿No lo estás haciendo? — dije asombrada .

— Kiyoteru siempre se refiere a mi especialidad como "curar" . Realmente , lo que estoy haciendo es retroceder el tiempo en tu cuerpo . Así volverá al momento de cuando no estaba herido — explicó .

— Ya veo... — murmuré pensativa — ¿Es normal sentirse un poco extraña cuando me estás "curando"? — .

— Hmm... quizás — dijo concentrada — No te preocupes , pronto acabaré — .

— Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor a estas horas — agradecí más tranquila .

— Es un placer , princesita — la herida desapareció , como si nunca hubiera estado — Terminé... — se abalanzó encima de mí — Y ahora... ¿cómo piensas pagarme el favor?... — susurró seductora .

— Eh... Lily... , vas a botar la flor — dije yo más concentrada en no derramar agua que en lo que planeaba Lily .

**Volví...**

— Tengo planes para ti esta noche... — quiso avergonzarme con esas palabras .

— **En serio , muchas gracias por separarme de "ella"**— la empujé hacia un lado sin botarla de la cama . Me levanté como si nada hubiese pasado y con el vaso en las manos (dentro del vaso , la flor) me fui de su habitación .

— Que repentino... — escuché decir a Lily mientras me alejaba — Me gusta — .

* * *

><p>Perdí el control de mi cuerpo una vez más. Me dirigí a la habitación de Len, o mejor dicho, nuestra habitación . "Ella" tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía lo que estaba tramando ; mas, una cálida sensación originaria del corazón, entibió todo mi cuerpo.<p>

— **Te amo... **— susurré mientras veía a Len dormir . Sentía tanta ternura por él en ese momento . Dejé a Yukii en un escritorio alto. Mi cama estaba un poco alejada de la de Len. Sonreí . Suavemente, me recosté a su lado procurando no despertarlo .

Aprecié su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sus labios, se veían tan dulces . Me sentía confundida . Mis sentimientos estaban mezclados y no podía con ellos a la vez . "Yo también te amo, Len" pensé . Ahora nosotras estábamos de acuerdo con que lo amábamos .

Su sedoso y rubio cabello, empecé a jugar con él, haciéndole rulitos . Coloqué mi mano sobrante en su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño. Esto provocó que Len despertara .

— M... Miku... — susurró Len. Se sonrojó por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

— **Len... , te amo... **— susurré. No resistí más y acerqué mi rostro contra el de él. Len se quedó quieto. No esperaba eso.

Nuestros labios se tocaron . Primero, tímidamente . A pesar de la que tenía el control era "ella", trataba de hacerlo perfecto y por eso fue tímida . Len no dudó en corresponder ; es más, el fue el que terminó dirigiéndome.

Tomamos un poco aire y volvimos a besarnos hambrientamente . El sonrojo de ambos era evidente . Me dejé llevar por su atrapante aroma y enjaulantes besos . Tomó mi cintura, me apretó contra él con fuerza . Como quien no quiere que el momento termine .

Volvimos a tomar aire. Nos miramos a los ojos, diciéndonos que nos amábamos sin la necesidad de hablar . Len se colocó encima mío, como cuando fallo su beso . Rodee su cuello con mis brazos . Lo amo tanto.

Este beso fue un poco diferente. Dejando de lado la inocencia y tomando la pasión. Su lengua invitó a bailar a la mía. Una danza exótica dentro de nuestras bocas. Cada vez nos estábamos descontrolando más y más... ¿Hasta dónde llegaría todo esto?

— Miku... — susurraba Len mi nombre. Estaba jadeando al igual que yo — Debemos parar... — sugirió él para no llevar esto más allá .

— **¿Por qué? Yo te amo... **— desabroché los botones de mi blusón, dejando ver una parte de mi pecho — **Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo... **— susurré en su oído. Len tragó saliva . Lo besé fogosamente y él me siguió .

Pasé mis manos por su espalda, debajo de su polo . Estábamos perdiendo el control de la situación . Len bajó para besar mi cuello. Succionó una parte de este . No pude fijarme si había quedado marca o no.

— Miku... te digo que debemos parar... — insistía Len. Lo besé y le sonreí . Pude notar como Len se trataba de autocontrolar conmigo. Me cargó en sus brazos y rápidamente me llevó al baño. A la ducha, si queremos ser específicos.

— ¿Eh...?... — Len abrió la ducha, provocando que nos mojáramos con el agua. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y juntas se fueron tranquilizando. Por fin había recuperado el control sobre mí . Me moría de los nervios. Intenté huir; sin embargo, Len me encerró contra la pared — L... Len... —.

— ¿Ya... te calmaste? — preguntó él muy ruborizado y cerca de mí . Asentí — Me alegro. Ah... pude controlarme apenas... — murmuró .

— Len... eto... lo siento... — dije avergonzada y cabizbaja. Él acarició mi cabeza dulcemente .

— Quiero besarte más... — susurró. Iba a darle un corto beso cuando... — No sé cuánto autocontrol me quede... — advirtió. Me armé de valor y le di un besito .

— Hay que cambiarnos si no queremos pescar un resfriado — sonreí cariñosa.

— Está bien ; pero, por favor, ciérrate que veo tu pecho... — pidió huyendo la mirada .

— ¡IDIOTA! —.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado xdjajajaja ay me inspiré perdpnen la demora<strong>

**Pdt: No me responsabilizo de sangrados nsales okno xd**


	22. Tomando consciencia

**Holuuu! :D espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior jajaj xd esa Miku un poco más y "Hazme tuya" xD**

**Continuemos con el fic o.o espero que hoy logre subirlo (hoy es miercoles 07:57 pm , posiblemente no xd)**

**Oh cierto y a las que les interese si hay LEMON :**

**No creo poder hacerlo (mi mente es muy sana u.u :D pero ...asddasdsdsa ya veran xd - no estoy prometiendo lemon xd solo que no quiero spoilear - ) .**

* * *

><p>Esta en un sitio muy oscuro ; mas , se me hacía familiar . Entonces me di cuenta , era otro de mis sueños . Levanté la vista y encontré un faro . Me acerqué .<p>

Pude ver como otro "yo" socorría a una pelicastaña que yacía en el suelo . Narraré desde el punto de vista de la Miku de esa visión .

— ¡Meiko! ¡Meiko! — grité desesperada al verla empapada en sangre . Corrí hacia ella .Respiraba con pocas fuerzas . Hice que sentara ya que estar tirada en el suelo provocaba que se ahogue con su propia sangre . No dejaba de botar sangre por la boca .

— M-...Miku... — pronunció suavemente mi nombre . Estaba agonizando . El causante de sus graves heridas rugió . Era un demonio .

— Tranquila , te protegeré... — dije , miré al demonio con temor — Maldición , debí hacerle caso a Len sobre lo de ir al Inframundo... — susurré con rabia .

El demonio fue partido en dos por una hoz . Kaito me estaba ayudando . O bueno , no a mí ; sino a Meiko .

— ¡Meiko! ¡Aguanta! — gritó corriendo desesperado hacia ella . Besó suavemente sus labios — Tienes que ser fuerte... — soltó unas cuantas lágrimas .

— K-...Kaito... — susurró ella con dulzura — Te amo... por favor , protege a Miku... — dio su último aliento . Falleció .

— Oh dios mío... — rompí en llanto . La sangre de Meiko había manchado la ropa de Kaito.

— Esto...¡Esto es tu culpa! — me gritó enojado y a la vez triste . Se sentía frustrado , tan impotente .

— Lo siento... — cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos — No debí alejarme del grupo... lo siento tanto... — sollocé .

*Fin del sueño*

— Eh... ¿Otra vez estos sueños?... — mi mirada perdida logró localizar una cama vacía — Len se despertó primero... — susurré . Miré el techo por casi una hora , procesando aquellos sentimientos que se produjeron al ser espectadora de tan terrible escena . Dolor , pena , culpa , tristeza . Di un suspiro corto — Tengo que impedir que eso pase , debo mencionárselo a Kaito ... — dije para mí misma como un recordatorio . Cerré los ojos .

_— Tranquila , te protegeré... — dije , miré al demonio con temor — Maldición , debí hacerle caso a Len sobre ir al Inframundo... — susurré con rabia ._

No , no puede ser una premonición . Esa frase no tiene sentido con la realidad .

**Que raro . Tal como una vez lo dijo Yukii , los sueños repetidos eran posibles premoniciones .**

Exacto , posibles . Lo mejor será consultarle a ... Len , no . Él de seguro me pediría que no me preocupe por ello o que deje de hablar con Kaito pues es peligroso .

**Lo es . Siempre siento la sensación de que quiere matarnos .**

Pero...Al menos , ahora ya entendemos el por qué .

**Por nuestra culpa morirá el amor de su vida . Sí , lo entiendo . Nosotras actuaríamos igual . No lo culpo .**

De todas formas , hay que decírselo a Kaito .

**De acuerdo .**

Ah~ ... casi lo olvidaba ...

**¿Qué sucede?**

— ¡¿AYER QUE CASI HACES CON LEN?! — le llamé la atención a "ella . Por su culpa , me costó mucho dormir . Además , perdí mi primer beso .

**¡Ya , no grites! ¿Te arrepientes?**

No pero...

**Entonces ¡no te quejes!**

— Maldita... — susurré con una sonrisa . De repente , veo a un rubio abriendo la puerta del baño .

— Buenos días... — murmuró alegre y sonriente . Solo traía una toalla para cubrirse la entrepierna .

— ¡KYAAAAA! — me cubrí con las sábanas muy apenada — Joder , que perfecto abdomen... — pensé .

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó confundido .

— S-s-sí , no te preocupes por mí . Ponte un polo o algo , no sé — pedí muy nerviosa .

— ¿Quieres que me cambie en frente tuyo? — escuché una corta risa conquistadora .

— ¡NO! — exclamé para luego mirarlo a los ojos — Es que... me da pena verte sin polo — cerré los ojos torpemente .

— Mua~ — me dio un besito en los labios rápidamente ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Hey! — grité sonrojada y guardé distancia — ¿Qué crees que haces? — lo enfrenté .

— Sí , claro . Hazte la inocente hoy — se rió . Me dejó completamente sin palabras .

— ¡Quiero que tengas entendido que fue "ella" ,no yo! — agité los brazos cómicamente .

— Jum... ¿Eso quiere decir... — dejó de sostener la toalla , sin importarle si se cae o no . Su mirada se entristeció . Se colocó frente mío , agachándose . Nuestras miradas se encontraban casi a la misma altura . Apoyo unas manos sobre la cama mientras yo estaba sentada en esta . Mi única escapatoria era retroceder y salir de la cama ; sin embargo , no lo hice — ... que no me amas? — .

— Yo... — levanté el rostro quedando a casi nada de sus labios — Por supuesto que te amo... — musité con mucha verguenza . Sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban .

— Eso pensé — sonrió Len enternecido . Colocó su mano suavemente en mi mejilla — Voy a besarte — advirtió . No me moví . Creo que me estaba probando . Cerré los ojos .

La dulce sensación de sus labios juntándose con los míos . No me arrepentía para nada ; es más , lo disfrutaba completamente . Su lengua juguetona ingresó sin previo aviso a mi boca . Le seguí el paso . Nos faltaba el aire ; sin embargo , no nos importaba . Queríamos seguir besándonos sin parar lo que nos restaba de vida .

— Miku... creo que ya no me voy a poder controlar más por hoy — sonrió sexy . Me empujó contra la cama y se subió encima mío .

— E-E-Espera... — pedí ruborizada . Len tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo besó .

— No~ Ya me hiciste sufrir mucho . No te preocupes , trataré de que no duela — respondió . Al instante , me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando .

— ¡Nooooo! — lloriqueé .

— Chicos... si tienen energía para hacer "eso" ; mejor deberían estar entrenando ahora — sonrió Kiyoteru mandón ; había abierto la puerta de la habitación sin que me diera cuenta .

— Oh . Buenos días , viejo fastidioso — Len fingió una sonrisa .

— ¡Kiyoteru! ¡Me salvaste! — exclamé con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos .

— Len , cúbrete por el amor de Dios . Desde aquí puedo ver la "minucia" que tienes — señaló la toalla caída de Len . Se sonrojó y enfadó al mismo tiempo . Me cubrí los ojos muy avergonzada ¡Un Len desnudo estaba encima mío!

— ¡Kiyoteru, imbécil! — escuché gritar a Len . Y también oí como le dio un portazo . Yo seguía con los ojos bien cerrados y cubiertos — Supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día — dijo él . El sonido del cajón abriéndose retumbó en la habitación — Voy a cambiarme en el baño , te amo — me dio un suave beso en la boca . Correspondí . Todo quedó en silencio por un rato . Me arriesgué a mirar por una rendija entre mi dedos . Len había cerrado la puerta del baño . Mis ojos inocentes estaban a salvo .

**Oww~ Yo hubiera preferido verlo . Lástima que no tomé el control .**

¡Eres una pervertida!

**¡No soy una pervertida! ... Solo con él .**

¡Pervertida! ¡Eres casi tan pervertida como él!

**Jajaja , cierto... Casi nos viola .**

¡Cállate! Yo no lo hubiera permitido ...

**Yo tampoco .**

¿Ah , no?

**No , yo lo hubiera violado a él .**

Ay~ ... suponía que dirías algo así .

**En fin... quiero hablarte de algo importante .**

¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?

**Como explicó Len una vez , en la personalidad de Miku : yo represento al Diablo y tú a Dios .**

Sí , lo recuerdo .

**Ayer... ¿no te sentiste diferente?**

Hmm... ahora que lo mencionas... Quizás un poco , no lo sé . Me sentía más clara respecto a mis sentimientos con Len por alguna extraña razón ¡Oh! Además , no me hablaste casi en todo el día .

**Ya veo , realmente ayer no podía hablar porque desaparecí sin la necesidad de dejar de existir .**

¿Ah? Realmente no te entiendo nada .

**Sería bueno preguntarle a Kiyoteru sobre esto .**

¿Sobre esto?

**Sí . Sentí que tú ya no eras tú y yo ya no era solamente yo . Éramos una .**

Espera... ¿es quiere decir... que nos estamos combinando? ¿Es posible eso?

**Será . No tengo idea . Sé tanto como tú .**

— **Vamos a preguntarle **— me levanté de la cama . Fui al espejo a tan solo peinarme el cabello . Noté una pequeña marca morada en mi cuello — **Parece que sí dejó marca ... **— sonreí complacida . Y aunque estaba en camisón , fui en busca de Kiyoteru .

* * *

><p>— <strong>Disculpa , Lily ...¿has visto a Kiyoteru? ... <strong>— pregunté con una amigable sonrisa . Me la había encontrado en el comedor . Ella meneó la cabeza — **Está bien , gracias **— .

— Espera un segundo... — me agarró del brazo impidiendo que avanzara . La miré confundida — Gumiya me contó lo que Kiyoteru vio... Él de seguro sabe dónde está — .

— **Oh , ya veo . Muchas gracias **— .

— A-Aún no termino... — dijo ella . Le presté atención — ¿Es cierto lo que vio Kiyoteru? — preguntó ruborizada .

— **¿Te refieres a el intento de violación de Len? **— sonreí como si estuviera hablando del clima .

— Ah... Lo tomaré como un sí... — abrió los ojos sorprendida — Oh , maldición , ese canalla se me está adelantando — gruñó .

— **¿Adelantando? **— .

— Así es ... — me tomó de la cintura — No importa , princesa , permite a esta humilde mujer darte un tierno beso en los labios... — coqueteó .

— **¡Lily! **— dije enojada y empujándola .

— Oh dios , me rindo . Eres inalcanzable , princesa . A veces te comportas tan pasiva y otras veces tan dominante ... No sé como le hizo Len para conquistarte — suspiró . Se estaba deprimiendo .

— **Lily , recuerda que al ser Dios y Diablo tengo dos personalidades **— expliqué con una bella sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro .

— Eh , es cierto. Lo había olvidado por completo — rió ella rascándose la cabeza torpemente — No me gustaba poner atención a clases — .

— **No te deprimas por algo tan insignificante **— palmé su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña a pesar de que ella es más alta que yo .

— M...Miku... — sus mejillas se tornaron , no rojas , sino rosas — Ya veo por qué Len está tan enamorado de ti — sonrió de corazón .

— **G-Gracias... Yo lo amo mucho... **— ruboricé contenta .

— De todas formas , no se lo dejaré fácil — rió de forma "malvada" recuperando su usual personalidad — Mira , ahí está Gumiya — señaló al peliverde que pasaba inadvertido .

— Oh... ¿Me buscabas? — dijo Gumiya dirigiéndose a Lily . Notó mi presencia — Eh... hola Miku... hey es cierto... que... tú y Len... ya sabes — decía con una sonrisa pervertida .

— **Yo y Len ¿qué? **— lo reté a que dijera las palabras exactas . Quería que se atreviera .

— Me refiero a ... — trataba de explicarse Gumiya — ... ¿Tú y él ... duro contra el muro?... — .

— Gumiya , eres un bruto para decir las cosas — comentó Lily con la mano en la frente , haciendo un gesto de cansancio .

— Oh lo siento , ¿fue lento contra el pavimento? — sus estupideces nos hicieron reír — Estoy muy seguro de que si Len me hubiera escuchado decir esto ,ya me hubiera golpeado — .

— No te equivocas — se burló Lily .

— **Nee... Gumiya , ¿puedes decirme dónde está Kiyoteru? Necesito preguntarle algo **— .

— Hmm ¿mi abuelo? — Gumiya colocó su mano en su mentón como quien recuerda algo — Creo que está en su habitación de meditación — .

— **Gracias . Voy a buscarlo **— di unos pasos y me detuve . Me di media vuelta y regresé con ellos — **No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde es eso **— reí torpemente .

— Te llevaré . La habitación está un poco escondida así que no la encontrarás fácilmente — Gumiya se ofreció a llevarme . Acepté .

* * *

><p>La habitación para meditar . Normalmente , nadie interrumpe a Kiyoteru cuando está concentrado y menos cuando está en esa habitación . Según Gumiya , ese era su refugio cuando los niños de su edad lo molestaban solo porque el aprendía más rápido que los demás . Tan rápido , que se volvió instructor al cabo de unos años . Usualmente, va Kiyoteru en su ratos libres . Me sentí un poco mal de tener que interrumpirlo ; pero "ella" insistió . De todas formas , solo sería una pregunta rápida y listo .<p>

— **¿Kiyoteru? ¿Estás ahí? **— no recibí respuesta . Toqué la puerta y estaba entreabierta . Gumiya se despidió con un gesto pues iba a preparar el desayuno — **Disculpe la intromisión — **entré sin permiso .

— ¡¿Miku?! — Kiyoteru estaba leyendo algo , de la sorpresa de que yo entrara , tiró las revistas .

— **"Conejitas sexys..." **— leí en voz alta el título de una de las muchas revistas para mayores de edad — **Esto supera el límite de la perversión y se adentra en el abismo de la enfermedad... **— dramaticé divertida .

— ¡Tú no digas nada que si no fuera por mí estarías "muy ocupada" en este momento! — gritó mientras recogía a toda velocidad sus vergonzosas revistas .

— Eso no es... ¡Yay , recuperé el control! — di un saltito triunfador .

**No tengo ganas de aguantar a un viejo verde ¡Ánimo!**

— Me dejas el trabajo difícil a mí... — me quejé — Kiyoteru , tengo una pregunta que hacerle — .

— ¿Cuál es? — acomodó sus gafas con sutileza y me prestó atención .

— Mi otra yo dice que ayer pasó algo extraño con nosotras... — empecé a contar .

— ¿Qué sucedió? — .

— ¿Es posible... que... nos combinemos por momentos? — pregunté .

— Humm... — miró pensativo la ventana a su derecha — Debe de existir un motivo fuerte para que suceda — se levantó de su asiento con la mirada seria — Verás , Miku , cuando Jesús asciende a lo cielos y se pierde entre las nubes... Bueno , supuestamente , ya había podido dominar la mayoría del poder de Dios y Diablo que tenía en él — contó — La verdad , el lado impulsivo de Jesús solo apareció una vez , para matar a Judas — .

— ¿Judas? Pero... él se suicidó... — .

— No se suicidó , lo "suicidaron" — sonrió — A la hora de crucificar a Jesús , muchas almas fueron salvados con el dolor del salvador . Mas , no lo llegaron a matar . Se recuperó a los tres días . Entonces , se vengó de Judas . Aprendió como controlarse más ; Simón (Pedro) lo ayudó ; sin embargo , nunca logró combinarse a la perfección . Solo lograba hacerlo durante cinco minutos — explicó cautivante . La historia era tan complicada que solo pude entender la mitad — Si juegas a ser Dios, tu cuerpo no soportará tanta energía y fallecerás — acomodó nuevamente sus gafas . Parece que fuera un tic de él .

— Pero... — lo sujeté del brazo — ¡Tienes que enseñarme! Quiero... revivir a una amiga... ayúdame — rogué .

— Podrías morir y tu alma se perdería en el infinito — .

— ¡No me importa! — grité desesperada —Por favor , Kiyoteru... — .

— De acuerdo , lo haré . No me responsabilizo de daños — habló — Si eres Dios , debes entender que puedes hacer lo que sea — .

— ¿Puedo revivirla? — pregunté . Kaito dijo que no pero quizás él decía algo diferente .

— No , destruye este mundo y crea otro . Posiblemente , podrás crear su alma y el alma de los demás — sonrió — No creas que crear un universo es fácil . Te costará mucho , eres solo una simple humana — .

— Haré lo que sea necesario para poder salvarlos a todos . No me interesa si tengo que morir en el intento — .

— Ok. Entonces , empecemos con algo básico . Entrarás en trance . Sería bueno para ti — sacó una pequeña cama plegable e me indicó que me echara allí . Obedecí — Cierra los ojos y escucha mi voz — hice lo que me pidió . Acomodé mi cuerpo de una forma más relajante . Coloqué mis manos sobre mi estómago . Respiré hondo — Sin abrir los ojos , visualiza cinco objetos que te rodeen en esta habitación — .

Amm... ¿Qué objetos habían...? Am... A mi derecha están las revistas de Kiyoteru...

**El escritorio a nuestro noroeste ...**

El librero detrás de nosotras .

**La cama debajo .**

La alfombra al frente y debajo .

**¿Pasó algo?**

No , solo me siento concentrada .

**Igual .**

— Escucha a tu alrededor — la voz de Kiyoteru se encontraba un poco alejada .

El canto de las aves , mis latidos , mi respiración que cada vez se vuelve más lenta .

**La voz de Len y Gumiya en el pasillo , el sonido de un golpe .**

— ¿Dónde estoy? — abrí los ojos lentamente . Kiyoteru ya no hablaba , o mejor dicho , no escuchaba su voz .

— **Estamos mirando el atardecer **— mi otra "yo" se había materializado . Me sonrió amigable . Una gran calma irradiaba mi ser . Me senté a su lado .

— Que responsabilidad la nuestra ¿no? — reí .

— **Quizás , pero alguien tiene que hacerlo **— respondió decidida — **Yo ... quiero salvarlos a todos... Es muy raro esto y a veces pienso que estoy soñando **— .

— Lo haremos , no desesperes . Haremos todo lo posible para que esto tenga un final feliz — .

— **Pensar que llegará el momento en el que tenga que salvar a todos con mi dolor... No lo sé , me deprime **— me miró a los ojos .

— Todo estará bien — mis ojos se empañaron . La idea de que tenga que separarme de todos , en especial de Len , me entristecía mucho . Además , tenía que decidir si matar a todos para que Yuki pueda renacer o dejar todo como está y morir con las manos limpias .

— **Nee... **— susurró — **Intentémoslo **— se paró y me ayudó a levantarme — **Veamos cuanto tiempo podemos estar combinadas **— sugirió .

— ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? — .

— **Buena pregunta **— reímos . Me tomó de las manos y sonreímos . Después , todo se volvió un poco borroso .

_— ¡Despierta! — ._

* * *

><p>— Miku , ¿te sientes mejor? — preguntó Len acercándose . Yo estaba recostada en la cama de nuestra habitación .<p>

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté aturdida .

— No lo sé . Según Kiyoteru , lo lograste por unos segundos . No lo entendí muy bien ; pero cuando entré a la habitación todas las cosas estaban tiradas y tú estabas durmiendo — dijo con seriedad — ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó? — exigió .

— Oh... Realmente yo tampoco sé ; mas , si Kiyoteru dice que lo logré me siento feliz — sonreí .

**¡Yay! ¡Sí se pudo! ¡Ahora besa a Len!**

¡Calla!

— Nee ... Len... — se sentó a mi lado — ¿No le temes al futuro? — no comprendió mi pregunta — Me refiero... a que en cualquier momento pueda ser el día del juicio — .

— Ah... Te refieres a eso... — sus ojos se apagaron — Trato de no pensar mucho en ello — .

— Últimamente , no dejo de pensarlo . No quiero... alejarme de ti — lo miré a los ojos — Y-Yo te amo... y es doloroso saber que esto en algún momento tiene que terminar — mi vista se empañó .

— ¡No digas eso! — me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas . Podía sentir su amor con aquel fuerte abrazo — N-No te dejaré irte... — susurró . Tomé esas palabras en un sentido más metafórico , no pensé que lo diría enserio — Ahora... Kiyoteru dijo que cuando despertaras fuéramos a entrenar . Quiere que nos sincronicemos a la hora de pelear así que esta vez nos enfrentaremos a Gumiya y a Lily — .

— ¡Ehhhhhh! ¡Qué pereza! — .

— Te conviene que yo termine agotado... — lamió suavemente mi oreja y luego dijo — O si no ... — sonrió malicioso . Logré captar el doble sentido .

— ¡Vamos a entrenar! ¡Qué bonito es entrenar! — grité eso mientras salí corriendo de la habitación .

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron muy rápidos . Entrenar dos veces por día era agotador . Por las tardes , entrenaba al lado de Len . Y a la hora en que Len estaba duchándose , durmiendo o comiendo ; aprovechaba con Kiyoteru para tener mi entrenamiento privado . Según Kiyoteru , yo fui la que desordenó las cosas sin tocarlas . Comencé a practicar eso ; mas , solo podía hacerlo mientras estaba en trance . Después de varias semanas , logré hacerlo de manera consciente . "Ella" y yo éramos una . Lamentablemente , me pasaba lo mismo que a Jesús ... solo podía mantenerme en ese estado por cinco minutos .<p>

_— ¡Miku , detente ya! — gritaba Kiyoteru ._

_— S-Sé que puedo... un minuto más... — estaba jadeando . Por la nariz salía un poco de sangre , me dolía la cabeza ._

_— Tu cuerpo no soporta más tiempo . Basta — ordenó . Acepté y absorbí mi espada ._

_— Tengo que aprender a mantenerme en ese estado... — murmuré con pesar._

_— Lo lograrás . Solo vas unas semanas — me dio ánimos — Posiblemente , cuando lo logres ... físicamente , no existirás — ._

_— Valdrá la pena — me levanté del suelo lentamente — Al menos practiquemos mi velocidad , trata de dispararme — ._

_— ¡Qué mujer...! — se quejó Kiyoteru . Creo que él también estaba agotado . Disparaba a toda velocidad y yo con movimientos acrobáticos lograba esquivarlo . No me pregunten cómo lo aprendí , solo lo hice ._

Ahora, trato de disfrutar más los buenos momentos que paso con mi familia . Ya tengo más en cuenta ... que esto tiene un final .

* * *

><p><strong>Y nos acercamos al final U.U que triste <strong>

**Tranquilos(as) falta hmmm creo que hmmm xd ahhhh necesito unos cuantos arreglos joder xD**

**Ya , ya sé que hacer con ese "hueco" de la historia (yo misma me entiendo xd)**

**A ver e.e sgtes caps (nota para mí misma xd si no pierdo la idea) T. K , L. M , vuelve . Domingo (celebreichon) , K . S (flor , premonición explicación) . Tiempo (noticias , etc ) , L .K (happys TuT) . Dia del juicio final , vs , triste u.u , L . K (enojado D:) . Esperanza (Final)**

**faltan 5 capitulos (eso dije el capitulo anterior e.e) XD**

**No traten de entender mis notas xD lo hice a propósito .**

**Hubiera subido este cap antes si no se reseteara la bendita página :v**

**Ah , pequeño comentario de la parte realista que aún queda en mí : este fic de lo wdf? pasó a WDF? **

**XD es en serio e.e creo que ya mucha cosa voy al psiquiatra mejor jajaja D:**

**Si alguien no entendió me lo deja por review pero básicamente es esto : El alma de Miku se divide en dos personalidades que representan la mala combinación del Dios y el Diablo . Pero , ellos se pueden unir por una causa . La Miku Dios es más ehmm pasiva (?) y la otra dominante xd . Bueh , si se combinan Miku puede usar más sus poderes de Dios y Diablo (siento que no tiene sentidoxd) y al combinarse su personalidad también cambiará un poco (espero que se noté en los diálogos que Miku cambió un poco el temperamento en el cap anterior nwn ni tan pasiva ni tan dominante despues del casi beso de Len TwT ya no me quedan más colores para hacer otra voz xD )**

**Pueden dejar preguntas por aquí o si sienten que alguna parte está vacía :)**

**Byeee muchas gracias por los reviews jamás pensé que serían de tres cifras T.T buaaaaa son lo máximoooo byee**


	23. Promesa

**Gomen por la demora más abajo explico XD**

**Pdt: Gomen anemonna D: Luki queda bien de maloso xd**

* * *

><p>— Ahh~ que delicioso es dormir... — murmuré cambiando de lado en mi cama . Tenía mucho sueño y cansancio porque Kiyoteru nos había hecho entrenar excesivamente a mí y a Len .<p>

— Y que lo digas... —contestó Len con los ojos cerrados y junto a mí . En la misma cama .

— Te dije que si te volvía a encontrar en mi cama iba a mandarte a dormir con Kiyoteru... — sonreí soñolienta .

— Todo lo que quieras menos eso . Él ronca mucho — lloriqueó .

— Estoy demasiado cansada para cumplirlo — se calmó y me abrazó de la cintura . Le di un corto beso .

— Hay que dormir un poco más... — pidió con cara de cachorro . Su típica cara de ruego a la cual no me podía negar casi nunca .

— De acuerdo... — acaricié su cabello — Me duele todo el cuerpo ... — .

— Yo no te he hecho nada , eh — respondió en doble sentido .

— Que chistoso . Vete a tu cama — fingí estar molesta .

— Aww~ que linda eres cuando te molestas — trató de halagarme .

— Si no te vas a tu cama , me voy a poner hermosa — le saqué la lengua juguetonamente .

— ¡Mala! — me besó apasionadamente — Ahora , como castigo , no te voy a dejar respirar — comenzó a besarme y con su otra mano me tapó la nariz .

¡Me ahogooo!

Lo golpeé en su linda carita .

— ¡Sádica! — gritó mientras se sobaba la mejilla .

— ¿Yo? ¡Me estabas matando! — repliqué .

— Yo solo quería darte amor... — fingió tristeza . Suspiré .

— Te amo — besé sus labios con dulzura .

— Yo también te amo — sonrió dulcemente . Nos abrazamos y nos besamos ya más tranquilos . Sin necesidad de ahogar al otro .

Mi relación con Len ya se había fortalecido lo suficiente como para decir que era formal . Hasta nos besábamos en frente de los demás ¡Kya! Aunque nos apenamos por cada vez que lo hacemos . También hemos aprendido a combatir en pareja . Me acostumbro a su estilo de pelear y él al mío . Me estoy divirtiendo mucho en el Inframundo .

Lamentablemente , no puedo salir a explorar o mejor dicho no debo . Tengo que tener presente en que afuera hay quienes quieren hacerme daño . Aun si Len estará para protegerme no quiero causarle problemas . Sin embargo, sería bueno visitar a IA para ver cómo está . Todavía no le pongo fecha a la visita ; mas , en algún momento debo hacerlo si no se me olvida .

Después de tantos besitos con Len , nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo . Kiyoteru había sido muy estricto con nosotros el día anterior ¡No siento mis piernas por su culpa! Nunca había entrenado tan duro . Cada vez va subiendo el nivel ya que mejoramos rápido . Oh , y sigo con lo de cinco minutos . Mi cuerpo no soporta tanto y si no quiero colapsar debo dejar de pelear a los cinco minutos combinada . Tampoco puedo pelear en estado normal después de usar los cinco minutos . Mi cuerpo se agota demasiado . Me pregunto si cuando todo esto llegue a su fin , lograré ser Dios y Diablo completamente ya que mi forma material no existirá .

Estuve investigando un poco en los libros de Kiyoteru . Habían muchas teorías sobre el día del juicio y cuando Jesús salvó la humanidad . Supuestamente , debo ser crucificada como él . Moriré y "ascenderé a los cielos" . Aunque Jesús no fue en ese orden : Lo crucificaron ; sin embargo, aún no era momento . Pasaron los tres días . Se vengó de Judas . Realizó unos cuantos milagros y luego "descanso en paz" . No le temo a la idea de morir , si no de separarme de todo esto .

Ya veré la forma... de volver a ver a Len después de eso .

**Encontraremos... la forma . Al menos... , de que él sea feliz .**

—...Len... — susurré su nombre suavemente . Otra vez me había despertado .

— Dime... — apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello con delicadeza . Acaricié su sedoso cabello .

— Quisiera estar contigo para siempre... — .

— ¿Quisieras? — .

— No dejo de pensar en que ese día llegará . Puede ser hoy , puede ser mañana . Puede ser en cualquier momento — conté sobre mis inquietudes .

— Te dije que ya no pensaras en eso — renegó infantilmente tratando de animarme . No funcionó — Entonces , no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo con lamentos y tristeza . Sonríe ¿sí? — .

— Es fácil decirlo... — tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos — Quizás , salve el mundo y yo tenga que morir ; sin poder volverte a ver . O destruya todo y no te vuelva a ver porque no puedo crear otro universo... — tomé aire — Lo mejor sería dejarte ir y que seas feliz sin mí — sonreí triste .

— No seas pesimista — replicó — Promete que hallarás la forma de que estemos juntos final... — sus ojos se empañaron . Con mi mano sobrante , la coloqué detrás de mi espalda , y crucé el dedo índice y medio .

— Lo prometo . Perdón por deprimirte — lo besé , mordiendo su labio suavemente . Nos separamos . Len no se dio cuenta del gesto que hice con mi otra mano . Usualmente , ese gesto es usado cuando no vas a cumplir algo o estás mintiendo — Ahora , vamos a comer algo ¡Estoy hambrienta! — exclamé tratando de verme animada .

— De acuerdo... — respondió con voz melancólica . Le di un beso en la frente para que se animara . Hizo un poco de efecto . Y , como un niño pequeño , me lo llevé a la cocina para que preparemos algo juntos .

* * *

><p>— Buenos días , mi princesaaaa — decía Lily muy graciosa viniendo directamente a abrazarme .<p>

— Tranquila, Lily — dijo Gumiya al ver la cara asesina de Len — Hola , chicos — sonrió .

— Hola , brócoli ¿Ya está el desayuno? — preguntó fresco Len .

— ¡Len! No le hables así a tus amiguitos — le llamé la atención maternalmente .

— Hai , hai — refunfuñó . Gumiya le sacó la lengua infantilmente .

— Aún no he preparado nada . Lily iba a ayudarme — sonrió el peliverde — Pueden ayudarme , si quieren — .

— Lo siento , nosotros estamos muy ocupad- ... — interrumpí a Len .

— Por supuesto , cuenta con ello — sonreí . Miré a Len — ¿Me ayudas a preparar algo? — pedí tiernamente .

— Está bien — respondió ruborizado — ¡Hay que preparar jugo de plátano! — exclamó muy alegre . El plátano es su sabor y fruta favorito .

— Bah ,jugo de plátano es muy espeso... — murmuró Gumiya desanimándolo — ¡Mejor zanahoria! — se pusieron a discutir .

— ¡PLÁTANO! — .

— Inmaduros... — susurró Lily .

— Sí que lo son... — comenté — Mmm... ¡Yo quiero de puerro! — .

— ¡Ay , pero que linda es la inmadurez en ti! — me abrazó acosantemente Lily — ¿Por qué no dejamos a estos dos idiotas y te muestro lo que es ser mujer...? — susurró .

— ¡Deja a mi novia en paz! — gritó Len separándonos . Me sonrojé un poco . Era lindo escuchar que lo admitiera y lo dijera con celos .

—¡Pelearemos por su amor! — Lily le seguía el juego .

— Ya déjense de chingadeces... — reí para mis adentros .

— Quiero comer... — lloriqueaba Gumiya agarrando su estómago .

— Prepararé algo mientras Len y Lily siguen peleando... — dije de mala gana . Miré a Len como discutía Lily — Gumiya , ¿me ayudas a abrir este frasco , por favor? Soy muy débil para hacerlo yo misma — dije como una damisela en apuros . Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tenía el frasco solo quería la atención de Len .

— Oh , claro... — abrió el frasco .

— ¡Muchas gracias! — le regalé una sonrisa cautivadora .

— ¡Yo te abro todos los frascos que quieras! — vociferaba Len desesperado y celoso .

— No . Me ayuda Gumiya , no tú — .

— Argh , ya verás Gumiya . Bastardo... — decía Len . Y de pronto , se puso a abrir todos los frascos que estaban a su alcance .

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — dije tratando de calmarlo .

— Pero si abro todos los frascos , Gumiya no podrá ayudarte — rió maléfico .

— Nunca lo había visto tan idiota... — se lamentaba Gumiya .

— El amor vuelve idiota a la gente ¿o no? — sonrió Lily enternecida por la dulce idiotez de Len .

— No puedo creer que ame a este idiota ... — susurré .

* * *

><p>Como ya era muy tarde para desayunar , decidimos preparar el almuerzo . Claro , y también cerramos todos los frascos que Len abrió . Al final , hicimos jugo de plátano con zanahoria y puerro ¡Hubiera quedado mejor si solo era puerro! Lily se encargó del arroz . Gumiya , de la ensalada . Yo y Len , de la carne . Tuve que vigilar que Len no quemara la carne o si no , no habría nada más que comer .<p>

Me he dado cuenta que mi espada tiene muchas utilidades : Para pelear , cortar la carne , apretar el botón de la televisión , sacudir las alfombras , etc . Jejeje . En fin , la usé para cortar la carne . Fue un corte muy limpio . Casi como de chef .

Gumiya fue a despertar a Kiyoteru , el almuerzo ya estaba listo . Todo se veía exquisito . Tanto así , que la autora de imaginar tal manjar , está babeando . Todos quedamos más que satisfechos . Habíamos comido más de la cuenta que ni podíamos pararnos .

**¡Pero el muy malnacido de Kiyoteru dijo que en una hora íbamos a entrenar!**

Lo sé , lo sé . Maldito...

— ¿Estás viendo noticias humanas? — preguntó Gumiya acercándose a Lily quien sostenía el control remoto . Todos nos habíamos reunido en la sala después del almuerzo . Yo y Len , en un mismo sofá ; Lily en otro , con un asiento vacío preciso para Gumiya ; y Kiyoteru, en su sillón preferido .

— Solo estaba buscando qué ver ; pero no hay nada interesante en el mundo humano — decía Lily hasta que...

_Noticia de último minuto ._

_Un gran maremoto azotó a una pequeña isla industrial no muy conocida . Miles y miles de muertos . Las causas de este gigantesco maremoto son desconocidas . Fue tan devastador que pudo sumergir al setenta por ciento de la isla . Una suma muy considerable del territorio ._

_Los damnificados están siendo evacuados lo más rápido posible . Se solicitan doctores y enfermeras dispuestos a cooperar . Está noticia está recorriendo todo el mundo en busca de ayuda . Pueden donar a los siguientes números : 92772929 y al 6237910 . Se agradece la colaboración ._

— ¡Eso es terrible! — grité horrorizada . Los demás estaban tan impactados como yo .

— Bueno , iré a ayudar — dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento .

— ¿Fingirás ser médica? Ten cuidado — dijo Kiyoteru cauteloso .

— No me queda de otra . Hay muchos niños que pueden estar heridos . Son seres inocentes , no merecen que esto les pase — respondió — Y tú vendrás conmigo — señaló a Gumiya . Este , serio , asintió .

— Eh... ¿Nosotros también podemos ir? — pregunté levantándome del asiento .

— No podemos — me sujetó Len — No seríamos de mucha ayuda . Lily tiene el don de curar y Gumiya tiene algunos contactos que puedan hacerla pasar por doctora — .

— Len tiene razón . Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí — sugirió Kiyoteru . Obedecí .Me sentía impotente . Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer .

— Ya nos vamos . Bye — se despidió Lily . Tomó su abrigo y jaló a Gumiya . Finalmente , se fueron del lugar .

— Sé que ellos arreglarán la situación — sonrió Len tratando de darme ánimos .

— Tienes razón — devolví la sonrisa .

— Bueno , chicos . Vamos a entrenar — Kiyoteru se paró y apagó el televisor .

* * *

><p>— Ya estoy cansada~ — me quejé mientras sostenía mi espada con desgano .<p>

— Si me logras cortar un mechón de cabello , los dejo descansar — dijo Kiyoteru . Len disparó y un cabello de Kiyoteru salió volando — ¡No estaba listo! — .

— Yo sí . Voy a descansar . Ánimo , Miku — se fue a sentarse en la silla de madera para espectadores a unos metros de mí .

— Maldición... — lloriqueé . De pronto , un timbre de teléfono retumbó en la habitación .

— Oh , llaman a esta hora . Deben ser Gumiya y Lily — Kiyoteru se acercó al teléfono de la sala de entrenamiento — ¿Diga? — pasaron segundos en silencio — ¿Eh? No te entiendo nada , Gumiya . Tienes mala cobertura — decía Kiyoteru tratando de escuchar — ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ... Parece que cortó — .

— ¿Qué decía? — preguntó Len un tanto preocupado .

— No entendí muy bien — colocó sus dedos en su mentón de forma pensativa — Solo decía algo de muchos carteles... el Comité del Inframundo . Y que ya van a volver — .

— ¿El Comité? ¿Tendrá problemas acaso? Ya sabes como esos malditos siempre se hacen problema de cualquier cosa — decía Len . Me acerqué a ellos para estar más atenta a la conversación .

— No lo sé . Se le escuchaba un poco impactada — pensó Kiyoteru por unos segundos — Lo mejor será que vaya a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo — .

— Iré contigo . No importa si tienes amigos en ese lugar . Puede ser peligroso — dijo Len temerario .

— No — negó con la cabeza — Quédate acá . Tengo un mal presentimiento y prefiero que protejas a Miku en vez de mí . Cumple tu deber — lo tomó del hombro y sonrió .

— N-No se preocupen por mí . Puedo cuidarme sola... — sonreí . A pesar de estar un poco asustada por la situación , no quería ser una molestia .

— Me quedaré contigo — dijo Len cariñosamente . Ruboricé .

— G-Gracias... — murmuré .

— Bien , que no se diga más . No hagan travesuras mientras yo no esté — guiñó el ojo picarón .

— No digas esas cosas... — me apené más de lo que ya estaba . Se quedaron en silencio — ¿Chicos...? — .

— ¡CUIDADO! — gritó Len . Se abalanzó sobre mí . Enseguida , el muro detrás mío explotó y se volvió solo derrumbes . Len me había salvado .

**Detecto a alguien ¡Rápido , reacciona!**

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — gritó Kiyoteru . Pude ver su sombra y la sombra de los dos individuos pelirrojos que nos atacaban . Me levanté lentamente ; Le me ayudó . Estaba mareada por la explosión y el dolor en el tímpano .

— Buenas noches , Kiyoteru-san — dijo una pelirroja con una pistola rosa , al igual que el de su compañero , en la mano — Yo soy Teto Kasane — se presentó con un gesto clásico de las mujeres : Levantando un poco su falda e inclinándose .

— Y yo soy su hermano , Ted Kasane . Es un gusto conocerlo , maestro . He oído mucho de usted — dijo el pelirrojo . Sus miradas... me asustaban . Parecía que lo único que buscaban era un baño de sangre .

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó Len colocándose adelante de mí . Como quien te protege .

— A ella — me señaló Teto . Me limité a mantener silencio .

— Hmph , pues lamento informarles que se irán con las manos vacías — bufó Len . Se dirigieron un par de miradas asesinas . Las probabilidades de una batalla estaban aumentando .

— ¡Ja! Pendejo... — se rió Teto .

— En nombre del poderoso Luki-sama , debemos asesinarla — me miró tal cual psicópata . Mi cuerpo , instintivamente , se estremció y comenzó a sudar en frío .

— ¿Qué hacen unos simples humanos metiéndose en asuntos del Inframundo? — preguntó Kiyoteru .

— Ah~ Descubrió que somos humanos . Eh , pero no somos simples humanos — sonrió Teto — Somos humanos que realizaron pacto con Luki-sama — .

— En otras palabras , no son más que mierda — se burló Len .

— ¡Cállate , híbrido hijo de puta! — gritó Ted . Ya se estaba poniendo serio — Tenemos pistolita al igual que tú, imbécil . Además , nosotros desarrollamos una habilidad especial como los demonios y los ángeles— .

— ¡Eso es cierto! — exclamó Teto falsamente amigable — Por ejemplo , mi habilidad especial es... — señaló un punto por seis segundos .

— ¡Retrocede! — le gritó Kiyoteru a Len . Retrocedimos a tiempo . Esa parte del suelo explotó en miles de pedazos .

— Puedo explotar las cosas con la mente — sonrió hipócrita — Lo malo de este don es que es muy obvio al sitio donde voy a hacer explotar... — se quejó infantilmente — ¡Qué más da! Es lo suficiente como para poder matarlos — .

— El mío es congelar las cosas . Si me bala te toca , puedo congelarte hasta tres centímetros de radio — dijo Ted — Así que... les recomiendo que me la entreguen antes de que las cosas se pongan feas — .

— Ya se pusieron feas — respondió Len . Al instante , hizo aparecer su pistola — Están en graves problemas — Kiyoteru hizo aparecer su revólver . Yo me quedé atrás . Soy una cobarde , lo siento .

— Ja , ni crean que tienen oportunidad contra nosotros — decía Teto — ¡Luki-sama nos entrenó y no le vamos a fallar! — gritó Teto . Disparó sincronizadamente junto con su hermano , apenas y pudimos esquivar . Len me dejó lejos de la pelea ; en una esquina en la habitación .

— Joder , viejo , no te me cruces — decía Len pues con Kiyoteru no estaba totalmente coordinado . En cambio , los hermanos Kasane parecían haber entrenado desde miles y miles de años . Su sincronización y su estilo de pelea de adecuarse a los movimientos del otro era único .

— Parece que están teniendo problemitas... — se rió Teto . Una bala de Len rozó su cuello .

— Yo que tú , estaría más preocupado por mi vida — dijo Len retador .

— ¿Así? Ted , no tengas compasión — sonrió macabra .

— No la tendré — dicho esto , cambiaron de lado . Disparando más rápido aún ¿De veras eran humanos?

— Maldición , Len . Hazte a un lado — renegaba Kiyoteru . El espacio para esquivar era muy pequeño . Una bala rozó la pierna de Kiyoteru .

— ¡Yay , le dio mi bala! — exclamó alegre Ted . Gran parte de la pierna de Kiyoteru se congeló .

— ¡Mierda! ¡Viejo , ya no puedes pelear . Vete! — gritó Len tratando de cubrirlo , desviando las balas con sus balas .

— No seas idiota . No te dejaré solo en esta — sonrió cálido . Kiyoteru se movía con más lentitud . Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le dispararan una vez más . Y así fue . Esta vez , fue en el hombro . Su pistola cayó y desapareció .

— Parece que solo nos falta uno y la presa será nuestra — sonrió Teto malévola .

— ¡No cantes victoria tan rápido! — gritó Kiyoteru . Parte de su pierna izquiera estaba congelada . Todo su hombro derecho estaba congelado .

**¡Te ayudaré!**

— **Kiyoteru... **— me acerqué a él con la espada en la mano — **Déjame tomar tu lugar . Para esto me has entrenado... **— pedí . Kiyoteru dudó por unos segundos .

— ¡¿Ella también sabe pelear?! Si pelea tan mal como Kiyoteru , entonces voy a llorar — reia Ted . Disfrutaban mucho de una pelea .

— Bastardos... — susurró Kiyoteru mordiéndose el labio inferior — No me decepciones... — sonrió . Sentí su confianza en el aire .

— Miku... ¿Estás segura?... — dijo Len algo mortificado . No le agradaba la idea de que yo tenga que pelear .

— **Por supuesto , quiero poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido **— lo miré decidida — **Así que... Demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿sí? **— .

— Tenías que ser "ella" ... No importa . Te cubriré — me animó . Una bala pasó entre nosotros .

— Que lindos son ustedes dos juntos — decía Teto .

— Morir juntos también es muy romántico ¿saben? — amenazó Ted .

Una vez más , rápidas como estrellas fugaces , pasaban las balas . Con Len tenía una mejor coordinación de lo que teníamos en el entrenamiento . Quizás la presión y la idea de morir estaba haciendo buen efecto .

No veía en qué momento acercarme a atacar . Len tenía su pistola , podía atacar desde cualquier lado . Yo con mi espada solo podía desviar unas cuantas balas de los gemelos . Rayos , ya me estaba empezando a cansar .

Empezaron a combinar sus ataques , Teto hacía explotar las cosas mientras Ted disparaba y viceversa . Tenía que tener especial cuidado con las balas de Ted , no debía permitirme quedarme incapacitada . Esquivé a máxima velocidad . Por mi mente se cruzó la idea de combinar ; mas , no . No era el momento . Kiyoteru fue muy específico :

_— Úsalo cuando realmente estés en aprietos — ._

Podía aguantar la ráfaga de balas . Al menos , una media hora más .

— Miku... Tengo una idea — susurró Len en medio de todo el trajín .

— Dime... — .

— Fingiré estar herido . Aprovecha el descuido de ellos para atacar — asentí .

— ¿Qué tanto rumorean? ¿Acaso no tienen suficiente? — dijo teto con voz altanera .

— ¡Ah , mi pierna! — fingió Len .

— Creo que le di... — murmuró Ted . Teto señaló el lugar de Len para hacerlo explotar . Ataqué sin dudar , ella retrocedió ; pero se le cayó su pistola — ¡Perra! — .

— **¡Muérete ya! **— grité atacándola una y otra vez . Ella esquivaba agachándose o retrocediendo . La acorralé . Me empujó el pie y caí . Tomó mi espada .

— Maldición , es muy pesada... — dijo Teto apenas sosteniendo mi espada . Al pareces , mi espada es liviana solo conmigo .

Len disparó en la cabeza de Teto . La sangre salpicó en el rincón y mi espada cayó .

— Solo faltas tú... — susurró Len . Nos acercamos a Ted .

— ¡No , por favor , no me maten! — rogó por su vida .

— Explícanos sobre lo que está tramando Luki — Len levantó su pistola y la colocó en la frente de Ted .

— Él... está acumulando humanos y los usa para su beneficio . Planea adueñarse de todo el Comité . Él cree que puede ser el nuevo Dios/Diablo de este mundo... — explicó temeroso — Miku era un obstáculo para él y por eso quería que la matáramos... Yo y mi hermana somos inocentes . Solo nos negamos a la idea de ir al Infierno . Luki nos mostró un mejor camino — sollozó .

— Pues te equivocaste de camino — Len disparó a sangre fría . Unas partes del cerebro de Ted salieron disparadas . Debo admitir que Len cuando realmente quiere matar a alguien , da miedo — ¿Estás bien?... — .

— S-Sí... lo siento , estoy un poco asqueada... — musité . Besó mi cabeza .

— No perdonaré a las personas que traten de hacerte daño . Entiende eso , por favor — asentí — Viejo , ¿qué hacemos ahora? — .

— Hmm... Lo mejor será matar a Luki . Antes de que más personas traten de matarnos — respondió .

— Bien , iré al Comité y mataré a ese desgraciado — decidió Len . Tomé su mano .

— Iremos — sonreí . No le dejaría todo el trabajo sucio — No quiero sentirme una niñata que siempre tienes que proteger . Así que , por favor , no te niegues — Len suspiró y luego de eso , aceptó .

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa gente xd prometí explicar mi demora bueno xd estoy con prisa teng que lavar ropa jajajaja<strong>

**a ver , el domingo fue cumple de mi abue c: esa es mi excusa de domingo . Los demás días me dije : Para mañana , para mañana .**

**XD**

**Espero les haya gustado , aunque la pelea estuvo algo corta y de poca vida (?) Creo yo xD Soy mala con estas cosas T.T**

**Bien , sayonaraaaa .**

**Reviews plis :3 me motivan a seguir con la historia .**

**Menos de tres días para que terminen las vagaciones T.T buaaaa! (de todas formas subiré caps en la primera semana si es que no me alcanza el tiempo . No importa cuando demore , terminaré el fic xd)**

**BYE ! :D**

**Pdt : carajus mi madre ya llega y no he lavado ni mierd* XD**


	24. Poderes revelados

**Holooo c:**

**Lyderning : Oh no lo sabía muchas gracias :D pondré puntos antes y después de la sangría . Ah y el "mas" no he tenido tiempo de revisar si se me pasó un "más" de cantidad . Suelo usar también el "mas" adversativo es lo mismo que un "pero" y no debe llevar tilde nwn . Y las comas aisladas ehmm no entendí mucho te refieres a : "palabra , palabra" o que no usé muchas comas en el capi anterior D:? De todas formas , estaré más atenta a la gramática . Arigato n.n!**

* * *

><p>— ¡Yo también quiero ir! — rogaba Kiyoteru .<p>

— Viejo , ni siquiera te puedes mover bien .— respondió Len serio — Lily y Gumiya no tardarán en llegar . Ya volvemos . Solo tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con ese bastardo... — .

— Quédate tranquilo , Kiyoteru . Yo lo protegeré. — sonreí .

— Ah , es verdad Miku ... — Kiyoteru me miró fijo — Úsalo si es necesario... — .

— ¿Eh? ¿Usar qué? — Len curioseó .

— Nada , no es nada .— hice un gesto con la mano para no darle importancia — Vamos ya .— .

— Hmm... De acuerdo .— respondió Len mirándome como si fuera sospechosa .

— ¿Qué? — dije cuando ya estábamos saliendo .

— No me gusta que me ocultes cosas. — murmuró desanimado . Iba a decirle algo — No importa , sube a mi espalda .— recobró su alegría .

— ¿Para? — .

— Yo corro más rápido que tú . Así llegaremos más rápido .— me convenció .

— Está bien . Ayúdame . — pedí . Len colocó sus manos para que pueda impulsarme — ¡Corre , caballito! — grité .bromista .

Len corrió muy rápido . Si me soltaba , posiblemente salía volando . A unas cuadras adelante de nosotros , habían oficiales o mejor dicho oficiales del Inframundo . Parecía que estaban buscando a alguien . En su mano tenían unos carteles . Miré con precisión , tenían mi foto ¡Mierda! Querían matarme .

Él se subió a los techos evitando encontrarse con los múltiples oficiales . Además del gran número de personas que llenaban las calles . Creo que habían cerrado algunas avenidas y por eso tanta congestión . Más adelante en una zona más peligrosa , según Len , los pobladores se manifestaban contra las autoridades ¿Conflicto de intereses? Puede ser .

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho a desmantelar mi puesto! — gritaba un vendedor . Animaba a toda la multitud a pelear .

— ¡Él tiene razón! — gritaba una mujer — ¡No me importa si los mandó el Comité , no pueden tratarnos así! — .

El oficial disparó a la indefensa mujer quien no había tenido tiempo de sacar su arma .

— En nombre de Luki-sama , el nuevo Dios del Inframundo , vamos a revisar sus puestos , su casas y todo lo que sea necesario con tal de encontrarla . — .

— ¡Si guerra quieren , guerra tendrán! — gritaban . Así comenzó una guerra civil .

— Joder, no veía algo así desde hace mucho . — comentó Len . Mirábamos desde el techo de una casa .

— Espera... ¡Esa es IA! — grité señalando a la rubia que trataba de huir de dos oficiales por un callejón paralelo a la manifestación .

— No debemos meternos . Debemos buscar a Luki .— decía Len . No le presté atención . Me lancé enseguida a los malhechores con mi espada en mano .

— ¡Miku! — exclamó ella asustada . Di solo dos movimientos y me los cargué . No eran muy fuertes que digamos .

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me acerqué a ella amigable .

— Sí... Miku . Tienes que volver a tu mundo . — advirtió IA . Len bajó del techo . Ambos prestamos atención . — Luki está buscándote . Quiere matarte ¡Tienes que huir! — coloqué mi mano en su hombro .

— Tranquila , no huiré — sonreí confiada .

— Debes irte , según he escuchado , es el ser más poderoso nunca antes visto — decía ella muy mortificada .

— Quizás ; pero , no puedo irme si esto es por mi culpa . Si me está buscando , iré hacia él. — respondí .

— Y yo estoy para protegerla . — dijo Len para calmarla . IA sonrió apaciguada .

— Entonces... tengan cuidado ¿sí? — me abrazó con fuerza — Si Yukii estuviera aquí , estoy segura que admiraría tu valor — halagó .

— Gracias... — .

— Rápido , ve a esconderte . Las cosas se van a poner peor . — aconsejó Len al escuchar una sirena de emergencia — Esta energía... Parece que Luki creó su propio ejército de humanos .— .

— Adios... , Miku . — se despidió rápido . Me quedé mirándola hasta que se comenzó a perder entre las sombras y ya no podía ver nada .

— Ya vamos , Miku . Si nos quedamos aquí van a encontrarnos en cualquier momento . — asentí . Volví a subir a la espalda de Len . Nos dirigimos al Comité .

Todo esto... ¿solo por querer encontrarme?

**Luki quiere ser el ser supremo de este mundo y ,de seguro ,también del otro . Si no lo detenemos ahora , atacará a nuestro mundo .**

¿Podremos lograrlo? Sé que actué con fiereza frente a IA ; sin embargo , me encuentro un poco perturbada .

**¡Lo lograremos! Aunque sea lo último que hagamos ...**

* * *

><p>Entramos al gran Comité , era un edificio de apariencia neoclásica . Un olor terrible emanaban de todos los pisos . Las luces fallaban . Len dijo que no me bajara de su espalda . Caminó lentamente , cerciorándose de que no hayan enemigos en el primer piso . Apenas y pude visualizar que el lugar tenía apariencia de oficina . Había un foco que se prendía y apagaba repetidas veces . Entró . El cuerpo descuartizado de una mujer fue lo suficientemente chocante como para hacerme caer de espaldas .<p>

Abrí los ojos . La poca luz que había fue suficiente para ver al hombre ensangrentado en el suelo , a mi costado . Grité . Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres . Ya entiendo por qué Len no quería que bajar de su espalda , hubiera pisado un cuerpo y me hubiera dado cuenta de la situación .

— Que asco...— empecé a vomitar asqueada y asustada . Len se acercó a acariciar mi espalda tratando de calmarme — ¿Qué clase de ser puede hacer esta atrocidad? — .

— Alguien como Luki... — murmuró Len — Lo siento , no quería que veas esto . No debiste venir . — .

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? — .

— He visto cosas peores — respondió . Sus ojos se entristecieron — Vamos por el ascensor . — me ofreció su mano para levantarme .

— Vamos — me levanté con débil fuerza . Mi mente se sentía un poco transtornada . Pero , es obvio , esa imagen hubiera traumatizado a cualquiera .

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó ya en el ascensor .

— Sí . Ya estoy más tranquila — di un fuerte respiro y exhalé . Borré todas las grotescas imágenes de mi mente y me concentré en mi objetivo : Matar a Luki y salvar al Inframundo .

Len presionó el botón de cerrar puertas . Luego , apretó el botón correspondiente para ir al último piso . No hacía falta revisar los demás pisos . En ese edificio había pasado una masacre .

Las luces en el ascensor se apagaron o mejor dicho se quemaron . Abracé a Len por reflejo . Len correspondió con una sola mano . La otra la tenía preparada por si aparecían enemigos .

Se escucharon pasos en el techo del ascensor . Había algo arriba de nosotros . El ascensor se zamaqueó . Esa cosa se estaba moviendo demasiado . Tanto era el movimiento que me resbalé y caí al suelo . Pude observar lo que había arriba de nosotros a través de una franja delgada entre la tapa y el ascensor .

No parecía humano , demonio o ángel . No sé ni qué era .

— ¡Dispara! ¡Dispara! — grité por reacción . Len obedeció y disparó a toda velocidad . El cuerpo cayó entre nosotros . Era una extraña criatura , parecía que tenía forma humana ; si embargo , su piel era distinta . Como si a un humano le arrancaras la piel . Eso era aquel monstruo .

— Parece que Luki ha estado experimentando con humanos... — murmuró Len mirando al inocente ser que , en algún momento de su vida , fue humano .

— Que mierda... — susurré horrorizada . Ese lugar , parecía el mismísimo infierno .

— Si no matábamos a Ted y a Teto , se hubieran convertido en esto . Es el precio por tratar de tener poderes . — explicó Len mientras examinaba el cuerpo — Sí ,claramente fue un humano en su vida anterior . Y esta marca que ves en su muñeca... — señaló una cruz invertida en la muñeca de la criatura muerta — Es la marca de la realización de un pacto con un demonio — .

— Entonces... ¿les hicimos un favor...? — .

— Pues sí . Evitamos que se convirtieran en esto... — respondió .

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre la señal y todo ello? — pregunté .

— Hubo una época , donde tú aún no nacías , se había vuelto muy popular ver a humanos deambulando con estas marcas . Ya sean cruces normales o cruces invertidas . Cruces normales representan los pactos con ángeles . — contaba — Estos humanos no tenían la capacidad de pelear o usar armas como nosotros . Solo hacían sus típicos pactos por amor , dinero , fama , etc . Sin embargo , tenían la capacidad de ingresar al Inframundo . — .

— ¿Qué les pasó? — .

— Los prohibieron y los exterminaron . Está absolutamente prohibido hacer pactos con los humanos . Al parecer , Luki llegó a evolucionar ese pacto y ahora pueden pelear . Mas , no lo ha perfeccionado . — el ascensor abrió sus puertas — Estoy casi seguro que a las almas condenadas al Infierno las convencía y realizaba sus experimentos con ellas . — finalizó .

— Len... , me siento asustada... — tomé su brazo y me agarré fuerte . Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza — ¿Teto y Ted tenían esas marcas? — .

— Creo que sí . Por toda la conmoción , no me fijé bien . — respondió sumiso . A nuestro alrededor todo estaba oscuro . Así era mejor , no tenía que ver a los cadáveres — Parece que Luki no está aquí , mejor vámonos — sugurió . Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo sobre nosotros .

— ¡No sirves , perra! — se escuchó un gritó furioso .

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunté .

— Creo que hay un piso más arriba . Un piso que accedes solo con vigilancia... — señaló una puerta negra y el cuerpo de dos guardias ya muertos — Toma mi mano — sonrió . Estaba muy horrorizada con todo lo que estaba pasando . Tanta sangre derramada ; y el inmundo olor a muerte acechando .

Abrió la puerta , habían escaleras . Subimos las escaleras lentamente . Apreté su mano con fuerza . Los latidos de mi corazón , los escuchaba frágiles . Iba a conocer al responsable de esto . Que miedo tenía ; pero debía ser fuerte . Yo me ofrecí para acompañar a Len , y no me voy a arrepentir .

Len abrió la puerta de nosotros . Un chillido típico de las películas de terror cuando abres una puerta antigua resonó . Se formó un nudo en la garganta .

Cadáveres , cadáveres por todas partes .

— Querida , parece que tenemos visitas... — dijo altanero un pelirrosado con los pies sobre las mesas que se usan para los Congresos . A su alrededor , habían cadáveres sentados . Como si aún estuvieran laborando . Había una mujer pelirrosada parada al lado de Luki . Espera ¿Luka? ¡¿Qué hace allí?!

— Len , ella es... — .

— Lo sé . Esto es extraño. — respondió en voz baja .

— Saluda a las visitas ,Luka . — ordenó Luki autoritario . Me daba miedo . Luka me hizo señas para que huya lo más rápido posible . Luki la empujó provocando que se cayera al suelo y se lastimara — Te ves tan miserable... — susurró con una voz más ronca .

— ¡Luka! ¡Maldito , no la toques! — grité . Iba ir corriendo a socorrerla ; sin embargo , Len me detuvo . Era muy peligroso hacerlo así , sin más .

— ¿Se conocen? — rió como un lunático — No puedo creer que la mesías y mi perra personal se conozcan . Debiste contármelo , Luka — la miró fijo — Oh , es verdad . Olvidé que te corté la lengua para que dejaras de gritar. — Luka me miró triste . Noté sus varios moretones y heridas que el maltrato de Luki habían provocado . Además de que le había puesto una cadena como si fuera un perro y tenía un vestido blanco muy sucio .

Me llamó la atención su singular anillo negro en el cuello . Leí sobre eso en la biblioteca de Kiyoteru , los que llevan un anillo negro en el cuello son los que están condenados a pagar una condena en el Infierno .

— Hijo de puta... ¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso?! — grité enfurecida . Bastardo ¡Bastardo!

— Miku , no bajes la guardia . — susurró Len .

— ¡Pero...! — .

— No te preocupes , masacraremos al maldito malnacido. — me di cuenta que Len también se había enojado ; pero estaba siendo prudente .

— Oww... Parece que les agradas , Luka. — comentó Luki acariciando la cabeza de ella . Maldito psicópata . Luka se alejó y corrió hacia una esquina . Soportar todo ese maltrato , debe haber sido demasiado para ella — Buena chica . — sonrió macabro y soltó la correa . Se acercó a nosotros mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos — ¿A quién debería matar primero? — .

Luka me seguía haciendo señales . Como si Luki fuera invencible . Mierda . No iba a dejar a Luka .

— Yo te enfrentaré — habló Len levantando su pistola con orgullo — Miku , salva a Luka y salgan de este lugar — susurró .

— Déjame ayudarte... — me acerqué a él suplicante .

— He dicho que te vayas con ella . Ahora . — Len me habló totalmente serio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Luki . Entonces me di cuenta , Luki era realmente fuerte y lo único que quería hacer Len era ganarme tiempo para huir .

— Está bien... — no quise darle la contra . Su mirada estaba llena de concentración , tratando de leer el primer movimiento de su enemigo . Y también , había un poco de resignación ... resignación respecto a la muerte . Corrí hacia Luki , ni Len ni Luki hicieron algo al respecto . Solo compartían miradas — Te sacaré de aquí — la tomé la muñeca y la jalé . Ella , muy temerosa , aceptó . Nos fuimos de aquel salón y cerré la puerta . Revisé la muñeca de Luka , no tenía ninguna marca .

Luka me abrazó intensamente y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos . Me sujetó de la muñeca y trató de llevarme con ella , como quien te dice : "hay que huir juntas" .

La miré confundida , dudando sobre qué era lo correcto . No quería molestar a Len mientras peleaba ; sin embargo , es el amor de mi vida y no lo voy a dejar peleando solo .

— Ah.. Eh .. Uh... — Luka trataba de comunicarse conmigo .

— Lo siento , no voy a poder acompañarte hasta la salida... — susurré pensativa . Levanté la cabeza y la miré valiente — Tengo que proteger a la persona que amo , aunque soy débil... debo intentarlo . — sonreí triste .

Ela me miró consoladora . Entendiendo a lo que me refería .

— Tú tienes que irte , rápido . Vete y escóndete. — le dije apresurada . Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza . Quería quedarse conmigo . Insistí empujándola un poco — Por favor , ya vete . Tienes que irte o puede pasarte algo peor. — vi en sus ojos como recordó alguna tortura por parte de Luki . Se despidió con la mirada y se alejó corriendo .

Rasqué mi cabeza . Volví a subir las escaleras , tratando de no hacer ruido . Tragué saliva . Si Lukii era fuerte , Len necesitaría mi ayuda . O simplemente , puedo servir de escudo .

Abrí la puerta con suavidad ...

— ¡Miku , te dije que no volvieras! — me llamó la atención Len . Estaba escupiendo sangre por la boca y tenía una bala en su hombro derecho . No paraba de sangrar .

Corrí a socorrerlo — ¡¿Qué pasó?! — grité desesperada apretando la herida en su hombro para que no sangrara tanto . Esto le provocó mucho dolor .

— N...No pises los hilos... — susurró . No comprendí ... ¿A qué hilos se refería?

— Se refiere a estos... — Luki movió los dedos de su mano . Pude notar unos hilos brillantes casi invisibles — Este es mi don , puedo controlar a las personas a través de hilos . Fue muy dulce de parte de Len decirte que te vayas cuando se dio cuenta que había pisado uno . Desgraciadamente , volviste . Así que haré que Len te mate. — sonrió diábolico .

— ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! — grité furiosa . Len se levantó en ese momento y apunto su arma contra mí — ¿Len? — reaccioné a tiempo . Los hilos de Luki estaban controlándolo . Len era ahora su marioneta .

— H...Huye Miku... — pidió con débiles fuerzas . Mi corazón se agitaba .

— Jamás... ¡Voy a salvarte! — exclamé .

— No se pongan muy románticos .— Luki realizó un ligero movimiento de dedos — Mátala ya — comenzó a usar a Len .

Len se movía ágilmente y contra su voluntad . Estaba sufriendo , los dos estábamos sufriendo . Nunca había pasado por mi mente que tendría que defenderme de Len . No era su culpa . No tenía ni idea de qué hacer . Len me animaba para salir corriendo del lugar ; pero no podía . Mis piernas ya no se movían . Quería matar a Luki con todas mis fuerzas por hacernos esto .

Len se acercó . Su bala casi me da en el corazón . Por suerte , me moví y por apenas unos centímetros no me dio . Luki estaba forzando mucho a Len . Él ya estaba agotado ; sin embargo , esos malditos hilos . Aparecí mi espada , no iba a atacar a Len ; sin embargo , se me ocurrió la idea de poder cortar esos hilos .

— No podrás , son indestructibles. — se burló Luki cuando lo intenté . Tenía razón , eran imposibles de cortar .

— Te dije que ... te vayas. — Len respiraba con débiles fuerzas . Lo miré enojada .

— No me iré , entiéndelo ya. — respondí molesta — Yo... te amo . — sonreí dulcemente . Me miró impresionada , incluso abrió los ojos . Luki volvió a hacer que me ataque .

Me di cuenta del estado mental y físico de Len . Lo estaba desgastando mucho aquella pelea contra mí . Luki estaba absorbiendo energía a través de sus hilos . Yo también perdería fuerzas en cualquier momento . Tenía que ser cuidadosa con los ataques de Len y con no pisar los hilos casi invisibles . Si pisaba los hilos... la pelea estaba perdida .

**Usémoslo .**

¿Estás segura?

**No nos queda de otra . Pondré todo de mi parte para durar más que cinco minutos .**

No hay marcha atrás . Está decidido . Si perdemos será el final .

Cerré los ojos . Sentía mi personalidad se volvía una sola . Todos los pensamientos se callaban . Mis sentidos se agudizaban . Me volví ... el ser más divino nunca antes visto .

— Hmm... ¿Un as bajo la manga? — comentó Luki sin perder su poca encantadora sonrisa . No respondí . Estaba decidida a ganar y a matarlo sin compasión — No importa , vamos mi precioso títere . Mátala . — .

Len atacó . Sus ataques eran lentos , o mejor dich , yo era muy rápida para ellos . Ni siquiera tuve que mover los pies . Solo me agachaba , me inclinaba , etc . Sonreí con confianza . Len estaba sorprendido que mi nivel de pelea había llegado a ese extremo .

Corrí hacia Len lo más rápido que pude . Concentré mi fuerza y traté de cortar los hilos una vez más . Un poco de chispas entre mi arma y aquellos hilos del mal aparecieron . Finalmente , lo pude romper .

— I-Imposible... — susurró Luki temeroso — ¡¿Qué eres?! — me gritó .

— M... Miku... — decía Len ya sin fuerzas . Perdió la consciencia . Lo llevé a un rincón para que descansara . Arranqué parte de mi falta y le hice un torniquete en el hombro para que no se desangrara . Me levanté y miré con desinterés .

— Eres solo una basura . Acabaré rápido contigo . — empuñé mi espada con fuerza . Lo ataqué . Él retrocedió perdiendo el control de la situación .

— Mierda , mierda... — se repetía porque cada ataque mío estaba más cerca de darle .

— Cuidado , detrás de ti . — señalé la mesa que se acercaba a toda velocidad a golpear a Luki . Volteó muy tarde . Aquella mesa la moví yo misma con mis poderes . Debía darme prisa , me quedaban ahora solo cuatro minutos .

Luki cayó al suelo , con la cabeza adolorida . Se levantó con una voltereta — No seas tan confiada , puta . — disparó más ninguna bala me daba . Eran tan lentas . Tanto así , que pude detener una con mi dedo índice y pulgar .

— Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo... — me burlé . Luki no sabía como defenderse y continuó diparando ya sin apuntar . Solo por tratar de defenderse . Aparecí detrás de él . Lo atravesé con mi espada .

— M-Maldita... — retiré la espada suavemente . Había atravesado parte de su estómago y unas cuantas costillas . Muy sorprendente de su parte seguir parado — ¡Yo soy el nuevo Dios de este mundo! ¡Te mataré! — gritaba él amenazándome . De alguna forma , creo que se daba un apoyo psicológico gritándome eso .

Lo miré con pesar . Trató de golpearme por estar cerca suyo . Lo subestimé y me dio un puñetazo en el rastro . Procuré no resbalar y solo retrocedí . Levanté mi espada hacia él , dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente . Me tiró unos papeles que habían a lado suyo para perderlo de vista .

Entre los papeles pude divisar como iba corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Len . Enfurecí . Mis pies se movieron solos , no dejaría que vuelva a lastimarlo .

Luki me agarró de la muñeca , de la mano donde sostenía la espada , y me hizo dar una vuelta en el aire . Choqué contra el suelo . Apuntó hacia mí . Esquivé rápida . Reboté en una pared para tener más impulso y atacarlo .

— Eres jodidamente rápida . — halagó él a la vez que esquivaba . Yo rebotaba en las paredes como pelota . Atacando en la bajada .

— Créeme . Lo soy más. — dicho esto , lo hice resbalar . Ataqué su pierna con mi espada y no pudo mantener el equilibrio . A pesar de la sangrienta escena , no temí . Me acerqué — Rezaré por tu alma .— sentencié antes del golpe final con la espada hacia arriba siendo sujetada con firmeza . Iba a rebanarle la cabeza hasta que...

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ibas a darme mi golpe de gracia . — dijo Luki abriendo los ojos . Me tambaleé . Me sangraba la nariz con fuerza .

Solo un minuto más...

¡Por favor!

— Ya veo , así que tenías un límite de tiempo .— se burló Luki . Me empujó . Caí en seco . Traté de volver a usar mis poderes ; sin embargo , me dolía cada órgano de mi cuerpo . Luki me disparó en el brazo con el cual sujetaba la espada . La solté por el dolor . — Eres débil . — me pateó en el suelo . Aquel dolor no era comparable con lo que estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo . La sangre me quemaba . Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera rechazando mi alma .

**Duele mucho...**

Hicimos lo que pudimos... Fue un honor... pelear a tu lado .

— Adiós , para siempre. — Luki apuntó su pistola en mi cabeza . Escuché un rápido sonido , no era de bala , sino de cuando cortas algo . Abrí los ojos . Distinguí la silueta de Luka quien le había cortado la cabeza a Luki utilizando mi espada . Sonreí con pocas fuerzas .

— Luka... ven , acércate... — solo un segundo más no me matará . Tenía que intentarlo . Mi cuerpo puede resistir ¡Yo lo sé! . Ella obedeció y vino . Sujeté el anillo negro de su cuello — Sé libre... — susurré apenas . Mis dos personalidades se volvieron a combinar . Dios y el Diablo le daban su perdón . Rompí el anillo de un solo jalón . Ver su sonrisa de felicidad fue suficiente para mí . Cerré los ojos , exhausta . Ya no importaba el insoportable dolor . Había cumplido . No me importaba si ese era mi último respiro . Ya todos estaban a salvo .

* * *

><p><strong>Y pos se murió okno xd :3 les gustó ? Me motivé con música espero que la peleita no suene como una cancioncita xd<strong>

**jajajaja si fuera anime sería más paja u.u a nada xd**

**Gracias por los reviews :3 byeee**


	25. ¡Terminó el entrenamiento!

**Holaaaa c: haciendo capi mientras mi abue hace limonada xd**

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté estaba en la habitación del Inframundo . La flor estaba en el escritorio de enfrente , como usualmente lo estaba . Miré a mi lado , Len estaba en la cama contigua . Me acerqué torpemente y caí de la cama . A rastras , vi su rostro agotado . Acomodé sus mechones para apreciar mejor su rostro . Tenía unos pequeños rasguños en su rostro . Lo besé con delicadeza , procurando no despertarlo .<p>

— Ah... Miku... — murmuraba Len despertándose .

— Lo siento... Te desperté . — me senté en la esquina superior derecha de su cama y acariciaba su cabeza — ¿Estás bien? — pregunté con una dulce sonrisa .

— Sí... Nos salvaste ¿verdad? — .

— C-Creo... — respondí apenas . Me jaló a su lado en la cama .

— Así que has estado entrenando sin decirme nada... — dijo un poco molesto . Me tomó de la cintura con fuerza .

— L-Lo siento ... Solo quería dejar de ser tan inútil — murmuré culpable .

— Tonta . — besó mi frente — Solo avísame a la próxima ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta que me escondas cosas — renegó . Sonreí .

— Hai , hai . Nee...¿cómo llegamos aquí? — pregunté curiosa .

— Creo que cuando llegaron Gumiya y Lily , Kiyoteru les debe haber dicho dónde estábamos . — dedujo — Oh , cierto . Luka se fue a formar fila en el Paraíso para renacer . Te escribió una nota donde te daba las gracias . — .

— Me alegro de que ya haya pagado su condena . Me pregunto si debería contarle esto a las chicas . — decía dudando .

— Mejor no . Dudo que quieran saber que su amiga estuvo en el Infierno y lo peor , fue torturada por un sujeto que ni siquiera conocen. — respondió sabiamente Len .

— Tienes razón . No les diré nada... — bajé la mirada con leve tristeza . Len me tomó del mentón y me dio un cálido beso . Olvidé mis penurias .

— No te deprimas , es lo mejor que puedes hacer . — sonrió ampliamente . Asentí — Miku , creo que ya no te queda nada que aprender... — comenzó a hablar — En unos días volveremos a casa . — .

— ¡¿En serio!? — lo abracé con fuerza . Que alegría poder volver a ver a mis amigas — ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! — dije con mucho entusiasmo .

— Sabía que te ibas a alegrar mucho .— acarició mi cabeza suavemente — Pero antes de irnos , tengo que perfeccionar algo... — pensó en voz alta .

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté sin dejar de abrazarlo .

— Nada , nada . Tú me guardabas secretos , me toca a mí . — me sacó la lengua .

— Grr... ¡Si serás...! — lo zamaqueé enojada — Está bien ; pero no te puedes hacer daño durante el transcurso — exigí .

— Sí , sí . — me dio palmaditas en la cabeza suavemente .

— Baka — le tiré un almohadazo .

— Con que así estamos... — tomó la almohada sobre la que él estaba echado — ¡Toma! — empezó a golpearme la cabeza con ella . Obviamente , no dolía .

— ¡Eh! — tomé la almohada y comencé a hacer lo mismo que él — ¡Muere , muere! — grité infantilmente .

— ¡Au! Me estás haciendo daño ¡MIKU! — decía Len porque lo estaba golpeando en serio . Me detuve .

— Lo siento , mi amor . — me disculpé con carita de cachorrito . Coloqué mi mano en mi boca para verme más indefensa y ser perdonada más rápido .

— ¡No vale hacer eso! — se abalanzó sobre mí — Mujer , entiende que he vivido muchos años y he hecho cosas que ni te imaginas . Ni creas que un besito va a ser suficiente para mí . Y si me pones esa carita vas a acelerar el momento . — advirtió . Palidecí — ¡Ja , ja! Deberías ver tu rostro . No te voy a violar , tranquila — se burló de mí .

— ¡I-Idiotaa! — me abalancé sobre él ¡Yay , yo llevaba el control! — ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! — lo empecé a golpear en broma .

— Yo también te amo . — se reía él — Es que en serio te veías tan ... ehmm... "no me violes , por favor" . — seguía riéndose él . Lo callé a besos .

— **No te preocupes . Haré que pongas ese rostro y muchos más . **— sonreí pícara y sensual . Comencé a besarlo desesperadamente .

— Maldición , ¿otra vez? — decía él entre tantos besos . Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su abdomen — ¡¿QUÉ TOCAS?! — gritó él .

La puerta se abrió y cayeron tres personas torpemente . Nos estaban espiando .

— Lily , te dije que no pusieras tanto peso sobre la puerta .— reclamaba Gumiya levantándose .

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda , malnacido? — renegó Lily .

— Ya , ya . Fue la culpa de los dos por querer ver qué es lo que estaba tocando Miku .— decía Kiyoteru para luego recordar que Len y yo estábamos al frente — Oh... Hola chicos... — sonreía nervioso .

— ¿Estaban detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo? — preguntó Len acusadoramente .

— ¡Qué vergüenza! — exclamé sonrojada escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas de Len .

— Pobre Len , le malogramos la jugada... — decía Gumiya en tono burlesco . Le cayó un almohadazo por parte de Len .

— Mi pobre princesa , ¿este mal hombre te está pervirtiendo? — se acercó Lily a "auxiliarme" .

— Largo , largo . Estábamos tan bien los dos solos . — se quejaba Len ahuyentando a Lily .

— ¿En serio? — Kiyoteru rió malpensado — Yo pensaba que estabas en problemas ... — .

— Cállense... — me lamenté debajo de las sábanas aún apenada .

— Cuéntanos , Len , ¿qué toco Miku? — preguntó Gumiya retador .

— No llegó a... si es lo que piensas . — respondió Len un poco enojado — Mejor vete a compadecerte como haces todas las noches. — todos reímos .

— ¡Yo no hago eso! — gritoneó Gumiya ruborizado — ¡No se rían! — lloriqueaba él .

— Sí , claro . Es por eso que no tienes citas hace mucho tiempo .— Kiyoteru siguió el juego .

— Bastardos...— seguía lloriqueando Gumiya . Mucho bullying para él .

— Ay que risa... — Lily se secó una lágrima por la gracia — Bueno ya estuvo . Vamos a comer algo . — sugirió — Ahora que la población ya reconoció a Miku como su salvadora ¡Podemos comer gratis! — exclamaba ella muy feliz .

— ¿Eh? ¿Me reconocieron? — .

— Ah , sí . El rumor de que mataste a Luki ha recorrido todo el Inframundo . La población logró acabar con los humanos con pacto y están muy agradecidos contigo . Y por falta de un Comité , te han escogido como líder . — comentó Gumiya .

— ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba . — murmuré .

— No la compartiré con el Inframundo . Es mía . — renegó Len abrazándome posesivamente .

— Tranquilo , tigre . No le van a dar responsabilidades o algo por el estilo . Es solo simbólico . — dijo Kiyoteru .

— Hmm... Igual . — me abrazó con más fuerzas . Aww es tan tierno cuando hace eso .

— Cuidado , Miku , dicen que los celosos son peligrosos . — dijo Lily para fastidiar a Len .

— Jaja... No , son lindos . — acaricié su cabeza como si fuera un perrito .

— Oh , Miku , es verdad... — decía Kiyoteru recordando algo — ¿Cuántos minutos duraste? — preguntó curioso .

— Cinco minutos y un segundo más . Por eso casi muero... — reí un poco descuidada .

— ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar? — reclamaba Len .

— Verás , estuve entrenando a Miku para que pueda ser una sola . Lo malo es que solo dura cinco minutos , su cuerpo humano no resiste más. — explicó Kiyoteru .

— ¡Bravo , Miku! La pinche Dios del universo . — decía Lily emocionada .

— ¿Qué se siente ser una deidad? — preguntó Gumiya .

— Ahm... — todos me miraron esperando respuesta — Ehm...Mola bastante . — confesé sincera .

— Lo suponía . — respondió Gumiya con la mano en el mentón .

— ¿Quién es la diosa del universo? ¿Quién es? Eres tú... — decía Len apretando mis mejillas y tratándome como a una niña pequeña .

— No lo toman con la seriedad con la que deberían... — suspiró Kiyoteru .

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas desde el incidente de Luki . Gumiya y yo tuvimos que esperar a que Len terminara de perfeccionar "eso" que no quería mencionarme . Todas las noches , se iba a ver a Kiyoteru . Volvía siempre muy agotado y con muchos moretones . A veces temía que se estuviera lastimando ; mas , él lograba calmar mis inquietudes . Y así como pasan los días , nuestro amor también iba creciendo . Y unas cuantas ideas habían surgido en mi mente .<p>

**¿Cuando le damos pase libre?**

¿Pase libre? ¿Qué es eso?

**Ehm... Ya sabes... **

¡NUNCA! ¡Pervertida! ¡Estoy muy pequeña para eso!

**Estamos muy pequeñas... En fin . Deja de ser tan tímida con él , mujer . Demuéstrale tu amoooor .**

¡Enferma mental! Solo piensas en eso desde que lo besamos...

**Solo pienso de forma más madura que tú . Además , si lo piensas bien . No nos queda mucho tiempo para pasarla a su lado . **

Calla... Ya lo sé... Pero... ya yo veré el momento apropiado .

**¿Y cuándo será? ¿Cuando se acabe el mundo?**

¡No! Ya veré yo te estoy diciendo . Encontraré el momento adecuado y le hablaré sobre el tema .

**Pues apresúrate , las lectoras están esperando .**

¡No me presiones , joder!

Por fin había llegado el día que tanto anhelé . Era hora de volver a casa . Empaqué todo en mi maletín . Miré la habitación con nostalgia . Recordé mi primer beso con Len . Ruboricé . La habitación se veía tan vacía sin mis cosas y las de Len . Tomé la flor con su vaso y me retiré no sin antes darle una última ojeada .

Len y Gumiya me estaban esperando en la entrada ...

— ¡Mikuuu , no te vayas! — lloriqueaba Lily . Su llando la hacía muy persuasiva .

— Cálmate... — sonreí con dulzura . Ella me abrazó con fuerza . No me quería dejar ir — Ayuda... — supliqué .

— A ver Lily , suéltala . — pidió Len un poco celoso — ¡Que la sueltes! — gritaba pero Lily no reaccionaba .

— Ay , ella es tan sentimental... — se lamentaba Gumiya — Len , tu agarra a Miku ; yo jalaré a Lily . — y así fue . Jaló a Lily con todas sus fuerzas y por fin pudo despegarnos .

— Aunque Lily tiene razón , es un poco triste las despedidas... — decía Kiyoteru .

— Ou~ , viejo, no te pongas sentimental . — Len le dio palmadas en la espalda . Kiyoteru comenzó a llorar dramáticamente .

— ¡Los voy a extrañar tanto! ¡Ustedes ni me visitan , bastardos! — Kiyoteru lloriqueaba .

— No sé si sentirme conmovido o enojado... — murmuró Gumiya .

— Que rápido se pasa la hora... — Len miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared — Debemos irnos ahora si no queremos perder el tren . — .

— Nos vamos . Adiós ,Lily ; adiós , abuelo — se despidió Gumiya con un ademán de manos .

— Como siempre Gumiya tan seco para despedirse . — se quejó Kiyoteru a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco . No tengo idea de dónde lo sacó .

— Te voy a extrañar tanto , mi bella rosa... — seguía lloriqueando Lily . Me aproximé a los dos y , a pesar de ser más pequeña que ellos , los abracé del cuello . En puntillas , obviamente .

— Muchas gracias por todo . — sonreí nostálgica — Nos volveremos a ver . — .

— Miku , se nos hace tarde... — decía Len . Por último , me despedí de ellos con una reverencia . Estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por mí — Toma mi mano . — dijo Len apenado ,mirando hacia otro lado ; más bien , me lo estaba pidiendo . Un poco divertida , acepté .

Todo el camino estuvimos cariñosamente tomados de la mano : En la estación del tren , en el tren , bajando del tren y hasta llegar a casa .

* * *

><p>Entré a mi habitación, exhausta, aunque solo eran las ocho de la noche . Dejé la flor en mi mesa de noche y tiré las maletas . Me recosté en mi cama . No me sentía muy animada para estar desempacando y ordenando . Mi suave y fresca cama que había extrañado tanto . No es que la otra sea mala es solo que esta tiene algo que la hace diferente a las demás .<p>

— Ah~ ... Te extrañé camita... — dije abrazando la almohada . La flor estaba en mi mesa de noche .Había sido un largo y agotador viaje ; además que la despedida y evitar llorar deja a una muy cansada . Relajé mi cuerpo . Mis músculos rígidos me agradecieron . Miré el lado vacío de mi cama y coloqué mi mano como recordando — ¿Dormirás a mi lado esta noche? — susurré . Me mataba la intriga de si Len me haría una visita nocturna para quedarse conmigo a dormir .

Quisiera que durmamos juntos esta noche...

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar todos esos pensamientos . Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Len en mi habitación pero debía dejar de hacerlo ya . Además , él de seguro está muy cómodo en su cuarto . Todo un cuarto solito para él .

— Dejaré de torturarme mentalmente y llamaré a Meiko . — me animé a mí misma . Y ,como una tortuga que cae sobre su caparazón ,traté de levantarme . Después de un poco de esfuerzo , lo logré . Corriendo me dirigí al teléfono de la casa . Marqué el número de Meiko a toda velocidad .

— ¿Alo? — escuché la voz de Meiko como quien había despertado de una siesta .

— ¡Meiko! — exclamé muy alegre .

— ¡Miku! ¡¿Eres tú?! — gritó muy emocionada .

— No , Juanchito Jiménez ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! — .

— ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! — decía ella — ¡Mañana ven a hacer picnic con nosotras! — .

— Claro. — reí feliz — Le avisaré a Len y a Gumiya para ir . — avisé .

— ¡De acuerdo! Kaito y Akaito también vendrán — hubiera estado bien que dijera Akaito ¿pero , Kaito? Aunque es un poco obvio que si viene uno viene el otro .

— Ah... sobre eso... — iba a tratar de convencerla con que no invite a Kaito .

— Miku tengo un secreto que contarte . No le he dicho a Rin ni a Gumi porque sé que se les va a escapar . — la escuché más atenta — M-Me gusta Kaito. — confesó ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Se enamoró del enemigo!

— M-Me alegro por ti... — mentí . Era inevitable . Si Meiko y Kaito habían sido novios en el anterior ciclo no podía evitar que en este sucediera . Calmé mis pensamientos negativos . Al menos , Kaito protegería a Meiko . Claro , si es que no me ha mentido su amor respecto a ella — ¿Y como así? — .

— Es tan dulce , amable , caballeroso , tierno , alegre , gracioso... — decía ella .

— Ya entendí , ya entendí . Estás muy enamorada... — reí enternecida .

— Joder , debo estar sonando tan cursi como Rin cuando habla de Akaito . — acertó .

— Así es . — sonreí a pesar de que no me viera — Me pregunto si hay progresos con ella y Akaito... — .

— Quizás . No lo he notado . He estado muy concentrada en que Kaito se enamore de mí . — Meiko estaba demasiado enamorada . No sé que le ve — Hablando de progresos... Tú... y Len... Ya sabes . — .

— ¿Ah? Oh , bueno sí... — ruboricé . Pensé que se estaba refiriendo al beso .

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Le dije al bastardo que lo iba a tener bien vigilado! — gritaba conmocionada — ¡Va a ver! ¡Me va a conocer! Se ha creído muy agrandado el muchachito ese . Me va a conocer... — .

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tan malo es haberlo besado? — .

— ¿Ah?... Ah~ Lo siento , pensé mal de ti mi inocente Miku . — escuché unas risas por parte de ella — No puedo creer que pensé sobre "eso" . — entendí a lo que se refería .

— ¡"Eso" no! — grité avergonzada — ¡Meiko pervertida! — .

— Jaja , lo siento . Olvidé que eres Miku — se burló ella . Escuché como su madre la llamaba — Ya me tengo que ir , Miku . Mi mamá quiero que lave los platos y... ¡Ya voy , mierda! — le gritó a su madre . Fue un poco gracioso a decir verdad .

— Nos vemos mañana . — me despedí y colgué el teléfono con suavidad — Debería ir a dormir temprano... — me dirigí a mi habitación . Luego mis pies caminaron solos y llegaron a la habitación de Len . Toqué la puerta sin pensar .

— Miku , dime... — Len estaba sin polo y solo con bermudas ¡Ah , mierda! ¡Justo lo que me faltaba!

— Ah , y-yo ... venía a avisarte sobre que mañana... eto.. Meiko nos invitó a un picnic . — .

— Ok . Te levantaré en la mañana . — sonrió — ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó al ver que no me iba .

— Eto... yo... — murmuré .

**¡Vamos , otra yo! ¡Tú puedes!**

Ah , joder . Cambio ¡Cambio!

**No . Tienes que aprender a decir lo quieres y lo que sientes . Recuerda que Kiyoteru dijo que mientras más nos pareciéramos , más rápido nos entenderíamos y nos volveríamos una .**

Ay , que difícil .

**¡Pídele que te viole salvajemente!**

— ¿Sí? — .

— Es que... Verás , estoy muy acostumbrada ya a que estemos en la misma habitación... — levantó una ceja impresionado — Así que... me gustaría que ... por hoy durmamos en la misma cama ... Ya sabes , hasta que se me quite la costumbre .— traté de actuar un poco indiferente a pesar de que mis mejillas estaban rojísimas .

— Me encantaría dormir a tu lado. — sonrió — Aun si no me lo preguntabas , me hubiera colado en tu cama más tarde — ambos nos miramos por unos segundos silenciosos . Nos dimos un tierno beso . más tarde , nos fuimos a dormir... ¡Y no hicimos cosas pervertidas! ¡Malpensados!

* * *

><p>— Miku , cuéntanos cómo es el Inframundo . — pidió Rin muy curiosa . Len y Gumi estaban acomodando las cosas para hacer el picnic mientras Rin,Meiko y yo parloteábamos . Ah , y Gumiya contaba los alimentos . Oh , Akaito y Kaito se nos unirían más tarde .<p>

— Hmm... es... como una ciudad grande . — intenté explicar — No hay mucha diferencia con el mundo real . — sonreí . Yo sostenía la flor en un vaso con mis manos sobre mi regazo .

— A la próxima debes llevarnos . — exigió Meiko — Me pregunto si tendrán un buen sake allí . — solté la risa — ¿Qué sucede? — .

— Es que es muy gracioso que siempre pienses en alcohol . — dije — Hablando en serio , ¡deja el alcohol! — le reclamé .

— Miku , entiende que los ebrios nunca pueden cambiar . Meiko es una ebria . Te queremos a pesar de que seas una ebria y en un par de años te saldrá barriga y andarás en la calle sin zapatos . — Rin abrazó a Meiko .

— Gracias... ¿Creo? — respondió Meiko .

— Chicas , ¿pueden darnos una mano? — preguntó Gumi un poco enojada .

— Lo sentimos . — pusimos cara de cachorro las tres .

— Yo soy Gumi , conmigo no funciona . — comentó — Rápido , Meiko , pon eso por allá y acomódalo . — señaló muchas cosas .

— ¿Y si no quiero? — respondió de forma altanera .

— Pues sacaré el látigo... — amenzaó con un brillo en sus ojos asesino . Meiko se levantó apresurada y obedeció .

— ¿Nosotras qué hacemos? — preguntó Rin colaboradora .

— Tú ve cortando el pan ; Miku , ve sirviendo jugo . — las dos asentimos y empezamos con nuestras tareas asignadas .

Al poco rato llegaron los Shion ...

— ¡Akaito! — gritó Rin lanzándose a los brazos de este salvajemente .

— Hola, Rin . — sonrió animado atrapando a la rubia por los aires — Pesas más de lo que pensaba . — .

— En otras palabras , estás gorda... — susurró Gumi .

— ¡Cállate! — lloriqueó infantilmente .

— Que mala , Gumi . No está gorda , está bien . — Rin ruborizó . El ambiente lleno de flores y mariposas a su alrededor creció — Digo , para ser una loli... — y el dulce ambiente desapareció .

— Eso es peor que decirle gorda... — murmuró Meiko acercándose — ¡Hola,Kaito! — saludó ella muy amigable . Estudié cada movimiento , cada palabra , ¡cualquier cosa! que dijera Kaito .

— Buenos días . — saludó encantador . Argh , no puedo confiar en él . Siempre dudo de su persona — ¿Te ayudo arreglando algo? — preguntó amable .

— E-Eh...— Meiko se quedó callada ¡Di algo , mujer! — ¿Me ayudas a abrir esta botella de sake? — pidió dulce .

— ¿Aún no dejas el alcohol? — Kaito le llamó la atención — Será la última vez . — advirtió .

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó ella muy contenta . Ver a Meiko tan feliz me hacía muy feliz — M-Miku ya volvió de su largo viaje ... — me señaló .

— Gusto en verte . — saludó Akaito formal . Éramos conocidos , ya no amigos . Ya que no podía perdonarme haber matado a su hermana y eso lo entiendo .

— Igualmente . — los demás nos miraron un poco confundidos .

— Cuanta formalidad ¿son de la realeza? — dijo Gumi bromista . Saludé a Kaito con un gesto con la mano . Su mirada siempre fría y llena de sangre cuando se trata de mí ; aunque al menos correspondió el saludo .

**¡Heeeey! ¡Casi lo olvidábamos! ¡El sueño , el sueño!**

Oh , es cierto . Tengo que advertirle a Kaito para que proteja a Meiko . No dejaré que en este ciclo muera .

— ¡A comer! — exclamó Gumiya cuando ya había terminado de organizar todo .

— Te voy a dar de comer . Abre la boca . — insistió Len . Acepté apenada — ¡Muy bien! — me felicitó como si fuera un perrito .

— Vas a ver ... más tarde te voy a ahogar con las almohadas... — susurré solo para que él me escuchara . Tragó saliva .

Comimos , reímos , volvimos a comer . Fue muy divertido . Pude olvidar las responsabilidades que conllevo . Cuando los veía reír sin fin me pregunté : ¿Es esto lo que quiero destruir? ¿Yukii estaría de acuerdo? Miré la flor , cabizbaja . La hermosa flor blanca que representaba a mi querida Yukii . Destruir todo o dejarlo como está y dejar a los demás ser felices sin mí ¿Mi egoísmo estaba nublando mi juicio? Yukii , si tan solo estuvieras conmigo para aconsejarme .

Meiko , de tanto tomar , se emborrachó y luego se quedó dormida . Profundamente dormida ya que estaba babeando graciosamente . Akaito se fue temprano . Dijo que tenía que terminar una tarea que había dejado el profesor y que la mayoría ya habían realizado . Gumi tampoco había hecho la tarea ; sin embargo , no le importó . Se quedó a probar los diferentes platillos que Gumiya preparaba para ella personalmente . Me pregunto si hay química entre esos dos .

Tengo que buscar el momento precioso para decirle a Kaito sobre mi sueño .

— ¿Miku? ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Len apoyado sobre mi hombro .

— Nada . — contesté sonriendo — ¿Estás cansado? — .

— Sí , comer me ha dejado un poco cansado . Quiero dormir en tu regazo . — exigió .

— Solo hasta que te quedes dormido... — dije mientras él apoyaba su cabeza — Este día ha sido muy divertido ¿no crees? Había extrañado mucho a las chicas y además que es bueno no entrenar excesivamente . Kiyoteru eres muy extremista ¿Cómo lo soportaste durante tanto tiempo? — lo miré . Estaba roncando — Duermes más rápido que Meiko ebria ... — murmuré . Lo recosté sobre el pasto y coloqué mi mochila como almohada — Ya vuelvo . — lo besé en los labios . Miré seria a Kaito . Me aproximé a él .

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — preguntó poco amistoso mientras jugaba con los cabellos de una Meiko dormida .

— Necesito hablar contigo , a solas — especifiqué . Este suspiró y aceptó de mala gana . Al pararse casi pisa a "Yukii" — ¡Con cuidado! — le grité enojada y llevé a "Yukii" entre mis manos con su vaso con agua .

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó ya un poco alejados de los demás .

— Tienes que evitar que Meiko muera . — fui directa — Lo vi en mis sueños . Ella moría por... mi culpa... Nos habíamos alejado del resto y un demonio vino y nos atacó ... — comencé a relatar ; mas , fui interrumpida .

— Ah , te refieres a esa vez... Espera ¿cómo lo recuerdas? — me miró con intriga .

— ¿De qué hablas? Te estoy diciendo que mi sueño posiblemente es una premonición... — .

— No , no lo es . Lo que me estás contando sucedió en el tercer ciclo . Fuimos a acampar en grupo . Meiko ya había muerto dos veces estando contigo pero aun así me llevaba contigo . Después de ese incidente me di cuenta que eras tú la que tenía la culpa . — contó .

— E-Entonces... ¿no son premoniciones?... — miré el vacío , confundida .

— No . Aunque es extraño , jamás me mencionaste sobre tener estos sueños... ¿Qué más soñaste? — .

— Ehm... el Día del Juicio y también... ¡Oh! — recordé — Akaito me atacó en el vientre con un cuchillo . Y habían personas a mí alrededor , como si fuera una clase de secta... — .

— Eso fue en el primer ciclo . Casi mueres desangrada . Len tuvo que matar a Akaito . Lo había poseído un demonio , o mejor expresado , unos humanos que sabían la verdad obligaron a que Akaito sea poseído . Él fue una herramienta para ellos . Por suerte , pudimos salvarte esa vez ; pero Akaito ardió en el Infierno... — dijo con pesar . Su hermano , Akaito , sí era importante para él — En fin , tus sueños no son premoniciones . Solo recuerdos . — finalizó y se dio media vuelta .

— ¡Espera! ¡Kaito tienes que decirme... — volteó — ... cuando será "ese día! — exigí — Has vivido esto ya cinco veces , por favor , tú sabes la fecha . — .

— La fecha tiende a variar ; sin embargo , estás en lo correcto . Lo sé . — sonrió — Ser el Ángel de la Muerte también puede mostrarme cuánto tiempo de vida le queda al universo , con tan solo mirar las estrellas... — .

— Por favor , no quiero que el momento me tomé por sorpresa . — pedí .

— Es mejor no saberlo siquiera . — susurró . Tomó la flor bruscamente y antes de que pueda pedirle explicación , dijo — Si tanto quieres saberlo , te lo diré . Cuando esta flor vaya a marchitarse es porque los días llegan a su fin . — apretó la indefensa flor con fuerza . Vi una extraña luz resplandeciente y luego la flor estaba como nueva — Toma . — me la devolvió .

— Yukii... — susurré preocupada por la flor — No había necesidad de tratar de hacerle daño... — murmuré amarga .

— No le hice daño , simplemente , le di un poco de mi conocimiento . — sonrió frío — Si me disculpas , me iré . — dicho esto , volvió con los demás .

— Bien , entonces... — miré con melancolía a la blanca flor — Tú me avisarás cuando esto llegue a su fin ¿verdad? — .

* * *

><p><strong>yaaay ya termine de escribir xd estaba apurada porque mi capitulo me estaba saliendo más largo de lo que pensaba y no llegaba al tema central por eso el picnic fue corto D: gomen y yo que quería hacer comedia ewe pero estoy muy cansada xD mi primer dia de clases extrañamente agotador : test vocacional , test de aptitud , tes de tu mamá , no sé cuantos test me han tomado hoy XD además de un examen de reagrupación aaaaa<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews :D**

**Déjame un reviewcito u.u! :D**


	26. Final feliz (?)

**Yo de nuevo xd cuando leo en los comentarios que quieren lemmon pongo cara de : Rayos , desearía ser más pervertida ewe**

**LOL!**

**Pdt: Canción que creo que le va al capi aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver : Miku Hatsune When the love first ends c,:**

**Advertencia : En una parte viene un P.V.O largo de Miku D: espero que no les aburra T.T pero tenía que expresar todos los sentimientos efusivos que sentía la pobre :c**

* * *

><p>Eran vacaciones así que salía seguido con Meiko , Rin y Gumi . Íbamos de compra al centro comercial que recién se había inaugurado , a comer helados o a veces a comer gratis en la pastelería . Cada día vigilé la flor con cuidado , esperando que aún estuviera muy lejos del final .<p>

Todo empezó una mañana nublada , con grandes esfuerzos para levantarme , observé la flor , había perdido un pétalo .

Ese mismo día compré todos los materiales posibles para evitar que la flor muera : Fertilizante , abono , una maceta más espaciosa , etc .

Nada funcionaba .

Poco a poco su hermoso color blanco pasó a ser un color blanco amarillento . Se estaba marchitando . Mi tiempo ya tenía final .

Lloré por largas noches , sin que nadie lo supiera . La idea de que faltaba muy poco para que mi cuento de hadas acabe me mortificaba . Amanecía con grandes ojeras ; pero no importaba porque podía esconderlas con el maquillaje que me había regalado Meiko en una de nuestras tantas salidas .

Despedirme de la realidad , que doloroso . Y lo peor , elegir entre matar a los que quiero o tener la mínima posibilidad de volver a verlos .

Quizás lo mejor es ... desaparecer .

Revivir a Yukii no es una excusa para manchar mis manos de sangre .

¿Y si Len de verdad no me ama? Solo cree hacerlo .

¿Por qué estoy dudando de todos al mismo tiempo?

¿Es este el tan conocido miedo a morir? ¿El que destruye tus virtudes y como un desesperado se aferra a la vida?

Pues yo no lo haré .

Si debo desaparecer , desapareceré .

* * *

><p>— ¡Miren , está nevando! — grité con ánimos observando a través de mi ventana como caía lentamente la nieve .<p>

— ¿Quieres salir a ver? — preguntó Len con una sonrisa encantadora , abriendo la puerta de mi habitación .

— ¡Claro! Solo déjame cambiarme... — sonreí ampliamente .

— Te espero afuera. — miró a su costado — ¿Se está marchitando? — preguntó al ver a la flor blanca . Solo le quedaban dos pétalos .

— Sí... — la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro — ¡Tengo que cambiarme antes de que deje de nevar! — lo empujé fuera de mi cuarto . Cerré con seguro . Una fría lágrima rodó por mi mejilla .

**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

Solo esperar ... Debemos aceptar nuestro destino .

Me coloqué unos jeans y una capucha roja . Metí un pequeño papelito a mi bolsillo . Salí apresurada , cada segundo contaba .

**Según mis cálculos , nos menos de un día .**

No necesito saberlo .

— ¡Miku! — Len exclamó alegre . No le permití que se diera cuenta de mi angustia . En realidad , nadie se ha dado cuenta de mis pesares . Así es mejor — ¿No es hermosa? — .

— Sí que lo es . — admiré ese mágico momento — ¿Te gusta mucho la nieve? — .

— ¡Sí! Cuando nevaba en el Inframundo salía a jugar con los niños del barrio . — contó Len con una sonrisa nostálgica .

— Sí , y yo tenía que defenderlo de los abusones . — dijo Gumiya apareciendo a mi costado .

— ¡Woah , Gumiya! ... — me miró confundido — Me asustaste ... — .

— ¿Ves lo que haces con tu fea cara , Gumiya? — dijo Len para luego abrazarme con fuerza — Ya , Miku , tranquila . Ya pasó , la fea cara ya se fue . — Gumiya se enojó .

— ¡Bah! Yo solo vine a acompañarlos antes de que hicieras una tontería que molestara a Miku y luego yo tuviera que reconciliarlos . — bufó — Además , tengo planes más importantes que ser fastidiado por ti . — .

— ¿Así? ¿Con quién? — preguntó Len incrédulo .

— ¡Con Gumi! — gritó — Se me hace tarde , adiós . — .

— Eh , no te resientas... — decía Len . Gumiya se había ido — No puedo creer que Gumiya tenga planes con Gumi . — .

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — .

— Que quizás ellos estén saliendo ... — me sorprendí de su deducción . Tenía mucha lógica ya que les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos — ¡Gumiya bastardo! ¡Yo te dije apenas me gustaba Miku y tú no me dices nada! — gritaba por la vereda por donde se fue Gumiya . Obviamente , no lo iba a escuchar — Ese maldito... — lloriqueó .

— Estoy segura que te lo diría . — sonreí .

— Miku... — susurró — ¿Puedo violarte? — preguntó de lo más normal .

— ¡No! — exclamé ruborizada . Len se cruzó de brazos .

— ¡Dame una buena razón! — .

— ¡Porque no quiero! — grité enojada . Luego suspiré — ¡Me voy a casa! — .

— ¡Mikuuu! No te enojees... — pedía él .

**Se acaba el tiempo . No lo desperdicies .**

— Eh... — detuve mi paso . La tristeza inundó mi corazón . Recordar que no podía perder cada segundo .

El día anterior a ese , ya había disfrutado la amistad de Meiko , Rin y Gumi al másximo . Salimos , comimos pizza , nos probamos ropa , nos tomamos fotos ,volvimos a casa de Meiko a hacer karaoke y finalmente regresé a casa . Ahora que Len estaba solo , debía cumplir mis últimos deseos a su lado .

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detuviste? — preguntó él confundido . Saqué el papelito de mi bolsillo y leí el primer recuerdo que necesitaba para descansar en paz .

— Nee , Len . — llamé su atención — Quiero un momento romántico en el parque . — pedí . Esto lo sorprendió .

— ¿Desde cuándo me pides romance? — .

— Desde hoy . — fruncí el ceño — ¿Lo harás o no? — guardé el papelito mientras decía esto .

— Claro ¿por qué no? — aceptó . Lo tomé de la mano .

— Tienes que encargarte de que sea muy romántico . — empezamos a caminar hacia el parque más cercano .

— ¿Yo? ¿No se necesitan dos en una relación? — rió .

— Sí ; pero... — puse cara de cachorrito — ¿Por mí? — .

— ¡Ah, rayos! — gritó él — ¿Qué tienes en mente? — logré convencerlo .

— Comer unos helados y sentarnos en una banca frente al atardecer . — .

— Woah , realmente lo tenías planeado... — murmuró impresionado .

— ¡Sí! — afirmé con cierta alegría y a la vez melancolía ; aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido .

— Si lo has planeado tanto... — tomó mi cabeza y acercó a sus labios a mi frente — ... entonces debe ser muy importante para ti ¿no es así? — asentí . Me dio un beso en la frente .

* * *

><p>A nuestro alrededor , habían muchas parejas . Unas se juraban amor eterno y otras estaban terminando . Traté de no prestarle mucha atención a ello . Len fue por los helados y yo lo esperé en la banca . Para mi suerte , la banca frente al atardecer estaba vacía . El aire era helado aunque el sol era brillante .<p>

**Aquellas parejas se ven tan felices . No saben que pronto llegará el fin .**

Es triste ¿no? ¿Por qué nos tuvo que tocar esta responsabilidad? Prefiero la incertidumbre de no saber cuando voy a morir que esperar el momento con angustia .

**Entonces , ¿te arrepientes de haberle preguntado a Kaito?**

No . No quiero permitir que un ciclo más se cumpla ; así que tenía que saberlo ... para tomar una decisión . Solo digo , que si fuera una humana normal , hubiera preferido eso .

**Sabes que no lo somos y estamos muy lejos de eso .**

Lo sé .

— Hey , Miku . Ya llegué . — me dijo Len entregándome mi helado — Te pedí de chocolate al igual que el mío . — .

— Gracias . — sonreí .

— Bie , ¿qué tal lo voy haciendo? — preguntó entusiasmado .

— Bastante bien , en realidad . — palmeé su cabeza — Te amo... — susurré .

— Te amo... — lo escuché decir — Miku... , — su voz cambió a un tono de preocupación — Estás un poco ida hoy . — buscó mi mirada — No sé qué es , solo que tus ojos ya no tienen el mismo brillo de siempre... — .

— Estás equivocado... estoy normal... — lamí mi helado tratando de evitar más preguntas . Me apoyé en su hombro . Len decidió callar y mirar el atardecer — Len... ¿cómo piensas que será nuestras vidas en un futuro? — .

— Hmm... ¿en un futuro? — pensó él . Creo que nunca se había puesto a meditar eso — Supongo que igual que ahora , solo que seremos más viejos y tendremos cinco hijos . — .

— ¡¿Cinco?! — grité y casi se me resbala el helado en la ropa .

— Así es . No te preocupes , Gumiya como será un viejo solterón , los cuidará . — río — Oh y claro , volverías a entrenar con Kiyoteru para aprender a no envejecer y vivirás tanto como un demonio o ángel promedio . — .

— ¿Volver a entrenar? No quiero . — fingí llorar — Kiyoteru sádico... — murmuré entre falsos sollozos .

— ¿Lo harías por un futuro juntos más largo? — .

— Lo haré... — dije . Nos besamos delicadamente . Nos separamos a tomar aire y volvimos a besarnos . La culpa no dejaba de agobiarme . No decirle a Len que todo iba a terminar dentro de poco ; es más , que esos sueños nunca se iban a cumplir... Sin embargo , tenía que hacerlo . Tenía que darle un mundo prometido , donde todo sería felicidad .

— Miku... — susurró ruborizado . Por su forma de mirarme , pensé que volvería a pedirme "eso" .

— ¿S-Sí? — contesté algo nerviosa . Como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar .

— Me estás derramando tu helado. — señaló las gotas de chocolate en su pantalón . Retrocedí .

— Lo siento , Len . — miré la mancha — Llegando a casa la quitaré . — .

— No te molestes . — me abrazó — Lo importante es pasar un buen momento romántico ¿o no? — ruboricé y me alegré .

— Gracias por aceptar pasar este momento conmigo . — dejé caer mi helado . Él ya había terminado el suyo .

— El agradecido soy yo . — sonreí de corazón . Como siempre , Len haciéndome olvidar lo que es la tristeza y teniéndome en un trance donde solo existimos los dos .

Sentí como una lágrima quería escaparse porque la otra parte de mí sabía la desgraciada realidad .

— Bésame . — pedí para que no se diera cuenta de que mis ojos se habían empañado . Nos besamos fogosamente mientras el sol se ocultaba entre las nubes azucaradas .

Después de todo , ni el mismo Dios podría detener el tiempo para que nuestro amor duré más .

* * *

><p>Entré a mi habitación , dejé mis cosas y me arrojé a mi cama dispuesta a llorar con todas mis fuerzas ; mas , sin ser escuchada . Gumiya ya había vuelto de su salida con Gumi y estaba viendo televisión con Len . La había pasado tan bien , tan divertido , tan lindo , ¡tan perfecto! . Era injusto que todo debiera quedar allí .<p>

Saqué el papelito de mi bolsillo . Leí en voz alta el segundo deseo .

— Decirle la verdad a Len... — ni de coña podía hacer eso . Cuando escribí aquel difícil deseo pensé que en este momento estaría ya aceptado mi destino ; sin embargo , aun si lo acepto no puedo decirle la verdad . Sería arruinar todo lo que hemos vivido y posiblemente , se entristezca . No quiero eso . Solo quiero ser feliz a su lado .

Agarré un lapicero y taché el segundo deseo con rabia y decepción ¿Lo mejor hubiera sido decirle? Al menos , no llevaría yo sola esta carga ; mas , estoy segura de que mi decisión es correcta .

— Y bien... el tercero es pasar una gran cena en familia... — miré la flor con dulzura — Yukii , tú estarás en la cena de hoy . — le susurré como si me entendiera .

Dejé el papel en mi escritorio hecho una bolita . El cuarto deseo era solo cuestión de como me sintiera al final del día . No debía presionarme ; a pesar de que el tiempo lo hacía .

Me estiré con fuerza . Tratando de botar todo el estrés posible de mi cuerpo . Comencé a meditar sobre mi destino . Si no fuera el mesías , tendría una vida normal . No tendría que sacrificarme por nada ni por nadie . No hubiera muerto Yukii . Mis amigas no estarían en peligro . No me torturaría el tiempo para el día del juicio . Podría amar a Len hasta que la última gota de vida en mi ser se extinguiese . Y tantas cosas hermosas y perfectas que no nos damos cuenta de la vida cotidiana .

**Si no fuéramos el mesías , jamás habríamos conocido a Len .**

Abrí los ojos , estaba en lo correcto . Mi maldita suerte tenía un lado positivo .

Gracias a descubrir que era el mesías , un nuevo lado de mí apareció . Y con el don de poder ver fantasmas , conocí a Yukii . Dejé de ser tan antisocial e introvertida y me hice amiga de las que menos pensé que lo haría : Meiko , Rin , Gumi ,Gumiya y Akaito (En algún momento , fue muy bueno conmigo cuando me dejó quedarme en la Ruleta de la Fortuna con Len . Por eso , merece ser contado , creo yo ) . Y lo más importante , conocí a Len . El hombre que se convertiría en mi primer amor y el único en mi corta vida .

— Así que después de todo... — unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos aqua —... estoy agradecida... — hundí mi cabeza en mi almohada . Grité con tristeza y ira .

Rápidamente , me levanté y comencé a desordenar mi habitación . Tiré mis libros por un lado , mis sábanas las metí a la bañera , el papel higiénico recorría toda la habitación hasta acabarse . No , no había enloquecido . Es a lo que llamo "desquitarse con el mundo" .

— ¡Malditos , malditos... ! — sollocé mientras tiraba mis cosas . Len y Gumiya no me escucharían ya que la sala para ver televisión estaba alejada de mi habitación . Resbalé con una de las múltiples cosas que estaban en el suelo . Coloqué mis manos para no golpearme la cabeza — ¿Por qué..? — me lamenté .

**Tranquila , cálmate y mantén la compostura ...**

¿Y si dejo que el ciclo se repita una vez más?

**¿Quieres que se repita una vez más? Bueno , si estás de acuerdo con que nuestros padres deban morir . Luka deba morir y además ser torturada por Luki a quien después deberíamos matar nuevamente y sufrir otra vez ese pequeño trauma de ver a tantos cadáveres que nos dejó un poco marcadas . Que Yukii muera porque no supimos como curarla o por no conocer a Lily aún . Que Len sufra heridas graves siempre por tratar de defendernos...**

— ¡Ya entendí! — cubrí mis oídos como si eso pudiera impedir que la escuche . Siguió hablando sin parar . Tomé un objeto pesado , creo que era una piedra de un lugar turístico , y lo arrojé contra mi espejo . Vi mi reflejo , mi yo agitada y que nunca antes se había encontrado tan confundida — Oh por Dios...¿Qué estoy pensando? Me prometí renacer a Yukii — comencé a charlar conmigo misma — ¿Mi amor por Len está cegando mi decisión? ¿Quién es más importante para mí? ¿Qué se supone que deba elegir? — .

**No se trata de a quién queramos más , simplemente : "Hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto"**

— Solo una decisión ¿eh? No habrá marcha atrás... — susurré quejosa . Mi cabello se encontraba despeinado por todos los movimientos que había hecho para desordenar mi cuarto a un nivel que parecía que una tormenta lo había atacado . Miré el reloj que lo había tirado en el baño — Ya es la hora de cenar , iré a darle una mano a Gumiya . Después conversaremos de esto . — finalicé . Yo ya me había idealizado mi elección hace unos meses , antes de ir al Inframundo . Sin embargo , posiblemente convivir más con Len provocó que me enamorara más de él y no pudiera decidirme .

¿Mi mejor y primera amiga o el amor de mi vida?

* * *

><p>— Deja , Gumiya , te ayudo . — le dije a Gumiya mientras él estaba que freía el pollo .<p>

— Oh... — miró mi aspecto con detenimiento — Si quieres... — respondió . Le eché unas especias al pollo para que quedara mejor el sabor . Gumiya estaba preparando arroz y papas sancochadas . La ensalada , supuestamente , la haría Len ; pero no estaba con nosotros .

— ¿Y Len? — pregunté curiosa .

— Se fue a darse una ducha . Estuvo entrenando en nuestro pequeño cuarto . — explicó — En cualquier momento viene . — .

— Oh~ Ya veo... — murmuré — Él no es muy bueno cocinando ¿no? — busqué tema de conversación .

— Eres testigo de que no . — se burló — A pesar de eso , lo intenta — .

— ¿Lo intenta? — .

— Sí . — realizó una pausa para echarle más sal al arroz y volver a cerrar la tapa — Él quiere aprender a cocina bien para que él pueda cocinarte siempre y no sea un catástrofe total . — .

— ¿Eh? — .

— Aunque no parezca cierto , es verdad . — comentó — Él mencionó que en uno de estos días te iba a ser un postre ya que San Valentín no lo pudieron disfrutar tanto pues aún no eran pareja — abrí los ojos desmesuradamente — Oh y me dijo que no te lo dijera — .

— ¿En serio...? — mis ojos se empañaron nuevamente ; mas , fui fuerte y retuve mis ganas de llorar — Que lindo... — susurré melancólica y conmovida — ¿Para qué me lo dices si él pidió que no te lo dijera? — .

— Porque sé que no llegará ese día . — probó el arroz con un cucharón de madera — Hum~ delicioso... — .

— ¿Cómo...— deduje antes de terminar la anterior oración — ¿Leíste mi mente? — asintió . Lo miré seria .

— También puedo leer en estos instantes que te no sabes cuál será tu elección. — dijo tranquilamente — Yo estaría igual en tu lugar . — murmuró .

— No , es más difícil de lo que crees . — susurré — En fin , espero que no se lo digas a Len — .

— No lo haré . Si alguien lo va a hacer , debes ser tú . — sonrió — Miku... el pollo se te está quemando... — .

— ¡Ahh , mierdaa! — coloqué el pollo frito y un poco tostado en otro recipiente . Agarré otra pieza y la empecé a freír — No le diré , ni loca — .

— Espero que consideres los sentimientos de Len al ocultarle esto... — .

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Es por eso que no le digo . No quiero que todos sus sueños de un futuro nuestro se rompan en miles de pedazos como los míos... — murmuré con pesar .

— Créeme , Len estaría mejor sabiendo la fecha . — sugirió — No es tan tonto como se hace pasar . Esa barrera de idiotez y de "no me preocupo por las cosas" son solo una armadura para ocultar sus temores y miedos . Len debe esta pensando en ello tanto como tú . — .

— Si es así...¿por qué no me dice nada al respecto? — pregunté .

— Porque es un idiota y no sabe enfrentar la realidad de perder a alguien que ama . — respondió con una sonrisa madura — Verás , él aún es muy inmaduro ; aunque ha vivido más que tú . Probablemente , su reacción sería pedirte que reinicies el ciclo para volverse a ver . No parece ; pero Len depende mucho de ti . Y yo , muy tarde me he dado cuenta . — .

— ¿Reiniciar el ciclo? No , el Len que conozco no me pediría eso . Es un idiota ; sin embargo , no sería tan egoísta para pedirme eso . Él pensaría en Yukii y me dejaría tomar mi decisión . — lo defendí .

— Por supuesto , tu decisión influenciada por él . — contestó . Nos miramos en silencio — Aún no lo conoces bien . — apagó la olla rocera — Curioso , lo amas sin conocer sus defectos . — .

— Conozco sus defectos . A veces puede ser un poco tosco , sádico , frío , manipulador , idiota . — hice una pausa para no atragantarme con mi propia lengua — Y lo amo sabiendo eso . Y para tu información , él jamás ha sido los defectos que te he mencionado conmigo — .

— Te faltó posesivo ; pero en fin... — decía Gumiya — Solo te pido que cuando él sea realmente cruel contigo , no lo juzgues y trata de ser empática . — asentí para ponerle fin a la conversación — La cena está lista , le diré a Len que venga a arreglar la mesa . — se fue a traerlo .

* * *

><p>La cena estuvo deliciosa y tan familiar como lo esperaba . Olvidé mi charla confrontadora con Gumiya . Len estaba siempre de los mismos ánimos , alegre . Comimos hasta subir dos tallas . Obviamente , no me olvidé de traer a Yukii a la mesa . Algunos podrían pensar que es una tontería ; sin embargo , para mí es algo más significativo que la gente insensible no entendería .<p>

A Len le tocó lavar los platos ya que no ayudó con la ensalada , Gumiya se fue a chatear desde su computadora con Gumi y yo me retiré a mi habitación . Traté de limpiar el desorden que hice ; sin embargo , solo pude recoger unas cuantas cosas y luego me entró pereza . Típico : Tiras tus cosas por el enojo y terminas recogiéndolas .

Me di una larga ducha con agua tibia . Era mi último día en la tierra y lo había disfrutado a más no poder . El hermoso atardecer en el parque con Len y la cena familiar que tanto me entretenía . Me sequé con la toalla blanca colgada en mi clóset . Les recuerdo que había desordenado todo .

— Joder , eso no lo voy a poder arreglar... — murmuré viendo el espejo roto de mi velador . Me vestí con un corto camisón rosado . Era de verano ; mas , extrañamente hacía calor .

Esos cambios climáticos eran propios de que el mundo estaba acabando , o bueno , eso supuse yo . También , el aumento progresivo de los catástrofes en los países .

En fin , me recosté en mi cama sin sábanas ni edredón y con el colchón algo salido . Luego , recordé el cuarto deseo y me levanté a ver el papelito . Era el único objeto que se había salvado de "Miku la destructora" .

Lo leí y ruboricé — Creo que mejor no... — vi la flor con un solo pétalo — ¡No! ¿Tan rápido? — grité enojada acercándome a analizar el pétalo caído . Miré otra vez el papelito . Armándome de valor , me dirigí a la habitación de Len .

— L-Len... — di un solo toque suave a la puerta — Debe seguir lavando los platos o ya estará descansando . Ay como se me ocurre venir a molestar a estas horas... — me resondré . La puerta se abrió .

— Miku , ¿quieres que vaya a dormir contigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción . A él le gustaba que la mayoría de noches le fuera a preguntar eso . Cuando estaba ya muy cansada , no lo hacía .

— ¡N-No! , es decir , ¡S-Sí! — lo confundí — Esto... yo... — sentía una presión en mi pecho que solo sientes cuando estás cayendo desde un precipicio .

— ¿Si...? — .

— Y-Yo... quería preguntarte si tú quieres... — .

**¡Lánzate , mujer!**

Me colgué de su cuello para besarlo con fuerza . Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ; quedándonos en el marco de la puerta . Correspondió mi beso con lentitud , un poco impresionado . Lo besé con pasión dejándome llevar . Compartimos miradas mientras jadeábamos . No hubo necesidad de decir una palabra más . Len me tomó de la cintura y con su mano sobrante cerró la puerta ... colocándole seguro .

* * *

><p><strong>No , no hay lemmon! XD NO ME ODIEN D:<strong>

**No se me da bien el lemmon sería algo como "Ven pa acá mfff" jajajaj xd y : Len agarró sensualonamente a Miku y se la violó :v**

**Y ahora un pequeño sketch que se me ocurrió por falta del lemmon :D**

**Nota : lo hago en script para que sea más chistoso xd y su imaginación no tenga límites .**

**Miku : Hazeme tusha .**

**Len : zi que zukulento**

**Okno xd esbroma es broma **

**Miku : Jaajaja , Len , me haces cosquillas ... ¿se supone que esto es así? ¡JAJAJAJ!**

**Len : Ehmm no... deberías estar gozando de placer... Hmm ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?**

**Miku : Jajajajajaj me haces muchas cosquillas y.. ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ME DUELE , ME DUELE IMBÉCIL **

**Len : Ahora ya está bien :D**

**xD espero haberles sacado una sonrisa con ese sketch bien rikolino**

**Sayoo ~**

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Día del juicio

**Bueno como les dejé expectativas le agradezco a Liderning por decirme que podía hacer un lime (es más suave que el lemon y no es explicito :D ) en fin , pondré pensamientos y cosas por el estilo pero no describriré : Entonces Len se bajó los pantalones y... xDD bla bla bla empecemos :D**

**NOTA : PRIMERO : ROMEO AND CINDERELLAAAAAA :3 y despues... ehmmm que tal si ponen canción de conflicto(?) :D Yo voy a escuchar Promise World de Len y Miku pero no lean la letra porque no se relaciona en nada con la historia en fin byeee n.n . Pdt: Deberían escucharla Len rapea de la ptmre xd mejor que en Nanimonai mono .**

* * *

><p>— Se durmió... — susurré suavemente al lado del cansado Len . Tan exhausto como yo . Nuestras mejillas continuaban coloradas por lo que había pasado aunque nuestra respiración y se había calmado . Abracé su cuerpo desnudo y lo apegué contra el mío con fuerza . Quería que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre ; mas no había nada que pudiera hacer .<p>

**Es hora .**

Me paré con cuidado para no despertarlo , y caminando muy lento por estar algo adolorida , comencé a recoger mi ropa y vestirme . Fui hacia la puerta y giré lentamente el pomo . Miré hacia atrás con arrepentimiento por dejarlo de esa manera tan cruel . Al estar ahí , viendo a Len tan relajado y confiado , empecé a recordar cómo es que todo había pasado .

_— Te amo... — susurré entre besos . Len se separó por un momento ._

_— No entiendo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente este momento? — ._

_— Porque... — pensé mis palabras para ser lo más clara posible —... quiero demostrarte mi amor , ya sea emotivo o físico... — me alejé — Está bien si no quieres... — ._

_— ¡Sí quiero! — exclamó ruborizado — Solo... no te arrepientas luego ... — pidió con leve tristeza ._

_— No lo haré . — sonreí ampliamente . Len me abrazó de la cadera con firmeza . Lo besé y luego , un tanto nerviosa , le quité el polo . Y poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de nuestras prendas y nos entregamos al deseo . Caí a su cama y él junto conmigo ._

_Conocí su cuerpo y él mío . Experimentar eso provocaba un rápido pulso en mí ; y de seguro también en Len . _

_— Soy principante así que por favor , guíame... — susurré a su oreja . Paró sus besos en mi cuello y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios para calmarme . Sé que nuestro final era trágico ; pero quería soñar con que esto se repetiría en un futuro . Un futuro juntos ._

_Era como un maravilloso sueño ._

_¡Rescátame del horrible final!_

_— Quiero estar siempre a tu lado... — pidió con un beso el cual correspondí . Me atacó la culpa . Yo también quería estar con él para siempre . Cerré los ojos con fuerza , imaginando otro final . Donde pueda salvarlos a todos y no tenga que desaparecer ._

_Unas lágrimas rozaron por mi mejilla ._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? — preguntó dulce como siempre ._

_— No... — lo abracé con fuerza — Estoy muy agradecida ...por el amor que me has dado . — ._

_— Al igual que yo... — correspondió mi abrazo mientras nos apoyábamos con fuerza contra la cama ._

_Esa noche le entregué a Len todo de mí . Mi corazón , mi alma y mi cuerpo . Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a eso ; sin embargo , no me arrepentía ni lo más mínimo . Su mirada cautivadora , la combinación de nuestro sudor , y nuestros corazones unidos . Sintiéndome como en las nubes , siendo llenada de amor ._

_Por favor , que este momento no se detenga . No tengo a quién rezar ; sin embargo , quiero conservar las esperanzas ._

_Así que quédate conmigo siempre ._

_Todo comenzó con una chica que tenía inseguridad siempre . No sabía decir las cosas y tampoco hacer amigos . Entonces apareciste con un cuento extraño que me salvó de la soledad . Ser la persona que me protejas me hizo la más afortunada del mundo . Y sin darme cuenta , te abrí mi corazón . Entonces , ¿por qué tiene que terminar así?_

_Un encantador caramelo ingresando a mi cuerpo ._

_El roce ardiente y dulce de nuestros cuerpos ._

_Ver tus ojos azules que reflejaban mi alma ._

_Tu cuerpo desnudo que me aprendí de memoria ._

_Tu suave voz diciendo que me amas ._

_Te recuestas a mi lado con el cabello inocentemente despeinado . Compartimos miradas y sonreímos . Fingí estar dormida mientras acariciabas mi cabello . Esperé a que te quedaras dormido para despedirme de ti y tengas un buen recuerdo ._

— Lo siento... , te amo... — empecé a sollozar . Traté de reprimir mi llanto pero fallé . Apresurada , me fui de la habitación de Len . Antes de cerrar la puerta confirmé que Len seguía dormido — Dulces sueños...— cerré la puerta con suavidad para no provocar ruido .

Sequé mis lágrimas y con serenidad me dirigí a mi habitación . Me cambié por una playera y unos jeans cómodos . Peiné mi cabello y lo volví a amarrar en dos coletas . Me coloqué zapatillas de correr .

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — .

**Toma a Yukii y salgamos de la casa .**

— ¿A dónde iremos? — pregunté en voz alta .

**Realmente no lo sé . Sin embargo , acá no haremos nada útil . Vayamos a ayudar a las personas cuando el momento llegue .**

— Buena decisión . — murmuré . El último pétalo de la flor se tambaleaba muy débil — Por favor , resiste un poco más . — rogué con la voz quebradiza . La saqué de su vaso y la coloqué entre mi cabello y mi oreja . La aseguré bien enredándola con mi cabello para que no se me cayera . Una vez hecho esto , salí de mi habitación .

Con pasos firmes y decididos , me despedía de mi vida . Caminando hacia la puerta de aquella casa donde había vivido tantas alegrías . Podía llamarlo "mi hogar" . Mi dulce , dulce hogar que siempre tendré en mi corazón ; al igual que a todos mis seres queridos . Bajé la cabeza con resignación y abrí la puerta lentamente .

* * *

><p>— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! — pedí pataleando con todas mis fuerzas ; sin embargo , mis ruegos no eran escuchados — ¡Len! — le grité para hacerlo reaccionar . Me llevó a su habitación cargándome a la fuerza . Me sostenía con amargura . Lo que sucedió fue que , antes de que yo pudiera salir a la calle él me tomó por la fuerza y me llevó a su habitación . Me lanzó contra la cama muy brusco — ¿Qué te pasa?... — comencé a llorar confundida . No sabía qué le pasaba a Len .<p>

— ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! — decía él . Sentí un fuerte aguijón en el pecho — ¡¿Pensabas que soy idiota?! ¡Por supuesto que sé porqué se está marchitando! — señaló la flor que aún seguía entre mi oreja y mi cabeza .

— ¿Lo sabías...? — él asintió muy serio — No quería decirte la verdad porque sabía que te lastimaría... — .

— No , Miku . La que me lastimó fuiste tú . — dijo furioso — ...Pensé... que habías tomado la decisión de quedarte conmigo esta noche , aun si moríamos ... — .

— No entiendes , si no tomo una decisión esto se repetirá — .

— ¡Que se repita! No hay nada de malo en volvernos a conocer... — su carácter había cambiado . Gumiya tenía razón .

— ¿Y qué hay de las muertes? — dije inconforme .

— Podemos evitar que mueran . — respondió frío .

— No lo recordaremos . Nunca lo hemos recordado... — me acerqué a él — Len... , ¿qué te sucede? — pregunté mirándole cariñosa .

— ¿Tú qué crees? — lanzó una mirada fulminante — Me engañaste y me utilizaste . Y luego planeabas irte y dejarme soñando con un mundo prometido . — miró hacia otro lado — Me alegro de haber desconfiado de ti y despertarme . — .

— L-Lo siento... — dije con melancolía . Quise abrazarlo ; sin embargo , él me empujó con repulsión .

— No me toques . No me compadezcas . — decía él lastimándome — Si no vas a luchar por el poco amor que me tienes , entonces lo haré yo . — dicho esto , me dejó encerrada en su cuarto .

— ¡Len , abre la puerta! — supliqué golpeando varias veces la puerta .

— No , quiero que esto se repita . — contestó seco — Sabía desde el principio que esta historia tendría un fin ; sin embargo , si se repite tengo esperanza . No quiero dejarte ir . Todo el amor que te tengo no puede desaparecer así como así . — .

— No va a desaparecer . Solo sé feliz sin mí . Si me guardé esto era para no hacerte daño , solo quería soñar tanto como tú ... — traté de explicarme — Tienes que dejarme salir . No te puedes negar a la realidad . — .

— Entonces , ¿para qué provocaste que me enamorara de ti? Sé que no tienes la culpa ; pero me siento enojado contigo . No confiaste en mí y planeabas desaparecer... — lo escuché sollozar .

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! ¡Es mi elección no tuya , déjame salir! — grité .

— No lo harás , de ser necesario te obligaré a quedarte aquí . — sentenció . Abrí los ojos , no esperaba esa respuesta .

— ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Por qué?! — pateé la puerta con fuerza ; mas esta no cedió .

— ¡Por qué yo lo digo! — me respondió con un gritó más fuerte que el mío .

— ¿Por qué eres así? Jamás esperaba esta reacción... — comencé a decir — Sé que estás muy molesto conmigo . Te ruego que me perdones . Sabes que te amo y si pudiera detendría todo esto ; sin embargo , no puedo ser desconsiderada y permitir que Yukii vuelva a morir ... Nee... , no me odies... — .

Hace unos minutos sentía que tu corazón estaba totalmente conectado al mío . Ahora estamos demasiado alejados...

— Yo soy así . Soy una persona que no perderá lo que más le importa . No te odio ; mas , no sé que pensar de ti . Realmente estoy furioso y siento como si nuestro amor se hubiera bloqueado . Por lo menos , trata de entender cómo me siento... — lo escuché decir .

— ¿Que sucede aquí? — Gumiya se había despertado — ¿Len? ¿Está todo bien? — .

— ¡No! — respondió tosco — Tú lo sabías... ¿cierto? — se dirigió a Gumiya — Por supuesto que lo sabías , lees la mente . — no lo dejó responder .

— Estás en lo correcto . —dijo Gumiya con calma — Supongo que Miku está detrás de la puerta... — murmuró .

— Así es . Se quedará conmigo y todo esto se repetirá infinitamente . — .

— ¿Qué clase de amor es ese? — preguntó Gumiya . Preferí escuchar su conversación mientras lloraba en silencio — Si la obligas a tomar esa decisión , estás obligándola a que te ame a tu manera . Sé que te cuesta ; sin embargo , sabías que no debías enamorarte de ella pues tu deber era solo protegerla . Ahora estás cegado por la tristeza y el enojo ; te excusas en tu amor . — .

— ¡Tú no te metas! — Gumiya tenía razón , aunque comprendo porque Len estaba tan molesto y reaccionó de mala forma . Fue mi culpa , al no decirle la verdad lo tomó de la peor manera — No necesito tus estúpidos consejos . — .

— Miku en este momento de estar muy asustada . Creo que deberías disfrutar tus últimos recuerdos con ella y dejar que tome su decisión . Lo único que provocarás es más sufrimiento como estás haciendo ahora . — decía Gumiya tratando de apaciguar la ira de Len .

— ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de ella ni de mí . No te entrometas . Ni siquiera pudiste evitar que Miki tuviera amistades equivocadas y vienes a aconsejarme sobre algo que es más difícil — lo que dijo Len fue cae demasiado bajo .

— ¡Yo la dejé ir! — gritó Gumiya triste — Le di su espacio y permití que haga su vida . No como tú que , sabiendo que eres su protector y no debes influenciar en ella , la obligas a quedarse contigo . — .

Estuvieron discutiendo un largo rato . Cansada , me recosté sobre la cama de Len . Mis nudillos estaban inflamados por haber golpeado la puerta insistente . La cama de Len tenía nuestro aroma , en esa cama habíamos hecho el amor y ahora estábamos peleando como nunca antes .

Ahogué mis lágrimas contra su almohada , tenía la dulce fragancia de su cabello .

Todo lo que había hecho era para no hacerle daño . Resultó mal , lo reconozco ; sin embargo , si no se hubiera enterado estaría aún durmiendo ¿Cometí un error al no decirle la verdad? Solo quería protegerlo de la realidad . Parece que es algo que no puede entender . Saber que nuestra historia es más trágica que la de Romeo y Julieta me hace llorar más .

**Tenemos que comprenderlo .**

¿Comprender qué? Quise darle toda la felicidad posible y así es como me lo paga .

**Acabábamos de demostrarle nuestro amor físicamente y de repente decidimos irnos . Creo que nos equivocamos y por bastante . Debimos decirle la verdad . Lo que hicimos lo hirió y ahora se comporta así . Él pensaría que lo estábamos traicionando , que no nos quedaríamos a su lado como prometimos .**

Pero yo lo intenté . Intenté encontrar una solución . Mas , todos los finales incluyen tragedia ¿Qué debo hacer? Len no puede obligarme a dejar que esto se repita ¡No puedo permitir que Yukii se convierta en un demonio! Ella fue como una hermana . Sería una perra desagradecida si no la vuelvo a crear ; sin embargo , no quiero ser la que mate a todos . Quiero quedarme con Len , quiero cumplir la promesa ¡Pero no se puede!

**Hay que esperar a que se calme . En este momento sus pensamientos deben estar contradiciendo a sus sentimientos . Una pelea de la emoción y la razón . En algún momento se dará cuenta que debe dejarnos tomar nuestra decisión ... aun si no tiene un final feliz...**

* * *

><p>— Hey , despierta... — susurró un peliazul quien había entrado a la habitación . Me había quedado dormida .<p>

— ¿Kaito? — exclamé . Me cubrió la boca .

— No hagas bulla , idiota ; si no , Len no me dejará sacarte de aquí... — asentí levemente y retiró su mano — No creas que esto lo hago porque me agradas ; es solo que sabía que ibas a tener este problema con Len . Eres prisionera de su amor . — .

— No lo digas como si él fuera el malo... solo está molesto y triste... — entristecí cabizbaja .

— Como sea , salgamos de aquí . No soporto que esta tontería se repita una vez más... — me ofreció su espalda para subir y huir del lugar . Lo miré asombrada .

Los papeles se habían invertido : Kaito era el que me salvaba y Len , el villano .

— S-Sí... — acepté dudando . Sabía muy bien que cuando Len se diera cuenta de que ya no estoy en la habitación , se pondría peor de lo que ya está . Subí a su espalda , más ancha de lo que pensaba , y huimos del lugar — Gracias por venir por mí... — susurré triste . Kaito solo bufó . No dejé de pensar en Len ni un segundo , llenándome de culpa por haber huido .

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de mi hogar...

— Baja . — pidió él . De un salto , pisé el suelo — Bien , ahora te explicaré qué es lo que debes hacer para destruir el universo... — .

— Sobre eso... , — interrumpí — Ya no estoy muy segura si salvar todo esto o destruirlo... — confesé .

— ¿No estás segura? Pues decide de una maldita vez — exigió agresivo — ¿Que pasará con Yukii? — trataba de convencerme — ¡¿Qué pasará con Meiko?! — me zamaqueó desesperado — ¡Eres mi única esperanza para que ella siga con vida! ¡Tienes que crear otra realidad! — .

— ¡Déjame tranquila! — lo empujé — Ya veo , tú tenías tus razones para ayudarme... — .

— Pues sí . Quiero que destruyas todo esto y crees un mundo donde Meiko no muera ¿te es tan difícil? — .

— No puedo mancharme las manos de sangre tan fácilmente como tú . — lo miré desafiante .

— En fin , ya sea lo que quieras hacer... Si decides destruir el universo , debes matarte y dejar que esto pase . Tu alma será lo único que exista y... — Kaito sacó algo de su bolsillo — ...con esto podrás retener a todas las almas durante cuatrocientos años . Solo eso tienes para poder construir un universo nuevo . — .

— ¿Y si quiero salvarlo? — exigí la respuesta .

— Si quieres salvarlo... — suspiró — ... tienes que ser crucificada . Tu agonía podrá salvar al universo y a todos tus seres queridos , claro que no hablo de Meiko y de Yukii porque una está condenada a morir y la otra ya murió . — trató de presionarme — Oh , además , tú morirás y esperarás mucho tiempo para renacer como otra persona y volver a salvar al universo . En mi opinión , te conviene destruir todo . — .

— ¿Y si no logro crear el universo en cuatrocientos años? — .

— Pues aquellas almas morirán y tú tendrás que encargarte de volverlas a crear ; mas , eso es muy difícil ya que , posiblemente , no las crearás como las originales . — .

— ¿Y Yukii? — .

— Si la conoces bien , podrás crearla exactamente como ella es . — explicó con una sonrisa .

— Pues para tu suerte , la conozco como la palma de mi mano . — miré el piso por unos segundos — ¿Dónde se supone que debo ser crucificada? — .

— No lo sé . — contestó sincero — Es una cruz que tú solo puedes ver . Cuando la encuentres , deberán ayudarte a clavarte con el crucifijo al igual que a Jesús . — .

— O también puedo mover las cosas con la mente y crucificarme yo misma ... — murmuré irónica .

— ¿Ya llegaste a ese nivel? ¡Te felicito! — dijo Kaito con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro . No le importaba ni lo más mínimo .

— En fin ... ,... — lo miré de reojo — ... debo decidir ya... — susurré para mí misma .

— Pues ya no te queda nada de tiempo . — advirtió Kaito .

— Lo sé , no tienes por qué recordármelo . — me quejé .

— No , me refiero a que en serio no te queda tiempo . — señaló la flor , se le había caído el último pétalo sin que me diera cuenta .

El piso comenzó a temblar bruscamente . Las personas salieron corriendo de sus casas , asustadas . Mantuve la calma junto con Kaito . Un resplandor en el cielo apareció .

— Creo que por allá estará la cruz . — murmuré admirando el bello brillo que caía del cielo .

— Debe ser . — .

* * *

><p>— ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — grité totalmente asombrada .<p>

— Miku~ vinimos a filar el fenómeno . — decía Rin sosteniendo su celular .

— Akaito vino con nosotras porque nos daba miedo que pasara algo... — decía Gumi con temor — ¡Perdónanos , oh madre naturaleza! — empezó a darle reverencias al cielo .

— Y ustedes... ¿qué hacen a estas horas? — preguntó Meiko ... ups , celosa .

— ¿No les dijiste , Miku? — preguntó Kaito , negué .

— No se los digas , te lo ruego . — al decir esto , todos prestaron atención .

— Merecen saber la verdad... — miró a los demás — Hoy es el Día del juicio . — .

— ¡Eh! ¡Genial! — exclamaba Rin infantilmente — Lo grabaré todo y lo subiré a Youtube . — decía animada .

— Kaito... ¿eso es verdad? — preguntó Meiko algo asustada .

— Todo saldrá bien . — acarició su cabeza mientras un aura rosa los rodeaba .

— ¡Mikuuu , protégeme! — lloriqueaba Gumi dándome un abrazo .

— Nee , Akaito... ¿lo sabías? — murmuré curiosa al mismo tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar a la peliverde .

— Kaito me lo mencionó esta mañana . — respondió tranquilo — Y...¿él lo sabe? — se refería a Len.

— ...Sí , aunque no se lo dije . — sonreí triste . Se quedó un segundo mirándome y luego prestó atención en otra cosa .

— Nee , Miku ¿no deberías pasar este día con Len? — preguntó Rin con una dulce sonrisa . Gumi dejó de abrazarme y esperó mi respuesta .

— Ah... sí... Debería... — bajé la cabeza desanimada .

— ¡Oh, hablando de Roma! — exclamó Meiko . Mis ojos se detuvieron fijamente en el hombre rubio que venía caminando hacia mí .

— ¡Te escapaste! — me gritó . No respondí , mantuve la cabeza hacia abajo todo el tiempo — Miku... — acarició suavemente mi mejilla . Los demás se dieron cuenta del mal ambiente entre los dos — Entiende que quiero amarte por siempre... y puede ser siempre y dejas que el ciclo se repita... — .

— No... , ¡no lo haré! — retrocedí mirándole seria .

— Oigan , ... ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?... — preguntó Rin desconcertada al igual que los demás .

— Shh~ mejor no digas nada... — le susurró Gumiya para que guardara silencio . Esta accedió .

— ¡Ya me oíste , Len! ¡No me obligarás! ¡Es mi elección! ¡Yo decidiré qué hacer! — empecé a discrepar con carácter — Te agradezco mucho por todos los buenos momentos y por siempre haberme salvado la vida ... — .

— Miku... ¡¿Por qué quieres que todo esto termine?! ¡Ves que no me amas como yo a ti! — mi corazón ya estaba muy lastimado como para llorar más por sus palabras .

— Ya cálmense los dos . — exigió Kaito — Eres solo un protector , recuerda tu lugar . — para mi sorpresa , Kaito me defendió . Aunque , la verdad , él tiene sus motivos .

— Sal de mi vista . — amenazó Len haciendo aparecer su pistola .

— Oblígame . — Kaito sonrió . Los demás nos dimos cuenta que eso se iba a volver una pelea .

Retrocedimos apenas oímos el primer balazo por parte de Len .

— Disparas más rápido de lo que recordaba . — rió Kaito quien había esquivado — Bien , haz que esto sea divertido . — su hoz apareció en su mano derecha y se dispuso a atacar .

— Eres un bastardo egoísta . Estoy seguro que convenciste a Miku ,haciéndola sentir culpable ,para que tomara una decisión en vez de quedarse conmigo . — decía Len en un salto acrobático .

— Sí , soy egoísta . Lo soy tanto como tú . — Kaito atacó una vez más .

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear , por favor! — grité sin recibir respuesta . Estos seguían peleando sin importarles que las personas alrededor les miraran .

— K-Kaito... — susurró Meiko preocupada mirando a su amado .

— ¿Por qué pelean? — preguntó Gumi .

— Porque Len no quiere que Miku tome una decisión y , recientemente me enteré de que , si no lo hace se repite todo esto . — explicaba Gumiya .

— No quiero que Yukii vuelva a morir ... , además ... — pensé en Meiko .

— Y solo te queda entre salvar o destruir el universo ¿no? — murmuró Akaito . Parece que Kaito le contó todo al respecto .

Entonces , la tierra volvió a temblar provocando derrumbes . Por suerte , estábamos en una segura ya que los edificios estaban un poco alejados .

— Mierda , ya comenzó... — murmuró Gumiya . Del cielo empezaron a caer rayos . Los miré aterrada .

— ¡Debemos buscar un refugio! — gritó Rin — Gumi...¡¿Gumi?! — Rin sacudía a Gumi quien estaba con los ojos cerrado . La recostó en el suelo . Miré el frasco que me había dado Kaito , tenía una pequeña luz blanca dentro . Ya veo , poco a poco morirían y sus almas irían al frasco .

— Las almas más débiles mueren primero... — susurró Gumiya con melancolía — No va a despertar... — acarició la cabeza de Gumi suavemente — Miku , ¿ya tomaste tu decisión? Si es salvarnos , hazlo ya o no habrá a nadie a quien salvar . — dijo con la mirada triste . Asentí .

— ¡Gumi...! ¡Gumi! — lloraba Rin , acaricié lentamente su cabeza . Pasó menos de un minuto y el siguiente , parami sorpresa , fue Akaito — ¡NOOOOO! — se acurrucó al lado del cuerpo de Akaito . Después , ella también murió .

— Maldición... — susurré con rabia . No me quedaba de otra , tenía que destruir todo y volverlo a crear . Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas .

Fijé mis ojos en la pelea de Len y Kaito , iban a una velocidad impresionante que casi mis ojos no podían alcanzarlos .

— Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos... Ahora iré en serio . — advirtió Kaito . Dicho esto , el brazo de Len salió disparado por la afilada hoz .

— ¡LEN! — grité desesperada . Iba ir a socorrerlo ; sin embargo , Gumiya me sostuvo .

— Mira... — dijo .

Len reprimiendo el dolor de perder una extremidad , se apoyó en el suelo con su otra mano soltando la pistola . Sonrió . Su extremidad se regeneró . Esa era la técnica que Len había estado practicando en el Inframundo .

— No lo esperabas... ¿cierto? — dijo Len sonriente ya recuperado . Que alivio . Tomó a Kaito por sorpresa , apuntó a su estómago . Este cayó sentado , respirando agotado y tratando de volver a levantarse — Hasta aquí llegaste . — Len apuntó y disparó .

— ¡MEIKO! — grité al ver que ella corrió y protegió a Kaito como si fuera un escudo . Yo y Gumiya corrimos hacia ellos . La pelea había parado .

— K-Kaito...¿estás bien?... — dijo ella con pocas fuerzas .

— ¡Meiko! ¡Aguanta! — decía abrazándola con delicadeza . La bala de Len cayó en su espalda . Evitar el desangre era imposible sin Lily — Miku... ¡Te lo suplico! — dijo Kaito mirándome a los ojos .

— Lo haré... — miré a Len , quien se encontraba arrepentido por todo lo que había sucedido . Lo abracé — Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado . — unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron .

— M-Miku... — correspondió el abrazo soltando su pistola — ¡Lo siento tanto!...Me enojé contigo estúpidamente , ¡lo siento...! ¡Te amo...! — nos besamos por última vez. Lo miré a los ojos .

— Mátame , por favor... — le pedí . Len soltó más lágrimas .

— ¡No puedo! ¡Soy muy cobarde para hacerlo! — lloraba sin control .

— Lo entiendo... — levanté la pistola del suelo .

— No lo hagas... ¡Por favor!... — decía él entre lágrimas .

— Yo... — miré a Kaito quien abrazaba con anhelo a Meiko desangrándose — ... ya tomé mi decisión . — sonreí triste — Adiós , ... Te amo... — Len trató de detenerme ; sin embargo , jalé del gatillo .

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa penúltimo capítulo c: el próximo será el último muchas gracias por estar pendientes de la historia *-* son lo máximo!<strong>

**Espero que este capi me haya salido bien , tuvo mucho drama en la pelea :'c aunque me pregunto si las cosas salieron demasiado rápido en el día del fin del mundo pero... es el fin del mundo! no perdona a nadie xd**

**Pobre Len :c hasta yo me compadecí del pobre .**


	28. Siempre juntos

**holaaa que ace ;v? yo con tarea o ke ace xd? No crean que soy vaga u.u ya hubiera hecho mi tarea pero no tengo mi tablet (ahi estan los libros de mi cole para hacerla)****sdasduhasuida la letra esta en cursiva xd no lo puedo quitar****probando ... rayos!**

**Lol lo salvé y se arregló! que brujería es esta xd?**

**cancioncita ehmmm regret message TnT que hermosaaa!**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos — ¿Qué es esto...? — susurré con cansancio . Miré debajo mío . No había nada y ese nada era todo — Estoy cayendo... — murmuré mientras caía infinitamente . No había un suelo ya que todo se había destruido . Tuve que aprender a crearlo ,por suerte , no era muy difícil . Solo me tomó casi dos horas — Listo — dije con una sonrisa .<p>

Todo era blanco . No había oscuridad . Era como vivir dentro de una hoja de papel .

— Así que esto es la nada... — miré con cierta curiosidad mi alrededor — Veamos como esto se puede convertir en algo... — suspiré — Si tan solo Len estuviera a mi costado... — dije triste .

Ese lugar era tan vacío y de aparencia inhabitable . Era el universo antes de que se creara algo . No había ni un átomo de vida a no ser por mí . Me recosté sobre el suelo que acababa de crear ; aunque sabía que tenía que arreglarlo después ya que el universo no tiene un suelo ; si no , los planetas .

— Tengo tantas cosas qué hacer , debo empezar por crear oscuridad ; luego , crear planetas y estrellas ... — me decía a mí misma tratando de ser optimista — Nee... estás ahí... ¿cierto?... — recostada mirando hacia arriba dejé escapar una lágrima . Lo había logrado deducir apenas me desperté — Estoy sola en este maldito lugar... — golpeé el piso con fuerza . Ella y yo nos habíamos fusionado completamente . Realmente era desesperante en estar en un lugar que es muy parecido al cuarto de los locos .

Tan sola .

Sin Yukii .

Sin las chicas .

Sin mis amigos .

Sin Len .

— Quiero rehacer un mundo para nosotros ¿Cómo lograré hacerlo? Maldita soledad , maldita soledad... — me lamentaba en el suelo golpeando mi cabeza múltiples veces . A la hora de suicidarme fui valiente , ahora solo un desastre .

Me golpeé hasta quedar inconsciente . Volví a despertar , seguía sola . La angustia , la desesperación , el horror de no tener a nadie contigo . Decidí tranquilizarme y dejar de perder el tiempo . Saqué de mi bolsillo el frasco que Kaito me había dado . Estaba lleno , todas las almas se encontraban brillando con deseos de poseer un cuerpo . Las miré con ternura , entre ellos seguro que estaban mis seres queridos y mi amado .

— Empecemos con esto de una vez . — guardé el frasco . Busqué algo a mi alrededor con qué empezar a crear . Más tarde , se me ocurrió crear un ordenador para mí . Curioso ¿no?

Empecé a digitar y anotar las cosas que debían existir y en el orden preciso para que haya vida .

Número uno : Creación del Big-Bang

Número dos : Unir la materia para formar meteoritos y que estos formen planetas . Ah , y también las estrellas , hechas de plasma .

Número tres : Estos planetas crearán galaxias/nebulosas .

Número cuatro : Por la combinación de gases y la saturación del hidrógeno con el oxígeno . Podré crear agua y donde haya agua habrá vida .

Miré impresionada la pantalla , de vez en cuando estudiaba Física y Química ; más esto parecía: "Cómo crear vida en cuatro pasos . Se aconseja la supervisión de un adulto " .

Ah , típica sabiduría de Dios/Diablo .

— Ya tengo las ideas... ¿Cómo se supone que cree una explosión? — miré levemente hacia arriba , pensativa . Chasqueé los dedos — Puedo crear partículas muy pequeñas y hacer que choquen muchas veces... — murmuré con una sonrisa .

Los primeros "días" fueron muy duros para mí . Si es que puedo llamarlos "días" pues nunca era de día o de noche; mas el tiempo transcurría . Estar completamente sola fue chocante para mí . Habían momentos en que estaba totalmente soñadora y alegre ; y otros en el que pensaba acabar con mi sufrimientos . Sin embargo , no podía hacerlo ; mi esperanza me mantenía viva : Len .

Todos los recuerdos felices que tenía con él y con los demás me daban fuerza para seguir luchando .

Normalmente , por crear solo una minucia ya estaba agotada ; pero , empecé a perfeccionar mis poderes sobre ser Dios y Diablo . Comencé a crear incluso emparedados cuando se me antojaba uno . Solo tenía que pensar muy bien la contextura , el sabor , la calidez , los ingredientes , etc .

Lo mismo era creando planetas . A los tres meses pude crear un planeta , estuve tan feliz ese día a pesar de que no tenía con quién compartir mi alegría .

Lamentablemente , ese planeta no era habitable . Le faltaba más elementos para lograrlo y si le agregaba posiblemente se volvía una estrella . Decidí dejar flotando a ese planeta tan árido .

En todo momento tenía mi computador a la mano . Ahí podía apuntar qué fue lo que me faltaba y que puse de más para crear un lugar habitable . Escribía sobre mis recuerdos , mis emociones , cómo era Yukii para no olvidar su personalidad por el pasar el tiempo .

Los años traicioneros continuaban , ya había creado estrellas , también múltiples planetas , galaxia , agujeros negros , todo lo que pertenecía al universo .

Entonces , hubo un inconveniente.

Cuando por fin pude crear el primer planeta habitable . Me di cuenta que si yo tomaba una apariencia física... la historia se repetiría .

El universo sin un Dios y Diablo en estado fantasmal se desequilibra con facilidad .

Olvidé eso . Ya encontraría una forma de como librar mi alma de los poderes de Dios y Diablo .

Le puse "Tierra" igual que el original . Creé un sistema solar muy parecido al antiguo . Todo era perfecto , los planetas eran dependientes de la gravedad del sol . Estaba Mercurio , Venus , Tierra , Marte , etc . Mantuve a los agujeros negros alejados . Ellos sirven para limpiar el espacio ya que creé tantos planetas inservibles que no valía la pena que se queden en el universo . Lo malo que no tuve tiempo de ponerles una dirección precisa a los agujeros negros y solo tragan todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor .

Era una belleza , podía volar en el espacio cuando yo quisiera y aún así no me sentía satisfecha . Tenía el tiempo infinito de contar las infinitas estrellas y verlas de cerca sin quemarme . Era Dios y Diablo , tenía el poder más grande nunca antes visto ; sin embargo , me sentía triste y sola .

— Al menos Dios tenía a su hermano para acompañarse... — murmuré renegando recostada sobre un planeta con gases venenosos . Había ido allí porque me gustaba el brillo y juego de colores por aquellos gases dentro del planeta — Creo que es hora de crear vida... — retiré el frasquito de mi bolsillo , lo miré desanimada — ¡No! ¡Aún no! ¡No encuentro l forma de librarme de mi condición! — .

* * *

><p>Después de trescientos cincuenta y tres años en la remota soledad ...<p>

— Nee... chicos ¿me extrañan? ¿extrañan vivir? — preguntaba al pequeño frasco mientras lo admiraba . Había comenzado a enloquecer .

La idea de que no podía ser una humana para tener un final feliz con Len me transtornaba demasiado .

— ¿Por qué no te hice caso , Len? eres el amor de mi vida... Te amo — besé el frasco con delicadeza . El tiempo ya se me terminaba y las almas iban a ser soltadas , al no encontrar un cuerpo , dejarían de existir . Guardé el frasco y me comencé a escribir en la computadora — Kaai Yuki , será mi hermana . Cabello negro , ojos marrones casi almíbar ,estatura pequeña . Personalidad : Infantil , divertida , soñadora , alegre , etc . — leí lo que escribí con una sonrisa .

Las esperanzas dentro de mi corazón poco a poco se fueron apagando como a una vela que se le acaba la cera .

Quería resignarme a la idea de ser el Dios y Diablo de ese universo . Así , nadie más tendría que sufrir lo que yo .

Pero... ¡¿por qué yo?!

No quiero estar más sola .

Me aterra no tener con quien hablar .

Siento que me estoy volviendo loca .

Sola .

Sola .

Sola .

Sola.

— ¡Estoy sola! — me grité e hice aparecer mi espada . La coloqué firmemente en mi corazón , dispuesta a perforarlo — No debo hacer esto... ¿qué pasará con Len , con los demás , con la vida? — me decía llorando descontroladamente . Solté el arma .

No es que había desistido .

Es solo que iba a acabar con el dolor en otro momento .

Tomé el computador por última vez . Y con unos buenos ajustes , logré que la Tierra estuviera exactamente igual que cuando se terminó . Habían fábricas abandonadas pero limpias , listas a que suelte las almas y estas como si nada , no habrán recordado nada del día del juicio y podrán seguir con su vida .

— Nadie recordará... — escribí en el computador — ... quién fue Miku Hatsune... — no pude evitar llorar ante esto ; ya me había dado por vencida . Lo único que podía brindarle a todos una vida feliz y sin remordimiento — Está hecho... — susurré para mí misma . Di "enter" y liberé las almas abriendo el frasco ; el alma de Yukii se estaba creando frente a mí . De repente , una esferita blanca que representaba a su alma en busca de un cuerpo pasó junto a mí . Sonreí con tristeza .

Una vez hecho esto , le di una última ojeada al mundo . Pude observar la bella niñez de Len , Gumiya , Meiko, Gumi , Rin , Kaito y Akaito . También a Kiyoteru y Lily quienes nacieron primero . Yukii no nacía ya que especifiqué que ella sería la menor . Cuando Len ya tenía ocho años , decidí que ya era momento de acabar conmigo misma . Debía dejarlo ir .

Levanté mi arma contra mi pecho .

Su filo brillaba más que nunca .

Las lágrimas incontrolables se volvían lluvia para ellos .

— Nuestros sueños felices... — presioné levemente la espada contra mí corazón — ... lo siento , no los pude cumplir . — atravesé mi corazón .

Por último , dos luces relucientes aparecieron frente mío . Una era de color blanco y la otra de color rojo .

* * *

><p>Todo había sido casi como un sueño .<p>

Casi todo .

Me quedé mirando el bello atardecer que en algún momento Len y yo compartimos .

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta celeste y una falda blanca . Mis usuales coletas que mamá me había enseñado a hacer .

Deben estar confundidos , les explicaré .

Yo sé que no son recuerdos de una infante . Fue parte de mi vida pasada . No es imaginación , fue la realidad en algún determinado momento . Mi teoría : Al acabar con mi vida y mi alma , Dios y Diablo pudieron ser liberados , como agradecimiento , me hicieron renacer .

Tenía una familia feliz . Tenía múltiples recuerdos de mi infancia que sí había vivido ; sin embargo , desde el primer día de mi existencia terrenal , estos recuerdos de mi "vida pasada" se mantenían claros .

No había perdido mis memorias .

El viento sopló ligeramente , jugando con mi cabello .

— Te prometí un mundo para los dos... cuanto te encuentre... — dije al viento esperando que le hiciera llegar mis palabras . La risa de los niños correteando en aquel parque donde , según mis recuerdos , había salido a pasear el mismo día del juicio con Len —... nuestro mundo estará completo . — finalicé con una hermosa sonrisa . Me quedé apreciando el bello atardecer .

Varias veces , escuchaba la voz de un hombre anciano que me daba ánimos en mi búsqueda de Len . Siempre , a petición mía , mis padres me cambiaban de colegio . Tener que exigirles eso me hacía sentir mal ; sin embargo , debía encontrarlo .

No perdería la esperanza ; no esta vez .

— ¡Hermanaaaa! — .

— ¡Ten cuidado Yukii , te vas a resbalar y echarás a perder los helados ! — le reclamé fraternalmente a mi pequeña hermanita . Dios y Diablo me habían concedido mi deseo , Yukii era mi hermana . Y ella , al igual que yo , recordaba su vida pasada .

Creo que Dios o quizás el Diablo , estuvo editando la realidad con mi computadora . Ya que Meiko y Gumi , me recordaron después de darles un beso en la mejilla . Nos volvimos a conocer de pequeñas ya que son mis vecinas . A Rin todavía no la conocía .

Ya sé que me suicidé cuando ellas ya tendrían ocho años , al igual que Len ; sin embargo , Dios y Diablo lograron introducirme unos antes para poder tener la misma edad que ellas .

Y lo curioso era que , Yukii también me recordó después de un beso en la frente .

_— Con un beso podrán recordarte — susurró una voz mayor varonil ._

— Lo siento , es que es divertido asustarte ¡Toma , es de chocolate! — me entregó ella el helado . Esa escena me hizo recordar cuando Len me entregaba mi helado de chocolate . Sonreí triste — ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó para luego darle una lamida a su helado .

— No , es solo que hoy lo estoy extrañando mucho . — respondí tratando de no preocupar a mi hermanita. Me abrazó .

— Ya lo encontrarás . Y yo encontraré a mi Gumiya . — dijo lo último en broma haciéndome reír .

— ¡Sabes que mamá me mataría si permitiera eso! — grité roja — Además , creo que al final a él le gustaba... — murmuré con un poco de suavidad . Tenía que ser honesta con ella para que no sea lastimada .

— ¡Qué importa! — me sacó ella la lengua — Hombres hay a montones . — dijo totalmente indiferente . Pensé que le molestaría más la idea de que a Gumiya le gustaba Gumi .

— P-Pero... yo pensé que estabas muy enamorada de Gumiya... — murmuré confundida .

— Sí , eso recuerdo... Sin embargo , mis sentimientos han cambiado . Ahora me gusta otro chico llamado Piko . — sonrió .

— Me pregunto... si Len también habrá cambiado de gustos... — agaché la cabeza .

— ¡No te pongas así! ¡Sonríe , sonríe! — me jaló de los cachetes provocando que se cayera mi helado y me ensuciara el cabello con el suyo .

— ¡MI HELADOOOO! — di un grito de guerra .

— ¡LO SIENTOOO! — lloriqueó Yukii .

Y el tiempo se congeló por un segundo .

— No puedo creer que hayas jalado esa materia , ¡es sumamente fácil! — le decía Gumiya molestando a Akaito .

— ¡Estaba desconcentrado! —se quejaba él .

— Estás en graves problemas , hermanito . Probablemente , Kaiko te va a acusar con nuestros padres . — Kaito le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Akaito .

— Pobrecito , no va a poder salir en todo el mes . — se burló Len . Me quedé parada frente a su camino . Los chicos dejaron de reír y me prestaron atención . Lo miré fijamente y él me miró confundido .

— ¿La conoces?... — susurró Akaito ; mas lo llegué a oír — Es muy linda , preséntamela... — pedía Akaito acomodándose la ropa para lucir más "atractivo" .

Len le dio un codazo en las costillas ...

— Maldito... — Akaito sobó la zona afectada .

— ¿Te conozco? — preguntó Len quien se había acercado a mí . Yukii se había quedado más atrás pues estaba observando meticulosamente la escena . Negué suavemente la cabeza — Oh , lo siento , debo haberte confundido con alguien... — se disculpó amable y trató de irse . Lo sujeté del brazo .

— ¡Espera! — me miró confundido — Haré que me recuerdes . — lo jalé del brazo , juntando nuestros labios en un nostálgico beso . Len se quedó quieto , no me recordaba y era como si lo besara una extraña . Yo , por mi parte , disfruté lo que más pude ese beso que en tantos años me había hecho falta — ¿Y ahora? — pregunté con esperanzas en los ojos . Todos miraron impactados la escena .

— Y-Yo... — nos quedamos tomados de la mano , frente a frente — M-Miku... — pronunció suavemente mi nombre como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera — Miku... Miku... — las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar entre los dos — ¡Miku!— nos abrazamos con fuerza . Nuestro final feliz .

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te Amo! — le grité , volvimos a juntar nuestros labios .

— ¡Yo también te amo! — me besó . Luego , se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y frunció el ceño — ¡Tonta , estaba tan asustado cuando te suicidaste! ¡Fue horrible! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste pasar ese mal rato?! — comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño — Te extrañé tanto...— .

— Lo siento ,Len , pero era lo que tenía qué hacer ... — acaricié su mejilla — ... para que pudiéramos estar juntos y ser felices... — sonreí . Me volvió a besar hambriento .

— Woah , ¿de qué nos perdimos...? — murmuró Gumiya impresionado con la escena de amor fogoso .

— Oh , Gumiya , Akaito , Kaito . Los extrañé también a ustedes . — les regalé una sonrisa — Len , déjame besarlos para que recuperen sus memorias . — .

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Len celoso .

Después de explicarle a Len y darles un beso en la mejilla a ellos...

— ¡Viva! ¡Viva! — gritaba Yukii animada dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros — Ya me recuerdan... — decía ella alegre — Hey tú , prepárame dulces — le ordenó a Gumiya .

— ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decirme? — se quejó Gumiya .

— ¡Sí! Oh y no me gustas . — Yukii le sacó la lengua a Gumiya . Este solo suspiró y le acarició la cabeza para calmarla — Creo que ya me volviste a gustar . — dijo .

— ¡Qué bipolar! — exclamó Akaito sorprendido .

— Amor de niña , cambia con facilidad ... — reí al comentar eso .

— Nee , Miku ¿Dónde vive Meiko? — preguntó Kaito ansioso .

— Ah , Av. Vocaloid , cruzando la calle... ¿Kaito? ¡¿Kaito?! — exclamé al ver como este había salido corriendo a una velocidad impresionante .

— Creo que la ama mucho... — murmuró Len conmovido — Pero él no la ama más de lo que yo te amo a ti . — me abrazó con puchero . Asentí .

— Me alegro de que todo esto se haya podido arreglar , solo me falta conocer a Rin . — murmuré .

— Ella es mi hermana . — lo miré impresionada , no esperaba que Dios la pusiera como su hermana — O más bien , mi gemela . — dio un suspiro con pesar , creo que yo también lo daría si Rin fuera mi gemela .

— ¿Y qué hay de Kiyoteru y Lily? — .

— Ellos están en nuestra escuela . Kiyoteru es profesor y Lily es enfermera . — explicó Gumiya — ¡Ah! Y Luka está en mi salón , es el primer puesto de la escuela . — sonreí al escuchar que le estaba yendo bien a ella .

— Solo me queda una duda ... — dijo Len seriamente preocupado . Todos le pusimos atención — En esta vida... — se dirigió a mí — ¿Eres virgen? — .

— ¡IDIOTA! — grité para después golpearlo .

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo...<p>

— L-Len... ¿estás seguro de esto? — le pregunté ingresando a su casa a mitad de la noche . Sus padres había salido con Rin , él dijo que iba a dormir ; sin embargo , vino a mi casa para llevarme a la suya .

— Por supuesto , no van a volver dentro de unas horas . Tenemos para bastante rato . — sonrió — ¿Cuáles quieres usar? ¿Los saborizantes o los que vienen con aroma? — sacó los preservativos de forma pervertida . Entramos a su habitación .

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No importa! — respondí avergonzada . Me besó para calmar los nervios — T-Te amo...— se lanzó contra mí .

— Te amo , Miku... — susurró en mi oreja provocando que me estremeciera .

Nos quitamos la ropa , ya conocía muy bien aquel cuerpo delgado y esbelto . Poco a poco íbamos más lejos hasta que llegó el momento de ser uno solo . Lo abracé con fuerza como en la primera vez .

— ¡Te amo...! — .

— ¿Len? Hijo , ¿estás dormido? — preguntaba su madre entrando a casa . Escuché los pasos de su padre y de Rin .

— No lo molestes . Él está en exámenes , de seguro que ha estado estudiando... — dijo su padre .

— Mierda , mierda... — dije rápidamente para despegarme de Len .

— Vístete , rápido . — Len me pasó mi ropa y me la coloqué a toda velocidad totalmente apresurada . Mi corazón bombeaba adrenalida como nunca antes .

— Len . — Rin tocó la puerta suavemente de la habitación — ¡Está durmiendo! — les avisó a sus padres .

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Que descanses hija! — gritaron sus padres para luego irse a descansar .

— Esto estuvo cerca... — dije con las mejillas coloradas y el cuerpo sudoso . Len se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo .

— Sí que lo fue ... — nos sentamos en la cama , tranquilizándonos ¡En qué aprietos hubiéramos estado si nos encontraban! — Ne... , Miku... — .

— ¿Dime? — .

— Aún tengo unos tres más... — sonrió pervertidamente . De alguna forma u otra , terminó convenciéndome .

— ¡Ya qué! — volvimos a besarnos con pasión .

Y así fue mi historia de amor .

Luché por ella sin importar las adversidades .

Aprendí que ... si de verdad amas algo , no lo dejarás ir por nada .

Te amo , Len .

¡Y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHH el finaaaal TnT (shora y shora)<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer en serio :,) no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes siempre apoyándome en esta idea loca que surgió en la ducha xD**

**espero haberlas conmovido y sacado una sonrisa :D**

**Sé que el comienzo de la historia fue extraño (y peor que recien aprendía a narrar como se debía -como ser humano xd - )**

**:) arigatoooo!**

**Ely p : Awww mi comentadora desde el primer capii *u* muchas gracias por no dejar el fic a pesar de la horrible gramática :D *-* estoy muy agradecidaaaa!**

**Nekoxd : Jajaja eres mi opuesto ahora que lo pienso xd! (el nombrejajaja) Muchas gracias por comentar y darte tu tiempo para leer el fic , espero que te haya gustado .**

**Liderning: Gracias por siempre corregirme me ayudaste a mejorar , sin ti este fic tendría una pésima gramática y la historia no se podría apreciar tanto :D *-* arigatoooo! Pdt : me alegró mucho que dijeras que era de los mejores :3**

**Agu-chan0102 : Arigato por tus reviews tan alentadores :) me hacen sentir una buena autora TuT (shora una vez más ) Espero que sigas con tus fics :3 porque me encanta el de "El amor es un infiltrado" Éxitos!**

**Kawaii : OHHHH GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE MI FIC ERA EL MEJOR :) estoy segura que existen autoras con mejor redacción que yo pero prometo seguir trabajando y pulir mis defectos :D para traerles historias de su gusto!**

**Mitsui-san : Muchas gracias por el review largo :) me animó bastante ya que eso de las letras comidas me daban muchos problemas C: eres grande y te admiro como autora!**

**anemonna : Hola! :3 No has estado activa pero aun así te mando saludos querida porque siempre estuviste pendiente del fic , te lo agradezco mucho y tambien por animarme con que no me complique con la historia .**

**cutii-chan : *-* me alegro que te guste la historia gracias siempre por comentar espero que llegues a leer el final ya que no te he visto activa :) :3 pero aun así te escribo saludos porque siempre me comentabas a cada rato y decias que te gustaban los capis oh y gomen por matar a Yukii :c pero era para hacerlo conmovedor :D**

**Unaotakumsxd: Gracias por siempre comentar , en serio! desde el primer capi me comentas y me siento muy halagada con tus comentarios ahhhhh *-* espero que te haya gustado el final .**

**Y a las personas que no dejan reviews (grr e.e okno xd ) Gracias por leer c:! espero que en todo el transcurso de la historia les haya gustado al menos un capítulo . :D**

**Se pueden creer que me escribí el nombre de usuarios de los que comentan de memoria?**

**Ustedes : No :v**

**Yo : okay: e.e**

**¿Un review por última vez?**

**Pdt : Próximamente haré un fic donde Miku sea una creppypastera :3 y con próximamente me refiero en mis vacaciones antes de la universidad o después de terminar la universidad (claro , si es que ingreso xd : no universidad , no vacaciones , sí universidad : posibles no vaciones para terminar rápido)**

**Sayoo~**


End file.
